


REDRUM- The Other Side Of Love Part 2

by JSS394



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fear, God - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Love, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 144,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	1. Chapter 1

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Lomo with his fangs not on show, he was up and ready to this added mission by holding a black suitcase that Bon Bon had put five packets of sealed blood into it that was going to cross the boarder from Germany to Lomo’s new but, known world to him that was Australia to the destination of Perth. 

Lomo stationed himself at the doors of the German airport while in his right hand he held the bag with the blood sacks inside his case held delicately among his already sweat produced fingertips, Lomo’s expression upon his face was immune to all his emotional contact with what he was holding him his hand, his eyes winged to the left to the right scanning the circumference of the area before him making sure there where no officers in sight so, he commenced he journey forth into the brave new world before him walking into the direction of the check in and check out desk with a clear mind. 

Lomo took steady steps forward in a good normal pace not too quick and not too slow, just the right amount that wouldn’t cause any suspicions about his presence at the airport with the unbearable feeling that whenever he held a black coloured bag it triggered the ida that he might have been holding something deadly in it but, in this case he was that triggered another thought. (Wenn Sie die Blut über die Grenze. Die Idee, ruhig zu bleiben. So wie ich gelernt habe, ist angenehm an etwas zu denken. Eine sexuelle Mord Begegnung, die ich eine gehabt haben, die in den Sinn kam. Ich projiziere mich, dass Ort. Wie eine Art von Meditation, wenn man so will. der angetriebene Trick ist, die genaue Detail der Gedanke, sich vorzustellen, den Geist in Tack zu halten, die Tatsache zu wissen, dass Sie für eine sehr lange Zeit ins Gefängnis gehst, wenn sie herausfinden, die fünf Päckchen große Blutbeutel in meinem Koffer) - (When you’re carrying blood across the boarder. The idea is to remain calm. The way I have learnt, is to think of something pleasant. A sexual murder encounter that I have had one that came to mind. I project myself to that place. Like a sort of meditation, if you will. The powered trick is to imagine the exact detail of the thought to keep the mind in tack knowing the fact that you’re going to jail for a very long time if they find out the five packet sized blood bags in my suitcase).

Lomo arrived himself at the counter seeing this slightly heavy baring man him a white cut off sleeved shirt man was sat before him in a black chair. He, the man in the chair had his eyes on Lomo instinctively looking at Lomo’s missing arm but, in fear of Lomo looking at him the man turned his attention to Lomo seeing he was greeted with a smile upon the gentleman face. Lomo placed the suitcase down just aside from his black covered boots, his right hand reached into the side of his shaded black and blue coat with long sleeves, his fingers connected onto his white slip card, he pulled it out from his pocket into the mans view before him placing it onto the desk. The man before him placed his right hand upon the desk grabbing the passport slip into his hands with an opened mouth ready to speak to him. "Im Urlaub? - On vacation?”. The man spoke in a deepened tone as he spoke his eyes came upon the passport before him as he waited for the man to respond before him. “Ja - Yes”. Lomo responded with a flutter of a faint shown smile upon his face feeling the subtle nerves where slightly connecting with him. The man handed the passport back into view of Lomo not taking his eyes away from where the stuck not in Lomo’s direction. Lomo reached out his right hand and grabbed it back off him and slipped it back into his right sided pocket and then he reached his hand out from the pocket and picked up his suitcase. The man then blurted out some words warning Lomo about the time witch shocked Lomo little bit into thinking he had just caught him out but, no. "Der Flug ist im Begriff zu gehen, sollten Sie besser auf sie - The flight is about to leave, you better get on it”. He spoke in a rushed manner. “Ja - Yes”. Lomo spoke fast leaving the mans desk and headed into the direction of the boarding area. 

About half and hour to go Lomo was taking a needed nap even thought he would never dare to sleep he just wanted to be silent for a while to clear his mind as he inhaled and exhaled smelling the subtle remnants of the blood that had been spilled before hand the musk upon his clothes still rented like the Vampires he had cleaned out there vessels made him tinker with the idea of murder in his unseating heart for a while in pure bliss. His right hand was placed upon his chest feeling the weight of his un-beating heart was pushing his chest up and down within him. Just a few seats behind him sat Peter and Reykjavik who where also getting some sleep but, a few seats before them where two hostess of the plane where standing together in the scheduled uniform that was they colour of a light brown upper halted suit, red belt in the middle, black high heeled shoes and a black little top hat to match the shoes. The girl on her left with her long blond curly locks that where tied up in a pony tail was holding a clip board before her that held a language sheet in her red painted nails before herself and her friend.

“Hallo- - Hey-“. She spoke turning her attention over to her friend beside her as she pointed her index finger upon the sheet before her. “Was ist das? Sprache gibt - -What is that? language there”. Her friend then responded. “Ich habe das nie vorher gesehen, muss es in die Liste neu seen - I have never seen that one before, it must be new to the list”. She spoke with a curious forming mind. But, then something struck her with wide eyes. “Glaubst du, seine ein Elf? - Do you think its an elf?”. She spoke with amazement upon her lips. Her friend beside her, Freya looked into the forwards direction seeing no sign of elf life before her. Freya looked towards her friend. “Ich sehe keine Elf - I see no elves”. 

Out from the convocation a small Jamaican boy came up from the back row who was sitting across from Lomo came up to the pretty wealthy dressed hostesses. They both before him turned their attention at him.   
"Ähm, kann ich Sie etwas fragen? - Um, can I ask you something?”. The little boy pipped up from his squeaky voice but, it sounded a little deep. "Ja sicher. Wie kann ich dir helfen - Yeah, sure. How can I help you”. Freya spoke. “Gut- - Well-“. The little boy spoke bitting his bottom lips slightly. "-Nicht Angst - -Don’t be afraid”. Freya butted in subtle placing a hand upon the little mans shoulder for comfort before removing her hand back down beside her. "-um, Gibt es diese Person dort unten, wo ich als nächstes zu sitze und er sieht tot. Ernst. Er hat eine Tätowierung auf seinem rechten Arm, sieht er aus wie ein Pirat! - -Um, there is this person down there where I’m sitting next too and he looks dead. Seriously. He has a tattoo on his right arm, he looks like a pirate!”. The little boy spoke out in joy but, it sounded worried also. Both of the hostesses laughed out towards him but, then they stopped seeing the little boy before them was not laughing at all. Freya immediately kicked the laugh bucket out from her mouth taking one step towards him kneeling down to the little mans height. "Oh, also bist du das ernst? - Oh, so you’re serious?”. The little boy nodded before her. "Sehen Sie selbst sind - See for you’re self”. 

He spoke leaving the hostesses to sort it out amongst themselves. Freya stood back up and looked into the direction of her friend. "Na, glaubst du, ich sollte sehen, gehen? - Well, do you think I should go see?”. Freya questioned towards her friend who gave her a nod in her response. Freya removed herself from her friend placing the clip board into her hands, Freya with a beating heart walked down along the corridor of people passing them as she went by, she reached the end of the plane seeing this sleeping man with a prominent mustache that was upon his lips, he looked so calm and dead to the fact that she had to come and check him. The little boy was right. Her light blue eyes scanned the mans body in silence seeing he was not kidding either about looking like a pirate but, then curiosity hit her. (Ich frage mich, was mit seinem Arm passiert? Es sehr ernst gewesen sein muss - Wonder what happened to his arm? it must have been very serious).

Freya with her red nailed hand removed itself from her placement and wavered it over into the direction of Lomo’s shoulder subtle with a bitten lip, once her hand touched upon Lomo’s shoulder making the connection feeling the coldness he was baring, Lomo out of no shock he blinked his eyes a couple of times letting his eyes adjust to the surroundings seeing a beautiful hostess was stood before him. Freya opened her parted red lipped mouth and spoke out to him. "-Sorry Aufzuschrecken Sie aber, - - -Sorry to startle you but,-“. She leant inwards to him a little bit more. "-Jemand Sagte, Sie sah tot - -Someone said you looked dead”. 

Lomo naturally wavered his eyes over into the adjacent seat of him past the lady form and into the eyes of the looking Jamaican boy. The little boy jumped in his seat with fright knowing he was now being watched and he frantically hid under his blanket. Lomo scanned his eyes back into the girls vision. "Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Ich werde versuchen, nicht auf das nächste Mal, wenn ich “schlafen - Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him. I will try not to next time when I sleep”. Freya smiled politely at him. "Sir, möchten Sie das Menü zu sehen? - Sir, would you like to see the menu?”. Lomo heard the words he needed too in a flicker of his catering eyes he caught the attention of the little boys eyes that peeped out from the blanket that he was peeping out from. “Ja- - Yes-“. He notched his brow upwards at him. "-bitte Bringen mir die Passagierliste - -Please bring me the passengers list”. “Was! - What!”. Freya spoke in disbelief on what this gentleman had just spoken to her. "Oh, meine ich. Haben Sie dieses synthetische Blut? auf dieser Ebene - Oh, I mean. Do you have any of that synthetic blood? on this plane”. Lomo spoke with his kind words to her. Freya took a moment to respond back to him as a thought came into her mind. (Oh mein Gott! Er kann kein Vampir sein sieht er Gorgeous- - Oh my god! he can’t be a Vampire he looks gorgeous-). She scrunched her brows forwards. (-Ich habe eine Freundin - -I have a girlfriend). A voice then slipped into her thought box. "Ah, hallo, Erde ruft Freya! - Ah hello, earth calling Freya!”. 

Lomo spoke getting the attention back. "Ja, soft - Yes, right away”. She spoke a little bit frazzled out from her lips. Freya with the True Blood in hand she walked back down the aisle into the mans direction feeling that she was being watched, Freya turned her head down the aisle seeing the man was looking at her while she walked towards him with his right handed fingers upon the side of his temples, once she reached him she let out a breath that was filled with words. "Hier gehen, Sir - Here you go, sir”. She spoke with a smile. "Vielen Dank - Thank you”. Lomo spoke flickering her a little wink while he cupped the drink into his hand that brushed across the surface of her hand feeling the cold once more again that she responded with what came natural to her.  "Ach, Sie eine Erkältung rechte Hand bekam, haben Sie eine Decke brauchen? - Aww, you got a cold right hand, do you need a blanket?”. “Nein- - No-“. Lomo shook his head. "-Mir geht es gut - -I am fine”.

He added placing the already opened up bottles rimmed tip upon his mouth, he diverted the attention away from her for a brief moment, he tipped up the bottle, Freya looked over into his direction seeing the motion of him gulping down the thick red liquid into his throat turned her on slightly letting a dirty thought slip into her mind. (Oh Mann! Warum ich hart an über ein Typ bin immer trinken True Blood - Oh man! why I am getting hard on over some guy drinking True Blood).

 

Freya nodded and removed her self politely away from the man.Once she was out of sight Lomo removed the bottle from his lips, he placed the bottle upon his tray before him, his hand then grabbed a handful of tissues, he placed them against his mouth and within his mouth his tongue pushed out the concocted blood from the bottle right out from his mouth and onto the tissue.

A few minutes later a unknown man with a slight pale complexion, black feathered short hair that sat perfectly above the shoulders, he walked in unknowingly of the situation before him thinking the bathroom door of the plane was open, he flicked the latch before him to an opened one hearing it click in its swivelled contraption before him, the man lowered his hand, he placed that exact hand upon the door and pushed it forwards. A voice animated to the ears of the man. “Oh, shit”. Lomo spoke out in German turning immediately around meeting his eyes into the direction of the feathered haired man focusing on his red neck wrapped around cloth purging all his current distraction to a halt with his mouth slightly parted open slightly exposing his harnessed fangs that where covered by his upper lip. The man before Lomo stood there blankly for a moment feeling his heart push up against his chest in a fast motion releasing what he had just done he blurted out frantically. “Oh, sorry the door said it was open”. The man before Lomo spoke in a rapid tone before him with heavy breaths that invaded the air before them. Lomo before him changed his voice box into a not so scared one and he changed his language too into English. “Oh, thats weird I thought I had locked it”. Lomo said as the pale complexion man moved one foot closer into the cubical hearing the lock from behind him shut. Lomo’s eyes alined themselves upon the man before him feeling slightly trapped as the vibe between them both had engaged together with a six degrees of separation of the negative space that was not all that negative. It began to fill with a charged interia between the two of them that sparked an unbelievable first spoke word out from the silence from Lomo’s faintly red lipped mouth setting the mood immediately before one another. “Do you like me?”. Lomo immediately questioned the obvious on why this man before him was sit standing there. The man took in a breath for a moment to recharge his mind just hearing what this man had just said to him. 

The mans heart bounced around in its cage trying to snag onto something real trying to convince his mind that he should walk away now but, something about this man before him began to turn his thought process into what Lomo wanted to hear. The man before Lomo opened his mouth and responded with. “Do you mind if I kiss you?”. The man spoke with a feathered lowdown tone. The man leaned in since he hadn’t received a word from Lomo before him, once he gained the access code taking one more step closer his nose twitched smelling the immediate mint that amused him immediately. His sweat scent tickled his nose, taking his thoughts to a garden where lilac hens in sparking wellingtons picnicked in the moonlight with an added hint of something foul. 

Lomo didn’t realise the pleasure of his own presence produced a form of vibe that enhanced the man before him to fall slightly in love with him. He wasn’t under any hypnosis. This was the true feelings of the mans intentions that began to spill out from his lips.The man shyly opened his mouth up letting his upper tooth hook onto the edge of his lip pulling it back towards him in a seductive manner that got Lomo’s thought process being way more complicated than it needed to be. “I feel you or like I want to”. The man spoke towards Lomo with an unreadable response as a thought sunk into his head. (I’m attracted to the extreme light and the extreme dark. I’m interested in the Humans condition and what makes people tick. I’m interested in things people try to hide). He thought knowing it related to his second thought that flowed in. ( I’m scared of falling, for the pain, the rush that will course through my veins so some one please help me, I don't know what to do i think I’m falling for you, you were never supposed to mean this much to me I was never supposed to fall so hard but, you know what? I did and thats the truth, thats what keeps me holding on because it hurts like hell to let you go). He thought shifting his eyes immediately away from the eyes of Lomo feeling the sides of his cheeks where going to turn red. Lomo contently hears the mans heart beat beating very fast in its well, what he thinks Humans form but, there was something that drawn him to him subtle feeling thought of craving pleasure that he couldn’t understand. Lomo diverted his eyes away from the floor with an opened mouth. “You’re heart beat is beating really fast”. He speaks closing his mouth at the end of it hiding the fact that he had fangs out. The man flushed his eyes back into the direction of Lomo’s hazelnut green ones with an already opened mouth. “Yes”. He speaks. “How did you know that?”. The man speaks. Lomo diverted the response from that question giving the man before him to answer one of his questions first. “Why?”. The man before him took a step back that placed the hinges of his shoulder blades upon the back door of the exit door. The mans heart turned it up a notch as he spoke. “I’m scared”. Lomo placed one steady foot forward to the man seeing he was being watched. “Why are you scared?”. Lomo questioned again placing his right foot against his left that he was now three degrees of separation from him. 

The man blocked out his scariness within him to speak out the truth to this man. “Call me superglue-“. He spoke with an raised thick rimmed brow. “-Cause holly shit do I get attached”. He blurted out the last part not focusing on his current placement in life knowing he already had a spouse. The man couldn’t believe what he had just spoken to this unknown man before him. So, he changed the words back to the man before him. “I could ask you the same question to you?-“. The man sees a change of expression upon the mans face before him. “-Why are you scared?”. Within seconds Lomo’s body became like a boxing ring. Boxing ring is about him fighting his bad hunger desire away, because they keep coming back. Its comin’ back again Somethin’ inside of me, tryin’ to break free. Blood drippin’ down my un-beating heart, fillin’ into my hand. I just want to stop, I want to let my heart heal. I want them gone but, in the other mans heart was a different. It was about piece. For him Piece is about, I have or I am going to put everything at peace. I know I have been through a lot lately. Sometimes I wished I’d never said any of those things. I should be cut from this world. I was hurt and young and I didn’t know what to do. I just want to find peace, in myself. I want to get away and live on an island and be at peace. I want to be set free from this hurt, and be at peace with everyone including myself. when you look in a mirror then look away your reflection could still be staring back at you and you would never know that really scares me. 

Lomo naturally engaged the width of the mans body pressing his body together with his connecting the covered layers before one another in a matter of seconds that flushed the cheeks of the man before Lomo into almost having a heart attack but, he controlled it quickly keeping his mouth completely shut and his eyes peeled on the moustached man before him seeing he was inciting him in the movement of his body. There mouths where in level with one another, Lomo’s eyes closed before the mans before him, Lomo just breathed in and out from his nostrils smelling the mans sent with bliss. The man on the other hand felt a little bit out of place in this moment so, to keep his own mind at ease he closed his eyes is well, feeling it was beginning to work of him smelling that pure sent of mint and a dash of something off that came to his senses once again. 

Lomo with a thought of thinking the man was doing the same thing before him Lomo naturally opened up his left eye only seeing the man before him in full view had his eyes closed also, Lomo flashed both of his eyes open, he swerved his body around the free standing man, with his right hand he swiftly unlocked the door opening it up to the right amount that he was able to squeeze himself out from the door, he took one step out from the door and the rest of him followed him out of there and he sat back into his seat like nothing had happened. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom the man that stood there now alone, his nose twitched smelling the air sending the sent had gone, his eyelids drastically flicked open, they adjusted to the sight and light around him immediately seeing nothing was before him. The man took a needed exile of breath before him with his right hand placing upon his head swiping the molecules of sweat upon his forehead. (Was this a dream?). He thought turning his attention to the little sink before him, his heart raced once again seeing a tissue before the white tap had blood on it and a thought then came back into his mind that answer his current question in mind. (This was not a dream). 

The flight was almost over. Lomo sat there upon his seat in the upright position feeling a sense of a thought was coming along so he tilted his head back letting his mind run wild for a brief moment. (My usual answer to having sex with him, it doesn’t work in this situation but, when I saw the look of him-). Lomo’s thoughts leaped out from off the tracks of his mind by getting a soft tap from Peter’s hand, Lomo stood up in a quiet deadly manner, he followed Peter’s direction to the head of the plane scanning his eyes slowly trying to see if he could see this man again just one last time before he left. He would be satisfied with seeing his face once again. Lomo halted himself before Peter and Reykjavik near the exit of the plane standing there not looking into there direction, feeling a little bit lost in his mind, Lomo whisked his eyes into the direction of the seat of Vampires, humans and Half-Blood scanning his eyes before them, his eyes then hooked upon a man with that exact black feathered hair, pail complexion and the red strapped cloth around his neck. That was him. Lomo’s un-beating heart strained in his stomach feeling the need to walk to him. The man that Lomo was looking at briefly whisked his own eyes into the direction of Lomo unsuspiciously into they’re each others direction. The man gave Lomo a flicker of a smile that strained Lomo’s wanting heart in the best angle, if they where planning on fucking. The man, as he sat in the seat of his allocated seat he felt within him a sudden urge of lust upon him within his body as he tried to hide it from himself and his current wife who was only two inches away from him. The eye contact between them both was more intimate then words would ever be. The man secretly though of something. (I secretly hope that we end up together). Why? you think. Because he thought that if you have a connection with someone it never really goes away, you know? you snap back into being important to each other, in theory because you still are.

This man called Lomo, to the man at the seat was different though, he didn’t like wolves, no creature that bare teeth and claws but, this one that bared an inkling of Humans features, or the ones that bare an un-beating heart beat and eyes that look are the ones to be careful for. He wanted to be with him. A simple verse came into his mind that presented a subtle hidden smile from his lips as his eyes wondered away from the connecting ones of Lomo’s. (Be with you I found my place, I see your face and its nothing like I've ever known before love is an open door. You got something i need in the world full of people theres one killing me and if we only die once I wanna die with you-). His thoughts then halted as he looked back into the direction of Lomo’s hazelnut eyes with a dash of green that was produced by the light that slipped through the right handed side window that masked over his pale complexion. The man at the seat seemed completely normal. People who seemed or considered completely normal fascinated him, because he found them the weirdest of all his interactions with the living or the dead people. The man changed his corse of thought that stringed out into his thought process. (I see it in the mirror when I wash it every morning. Its an okay face). He thought with a subtle shrug of his shoulders. 

Even thought the man did consider himself that type because, when he was a kid he would have these dreams but, they weren’t dressed accordingly to him exactly. He was awake but, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak other and a face would come to him right into his seeing eyes. Someone told him when he mentioned these dreams that it was the spirit of someone who died that was very close and never got to say something that they wanted to say and he believed it. People say that he makes strange choices in woman or men just trying to find that answer to unlock but, some was just out of pure luck to find a loved one but, he was still searching for it. They weren’t strange for him, the sickness that he was fascinated by the Humans, Vampire or halfblooded behaviour by whats underneath the surface, by the worlds inside people that the inner wiring that we have that he couldn’t help himself but, look at his face to want to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

The next mission upon Lomo’s presence was he needs to attending a very important venue that was hosted at a mansion but, along the way Lomo who was on his own got himself in a bit of mischief while Peter and Reykjavik where at a hotel to keep undercover of this mission. Lomo’s motive in this task was not to have licence to kill but, licence to capture. 

Lomo with a black shaded cloth that covered all the parts of his visible body to be unseen, he sat in the upright position, the bottom half of him swayed back and forth slightly feeling the beasts internal orange push air back and forth out from its black masked nostrils into the cold bitter night air, the white shaded stallion trotted its hooves along the concreted path below him into the direction of a dark mercy scene of a alleyway, Lomo’s masked form let his ears test the sound before it that picked up a sound that sounded morbid to him, Lomo gently nudged the edge of his boot into the side flank of the stallions side that signalled him to halt in his tracks, Lomo turned his eyes into the direction of the morbid sound that bounced off the walls of the dark abyss alleyway feeling the draft of wind hit the rims of his hooded head and the loud thumping music vibrated the ground beneath them seeing faintly in the distance a blue neon light that slightly began to attract to Lomo in a way he never thought would have. 

Lomo nudged the back end of his booted heel once again into the side flank of the stallion making him move once more feeling the beasts weight beneath him started to move more into the direction of the underground nightclub, they stride on in to the direction, Lomo heard the sounds of his stallions hooves hit the concreted floor as it echoed through the vast long looking alleyway and as they reached the end opening of the alleyway without a command the stallion stopped in his tracks, Lomo looked down upon him wounding what he was feeling or doing right now but, he got the gist of the idea that it was time to hop off him. Lomo with one hand baring on the stallions main with his finger tightly grasp on the males hair, he slipped off his left leg swinging it over to the right while he motioned his body forward to get his leg over, he landed his two feet directly hitting contact with the concrete beneath him, he then removed his right hand from the stallion trailing his fingers to the side of the stations black coloured snout rubbing the softness of his stallions skin feeling the active stallions blood circulate around his fingertips,Lomo opened his parted lips that began to form words to him as he looked deep into the black whole of his eyes. “Bleib hier - Stay here”. Lomo speaks as a command to him while he removed then with his right hand removing the black hooded coat from his body exposing the usual wear beneath, he placed the hooded coat on the stallions upper stomach and headed into the direction of the loud club in aww of this place. As he reached the foot of the entrance of the door, Lomo notched his head up to read the blue florescent sign that read ‘Babylon’ on it. Lomo smirked at the sign placing his eyes back into the forwards direction and walked on into the club immediately into a sea of dark blueness with an added vibrant red colour that exposed a male performer to the left of him who was dancing in an erotic manner to the tune of thumps as the music hit the walls of the club making this place sexual. 

Lomo moved on into the spaced hallway following the bright lights of the flashing orange and yellow that mixed in-between the erotic dancers of mixed humans, Vampires and half-bloods. Lomo slipped on into thought the glittering object that masked his vision into the big spaced area that was full of sweaty men. Only men, there wasn’t a lot of woman to be seen around. Lomo was breathless, he stood there for a moment taking it all in feeling the intense energy that pumped around the souls of the blood bags that where dancing skin by skin, sweat by sweat that dripped down the sides of there toned skin to the rhythm of the beat and in the heart of all the madness Lomo scanned his hungry devilish eyes around the dance floor trying to find his target while he stood at the stairs with a slight bitten lip upon his bottom lip trying to receive a connection with someone but, nothing seemed to connect to him just yet. 

Lomo decided to take a chance and try and entice anyone that would be willing to become his pray for the night. Lomo whisked one foot forwards upon the stairs before him while he stripped off his black jacket with one swift movement of his hand, his hand then unbuttoned his white long sleeved shirt that began to expose his upper half more into the vibrant joyous world around him, he reached the end of the steps discarding the white long sleeved shirt to the floor feeling from above a pocket full of sparkly sprinkled confetti from above began to cover his upper half and he moved himself into the centre of the dance floor with his now shown fangs upon either edges of his mouth trying to feeling anything in this area. 

His eyes scan around himself before he snagged one, well, three. Before him his un-beating heart snagged onto three men before him, his absorbed tongue whipped out to the outer rim of his lip lapping up the hunger that started to show upon him but, first he had to get three two chose one lucky winner for his meal. Before him the three guys where dancing in-tune together so Lomo decided to place himself before them but, with his back turned to show off what he had first. 

Lomo started dancing with the grinding his his hips and the sway of his right hand keeping himself in a good place before himself making sure nothing would hit any of the by standers around him. In his un-beating heartbeat the strain of his heart strains him a signal that managed to turn his head to look back over his right shoulder into the direction of the three men behind him seeing a subtle woof of attraction had placed the man in the red unbuttoned shirt that was tucked in his black belt at the tips of his red shirt that dabbled around as he moved to the beat of the music that surrounded him, his attention had vastly moved over into the direction of Lomo seeing he was looking at him, that sent an attraction of liking this man dispute his missing left arm, they locked eyes together from the vibrant woofs of the lights above hitting the sweating bodies masking out the figures below, The red shirted man felt an attraction he had never gotten from anybody else and Lomo in his teasing way of trying to attract him with no real sense of liking him he swiftly turned his head away from the red shirted man and started dancing on his own for a bit waiting for the unknown man to approach him. 

The red shirted man with his shaved head made his mind up. He approached the area of Lomo before him showing the hints of his muscular abs that came forth towards Lomo like he was being hypnotised in the moment of there bodies being close to one another, Lomo felt the pulsating heart beat of the Vampire man before him, he knew exactly what he was by the rented smell go the mans last killing making him have an insight on who he ate in the mixture of the man desire to make this man, Lomo be his man tonight. Lomo seductivly in the sight of this man, he trailed his right hand across his waist belt letting his unclipped nails run across the seems of his belt buckle in a slow seductive manner knowing the red shirted man was standing just inches behind him, Lomo whisked his head into the direction of the man who wore the red shirt seeing a formed smile came upon the mans un-haired face, they both together faced their bodies together matching immaculately synchronising there movements that seemed a little bit odd to the red shirted man before him, Lomo turned his head to the left facing the mans opened up red shirt seeing the closeness he was upon the mans chest getting more of the sent he was baring around his active body and the music around them wasn’t helping. 

The pulsating music was pushing the active hearts of the Vampire before Lomo, Lomo’s eyes sees the blood rushing from the Vampire and into his sight making it hard for him not to tare his eyes away from him. Inches behind them the other two guys noticed that the third man had gone. The second guy from behind them looks into the direction of the red shirted man and Lomo with the shaved cut sides of his hair that stranded out most from the obvious missing left sided limb. The second guy with also shaven head leaving him baled but, his sense of fashion was a little less than the red shirted man. The second man only wore black skinny but, hittable jeans that where tucked in at the bottom that there covered by his black thick laced up boots. The upper half of the man was bare but, with added sprinkles of the glitter that fell out from the confetti cannons above he had a shimmer of sparkles upon his darkened chocolate skin that mixed between the lights. 

The bare sparkling Vampire came up to Lomo’s left side of him coming in-tune with the beat of the body that Lomo was dancing to the tune of the music and the bare sparkling man dived into his place facing the direction of the back of Lomo feeling happy where he was feeling the energy that all of them produced. However, the third man was not happy. His eyes darted into the direction of Lomo with anger but, once they meet the fresh skin of his cheeks, his eyes trailed up to the eyes of Lomo seeing how dreamy they became to him his intentions of anger changed vastly like the beat of his own active heart. 

So, Brian Kinney in his black buttoned up vest that showed the muscular tones of his arms as he moved his hips to the beat in his black flat heeled shoes that where covered alms by his grey shaded skinny long legged pants as he moved into the direction of them wanting the satisfaction of the unknown man Lomo to become his one night stand. He had to come up with a plan to decipher this moment for him to get the chosen guy witch changed to Lomo because he felt something different was about him that he wanted to be with him for some odd reason. Lomo, the red shirted guy and the bare sparkling Vampire started placing either ones hands upon Lomo masking there hands upon the glory of his existence witch he had never felt in a while witch made the choosing of his prey a lot easier than he thought. 

The red shirted man placed his hand upon Lomo’s shoulder while his right hand rubbed along the clothed area of Lomo’s thigh slightly digging in his un-clipped nails upon the covered skin of Lomo drawing it back and forth in a wanting need motion of wanting to touch his skin with subtle movements of his hand cupping his bottom to pull him in closer in little movements of his hand. The bare sparkling Vampire had his shaven chest right up against Lomo’s seeable spine with his right hand on either side of Lomo while his body stayed in-tune to Lomo’s movements as he was in the middle of these two men, the bare sparkling Vampire had his left hand upon the other side of Lomo on his thigh ruling it back and forth is well. 

The third man however, Brian stationed his eyes upon them three before him wondering when is it best to strike.The beat in his active heart changed to a more controlled desire that unleashed in him drawing him near to them all. Lomo naturally lifted up his right hand into the spacious air above him feeling the air flow back and forth through his sliced hands that dangled above himself that followed the gesture of the bare sparking Vampires hand to slip down the arm of Lomo and hugged the shores of his layered skin and upon his bare chest as he spreader his fingertips out like wings across the un-beating individual feeling no heart beat that didn’t stop him as pursuing his own little task upon Lomo and he then moved his hand back down to the side of him. 

Brian took his chance. 

Brian stood before them three with a thought on how to separate them from the middle Vampire, thats what he thought he was by the suggested fangs that where still shown out upon underneath Lomo’s mustache. Brian had either of his hands before him he locked them together upon the edge of Lomo’s spiked hair, in subtle moments that matched the beats he moved his hands gradually down upon Lomo letting the other two men beside him began to move out of Lomo’s sight moving away from him, Brian then came into the mixture spreading his hands upon Lomo’s waist instantly with there eyes locking in each others gaze, Brian’s active heart bounced around in joy keeping his physical attraction under wraps for a moment, in the subtle movements that matched the beats he moved his hands gradually upon Lomo’s black belt griping him into his embrace, in the movements of each other Brian in a subtle gesture leant inwards to the direction of Lomo into his neck, Brian thirsty approached his mouth upon Lomo’s bared sweating skin feeling the pulse of his blood in the innards of his neck pumped back and forth feeling the need to be bitten but, on this encounter Brian decided to change it up slightly. Brian instead of bitting him he slipped his lips upon the mans neck, Brian breached his hidden tongue out from his mouth and slithered its way the edge of Lomo’s chin forming a kiss at the end of it that breached the pontiff his lips but, a vast dark shadow over casted Lomo’s intention upon this Vampire before him. 

Lomo completely disembodied all dancing attractions to the Vampire before him speaking first. “What the hell are you doing?”. Lomo speaks with frowned brows at the Brian fellow who stood there still in a confused state seeing the full front viewed show of Lomo’s teeth and the flickering battering eyelids as the light blue blazers from above shined upon Lomo and Brian upon the dance floor. Brian wanting to keep the man here he expressed more a personal thought. “I’m you’re man tonight-“. Brian speaks squeezing his hands upon Lomo’s waist seeing he did not like that idea by the rase of his brows, Brian instantly removed his hands from the side of Lomo’s waist seeing Lomo before him shook his head lowing his brow. “No! you are not, get away from me”. Lomo banished his full front of anger before the Vampire knowing it was his time to leave. 

Lomo without another breath of a word he moved himself away from the centre of the dance floor and headed over into the direction of the males bathrooms. Lomo breached the corner of the bathroom seeing a red vibrant light that showed on in there, he walked on into the bathroom having a shaded of red mask over his skin before his right hand as he sort it change brightly in his vision while he scanned his eyes to the bigger features of the bathroom. 

Within the bathroom there where on the right side there was bathroom cubicles that could be used either for sex or just going to the bathroom, Lomo scanned his eyes to the left of him facing first the long widthed mirror that was hooked from behind was the mirror in the bathroom but, then his eyes caught onto something or someone in the corner of the bathroom seeing it was that man again. Lomo’s needing eyes of hunger fastened upon the Vampire, this time Lomo his his intentions in-tacked, the rooms atmosphere changed drastically, his sense of smell became better, his hearing became better hearing the uneven breaths of the men in the locker rooms having naughty contact sport by the men biting there necks, Brian before him senses he was being watched, he held his breath in and urged all his interaction of his eyes to focus them upon the man. 

Brian’s eyes unleashed themselves upon the man before him seeing he was standing there in the mixed colours of red white minuscule droplets of water fell from the edges of his recent washed chin. Lomo red open his mouth with a flicker of his exposed tongue that bared a heavy weighted controlled breath in-between the gap of his teeth, Lomo steadily stalked his pray before him, Brian knew instantly like nature wanting him to know that this was no playing around anymore, this Vampire before him wanted to drain his soul in a bad way. Lomo in a flicker of the Vampires active heart took in a inhale of air, in that deathining moment that created space for Lomo to pounce, Lomo haled himself up against the Vampire not in a sexual way but, in a hunger state, Lomo pushed harshly the Vampires weight lodging him into the bricked black boarded walls of the bathroom colliding the back spine of the Vampire before him making him too unleash his fangs but, he was slower than Lomo’s physical form. With Lomo’s hand upon the Vampires neck holding him there still as can be, Lomo gradually tightened his grip upon the Vampires neck seeing the Vampires out open up to try and saver every last bit of air. 

Lomo in a swift motion of his hand he sprawled his hand across the mans neck with added pressure that formed the pulsating blood line upon his neck to bounce back and forth out of view, Lomo haled his teeth right up against the Vampires neck waiting for the right moment to strike, the beating active heart of the Vampire in his grasp closed his eyes knowing this was the night he was going to die, once the cord struck upwards showing the blood line before Lomo’s mouth, Lomo took that moment, he jammed his teeth into the Vampires neck immediately starting to drawn the Vampire in his embrace upon the black boarded walls of the bathroom, in a subtle action Lomo placed his right hand into the direction of his mouth feeling the thick dense blood of the Vampire spiralled out from the edges of his mouth and onto the floor not hearing any more words from the Vampire before him. 

Lomo detached himself from the Vampire hearing a loud thud to the floor evaporated through the walls of the bathroom making the naughty inhabiters in the cubicles suddenly stop what they where doing. Lomo seductivly looked at himself in the mirror feeling feed up and satisfied on what he had done. He arched his brow and with his right hand he skimmed it across the edges of his mouth just under his mustache and whipped away the access blood that was upon him, he placed his hand directly before his mouth, his mouth opened up showing his curious tongue that seeped out from the darkness of his mouth and latched its absorbed motive and licked off the blood from his hand. 

At the stroke of nightfall a loud commotion broke out around the corner of the Babylon nightclub, the white black snouted stallion turned his head and pointed his ears into the direction of the noise. In the alleyway that lead to the back entrance of the males bathroom, Lomo came stumbling out, blood was dripping from his nose and mouth still seeing he had decided to feast upon the Vampire a little bit more than he should have. Lomo violently spat and sprayed a red mouthed liquid from his pried open lips onto the back pained wall hearing it hit the wall like little small bullets. 

Lomo ran in a frantic motion towards his stallion, he swooped off the black coat upon the stallions back, he frantically put it on him, he took a needed breath before putting the hood over his head, he placed his right hand onto the stallions mane holding it tightly for his big leap, he bent his knees slightly, he jumped up quickly at a good height, he swung over his left leg fitting perfectly upon the height of the stallion, he lightly but, in a frantic motion kicked the stallion in a manner of wanting the stallion to move as he guided the stallion by the hairs of his mane as he road him bareback, they both high-tailed it out of there back into the direction of the alley feeling the ind that the cause sliced though there negative spaces around them and Lomo detached his fangs back into his mouth as he closed his upper and bottom lip. 

Lets just step back for a moment one day prier to this day. 

Lomo placed himself before Bon Bon’s desk with weight upon his shoulder. The task he had in mind was not normal for him to do. His thoughts where lost in his head. He moved his right hand into focus before him letting his fingers dangle upon the air as they moved into a hovering position upon the tissue box below them, his fingers dangled like spider legs, his let the tips of them breach the softness of the tissues, he grabbed them into his hands that where in reach, he then with the tissues in hand placed them upon Bon Bon’s phone covering the tissue with it so no mark of him was upon it, he grabbed the covered tissued phone in hand and flipped his knuckles the adjacent way from what they where. 

Lomo with an un-weighted breath he punched in the digits upon the device with his knuckles to prevent having a finger mark upon the keys of the device. Once the numbers had been dialled. Lomo placed the phone against his ear but, not to close to it not wanting any strands of his hair of skin particles to connect to it as he stood there with fear running thought his system that thrashed against his skin hoping with a single thought that Bon Bon wasn’t going to find out him being in his office. 

As Lomo waited patiently over in Australia in a city called Perth in a suburb called Peppermint grove the son of Ichabod Crane was Podraj who sat at the table flipping through his marvel magazines in silence while his mother, Summer Crane was standing in her beautiful summer dress that fitted her personality perfectly she had her back turned away from her son while she held a glass of water that was half empty in her hand while her light blue eyes where in the forward direction looking out of the window looking at the view from outside of her house. Out from the bliss of silent breaths the phone of the house started to ring. Podraj heard the phone ring in the distance that pulled him out from his trance, he got out from his seat and headed over to the phone, his right hand picked up the phone and placed it against his ear going to speak first but, out from his sight Summer turned into her sons direction seeing the back of him wondering who would have phoned at this hour in the middle of the night.

Podraj opened up the parts of his mouth to speak first into the phone. “Hello”. He speaks listening intently to the mans hinted German accent that came through the phone. “Just a second-“. Podraj moved the phone away from his ear placing it upon his buttoned up black shaded cut off sleeved shirt as he faced his mother with those green hazelnut eyes of his. “-Summer, its for you”. He speaks moving into her direction placing the phone before him for Summer to get. Summer on the other hand looked at him with a question. “Who is it?”. She feared that it was time this man was going to call her but, why did it have to be today. “The caller ID said it was blocked”. He spoke letting his mother take the phone from his piano like ling nailed fingers and into her grasp. Podraj stood there wanting to here what Summer was going to do next. Summer held the phone in her hand for a while letting the emotion get into her mind slightly. She gradually placed the phone against her ear with a held breath knowing this wasn’t going to be good as she stared into the eyes of her son. 

On the other end of the phone Lomo was the one that spoke first. “Miss Summer Crane”. Lomo’s voice came through the phone getting a response from her immediately. “Yes”. She spoke knowing who this man was just by the sound of his German accented voice. Her heart now began to bleed with blood as she tried to defend her emotion away from her face knowing her son was stood before her. She didn’t want him to see her like this. “You don’t know me, and I suspect we’ll never meet-“. Lomo breathed out that controlled every intention Summer had in her brain weighting on the weight of his voice. “-This is a curtsy call. Now listen very carefully-“. Lomo spoke not knowing the way Summer was acting right now. She was being to act in the trying to get away mode. Her right hand slipped perfectly into her fitted sons hand before her as she held her son hans for a moment with subtle breaths leaving her mouth. “-Are you listening?”. Lomo speaks not getting a fast response back from her. “Yes”. She speaks with a slightly weathered tone of heart ache knowing something big was coming up. Lomo with an arched bow feeling chuffed at this moment he spoke out the word that would fear her for ever. “They know”. Lomo spoke dismantling the words upon her active heart before immediately turning off the phone. 

Summer on the other end of the phone froze for a second with thoughts clinging to her mind. (They know what?-). Her mind then struck a violent forbidden cord as it came back to realisation. (-They know I have a vampuman here with me). She delicately removed her hand from her son’s cold grasp. “What is the matter mother?”. He speaks with kindness. Summer shifted her eyes away from the scene of her son’s worried face not mentioning anything at all to him. 

Back over to the present.  
Late at night Lomo road on in on his white stallion with a thick black coat covering his entire form upon it looking creepy as fuck. Like death. He had finally made it to the right dinner party that was being held at the mansion that Bon Bon had invited Lomo too. Lomo hopped off from his station, removing the thick weighed cloth from his form right onto the ground stepping immediately in a manner of fastness beneath him and right into the sheltered light that fastened upon his form immediately giving him a sense of safety. 

Lomo entered the building dressed in evil. With his usual dress wear but, he had ironed it today to make it look good. Lomo adventured off inside further to get a feel for the place, as he walked around the fabulous people that where dressed in all sorts of fashionable clothing, some people did notice him as they gave him strange looks but, he didn’t bother he had a licence to capture, not kill. That was strict words from Bon Bon in this moment. Lomo had a motive tonight that bared around his revolving thoughts. Don’t mess with me tonight. He wanted everything to run smoothly tonight. He wanted to collect the man and get him out as soon as possible to the weighting stallion outside. 

Lomo speared off into unknown territory seeing a glimpse of a man in his right sided vision. He halted all movement for a moment not noticing the music had changed around him. For a momentary distraction that fascinated Lomo had been sustained liking what he saw. He was a good distraction but, was it what he was looking for. ( Hes my kind of meat). Lomo thought moving in onto towards the man into his direction seeing he was being blind folded by a younger fellow. 

Lomo moved passed Summer immediately taking her place in line that shocked her from a moment seeing this man had come out from nowhere. Lomo placed his right hand underneath the blindfolded mans hand knowing now he didn’t want to mess this up completely. Bon Bon said nothing about being blindfolded. Ichabod placed his hand upon Lomo’s feeling the gentle placement of his hand that was going to help him get through this dance thinking it was his wife hand below his.

Lomo took his first right footed step outwards that lead Ichabod to take his right foot also into that direction with closed eyes breathing steadily through his nostrils, they both in unison bowing at their step before moving back one step well, with either ones left hand out to guid them in the movement, as they moved back they turned into each others direction with semi looked eyes onto each other while Lomo still held the mans hand, with the beat of the music all the people including Ichabod and Lomo bended their knees at each other. 

The next step that they all took where with their right foot one step to the right then back against their left foot and then they did it on the adjacent side matching to the tone of the music. Then Lomo and Ichabod faced into the right direction moving swiftly passed other people as Lomo was the leading man on this mission, he walked Ichabod through the passing people with precise placements of his feet, then their was a change in position while swiftly moving Lomo had to change position to make him be on Ichabod’s right side rather than his left that complexly through him off guard but, he was able to manage the sudden change. Lomo still held onto Ichabod’s hand in the right hand still not even letting it go, the glide together facing one another once more.

Ichabod this time felt a different presence upon himself. He smelt the mint once again invade his nose. The both stood their for a moment together hearing the other people around them move. Ichabod didn’t know what was going on behind the white cloth around his eyes but, he liked what he began to feel. The then on the beat parted from a second only two steps away but, then they came back together once more letting Lomo’s right hand mask the adjacent side to Ichabod’s right hand as either of them spend once into the other direction but, in the clean cut moment Lomo held onto Ichabod’s hand again not letting go of him pulling him back for the second time. 

This time they reenacted the sequence once more with either hands pointing in the towards position but, still connected to each others touch, then either of their hand connected once again letting either of their hand spread out into a vertical manner walking to the beat of the music as others surrounded them doing the same movement to the tune of the beat that evoked a sudden smile that came upon Lomo’s face showing how much fun he was having at this time that could be felt by Ichabod who also placed a smile upon his lips, as they moved around the room, Lomo let goes of Ichabod’s hand letting other people pass by them, Lomo let his eyes catch a glimpse of the man as he passed people that moved in and out of them not letting his sight been unnoticed seeing the flutter of Ichabod’s red cloth that hanged around the edges of his neck fluttered in the distance. 

At the end of the line in an orderly fashion everyone moved their body in a circular motion keeping pace with everyone with the blinded fellows who reach out towards the oncoming people to guide them through to their ladies but, in this case Ichabod was getting guided towards Lomo, at the end of that sequence the ladies clapped once into the beat of the music, Lomo couldn’t so he just tapped the side of his leg, he swung his body forwards letting the person adjacent to him hold him briefly from a moment upon his right shoulder, then they dither for a moment swaying their right hands up into the air with all eyes on their blindfolded spouse, friends for the unknown. 

Lomo and Ichabod meet together once more for the third time this time with a change of stance, either of their arms where on the adjacent side to one another, Lomo was looking into the direction of Ichabod as Ichabod was looking into the direction of Lomo, they both then removed their right raised right hands back to the side of themselves and clap together in unison witch this time Lomo didn’t bother tapping at all and instead Lomo changed up the scene. 

Lomo with his right hand, he pulled it back Ichabod close towards his body for a split second placing his right hand behind Ichabod’s back feeling the spine bone upon his hand and the beating heart within him, Ichabod felt something strange that there was a hand placement missing. (Thats a bit naff). He thought not knowing who was stood before him, he leaned in out of pure unknown right out from the blue he placed wither of his hands on what he thought was his wife faces, Lomo out of pure shock removed his right hand hand placed it upon his lips seeing the action of the man before him placed his moving lips into the direction of his hand pecking his palm before releasing his lips, with the connection of his lips made Lomo fragile to the exposed gesture of a mans lips upon his hand he approached the mans embrace a little bit closer making his mouth reach the edges of his earlobe. “You got something I like kid”. He spoke in a southern German accent to the point of existence around the ear of Ichabod. Lomo leant his head back into eyes view before him. “Marry me?”. Ichabod whispered from his mouth that evoke a brow from Lomo. “Tempting”. Lomo laughed subtle under his breath making are nobody would hear him. Ichabod wanted more of him. Lomo sensed the dreaminess in the mans gaze. “Well, aren’t you just peaches and cream”. He evoked in a seductive manner with a sly wink of his right eye. Sometimes Ichabod didn’t know what was right in front of him but, he felt something magical between them that no words could express it.

Ichabod removed his tethered body from Lomo before him who stood there contently before him for a moment not knowing where this was going to next. With Lomo’s right hand he removed the white cloth away from the mans eyes revealing his true self to him. Ichabod couldn’t believe it was that man on the plane was standing right in front of him, he took a needed gulp that cleared the path way of his built up saliva lodged throat, Lomo before him out from the tension of the silence between all he removed himself to the side of Ichabod looking at him in a manner of pure desire, Ichabod froze completely, his feet where like glued to the floor but, his head however, was moveable. Ichabod’s eyes trailed into the direction of Lomo’s eyes following his game that made him move out from the stiffness he once bared around himself in his structured posture as they twirled around together in a slow like motion looking at each other with pure thoughts and sense of connection coming undone between them both. Either of them didn’t prise apart they eyes away from one another for a second.

On the sixth turn themselves became closer and closer to one another waiting to do the dirty dead but, Lomo backed off removing himself from the situation hearing the music in the background was slowly simmering down to a halt. Ichabod rippled his lips in spoken rushed words that Lomo understood perfectly. “Is that it?”. Ichabod pipped up not having the faintest clue to where he stood right now. But, Lomo had a clue in his coming response letting his eyes trail into the direction of Ichabod’s wife as he whisked himself out of sight for a while. 

Lomo know had to get on with the task. He has been here too long. Lomo walked around the dancing hall area. His nose then twitched catching another sense that drawn him close to another kind of person. In particular at this point was Summer, Ichabod’s wife. He tracked her down at a steady pace not wanting to be noticed seeing she had snuck away from the others sight walking upstairs with a hint of knowing that Lomo was here after her. Lomo at a short moment after followed her upstairs. 

As he reached the last step seeing before himself that Summer was stood their in her red dress and black heals with her hair pinned up, either of her arms where crossed over before her chest with an angered expression upon her masked face that didn’t seem pleased to see him. Lomo invaded more of her space taking a few steps forward slightly cornering her. “What are you doing here?”. She called out to him in a stern tone already not bothering about a nice hello just, straight up to the point of Lomo’s intentions. “What are you?”. She responded again seeing she hadn’t got a response from him. Lomo commented on her question in a more happier tone than hers. “I’m unique, I’m different. I’m limited edition, because theres only one of me in the middle of a billion people on this earth”. That struck a thought in Summer’s mind. “There is not only one of you”. “What!”. Lomo responded back to her in a quick fast moving words below his mustache. “There are other Vampuman’s like me”. Summer nodded in response without commenting. “So, I myself I’m strange and unusual individual ”. Summer confessed. Then a more powerful comment then came out from her mouth. “What where you doing with my husband? had you too meet before?”. Lomo nodded. “A look never hurt anybody, did it?”. Lomo spoke in a lowered tone into the direction of Summer completely expunging out from his thoughts of there feelings for one another. “Would you fall in love with him?”. Summer spoke from her mouth. Lomo shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll never fall in love again”. Lomo confessed with an exposure of his breath. “I have found somebody. We fell in love because we were exactly alike inside”. Lomo dashed his eyes to here. “I know you-“. That voice then triggered the call that she had just a couple of days ago. “-That was you, you where the guy on the phone!”. She spoke out to him. “Its far better to be feared then loved, thats what I like”. Lomo spoke in a happier tone. 

Within Lomo, he who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man. A hungry stomach of Lomo began to rumble within the innards of his unfilled concreted slab of blood filling his body like a bad sin began to wash over his body that riddled his bones from the inside to the outside, he was the rush of a bleeding heart, he was the bruise of a rough start that kept him on track he, had to embrace the rage. “You can’t hide from me”. Lomo spoke in a raw German accent. The flesh upon him began to reflect the madness within him. When in Australia one thing was in Lomo’s constant processing mind. (When in Australia….Eat there, is a little bit of Australia in all of us). 

The rooms atmosphere began to dip into something more cruel that sparked a sense of fear across the room and into the big eyes of Summer that she began to speak in a more light feathered tone rather than a deep tone towards Lomo fearing for what this man can do. “So what is you’re name?”. Summer questioned changing the subject immediately. “My name is Lomo”. “Is that it?”. She questioned wanting to receive the surname. “Yeah, there is actually one more thing I am a qualified by federal law to inform you that I am a convicted-“. Lomo paused for a deathining moment of silence before speaking again. “-Killer”. He added seeing the body of Summer just froze immediately as he exiled the words right out from his mouth just under the neatly trimmed black layered mustache. 

Lomo’s crimson eyes red a the lightning flickering flame had embodied a fierce continuous hunger as he slipped out from the darkness from his mouth his absorbed wet tongue slipped out to say hello in a devouring innocent manner before the rare half-blood before returning back into his hiding place behind the projectile white sharpened fangs that shown upon the edges of his mouth in view before Summer. The warm liquid that skimmed across the surface of his lipped mouth with a deep shade of red. The burning feeling in the back of his throat slackened for a fraction of a second before hitting Summer hard against his own bloodlust that seeped out from himself even harder into him provoking more of a demonic but, controlled fixated natured beast. 

The burning increased tenfold, the body on the bed dropped lifelessly to the bed, useless the blood hadn't been enough. The figure moved his blonde piece of hair from his eyes, his stomach giving him a burning sensation. Everything ached; he was so deprived of blood. His tongue ran over his lips, the leftover stained crimson liquid washing into his mouth. He needed more. He could hear the echoing of heart beats, - the pulses-the ambrosia of blood washing over his senses. His entire being ached for the intoxicating blood feeling the sweet blood that ran though naive human soul. 

Their eyes met and in Lomo’s bloodlust haze, he walked forward towards Summer whose blood was screaming to him to be drunk. (No!). He screamed at his mind, trying to walk the other way. He didn't want to do this. His Vampire instincts fought at him, (Just do it you want his blood. It calls to you, it will be so sweet. Sweeter than anything you've ever had). His mind whispered to him. He wanted Summer to run not confront him; he knew it was too late for the naive soul. He swallowed hard the scent of blood intoxicating his senses ensnarling him in his minds instincts. Summer smirked at him, his eyes looking over his appearance. Summer was adorned in a red tight fitting dress that hooked around her neck.  
* This will be continued *


	3. Chapter 3

STAGE 2: SEDUCER   
Just below him on the first floor Podraj walked up to his father Ichabod. “Wheres mother?”. He questioned him looking into the eyes of his dad for reassurance that she should be somewhere close. Ichabod before him went completely blank for a moment not knowing where his wife had gotten too going into freaking out mode. “I want you to look upstairs and then I will try and find her on this floor, ok”. Ichabod smiled in reassurance towards him with a subtle unseeable bitten lip feeling the change in the air surfaced the edges of him unhearable thoughts.   
Podraj went off into the direction of the stairs looking back briefly at his father seeing he was stood still in his shaded black clothing that had no sense of life in it but, the red vibrant cloth around his throat seemed dull too with no form of life in it white it was tucked neatly under the shaved chin of his, he stood there in a room full of vampires, half-bloods and human scanning his eyes for his current lover, Podraj diverted his hazelnut green eyes away from him turning his intentions upon the steps of the stairs before him seeing the darkness the steps carried upon them, he held his breath in subtle and took one step more into there direction but, little did he know Lomo advance himself forward side stepping him with no eyes onto his so Podraj wouldn’t know it was him, Lomo skipped passed him with a sent of death upon his shoulders that slithered around his neck that bared upon his exposed fangs, Lomo walked out from the sea of people, his shoulders never touched an active soul, he then passed Ichabod who was completely oblivious to him, Lomo was completely unseen to the seeing eye as he evacuated the area to report back to Peter and Reykjavik at there hotel.   
Podraj reached the last step, his breath weakened off its hingers, his breath then called back into its cage with a sudden death glare before him with wide eyes, he sees his mother laying still upon the sofa fully exposed all her body parts before him, Podraj diverted his eyes away from her for a moment to re-calculate on what he had just seen, he in an instant turned his body fully back around into the direction of the steps, he frantically dashed down them, he reached the first floor in seconds with a vial thrash to him mind trying to see if he could see the killer walking away but, he saw nobody in a fleeing motion. He huffed under his breath as sees Ichabod was standing before him with his back turned at him. Podraj walked up to him with a steady breath, he reached out his left hand hand placed it upon Ichabod’s shoulder that inflicted a word from Ichabod’s mouth thinking it was her hand. “Summer!”. Ichabod spoke turning into his sons direction. His eyes battered slowly with a weighted breath around him as he released it wasn't her. “You’re hand is like you’re mothers, very gentle”. He speaks with a raspy whispered voice. “Have you found her?”. he speaks next to his son. Podraj didn’t respond he couldn’t even find words to explain on what he had just scene so he responded with his hand slipping into Ichabod’s hand and gently haled Ichabod into the direction of the staircase but, as they reached the top on the last step of the stairs Podraj turned to Ichabod letting go of his hand as he rested his back upon the wall with a not so happy expression. Ichabod’s heart dithered out from pumps of blood it his lungs feeling a misplace of life in his son. Ichabod had never seen his son look so down since, his pet goldfish died when he was at the age of six.   
Podraj meet his fathers eyes that had a gloomy shade over them already. “Shes in there”. He speaks in a feathered out soft tone that Ichabod did not like. Ichabod removed himself from his sons side, he stepped upon upon the last step that was the surface of the second floor, his eyes expanded wide seeing his beloved wife was fully exposed to him, his throat clogged up, he immediately placed his right hand upon his slightly faded red lips with a raw gasp, he steadily walked at a slow pace with a slow beating heart as he increased his steps towards her. Formed tears began to expunge out from the slither of skin that located itself upon the socket of his eyeballs sliding down to the edges of his cheeks, his heart became hard to cope with, he felt like he wanted it to be ripped out because this was his first love, only love. A dwindling thought came into mind as he couldn’t bare to see the state of her like this. ( She was my first love is about my first love. It lasted 8 months. She was my first love, we were so young. I met her at a club, where all the teens went. She was so intoxicated, she had her eyes on me, she never left me alone, she wanted me. We partied all night our lips touched. Every weekend we would get drunk, smoke weed, make love in her bed to her favourite song. She started asking me if I loved her. She started changing the way I dressed. but, that was when we where young. But, now where are or were more civilised people in this time). Ichabod thought dwindling on there first meeting of one another existence upon one another that crushed his little heart into pieces.   
Ichabod with his free hand, he placed the tips of his fingertips upon her skin slightly brushing them along her skin upwards towards her neck seeing no bite marks where there, that was a relief to him, he breathed out subtle from his covered mouth that became uncovered and exposed into the open. He pressed his index finger and middle finger into the side of her neck feeling no pulse wad given. His heart strained in its vessel that formed a loaded packet full of tears that formed his face once again. His heart just sank with the thought of her not bing in his life anymore playing that known tune in his head. (Only know you love her when you let her go, and I let her go-). Ichabod knelt down beside the sofa with his left hand slipping into the fitted play of hers with an opened heavy baring mouth. “I’d die for you, I love you so much!. I don’t know what I would do without you. Shes going through a lot right now. I wish I could just kiss away the pain, make it go away, stop it, kill it, if she you know I don't know what I would do. I’d kill myself. I love that girl. I love her. I love her almost more than I love myself-“. Ichabod berried his head upon the sofa with closed eyes and an aching heart trying to make this all go away.   
Podraj came forth back into the room in silence seeing his father was kneeling down beside her. To him he looked heartless because his heart died with her and it seemed to hurt so much to want something he couldn’t have. Ichabod’s family had a kind of like routine to there marriages. Ichabod couldn’t kiss on the first of there meeting, it was unbearable but, it was truth in each others love for one another that they would only kiss on there wedding day. This was there engagement party where they both where aloud to kiss once under supervision. Ichabod subtle out from his berried head, he looked up before him at her, while he cleared his throat for a moment, he stood back up upon his two feet, he shuffled over into the direction of her closed eyes as she laid there in silence and Ichabod leant in forwards wondering where was the right place to place his lips upon her.   
Ichabod breached his nose upon her nose subtle with a flash of a slight smile feeling her skin against his, he leant in and pressed his lips against hers feeling the connection between them had gone nothing emotional of love came back to him he couldn’t understand why. Well, he knew that she had passed now but, that kiss. It didn’t feel like anything magical or anything.   
We all have the potential to fall in love a thousand times in our lifetime. Its easy. The first girl I ever loved was someone I knew in sixth grade. Her name was Summer. We talked about horses. The last girl I love will be someone I haven’t even meet yet, probably. they all count but, there are certain people you love who do something else, they define how you classify what love is suppose to feel like. These are the most important people in you're life and you’ll meet maybe four or five of these people over the span of you’re life but, theres is always one person you love who becomes that definition. It usually happens retrospectively but, it happens eventually. This is the person who unknowingly sets the template for what you will always love about other people even if some of these loveable qualities are self-destructive and understandable. the person who defines your understanding of love is not inherently different than anyone else and they’re often just the person you happen to meet the first time you really, really want to love someone but, that person still wins. they win and you lose because for the rest of your life they will control how you feel about everyone else. 

Ichabod sat at on lime faded green coloured hospital chair in the waiting room with his son Podraj on the side of him sitting in his chair as they both waited wanting to hear anything about Summer to know about the results. Ichabod in a brief glance into the right direction catching a glimpse of the door in the darkened space before him sent chills up his spine seeing the slither of light behind the door was brighter than it, it felt like he was being drawn to something having a power over come his physical attraction to it, Ichabod removed himself from the seat, he slowly headed down the hallway feeling the air around him changed into a slightly hot manner that began to form subtle sweat droplets of sweat that formed at the back of his neck, with one foot placement before one another in a controlled motion walking towards the doors, he reached out his right hand upon the gold knob and turned it into the right direction that unlatched it from its closed state and with an un-held breath feeling no sense of being scared at this point as he thought brave thoughts in his head, he took a gulp to clear the pallet of saliva and opened the door freely that exposed a state of him catching an immediate blast of hot air that his the edges of the side of his face. 

The light above him produced the most heat in the room, Ichabod’s eyes trailed along into the direction of the bed with all the hooked up moving contraptions on this known man that was making him breath better than he was before hand, Ichabod recognised the man, that made Ichabod’s mouth plant a soft smile upon himself seeing the obscured mustache upon the man made him giggle slightly but, he told himself to stop and he did. Ichabod reached to the side of him seeing the light from behind him overcast the mans muscular toned upper half, out of kindness Ichabod delicately with even breaths placed his fingertips upon the mans right hand that was resting upon Lomo’s chest, once his hand connected with Lomo’s hand it began to feel cold to the touch with Ichabod’s, that made his retrieve his hand back to the side of him for a moment and his eyes rested in the sockets looking down upon the mans arm seeing he had tattoos upon them. He had no clue what they all meant to him. 

Ichabod then slides his eyes up the neck of Lomo seeing his eyelids where shut as he acquired a sudden thought that slipped into his mind. (I could be looking at a killer?-). Ichabod scrunched his folded skin before his eyebrows. (-No, he can’t be. He looks so perfect to be not a killer. He looks so peaceful, I wonder what hes dreaming about). He thought letting the surface of his thumb place back onto the edges of Lomo’s hand letting himself rub his thumb gently back and forth upon Lomo’s right hand. His eyes trailed to the edge of Lomo’s left shoulder. “Wonder what happened to you?”. He questioned in a soft spoken manner. Ichabod faced back to the known man before him. “You sleep like the dead”. A little pressure from Lomo’s right hand squeezed upon Ichabod’s hand telling him that he could hear him. Ichabod smiled big with a thought to respond back to him as his left his hand upon Lomo’s squeeze back as he spoke. “Hello, stranger. I like you’re mustache”.

Ichabod stood there in silence before Lomo receiving no other connection response back to him. As of late Ichabod’s dark addiction had found the mental attraction is no longer enough. He needed the genuine connection of ones hand. He needs to undress the layers of a soul before he could feel any desire to tare away any part of clothing. The passion remains the fire but, now intimacy strikes the match, even the subtle gesture of ones hand meeting another and friendship has become the full circle. Theres a corner of his heart that is his and he done’t mean for now, or until he finds somebody else, he means forever, he means to say that whether he falls in love a thousand times over or once or never again there’ll always be a small quiet place in his heart that only belongs to you. 

Ichabod out from the silence leant against the edge of the bed a little bit more hearing the breathing instrument sounding off in the background as he spoke this to the living man before him well, thats what he thought he was a human being to him. “Please wake up before our humanity is lost forever”. He spoke feeling a sudden urge to tray and demolish anything our from the ordinary he tried to smooth it over his mind but, it stuck their like super glue like he was a sick as a stoat like he had a disease. “You’re such a beautiful creature, I swear”. Ichabod chuckled lightly amongst his breath feeling another squeeze of the mans hand that lightened up the mood once more. “You’re not like the others, that I have worked with before”. Ichabod confessed slighting on the meaning of what his work job was. His thoughts then turned into something more true and real that he thought was okay to express before this man to tell him how he felt even thought this man wasn’t responding in a talking form witch was okay for him in this event. “I am drawn to you, drawn to outsiders”. He spoke removing his hand from the hand from Lomo’s feeling no current response back from him.

Without hearing anymore Ichabod turned himself away from the man and headed towards the door but, then a voice out from behind him stopped in his tracks. “You have the most beautiful neck”. The voice sounded raw with a hint of a German accent that simmered across into the direction of Ichabod’s ears on either side. Ichabod’s heart stopped for a split seconded hearing that known voice before witch pleased him but, the question didn’t. He turned back about slowly to meet the mans droopy adjusting hazelnut coated green tinged eyes once more. “What?”. Ichabod spoke in a whisper as he moved himself forward slightly back into the direction to the side of his bed. “Did you hear what I said?”. Lomo pressed on the question from his almost full-fledged movable mouth. Lomo sees Ichabod before him had shown a smile. “You like it don’t you?”. That sparked a sudden urge of changing the room into a more seductive one but, Ichabod didn’t press on the matter any further he had other appointments to make. Ichabod kept his mouth shut but, his thoughts didn’t keep quiet. (He is a completely mystery this handsome man). Ichabod thought nodding into the direction of him without another word he turned back around feeling the urge of something raw began to hit him that wanted him to stay but, no Ichabod moved on passed that urge and headed out from the door in silence clearing his mind of the man he had just seen.

Later on down the tack Ichabod found himself standing before a more higher ranking man with either of his hands gripping onto his red clothed sash that was misplaced in his black buttoned up coat exposing a bit of his white long sleeved undershirt, his dark black chocolate eyes where focused upon unknown mad eyes that had the name of Allen Fischer who wore a more stylish clothing uniform that had a black jacket, white singlet, black trousers that were hoisted up with a blue belt and matched his flat shoes. Within the sniper of his lips a white camel Joe cigarette in-between them as he took an inhale of the some into his lungs. “I want you to get close to this!”. He slurred out from his mouth whisking his hand into the direction of his smoke and sliced his fingers between the smoke and pulled it out from his mouth. “No!”. Ichabod rapidly spoke out from his mouth with a loaded voice of anger. Allen sighed with the relaxation of his tightened shoulders. “ You have a very particular way about dealing with the situations you’ve been in”. Ichabod lessoned the hingers of his anger upon the man. “How? what-“. Ichabod took a breath. “-How do you know that I do that! what if I don’t!”. Ichabod spoke raising his brows up forwards at him. Allen nodded with a sly smirk upon his lips. Ichabod bashed himself from this man called Allen Fischer and walked into the room before him that changed his emotional state to a more weaker one. 

As he walked into the room, he sees the back of his friend, Yatesy was stood there with either of his arms on either side of him looking down upon the lifeless woman Ichabod had once loved, Ichabod made himself known with a sigh as he approached the side of Yatesy. Yatesy turned his attention towards Ichabod. “This is a crime scene with a bite!”. Yates spoke with no laughter upon his lips being serious. With the silence that bared around them both with a subtle movement of Ichabod’s left hand that approached his left sided hip as he spoke. “This is no ordinary criminal, he doesn’t seem to be a man of this age-“. Yatesy’s eyes widened. “-How do you know hes a man?”. Ichabod breathed out heavily with his soft dusted hand upon the clean concreted slab before him with a subtle shaken head. “Do you believe a female could have done this?-“. Ichabod spoke raising the hingers of his brows at his friend. “-To my wife!”. He added with a loaded rouge-redness to his voice. Yatesy sighed before him. “Do you think seriously one man could do this?”. Ichabod began to shake his head. “He, is not a man. This would have acquired an accomplice, it would have required-“. Ichabod removed himself from the side of the concerted slab holding with his right hand the red cloth with his eyes hooked on Yatesy. “-This attack like this would have required a lot of planing in the mixture of her well being”. Ichabod spoke changing the expression upon his face became heated and red flushed on the side of his cheeks feeling the anger began to riddle and ripple against his skin feeling it expose out from his physical form and mental form. 

Yatesy before Summer, he placed his right hand gently upon her armed skin as Ichabod watched on silently trying to calm himself down seeing how gentle his friend was being to her witch pleased him in the slightest thought of his existence. Yatesy sees no blistering, no scorched flesh. It was like nothing had happened to her at all she was like all sown up hiding all the evidence within her somehow. But, then a image came into mind, he leaned in a little bit more to get a closer look and he sees that her breasts have secreted some acclmiuication of milk droplets around one of her breasts. (She was pregnant-). His eyes scrolled down towards her stomach seeing no curved circular formed outwards shape that is designed for where the baby should be. Yatesy to a gulp to clear his thoughts that soon landed into a halt only letting a few words sift past his caged mind. (-Do I tell Ichabod?). Yatesy thought turning on a dime into the mans direction changing the subject of that for now. “First God created man, then he had a better idea”. Yatesy spoke looking back down upon Summer. Ichabod sighed out loud from his mouth. “What did the investigator say? did they see anything? suspicious”. Ichabod spoke to Yatesy but, his eyes didn’t stay on him for long. “Yes, they said that they found you’re wife red dress in the secret compartment in the room and they said their was no trace of the person that you claim to be is a man. He or she left no trace of his or her existence upon there stay”. “So, if nobody sees it. It didn’t happen?”. Ichabod responded in a weak tone. Yatesy directed his eyes onto him. “It did happen! but, this guy that you claim him to be a male in a quoted text ‘ Make it you’re best because they, meaning us. Only see you-“.He placed his hand into the direction of Ichabod’s wife. “-Like that, once. There is a power in what this man can do and he proved it”. That sparked a thought of words to spill out from Ichabod’s mouth. “ I have seen this happen before back in the day, with a mother and father. Do you think this is the same person who did it to my wife?”. “What kind of crazy is this? I have never seen anything like this before”. Yatesy spoke out in full truth. “He killed her quickly with no hesitation. No struggle it was quick and instant movement”. Ichabod spoke the feared the true words from his mouth he couldn’t stop his mind from working on the job. “He is still on the loose”. Ichabod spoke out in fear upon his lips that shattered his words into death of silence before them both. 

Yatesy observed Ichabod from a far distance before him. 

Yatesy opened his mouth to speak that caught the attention of Ichabod before him to look into his direction. “We can’t be certain, that-“. Yatesy paused for a moment in his words. Yatesy moved his right hand upon his shaven scalp while he nervously rubbed his hand back and forth upon his head and then his hand trailed down towards his neck stopping there as he meet the eyes of Ichabod seeing a cold vast look upon his face. “-Its dead”. He spoke out removing his hand from the edges of his neck and back down beside him. 

Ichabod with either of his hands folded before his chest hiding the red cloth within him not knowing how to respond to him. “-Something that is dead that seems to be alive. Something dead that doesn’t know its dead-“. “-What are you saying? that she is still alive even though the man has masked a certain part of her making we think that she is actually dead? what has this world come too?”. Ichabod states three questions towards Yatesy. Yatesy nodded into the direction of him with a spoken response. “Yes, I think that is what he had done here, hes done the the Redrum case that was back in the day with the mother of Mr. Ladbroker”. Yatesy speaks the truth carefully out from his lips. Ichabod faced him with curiosity. “What happened to the dad?”. He speaks. Yatesy shrugged his shoulders a little. “I think he's still around”. He spoke lightly trying to defer away from the thoughts that he had in his mind but, Ichabod picked up on it. “Do you know him personally?”. Ichabod spoke the words that Yatesy didn’t want to here but, he did. Yatesy looked at him straight in the eyes and lied to him. “No”. He spoke in a stern tone that drastically changed the events of spoken words from Ichabod’s mouth getting the hint to move on. 

“Do you think it might have been Mr. Ladbroker who killed his mother?”. “We, well-“. He huffed out a fountain of air. “-The investigators have no clue“. He breathed out more in a exhausted manner. “Anyway-“. Ichabod spoke changing the content of words. “What means Redrum?”. He speaks with a question. Yatesy before him presented his lips with a smile. “It means, murder spelled backwards-”. He spoke vanishing his smile across his face seeing a faint nod into his direction from Ichabod. “-So, once the death of the mother happened he was no where in sight“. He spoke continuing the story on the fellow Mr. Ladbroker. Ichabod responded with. “What age was the boy when his mother died?”. He questioned. “Well, his mother died when he was at the age of nine turning onto ten but, his father well.-“. He spoke with raised brows. “-They presume that he is dead but, I’ve heard him he popped up in Germany.-“. Yatesy lowered his brows at Ichabod. “-They have no information on him, they have never seen him out and about so, they just presume he is dead but,-“. Yatesy breathed out. “-They know for sure, his son is still alive and kicking”. He added. 

Ichabod paused for a moment before speaking out what he thought again. “So, you’re saying he is going to be a very hard one to catch-“. Ichabod spoke looking upon the body of his wife. “-He may never kill this way again, Hes like a vicious animal-“. Ichabod spoke in-between a breath that aloud Yatesy to step in his words in to the gap of hi breath. “-He has a human personality like us but, animal cravings”. Yatesy spoke looking back into the eyes of Ichabod. “Thats a bit left of field”. “Yeah-“. Yatesy nodded. “-All together a different breed of killer, think this-“. Yatesy spoke forming his spine back up into the upright position. “-Keep the concept but, change the execution”. Yatesy added back into the room of silence before them both.


	4. Chapter 4

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

In the late hours in the night Bon Bon shook either of the sides of his head with a sigh escaping out from his moustached mouth knowing he had just forgotten the keys to the small rented flat house where still in his car. Bon Bon turned himself around within his right hand he held his back suitcase, he walked on forwards into the direction of his car that was parked in its usual spot. Bon Bon reached his car, he swiftly moved his left ringed hand into the direction of the cars door handle, he swiped it open moving into more of the cars embrace, he reached his left hand a little bit more into the car, his piano like fingers reached the car keys, he grabbed them into his grasp, he pulled on the that plugged them out from the ignition holder, he moved back away from the car, with the keys in hand he closed the door and with his thumb upon the button be pressed the locking device that automatically locked the cars doors. 

Bon Bon let himself into his rented flat, in his left ringed hand he placed the keys on the side counter that was closest to the door, with his right hand he placed down the black suitcase onto the wooden floor near the closed entrance of the door behind him, Bon Bon relaxed his tensed shoulder while walking more into the flat into the direction of the stairs seeing everything was just the way he had felt it since this morning, as he was at the foot of the stairs he headed past his room and into the direction of the bathroom that was straight ahead of him. 

Bon Bon walked on into the bathroom, with his left ringed hand he flickered on the light hearing the sound animate through the thick walls of the bathroom walls, his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, Bon Bon began to delicate undress and place his clothing in a matter of delicately placing the folded up and neatly on a pile on the floor near the entrance of the door just out of the way from the entrance, he undressed himself in a quiet gentle manner upon himself completely oblivious to his surrounding as he took inhales and exhaled of his own breath hearing them sound out and in before his slightly parted lips as he breathed through his nostrils, once he was completely starkers in the nude, he moved over into the direction of the bath, he turned on the tap letting the water before him spat out from the taps entrance, Bon Bon diverted his eyes away from the tap and over to the orange coloured fish tailed plug, that was the only vibrant joyous colour in this room. 

Bon Bon plugged in the fishes tail into the plug hole of the bath tub stopping the warm tranquil water escape from the bathtub as he began to drew up himself a hot bath and once again Bon Bon diverted his eyes away from the bath itself and placed his eyes upon the mirror before him looking upon the facial features of his face feeling the subtle steam pockets of water hit into his direction while he waited for it to rise up to the right height before slipping into the tub. Bon Bon couldn’t stand for a shower. His body needed to rest today. 

As time went by the bathtub was now full to the point where Bon Bon could now slip into the bath, with a subtle groan as he sank into the streaming water, feeling more relaxed already, he didn’t even have to try keeping his current emotions in check, he had just heard news that Lomo from Peter and Reykjavik had gone slightly missing for a while but, he was sure that they would find him. Lomo was like his only baby for him. Bon Bon never married he couldn’t bare to live with another human being. He wanted something out of the ordinary. 

Bon Bon sighed in a relaxing motion as he laid there in the bath feeling the water cling to his skin making it warm and refreshing to his layered skin, he utterly felt drained and just….blah. Like the taste of plain tofu. Bon Bon eventually closed his eyelids from the light making himself see complete blackness before him hearing it own inhale and exhale of his own breath, he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub feeling the steam his his face, his limbs became weak. (Mmm ... .sleep klang nett recht Now- - Mmm….sleep sounded nice right about now-). Just out of sight from Bon Bon a very quiet Lomo Ladbroker had placed himself just behind Bon Bon. Lomo had his prying eyes upon his master seeing he had placed himself in the bath before him. Lomo’s eyes scanned the absorbed wet body of this man seeing the water rise up over his shoulders and then back down each time he took a breath. Lomo alined his eyes to heart beating flesh of the man in his sweat spot. Right in the crevice of his neck but, then a thought popped into mind changing things a little.

(Warum bin ich hier wieder -? - Why am I here again?-). He thought to himself for a moment before releasing why he was here. (Oh, richtig ... .. Der Mord - -Oh, right….. The murder). Then something obscured disturbed Bon Bon’s sleep trance he gasped with eyes dashing wide open when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulders, Bon Bon tired to get up from the bath tub but, he ended up splashing water all over the black and white tiled floor. He was terrified. Lomo had followed him here. Bon Bon frantically lunged his body out from the bath tub grabbing a white towel before the bath tub and wrapped it quickly around his waist frantically with wet fingers, once that was secure in its place covering his lower half he took a breath before turning around, he turned his foot around that followed suit the rest of his body, his eyes meet up with hazelnut green ones, his mouth automatically gasped open seeing who it was. Bon Bon relaxed immediately, breathing heavily through his nostrils and looked into the eyes of him not knowing why he was here in his flat. Lomo spoke first seeing Bon Bon might need an explanation on why he was here in the first place. ”Sie sollten hier nicht einschlafen zu fallen - You shouldn’t be falling asleep in here”. Lomo spoke.

"Ich dachte nur, dass du, wo ... .someone sonst wie ein Killer - I just thought that you where….someone else like a killer”. A response was given but, not one Bon Bon had thought would come out from Lomo’s mouth.

"Aber ich bin ein - But, I am one”. Lomo spoke. Bon bon closed his mouth for a moment clearing the saliva in his pallet before opening his mouth up again to speak. "Was hat das zu bedeuten annehmen? - What does that suppose to mean?”. Lomo hesitantly stepped backing away from him a little bit out of safety seeing a turn on Bon Bon’s face frightened him a little bit. Within the walls of Bon Bon’s closed mind a thought triggered into the repackage of what Lomo had spoken. (Hes ein sehr ungezogen Tiger- - Hes a very naughty tiger-). Bon Bon rose his left brow upwards. (-Isn’t Er - -Isn’t he). He thought to himself. "Ich tötete ein Mädchen- - I killed a girl-“. "-Was! dies ist eine Anleihe, die nicht Gebrochen bekommt - -What! this is a bond that doesn’t get broken-“. He sighed. “-Häufig - -Often”. His eyes sharply alined themselves with Lomo’s knowing he had just broken the law. ”Wer hat dich töten? - Who did you kill?”. Bon Bon questioned not getting angry at him just yet. "Ich tötete Sommer Crane - I killed Summer Crane”. Lomo spoke the truth straight away. Bon Bon’s breath cracked a little bit in his throat he couldn’t believe he had killed her. "Du, wo sie wohl zu erfassen, sie nicht töten! - You where suppose to capture her, not kill her!”. He spoke out to him placing his right ringed hand into the direction of his waist as he huffed out like a fears dragon as he swooped passed Lomo heading out from the bathroom and into his room hearing the booted foot steps of Lomo how followed close by. 

Once they where in Bon Bon’s room, Bon Bon started padding himself down with the towel rubbing off the access water what was still left on him, he sees his underwear on the bed, he reach over and slipped it on underneath his white towel before removing the white towel he chucked it into the direction of the washing up basket. Bon Bon then crawled into the bed sitting in the upright position before Lomo who stood at the entrance of the room. Bon Bon from the quiet noise spoke up again. ”Wie hast du sie töten ?, sag mir, du bist Design? - How did you kill her?, tell me you’re design?”. Lomo sighed a little bit folding his right arm into him upon his chest. "Nichts ist genau wie das, was es seems- - Nothing is exactly as what it seems-“. Lomo speaks seeing a confused look upon Bon Bon. ”- Ich habe eine kreative Reinigungsmethode - -I have a creative cleaning method”. ”Gib mir nicht excuses- - Don’t give me excuses-“. Bon Bon pipped up with a frown upon his face. ”-Gib Mir das Ergebnis! - -Give me the result!”. He ordered. "Jeder hat gedacht, über das Töten, die eine oder another- - Everyone has thought about killing, one way or another-“. Bon Bon butted in slightly in a more softer tone to Lomo. "-Sie Mir die Dinge zu sagen ich zu hier wollen, aber Ihr nicht die Dinge zeigt, will ich seen - -You’re telling me the things I want to here but, your not showing the things I want to see”. Lomo shrugged his shoulders flickering his direction of his eyes away from Bon Bon leaning up against the frame of the door a little bit more. "Niemand versteht, was in meinem Kopf los ist, und ich kann es verdammt noch mal nicht erklären - No one understands whats going on inside my head, and I can’t fucking explain it”. 

Lomo whined out from his uneven breath. Lomo then decided to change topic. "Wollen Sie mir sagen, was heute Abend passiert ist? Ich habe dich noch nie so made - Wanna tell me what happened tonight? I’ve never seen you this tired”.Bon Bon leant up against the back board of his bed with folded arms before him with an evoked huff from his breaths. "Umgang nur mit einem gewissen vampuman- - Just dealing with a certain vampuman-“. Instantly in a slip second of Bon Bon speaking his kind Lomo drastically climbed onto the bed, he immediately struck his eyes into the direction of Bon Bon seeing them expand before him, Bon Bon held his breath in, there two moustaches where inches away from one another and Lomo was the first one again to speak out from the pure fear of Bon Bon’s thoughts. "Sie beißen nicht die Hand, die yah-Feed! - You don’t bite that hand that feeds yah!”. Lomo speaks into the direction of him. Bon Bon unevenly expressed out his breath with flickering eyelids away from his focus point getting a subtle whiff of blood upon the clothing Lomo was baring around his underneath naked form. Bon Bon could tell, how you may question. 

Bon Bon has dealt with all kinds of blood before he knew this time it was Vampire blood and a dash of Half-Blood mixed in all together. "Oh, Gürtel du bist gesät Mund unclipped - Oh, belt up you’re unclipped sown mouth”. He laughed hiding the fact that he was scared of him. Bon Bon will never admitted to being afraid of anything. He usually tried to keep a slightly tough exterior, contrary to how tiny and kind of feminine he was. To his mind, this was probably a big step forward in their friendship. But, sometimes it does get out of him. And thats when things get very serious. 

Lomo knew he was scared of him. ”Peter und Reykjavik, wo nehme an, Sie von dieser Art der Sache happening- zu schützen - Peter and Reykjavik where suppose to protect you from this kind of thing happening-“. "-Was Ist von mir selbst - -What about from myself”. Lomo planted a good response back at him in a softer tone. "Wenn Sie die Leine zu lange die Vampuman verlassen wird in etwas mehr Regel abweichen und List und klüger als Sie jemals erwartet haven - If you leave the leash too long the Vampuman will deviate into something more rule and cunning and wiser then you have ever expected”. Lomo spoke in second person as he spoke about himself. Lomo alined his nose to the edges of Bon Bon’s. ”Wo ist die Verbindung zwischen dem, was ich zwischen alles andere tun? - Where is the join between what I do between everything else?”. Bon Bon feels the weight upon the spoke words of Lomo that brushed against his neatly clipped mustache before him. ”Ich habe keine Ahnung, notch - I have no idea yet”. Bon Bon speaks in truth as he looked into those dreamy controlling eyes of Lomo. "Wann wird es passieren? - When will it happen?”. Lomo questioned. Bon Bon before he spoke he battered his eyelids down and away from Lomo for a moment turning his head slightly to the right of him before locking his eyes back upon into the direction of Lomo feeling the pure sense of worry the produced out from the layered skin of Lomo. ”Nur weil es nicht gerade jetzt geschieht, bedeutet es nicht, wird es nie - Just because its not happening right now, doesn’t mean it never will”. Bon Bon speaks in truth to him wanting to touch Lomo in an act of kindness but, he was too frightened too even unleash his touch upon him once again. Bon Bon decided to change words on him a little bit. ”Was ist, wenn Sie die Aufzeichnung von Sommer Crane nicht gelungen war? - What if you hadn’t succeeded the capturing of Summer Crane?”. Lomo leant back upon himself with ether of his legs bent underneath him that held himself up. "Aber, ich habe sie nicht erfassen - But, I didn’t capture her”.

"Ich sage, was Sie fühlen sich wie? jetzt wissen Sie die Aufgabe nicht abgeschlossen hatttle? - I’m saying what do you feel like? right now knowing you hadn’t completed the task?”. Lomo lowered his shoulders for a moment with a subtle breath upon his opened mouth with the deviation of his eyes upon his knee caps instead of the direction of Bon Bon. “Loosing macht mich wollen meine Gedärme herausreißen und sie als Schweißband tragen, oder - Loosing makes me wanna rip out my intestines and wear them as a sweat band, or you might as well cut my throat and be done with it”. 

Lomo spoke lowering his head more as he shifted his eyes away more from Bon Bon feeling an emotion breach upon the surface of Bon Bon making it hard for him to do something about it because he didn’t know what to do about it. One important fact was he had just invaded Bon Bon’s house and stopped him having a bath and now he is sitting upon his bed before his master. Bon Bon leaned in closer removing his left ringed hand from his crossed over form and upon the direction before him placing it upon the white sheet before his crossed legs as he tried to stake out the obvious points of what was Lomo feeling right now feeling the dwindling emotion of sadness began to wash over him as he indulged it like food. "Kein Grund zur Sorge, ich habe eine noch bessere Aufgabe für Sie! - No need to worry, I have an even better task for you!”. Bon Bon spoke in joy seeing Lomo’s eyes lit up before him nocking him back in line of what he was suppose to feel. 

"Gehen Sie zu diesem Schreibtisch- - Go to that desk-“. Bon Bon spoke whisking his eyes briefly into that direction before placing them back upon him. ”-Und Gibt es einen Ordner dort, ich will dich, es mir zu bringen - -And there is a folder on there, I want you to bring it to me”. Bon Bon added. Lomo obeyed his order, he removed himself from the bed, he walked over to the desk seeing the brown paper card that had a red block letter words on it that said. "Streng geheim - Top Secret”. Lomo smiled at that briefly, he placed it into his hand as decided to sit on the edge of the bed this time. ”Öffne es - Open it”. Bon Bon speaks to him. Lomo opened up the letter that revealed a photo of the guy and some background information on him that Lomo was oblivious to the photo at first glance. Lomo turned his head into the direction of Bon Bon. "Was ist die Aufgabe? - What is the task?”. "Sie haben einen Riechtest zu tun, um diesen Kerl zu versuchen und zu finden - You have to do a sniff test to try and find this guy”. "Ist das alles? - Is that all?”. Lomo questioned."Ja, oder man könnte es dauern, in ihr eigenen Händen sind -Yes, or you could take it into you’re own hands”. "So wissen die weniger ich, desto lesser - So, the less I know the better”. Hinting the idea that Bon Bon wasn’t giving all the information he needs. “ Ja , ich brauche dich , diesen Kerl zu finden, die auf Sie selbst sind - Yes, I need you to find this guy, on you’re own”. Bon Bon speaks with a subtle sigh as he carried on speaking more to Lomo. “ Du musst denken , du bist Geist " Warum du für ihn suchen ? " , Was fühlen Sie sich , wenn die Verbindung " hergestellt wird - You gotta think in you’re mind ‘Why are you searching for him?’, what are you feeling when the connection is made”. Bon Bon speaks softly into the listening ears of Lomo who was listening intently towards him. Lomo sighed with a daggered glare into the direction of Bon Bon. "Ich weiß, was ich zu tun- - I know what I have to do-“. Lomo stood up from his stance and walked over to the side of the bed, he placed his right hand willingly upon the bare shoulders of his master with a faint battering of his eyelids down then back up into the view of him making the connection between them both a little bit more physical and mental attraction that was being received from Bon Bon not Lomo. "-Ich Werde die Toten zu erledigen - -I will get the dead done”. Lomo added with a nod whisking his hand and eyes away from the bare shoulders of Bon Bon leaving him in the stillness of the darkness all aloe and cold. Lomo evacuated himself out from the house and onto his stallion back to the hotel where Peter and Reykjavik where being based.


	5. Chapter 5

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

Ichabod in his light shaded pink tucked in shirt with a darkened brown belt that hoisted up his light shaded creamy coloured trousers that over hanged his darkened brown laced up flat shoes, he stood there in the cold inhabited drafted brightly lit elevator with if arms folded before his hanging red cloth that was loosened around his neck, he would never go in the elevator alone but, today he had to get to his work for a check on how things where going so, today he could come in wearing casual cloths. 

Ichabod never really likes going in elevators with loads of people because he never talks to them, he thinks that he doesn’t talk. They must think hes a serial killer. 

Ichabod decided to take the elevator because he felt that something was following him. (Whatever is following me, doesn’t feel like human). Ichabod thought with a subtle urge to bit his bottom lip he does willingly with a held breath inwards hearing the silent but, quiet hearable tone of the hum of the elevator in works as it went up to the third floor of his work building.

But, the elevator had a mind of its own. It stopped at the second level. The metal doors opened up squeaking as they pried apart from there still state into the viewing point of Lomo who stood there before the doors in silence. A rush of energy exposed itself upon Ichabod’s inured child soul feeling his stomach was being filled with butterflies. Lomo invaded the elevators innards walking onto the platformed space just to the right side of Ichabod who was standing right next to the so, called murderer got in with him. Lomo without speaking or making a body gesture waiting in the painful silence that over came Ichabod’s heart. Ichabod reached out his left hand before him upon the elevators device before him pressing the third floor button. 

The ride was painful Lomo had his sight upon the elevators doors and Ichabod well , he had his eyes on him in subtle actions in brief moments as his eyes torn between the elevators doors and Lomo himself not knowing why he was here right now at his own work place. Once the elevator stopped on the third level, the two sliding doors opened up with a squeak once again opening up the hallway space before them, once Lomo was in the clear he took the first steps out from the elevator, Lomo oddly turned back around and hooked eyes with Ichabod who was knowingly looking at him. Lomo without a spoken word he spoke instead with his body. Lomo sexually produced a subtle hint of pleasure upon his bottom lip drawing back his upper tooth upon his bottom lips haling it back in a slow motion from his lips as either edges of the elevator began to close, Ichabod’s eyes invaded the space before the doors that began to close before him gave him a matter of second seeing Lomo extended his right hand forward exposing a cutthroat razor with deep words that evoked before him sealing it in place before him. “I’m gonna kill you at the next floor”. The door sealed the words in finally closing the view of Lomo before him. 

Once Lomo was out of sight Ichabod placed himself at the back entrance of the elevator beginning to cower in fear of what he had just witnessed. He couldn’t bare the elevator reaching now the forth floor where this man before him was going to kill him, this man Ichabod had connection with was giving him mixed signals that he didn’t know witch path to take and he needed to know witch path to take with him before he spirals out of control is well. 

When the elevators doors finally squeaked open on the forth floor Ichabod’s eyes flashed a vivid imagery of Lomo the killer was there to kill him. The worst part is not the death itself but, the sheer horror you’ll experience in between those floors, when you’re trapped in the elevator and you know you’re going to get murdered. Ichabod blinked his eyes once again but, this time nothing was there before him, nothing at all. Ichabod scrunched his frowned folded parts of skin. “Fuck, Ichabod-“. He took on willing step out into view of the hallway deciding to take the stairs to the third floor as he stepped out from the elevator he was completely oblivious to Lomo was actually leant up against the wall the elevator seeing him in his vision before him in a frowned anger manner. “-I’m seeing things”. Ichabod speaks drifting past the unknown Lomo in his presence as he walked long the concreted path in mid-step his breath snagged on his throat hearing from behind him the elevator door closed, he swiftly turned his head into the direction of the numbers on the side of the elevator seeing it was going up to the roof top. (Why is it going up there?). He questioned himself in his thoughts. (He, can’t have gone up there? could he?). Ichabod scrunched his brows even more breathing out a weighted breath turning his attention back into the front view and carried on with his day in a manner of silence but, with a sharpened look out of any other mysterious men that may walk past his path of existence. 

Podraj and his friend Sauli Koskinen were suppose to just walk straight back home from the Perth station but, they couldn’t resist this chance of seeing something out of the ordinary on a sunny day like this. They had occupied their minds elsewhere. Both of them stood with either of their hands placed upon a wooden plank before them upon an abandoned house peering there eyes through the hand widthed side of the wood standing in complete daylight. Both of their wondering eyes where looking in the forwards direction into the lit up space before them witnessing an odd looking ritual performance. 

Before them with two older looking men in black suits and red ties where stood at the back leaning up against the wall, before them was a more looking higher ranking man with the obvious one arm was missing from him and then before him was completely bare men except for the exception of there underwear.

The bared clothed man with the expiation of his black coloured underwear hobbled on his nobly knees upon the rough surface of the concreted slab flooring with an elderly features upon his wrinkled face seeing more of his flesh was weakened in saggy parts upon the mans face, his hair upon his head had almost vanished leaving his with patches of bald spots, his weight that he bared around his bones looked like he hadn’t been feed for a very long time, his prominent fangs where stuck out from his teeth wanting the need to be sunk into something alive, they hadn’t had a feeding since a time the man could no longer know. The man before Lomo also produced a huge amount of sweat upon his body that secreted a distinguished sense of smell upon him, his weakened breath was formed in a small but, hearable whisper, the elderly man moved his noted end fingers into the direction before him that masked upon the vibrant heat baring light above into the direction of Lomo with an dried opened mouth ready to speak in a language that was not known Sauli but, known to Podraj. 

"Ich dachte, was ist, wenn wir- - I was thinking what if we-“. His nobly hand closed itself upon him in ache of his wrists before opening up again when he continued to speak in a deepened Scottish slash mixed German tone."-Wechsel Dinge- - -Change things-“. Lomo with a mouthful of anger, he stepped forward upon the mans form hovering over the light, blocking out the light for him, Lomo stared into the mans ocean blue watering glass filmed eyes as they connected to his hazelnut green once with the baring of his sharpened fangs projectiled out from his mouth with a flip of his raised upper flapped lipped mouth. His right hand gunslinged into the direction of the side of the mans face, his right hand meet the elderly mans skin making a clap sound as he slapped his hand right into the mans face with added violent but, colourful text. "-Sie SIE STELLEN ZU VERGESSEN! - -YOU’RE FORGETTING YOU PLACE!”. Lomo spoke with a vial hiss at the end as he clamped his bottom and upper teeth together. 

Lomo in a motion of exiling his breath upon the man before him, removing his right hand back down to the side of his heavy weighted breath through his flaring nostrils, the man below Lomo dodged the glare of Lomo’s intends stare but, he couldn’t escape the wrath of one mans voice while he cringed him elderly body close within him. Sauli and Podraj had just witnessed a horrible ting that no kid should ever see. Sauli began to feel like it was time to leave, with the cremey sweatered hand gesture as he tugged on Podraj’s red t-shirt to get his attention, Podraj diverted his hazelnut green eyes away from the scene and into his fellows dark green ones that had a hint of black within them depending on the light. Sauli with a notch in his neck he swung it backwards telling Podraj they should leave but, Podraj had other thoughts. 

Podraj turned his attention back upon the scene before him. Sauli without sighing placed other of his hands upon the wooden plank before him and once again fixated his eyes upon the scene before them. 

Lomo in the scene before the two boys gestures in his position before the still cowering man was still at his feet. Lomo with his right hand reached it into the side of his right pocket, his fingers held onto something within his pocket, he pulled out showing in full view of the cowering man and his mates where behind him all huddled together in bare feet, Lomo’s nose then twitched slightly getting a change of smell in the air that distracted his current intentions upon the cowering man for a moment, Lomo turned his head into the right direction wanting to say something but, he didn’t. 

Lomo before Sauli and Podraj, he was looking directly into there view. Podraj closed his breath for the moment Lomo had his eyes upon them. Sauli on the other hand did the same thing feeling the man before them was looking more into the direction of Sauli. They both didn’t want to breathe a breath out from the nostrils or mouths, Lomo eventually turned his eyes back into the direction of the man. The man, Lomo alined his eyes upon him once more before him in his right hand holding a willy Wonka bar of chocolate in his hand, he knelt down beside him in a subtle gentle manner changing his intention upon the man vastly. "Die Seelen sind nicht das einzige, was ich saugende - Souls aren’t the only thing I suck-“. Lomo laughed seeing the subtle movements of the man before him began to open up as his eyes wondered into the direction of Lomo once again seeing he had a subtle smile upon his face dispute the fact moments ago he was yelling at him. "-I Aß alle von Ihnen sind Süßigkeits - -I ate all of you’re candy-“. Lomo hovered the Wonka bar before him. "-Fick dich ins Knie!- - -Screw you!-“. The elderly man butted in. "-Aber, Sparte ich dieses für Sie - -But, I saved this one for you”. Lomo added aware of the mans vast change of his expression. 

Meanwhile Sauli spoke out in a whisper.

 

“All that to give him a chocolate bar”. This began to turn the tables of Lomo’s intentions. Lomo nose began to twitch again, his eyes alined themselves back upon into the direction of the hidden two boys, his nose smelt something more different like he had smelt this person before, Lomo gradually dropped the Wonka bar from his right hand slipping up onto his feet into the upright position once again with his head notched into that direction with the baring front fangs in full view hearing the thump of the Wonka bar hit the concreted slab below him, the elderly man also looked away from the Wonka bar and looked into the same direction Lomo who was wondering what had stopped him for the second time to loose a sense of control of the situation that was at play. 

Lomo willingly still spoke in German still. ”Was ist das Topfgucker - - Whats is this nosey parker!-“. He arched one brow up. ”-Doing Hier - -Doing here”. He voiced out in a menacing tone into the direction of the two boys taking one needed step into there direction with still his arched brow glued into that stop still giving his face a little more scary than he already was, the feeling that Podraj and Sauli got from him was a strange one with a sense of kill or death beneath his wavered heated breath that circulated the travelling air around them all. No one said it but, they where scared. For them there is a moment when you have to be silent or stand up to what you believe in. They both stayed low-key and let them carry onto what they where up too. 

Lomo leant back lowering his brow in submission to himself while backing off what he’d thought he had just heard a breath that triggered the invaded thought into his scathing minded view of the two boys in the vague distance taking one tentative step closer towards them but, from the far distance from behind him Peter on the other hand also got a whiff of what Lomo was smelling. Peter out from the gap of nothing that was being spoken, he stepped out onto the scene immediately placing a warm hand upon the right sided shoulder of Lomo’s cold baring form placing his shaven mouth against his hears hoping Lomo would obey him. "Man kann niemanden töten - You can’t kill anybody”. Peter spoke thinking if it was younger kids just messing around they wouldn’t want to be caught by Lomo. Lomo withdrawled his wondering tracks of his mind turning his eyes into the direction of Peter with a morbid devilish smile jay shocked Peter a little bit. "Der Prozess ist besser als das Ergebnis - Process is better than the outcome”. Lomo spoke with an added laughter at the end that made Peter shiver in his shoes a little. "Was denken Sie, ich tat, um sie zu tun? - What do you think I was doing to do to them?”. He questioned Peter. Before them Podraj but, mostly Sauli stepped back away from the wooden plank removing his hands in fear of what he had just spoken even thought he had no mind that could understand but, Peter understood every word of it and stayed quiet as a mouse and didn’t even move an inch. He was hooked on that he was going to say next. 

Peter before Lomo removed himself from the baring hand on Peter seeing his face turned into a scrunched up one. "Töte ihn! - Kill him!”. Peter spoke coming to the conclusion of what he was going to do to them. Peter removed his hand back down to the side of him with a heavy weighted breath upon his interactive pumping lungs inside of him. Lomo stepped back from him a little bit leaning onto one foot more than the other with a pleased smile on his lips seeing he had got his intentions right. "Wenn ich es tat- - If I did-“. Lomo began to speak again only into the direction of Peter’s eyes. "-Wie Würden Sie Gott am Ende der es fragen? - -What would you ask God at the end of it?”. Peter lessoned the tension around his structured bones for a moment having a clear thought process into his mind. Peter’s eyes trailed up towards Lomo’s and he spoke his response that came to him. "Ich werde um Vergebung bitten - I’ll ask for forgiveness”. He speaks with a subtle nod. Lomo wavered him a subtle smile upon his lips that made Peter remove back into his before position. 

Lomo reverted his language to English, his eyes advanced into the darkness area before him and he spoke out to whom ever was listening on the other side of the abandoned wear house. “I need to find this boy”. He blurted out in a demonic evil twisted concocted up tone before him hearing his voice echo out throughout the vacant space before him waiting patiently for any response back. 

Before him behind the wooden plank. Podraj stood there in his quivering position with no hesitation to move just yet. His mind was wired to something more serious than this really was. (Is someone after me?). Podraj questioned a thought in his mind. He lowered his head facing his eyes towards the ground, he lessoned his hands upon the wooden plank before him, his eyes trailed up to Sauli’s seeing the fear inside of them immediately giving him a reason to leave, he didn’t want anything to happen to Sauli and so, he spoke this knowing they had been here long enough. “I think its best we leave”. He speaks silently seeing a drastic change in Sauli’s expression that turned from fear to complete smiles. Hinting him that test it was a great idea to leave. 

Once Sauli and Podraj reached the door of Podraj’s house, Podraj with his right exposed right handed arm, he hooked it over the door knob, twisted it the right away, he unlocked the door from its quiet state, he pushed the door forwards, he entered the room before him, Sauli followed him close from behind, the door closed from behind him, Podraj hadn’t spoken since he left the abandoned house near the train station, Ichabod, his father on the other hand was in the adjacent room to where they where both entering the house, he sat side on to the entrance of the living room, from his vision he sees a red colour come into focus knowing it was his son, Podraj but, them a cream coloured one came into view that spiked a thought that it was Sauli, Ichabod in his position, he removed himself from the sofa and started to walk over into there direction.

Sauli and Podraj sees in there outcasted vision and light pink coloured figure came into there view with a voice of words. “Where have you guys been?”. Ichabod speaks coming into full view of his son and the sons friend. Podraj removed all interactions of his fathers word diverting his eyes away from him knowing he was looking at him first not wanting to speak of what had he just witnessed fearing if he had spoken it, his father would get into the job of his problems and sort them out but, this time he wanted to sort out his own problems with no help from anyone. Even Sauli. Sauli briefly looked over at Podraj seeing his eyes weren’t connecting to his, Sauli removed his eyes back into the direction of Ichabod not knowing what to say or do next but, he new he had to speak of what he and Podraj saw but, he wasn’t sure if Podraj would like that. Ichabod stood back for a moment from them placing either of his exposed hands on the side of his waist exhaling a breath out from his lips, his brows narrowed at Podraj wondering what was wrong with the boy, his eyes alined to Sauli’s seeing something in them had caught his attention, Ichabod lowered his brows at him and spoke in a soft tone. 

“What happened?”. He questioned seeing Sauli before him inflicted a red flushed face with eyes starting to fill with water in them. Ichabod feeling his emotions kneeled down before him coming to this boys level to not look so over powering at him. Saudi was a good boy, he would never lie to anyone but, today he thought he should but, once his eyes snagged on his outcasted view seeing Podraj was looking at him with narrowed brows and a black washed out face warning him not to speak. Sauli in his position, he closed his eyelids for a brief moment letting out a tear from the side of his face and all his fear and spoke directly to Ichabod with opened eyes knowing after this Podraj wasn’t going to like him. “Me and Podraj where walking back from the station-“. His breath became quicker feeling his active skin all around him began to secrete packets of sweat mostly under his armpits and the back of his neck. “- We heard a noise coming from the abandoned house, we walked up to it, placed out hands upon the wooden plank before us and-“. Sauli’s eyes evoked a small pocket of a tear that streamed across his cheek. 

Ichabod before him felt the weight of this boys fear. 

In need of a sense of making him not feel this fear feeling anymore. Ichabod reached out his hand, he placed his hand upon the boys side of his arm rubbing his fingers back and forth with an exhale of breath and words. “-Its ok. You can tell me, where all family here”. He spoke reassuring Sauli that he could speak what ever he wants. Ichabod spoke removing his hand from its position and back to where it was. Saudi in a flash of movement from his eyes into the direction of Podraj he sees that he was no longer looking at him. Saul’s eyes flashed back into Ichabod’s view, he took a breath and spoke again continuing on what happened. “We saw these men, exposed men-“. Saudi sees a triggered push of Ichabod brow upwards at him that reinstated his words with more detail. “-With the exception of there briefs, cowering before a man that had like two body guards behind him-“. The folded skin on his face eased in tightness around his skin. “-The odd thing was he was holding a chocolate bar and that they spoke a language that we-“. Sauli blankly looked over at Podraj making sure if he needed to speak he could now. “-Both don’t understand”. He finished lowering his tension structured form leaning the back of him up against the wall. 

Ichabod before them looked back over at Podraj seeing he had kept quiet this whole time they where speaking, he wavered his worrying eyes over to Sauli and spoke. “How long has he been like this?”. He speaks diverting away from the event at hand. Sauli responded with. “Since we left the abandoned house”. That slightly triggered a thought into Ichabod’s mind making him look back over at his son. (Did he understand a word they had spoken-). His brows narrowed at him. (-Than can’t be right, he only knows English). He thought lessoning his brows at him a a softened exhale of breath wanting to hug Podraj but, he didn’t want to push his luck. Podraj didn’t seem to want to hugged or even be hear at all. He was in his own thoughts at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

The late night trip back for Ichabod was a odd one. He never really caught the train back to Perth but, tonight he had. He would have usually called a friend to pick him up or walk the long way back to his house but, tonight he decided to give his legs and mind a rest tonight. But, his mind seeming to be ticking on rather then his physical motions. As he sat there still in the seat looking in the forwards direction he felt a sudden change of presence around him that alerted a certain vibe that he was receiving. Without moving his head in all directions he only used his eyes to move slowly into the direction he wanted to look at. He had is eyes to the right of him seeing there was nobody next to him in his little section of the cabin like layout of the train hearing it rattle across the track beneath his flat black shoes. His eyes panned over to the left seeing past through the glassed mirror section of the wall before him seeing a familiar man was sat their but, looking in his right direction but, not in the view of him. That man was Lomo. he had himself in a cleaner set of clothing that had no remnant of blood that had been spilled days ago. It had a refreshed smell of mint that Peter uses to clean his clothing so Lomo added his clothing in there too. 

Ichabod sees Lomo before him move his head slightly to the left side that scanned the area before him that he did pick up on that the black haired red clothed man that was Ichabod was looking into his direction but, Ichabod then shifted his eyes away from Lomo’s intense gaze. Ichabod moved his eyes back at him knowing he wasn’t looking at him he then spoke a word out from his mouth wondering if the man before him will hear his words. “Look at me”. He speaks under the tone of his breath. 

Lomo before him picked up on Ichabod’s word right out from under his wavered even breath, it sounded perfect to his ears and his spoken English accent was on point. “Look at me”. Ichabod spoke again in the same tone getting an immediate response from the man this time. “I know you’re there”. Lomo speaks letting his eyes meet up with Ichabod’s finally connecting to one another in a moment of pure silence between the subtle breaths that either others formed out from there nostrils. A smile delicately produced itself upon Lomo’s mouth parting slightly with the idea that he had seen a known face before him. “I’ve seen you before”. lomo speaks in his direction that sparked a little delay on Ichabod’s part as his response was placed with a little show of a smile before his answer. “No, I’ve seen you before, I saw you at the hospital. I was with my son to check the unnecessary death of my wife, then there you where in the hospital bed, asleep-“. Ichabod paused for a moment before carrying on. “-I stayed with you for a while”. Ichabod added. Lomo’s responded back. “You watched over me from the bed?, I saw the sun from the light above me struck your hair so, that it shone like a starburst. Where complete strangers, why would anyone do that?”. Ichabod undressed the question a little bit more into what he was getting at. “I wonder what it would be like to kiss you”. Lomo arched his brow. “Do you still wonder?”. “Yes”. Ichabod nodded with a shy smile. “Then, do it”. Lomo responded with a black expression upon his face not knowing what he was getting himself into. “Do what?”. Ichabod questioned with a slanted look upon himself. “kiss me”. Lomo responded with a changed expression adding a smile upon his lips as either of them stared at each other in silence for a little while as a thought slipped into his mind about the given task by Bon Bon. (Am I suppose to let this man love me? but, he doesn’t seem to be a man to me. This can’t be, its so easy). Lomo thought within the walls of his mind hiding the fact that the question had popped into his head. 

Three days ahead Lomo in his usual gear was walking alone along the roads and paths of Perth city. 

At twelve Lomo was casually walking through the vibrant Human, Vampire and Half-Blood inhabited world feeling not a part of this world like he was the odd colour in the crayon packet.Lomo wanted something to liven up his outfit so he decided to do a spot of shopping. Lomo accidentally in mid-walk bumped into something broader shouldered, Lomo frantically turned into the direction of what he bumped into and immediately placed a smile upon his face feeling what ever he had just bumped into him was bigger than him, his breath weakened seeing the fellows companion was Ichabod by his side only three steps back away from him in his buttoned up grey long sleeved shirt as he had the seems of his long sleeved shirt pulled up to the edge of his elbow that rippled the fabric. “Son”. The pale man spoke into Lomo’s direction. Lomo didn’t want this here right now. “What are you doing here?”. Lomo spoke out from his mouth trying to figure a plan for him to escape out from this situation he had got himself in. “I followed you-“. “-Why”. Lomo buts in. The pale man before him stepped a little bit closer into Lomo’s direction over powering him in height slightly. “You’re messing with my blood line!”. “Me,-“. Lomo breathed out. “-I’m not mess’n with you’re blood line. What is this exactly-“. Lomo took a hesitant step forward. “-Ambush, kidnaping! murder! or a warm family reunion”. The pale man breaks a hearable breath from his mouth. “This is how it has always been”. Lomo shakes his head. “Let me hear why you’re mystified by my anger?”. He spoke taking one step back away from him. The pale man embraced that one step Lomo had given him. “Lomo, you need to stay away from him-“. The pale man spoke turning his head briefly into the oblivious man who stood three spaces back away from them both at the corner of the little market. Lomo diverted his eyes into the direction of the known man that was Ichabod. His eyes then scanned back to the paler man. “I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves”. Lomo spoke out knowing that Ichabod was listening in on the convocation but, he couldn’t see him around the market stand anymore. Where had he gone?. 

Lomo was about to open his mouth but, Ichabod took that chance. “I’ll need you to explain that?”. Ichabod spoke stepping out from the hidden position he was in exposing his full self to Lomo. Lomo harshly turned into the direction of Ichabod seeing the user red cloth around the man neck. He liked that he never too it off. It suited him like the red stained colour of blood. Lomo approached his frowned formed skin into Ichabod’s direction trying to hold back his fangs. “Did I stutter-“. He laughed sarcastically. “- Men and the company therefore. As in sex. Surely you’ve heard of it”. Ichabod locked up his mouth not responding with an answer all he gave was a nod into Lomo’s direction. The plane man looked over into Lomo’s direction. “This display is uncalled for”. He speaks out towards Lomo knowing exactly what he was speaking about letting Lomo read between the incepted spoke words before him because he didn’t want Ichabod to find out. Lomo wavered his foot across the path before him taking a step closer towards the pale man. “No!-“. Lomo began to raise his voice. “-It is called for. You called for it by luring me here”. The pale man slightly shook his head from side to side. “This is not what I wanted”. He spoke under his breath. “Well, its happening. I’m never what you wanted? or had you forgotten what I truly am”. Lomo pressed his stern words further into his direction. Ichabod before them both felt a little bit out of place. He had no idea what was happening so he kept being quiet for the time being as he tried to make sense of it all. “Meaning, every thought of the idea of each other must be hidden”. Lomo spoke out with a faint brief look upon Ichabod that triggered a little thought into his thoughts. (Is this fellow man, speaking about us?). 

“I’m going”. Lomo spoke taking a few steps away from the two of them removing him from the scene but, then from the distance Ichabod in a urge reached out his hand and grabbed onto Lomo’s covered right shoulder making him turn around to him into his direction seeing his narrowed eyes that then began to soften before his face not wanting to lash out and kill the person who had just touched his shoulder. “He-“. Lomo diverted his eyes in a brief manner over to the pale man then back at Ichabod. “-Says where alike”. Lomo spoke feeling the re-movement of Ichabod’s hand from his right shoulder moving back to his side. Lomo sighed out a breath. “I don’t know if i can forgive him”. Lomo spoke out in truth as he alined his eyes to the pale mans ones with his head held high trying to mask the weakness he was beginning to show. “He tried to change you?”. “They all did out of desperation. I wouldn’t put on a show-“. Lomo spoke alining his eyes back into the dark chocolate ones of Ichabod’s. “- Marry the girl, keep everything unsavoury, private and locked away”. Lomo held the baring sadness within him trying to keep it all together with a more added content to his words. “Selfish I suppose-“. Lomo noted with a nod and a half raised brow at Ichabod. “- Not to want to spread my entire life screaming on the inside. He-“. Lomo pointed into the direction of the pale man fully not being so hesitant with his hand gesture. “-Was going to do surgery, make me…acceptable. I found out. I felt him-“. Lomo lowered his right hand. “-It crushed me to think he found an absurd risk preferable to scandal. A part of me always hoped he didn’t really want to go through with it, if he had I can’t imagine the person I would be now. I wouldn’t like that Lomo”. Lomo sighed out a breath only shifting his eyes away from Ichabod and the pale man for a moment in silence. 

Ichabod stood there still trying to piece things together but, nothing made any sense to him. (Was he his father? no. That can’t be right. I’m his only child but, wait who was his mother-). Ichabod turned into the direction of his father seeing he was still standing there only a few steps away from him with a look of sadness across his face. Ichabod turned his attention back over to Lomo. “Are you alright?”. He spoke in a soft un-harming way towards Lomo. “No-“. Lomo drifted his eyes into the direction of Ichabod. “-Not really”. he spoke in also an un-harming way to Ichabod placing a subtle smile upon his face into the direction of him. “It wasn’t what I expected but, its something. Maker knowns what you must think of me now-“. A thought his the minds of Ichabod. (This kid, wants to know what I think?). That warmed the heart of Ichabod for a while feeling a little joy in his heart that the man before him cared. “-After the whole display”. Lomo added drifting his soundless thoughts away from him once again. Ichabod out of pure kindness placed his right hand upon the shoulder of Lomo feeling the coldness once again. Lomo felt a hand placement upon his shoulder knowing whose it was immediately. “I think you’re very brave”. Lomo dashed his eyes into the direction of Ichabod’s. “Brave?”. “Its not easy to abandon tradition and walk away you’re own path”. Ichabod spoke stroking his thumb along the edge of Lomo’s shoulder in utter silence.


	7. Chapter 7

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

Just on the outskirts of Perth on the wastelands of civilisation that had a abundance of dense forest trees that covered there green dense big masses in s large area, within them at the peak hour of the sun coming up to say hello to the world rising up from the earths edge where it meets land to water it shined thought the slithering negative space between the wood trees that masked out al ayer of coolness throughout them. Lomo had himself looking a little bit shabby and scribed up in areas. For instance, his hair was not like it was. It was all over the place link he had just gotten out of bed, his mustache wasn’t combed to the finest as it should be, his clothing was the same ruffed up, un-buttoned up long sleeved white shirt that wasn’t tucked in neatly and his shoe laces weren’t laced up but, they where just tucked in around the edges of his boots. 

Lomo was walking in a heaving matter that strained along his right arm, his boots beneath him was haling away from him as he imbedded his feet into the ground to advance forward as an immediate thought came into mind. (A peaceful walk in the woods really relaxes me-). Lomo sighed feeling the strain in his right harm tighten. (-The fact that I’m dragging a body should be irrelevant). Lomo thought feeling the stain of his hand was getting worse. His bones weren’t meant for pulling dead bodies, they where meant for something else but, he didn’t know what it was yet. 

Lomo with his right hand strapped around the Vampires left bare foot that was leaving the rest of the Vampires body was limb with no traction of life, Lomo had nocked him out cold, it was the only way to hale him across the ground and into the direction of the car, his shoulder wouldn’t have been able to bare him upon it, it would have broken him and plus this the the way Lomo had to do it for himself. Lomo alined his eyes up before him seeing his car in the distance with kickstarted his un-beating heart putting a light pressure upon it in happiness knowing he was not to far away from it, as he gained closer to the car that was Peter’s car, Lomo hadn’t had a car yet but, he had a motorbike witch he thought wouldn’t go so well in this situation plus about borrowing Peter’s car to tell him that he needed it to hide a body in there, well to cut it short Lomo lied to him telling him that he needed to collect some boxes for him own little flat in Perth trying to make it should true, Peter obviously let him take his own car and do the deed. Lomo reached Peter’s car, he let go of the body before the back end of the car, he reached his right hand into his pocket, he grabbed onto the car keys, whipped it out from his pocket, with his right thumb he pressed on the button on the keys hearing it unlock all the doors in the car, Lomo placed the key back into his pocket, he moved over to the boot of the car, with his right hand he placed it upon the latch on the car and pulled it up, he removed his hand from the car and then faced the body with a sigh of his evacuated breath. 

Along the waving turning swift roads that embedded the ground before it, in the heat of the day a fast controlled car vastly encounter the concreted road, baring at the wheel a highly trained man, Lomo had his right hand upon the wheel turing it slightly as the cars breached the bends into the vast outskirts of the forest heading back into the cities centre, his eyes were out of sight from the glistening sun that arose from the earths crust and into the blue washed out sky before him, he, Lomo breached a part of the road coming up to a junction seeing he had to push on the brakes before he slammed Peter’s expensive red coloured cadillac into the stationed ute before him.

Lomo stationed Peter’s car at the headlights just behind the man in the the ute as he could see the side of the mans face in his mirror that was facing him, Lomo was heading back home to his small built flat, Lomo had his right hand upon the black leathered wheel tapping his thumb the the un-tuned beating of his heart hearing the cars roaring hum that sounded beautiful to his ears but, then something out of the ordinary happened Peter’s car got a shove in the back end making it encroach forwards slightly into the other end of the mans ute before him. Lomo with an exhaled breath of shown fangs unclipped his seat belt from its position upon him, he breached his right hand placing upon the innards of the cars door handle, once it made contact Lomo pushed his hand forwards, Lomo took his first innovative steps forwards out upon the blistering heat that sponged upon his body in an instant, he faced his mouth full of baring fangs into the direction of the behind mans car seeing it was a ute is well but, had the colour of red also, that supplemented a flash of light masking him brain to indulge in the essence of hunger and need.

But, then a figure popped out from the red coloured two seater ute changing his focus point upon him, the man that had accidentally bumped him opened up his door with his right hand upon it in his dark purple t0shirt, his eyes where covered with his black shaded sunglasses and his hair was neatly parted in the middle like it had been combed over with a brush, this man had his mouth slight opened up a jar ready to speak to whoever he had bumped into. “Sorry-“. his breath weakened letting his dark chocolate eyes meet the hazelnut green ones that bared fangs upon his moustached mouth. “-Man that was an accident”. He spoke standing now fully out from his car fully exposing himself to this unheard of form before him that disguised itself in Vampire form, his throat then clogged up with saliva when his dark chocolate eyes land on the boot of the red black rimmed cadillac seeing in pure daylight a hand was hovering out from the boot of this mans car that was oblivious of Lomo taking his first steps forward into the mans direction following the line of the car towards the back entrance, Lomo placed his right hand upon the boot of the car that he opened up the gap between the hand and the rimmed boot exposing a bit more of the body towards the man but, it didn’t last that long, Lomo with the fixated pieces of his eyes on the man before him with his right hand removing from the boot of the car pushing it back safely within the darkened patch that could not be seen Lomo with an added words that came out from the scruffiness of his moustached mouth spoke out. “Don’t worry man-“. Lomo placed his right hand back upon the boot closing the lid down. “-Accidents-“. Lomo’s voice became deeper. “-Always happen”. He finished his words seeing the man before him hid a response by nodding and standing very still there for a moment to realise what had he just seen. 

Lomo had recently dropped off the young Vampire to his flat but, now he was back on the road walking instead of driving this time he needed to air out the boot of the car it smelt of the young Vampire he had just caught. 

Lomo was hot on the trail, he had to find this body again. The smell of him was still inside of him. In this big city of Perth wasn’t going to let him stop him from finding this boy. Lomo had to be in the right place at the right time to track this boy down. 

First off on his trails he decided to check some areas that he had never been before. 

Lomo was stood alone at the edge of the footpath waiting for something inside of him or physically to happen, this place that he was standing in gave him a sense of that he should stay here for a bit longer so, he did wanting to find out why. With his hand in his pocket Lomo scanned the surrounding area before him, his un-beating heart then strained letting his eyes connect to a young boy with white fluffy shaven sided hair that stood at the other side of the road on the corner of it just coming out from the shops standing with his back turned at Lomo while he hold out his phone before him like he was waiting for someone to meet with him, then in the few minutes of waiting another younger boy came into view of the white haired boy and they both walked together away from the small shop and went along down the path heading slightly away from civilisation. Lomo before them felt a sudden urge to follow so, he did. He without looking both ways walked across the road before him, he need up on there sire now only lets say seven steps from behind them and followed them at a good speed as he walked in unison with them both, with his mouth shut and his eyes hooked upon them. 

Before Lomo it was Podraj and Sauli where ahead of him going out for a stroll towards an abandoned park that they liked going too alone because hardly anyone goes there. As they where both walking along the path into the direction of the tunnel that would lead them out into the opened spaced of the park Podraj felt an urge to swing his head around to the back of him, so he did in a manner of quietness, his eyes seeing a figure only a few feet away from him was walking along the same path it well feeling no bad vibes from whoever was walking the same path but, curiously slipped into his mind but, then it vanished when he thought nothing about it so, he turned his head back into the view before him and carried walking into the direction of the tunnel slipping out of sight of Lomo from him for a while. 

Lomo from behind them reached the back end of the tunnel seeing them walk out from it on the other side. Lomo leant himself up against the tunnel looking down upon it seeing the vibrant flashing lights in the middle showed the path for him, Lomo couldn’t bare the darkness in the slightly lit up tunnel but, he had to do it his body was yearning for that connection he had with this boy, he knew what it was but, he wanted to test that theory upon the boy itself to see how he would react. He had to design a plan to get himself talking to the boy first before he could unleash the theory upon him. 

Lomo stood now with his eyes down the barrel of the tunnel, he took one step forwards into the light feeling the light above him produced the heat he needed as he walked on fourth in and out of the light giving him multiple heart attacks each time he stepped out from the light he finally reached closer to the end slipping into the dark for coverage with a held in breath as he slugged his body along the wall, once he meet the edge of the wall he peered his eyes around the corner seeing this huge wide opened space before him that had grass that was the colour of sand, a sand path before him that lead off into the direction of the abandoned park that had now inhabited two active souls apron it. 

Lomo had now thought of a plan, he stepped out from the tunnel and walked into the blistering hot sun that over casted his whole form as he walked into the long direction of the park before him taking each step with control as he gained even closer to the urging path of the boy feeling the essence of the boy began in entice him closer and closer towards him unleashing the thought of hunger that he couldn’t control slightly within himself. 

Before him Podraj friend Sauli looked up from his position as he was sat on the ground with his back turned away from Podraj he speaks out what he saw before him. “Hey, there is a person coming this way”. Podraj unleashed his eyes into the direction of the sandy path hooking them upon the person that was walking there way. “Why is it following us?-“. Podraj turned his head into the directions of his friend seeing his eyes where inline with his. “-I saw him before the path into the tunnel”. “Where else can the person go from here?”. Sauli spoke. Podraj looked around them both seeing nothing in plan sight, he sighed and looked back to him with shrugged shoulders. “I have no clue, but. I’m sure the person wants to speak to us-“. Sauli then moved up onto his feet. “-Let me do the talking-”. Podraj spoke with a smile. “-Just act normal, ok?”. “Sure”. Sauli responded not knowing what was he getting himself into. 

In the distance between them both Lomo changed pace and the internal sound of his voice so that they couldn’t recognise him straight up. 

As Lomo reached them, Podraj thought he was going to stop at there place but, Lomo walked on by them a little bit with a spoken word into there direction with a smile on his face. “Good evening, gentleman. Out for a nice play, as it where, gents”. He spoke in a posher accent with the hint of British that masked out the German within him. but, then out from the un-scriptive mind Lomo’s nose caught a whiff of the closest boys sent, Lomo in response to that sent he turned back around and faced them both. 

Lomo fixated his eyes upon the un-active heart of Podraj that strained in his little vessel formed body hinting the idea that he was what he thought he was. Lomo breathed the edges of his mouth towards him taking a needed loud breath inwards sucking up the air around him and into his body getting the textures little minuscule pockets of smell into his system. Podraj moved into his direction with a confused look upon his face as he meet eyes with Lomo’s seeing his eye colour was hazelnut with a coated of green in them. “Its you”. Lomo speakings subtle the idea of what he is to him. “Why? are you smelling me?”. Podraj questioned out the obvious. “How do you smell so-“. Lomo arched his brow upwards at him. “-Nice”. He added lowing his brow back down upon his face. “I don’t know, regular showering”. Podraj speaks looking away from him for a brief moment not knowing what to do next. 

Podraj within the vessel of his own un-beating heart feels the connection of Lomo here became grater than he expected wondering why he had suddenly felt this way to him. Lomo breached the edges of Podraj more changing the situation up a little bit more going back onto the scrip he had in mind. Lomo opened up his mouth to the edged earlobe of Podraj on his right side first with a flickering of his moustache moving in-tune with his lips. “I came here to drink you dry, boy-”. He evoked a rustic wavered tone before him not getting an immediate response out of him as he carried on speaking as he began to interrogate him with the subtle hints of hunger that pushed to the forefront of his watched out brain. “- Look at this flesh-“. Lomo removed his right hand from the side of him and projectile it away from him with his hand flat into the direction of the sun. “-Pink and plump-“. Lomo moved on the edges of his mouth right up against the boys ear. “-Hello little boy, tender and fresh not one lump-“. Lomo swiftly in the action of removing himself to the back end of Podraj placing his right hand upon the boys neck keeping a tighter hold onto him as he spoke. “-Hello little boy, this one is especially lush, delicious thinking of those crisp raging bones-“. Lomo in a deepened masked blood run breath evacuated his sharpened fangs into action mode launching out from his mouth as he naturally wavered over his active tongue upon the slimline feeling of running his tongue over the edges of either sided fangs. 

Podraj’s body conflicted a subtle intention of closing in on himself that he let it happen but, his mouth had other plans as his ears came alert to the sound of no beating in the vessel of Lomo from behind that clicked on to who he was. Lomo spoke on more into his direction as he removed his hand from the side of him shifting passed the stunned Sauli who completely froze knowing now the sight of the man before him was baring fangs in his mouth. “-Have something fresh on the pallet, think of that-“. Lomo invaded his mouth once again into the ear of Podraj’s left side smelling him that urged his body to bite him but, Lomo held it back for the time being. “-Scrumptious carnality twice in one day-“. Lomo breathed out hooking his foot into the direction before Podraj this time while his body followed suit, Lomo knelt down to the boys eyes for a moment of silence upon his breath, Lomo sees Podraj’s un-beating heart was glued to him in his caged vessel, Lomo directly looked into his eyes blinking once that automatically tranquillised him into a state that Lomo could control, that impact of trance unhooked his pint sized little fangs that vastly showed upon his speed up mouthed teeth. 

Sauli before them couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He never knew that Podraj was a Vampire he thought he was a Half-Blood. Lomo opened his mouth up again. “-To describe what you feel, when your talking to you’re meal”. Lomo finished off with a flickering of his active tongue into the mist of Podraj’s vision. Lomo vanished his soul upon the boy breaking the tranquilliser from its tranced state. Podraj immediately took a inhale of breath in not believing the feeling that rushed within side of him. Podraj looked into the eyes of Lomo seeing a devilish smirk what upon his face. “What have you done to me?”. “I haven’t done anything, you did it you’re self”. Lomo responded with an added comment. “Feel you’re teeth”. Lomo spoke softly towards him. Podraj stood there still for a moment. Podraj moved his right hand up to the edges of his teeth feeling fangs upon them, his eyes then went into the direction of Lomo’s again. “What am I, I thought I was a Half-Blood-“. He breathed out heavily. “-What have I become?”. He finished with a weakened breath. “You, sir. Are a Vampuman, just like me, were like brothers”. Lomo responded with full truth upon his spoken words. 

Lomo took on step back away from him in waiting to see what would he do next. Patients is the key in killing watching, listening, keeping quiet its only then you see what others miss. Podraj drastically without warning, his skinned vessel manovered into the lunging direction upon Lomo placing either of hi hands upon Lomo’s neck, the other hand pressed upon Lomo’s chest letting him fall back down towards the ground, with folded skin that formed daggers in his eyes as they started into the direction of Lomo with followed suit with the fall and spoke in the language Lomo knew well. ”Ich bin kein vampuman! - I am not a vampuman!”. He growled out from his clamped teeth. "Ja, du bist Junge! seine in Sie sind Blutlinie, das ist, wie Sie, wo - Yes, you are boy! its in you’re bloodline, thats how you where created”. Lomo expressed in true words of what he really was.

Podraj began to sense the feeling of it became true to him. Podraj gently removed his hand from the mans neck and chest. He removed himself off him seeing the man before him happily laid there content on the ground with his now right elbow holding his upper half off the ground. “Warum stropped du? - Why you stropped?”. Lomo speaks into the direction of him seeing the boy before him didn’t utter a word. So, Lomo carried on a little bit more. “Sie wissen, was Sie sind jetzt - You know that you are one now”. Podraj looked directly into the mans direction not uttering a response back at him. 

With the sedated fumes and fired thoughts that ran through his head Podraj placed himself before the front doors of his house, he reached out his bared hand upon the door knob, his fingers latched onto the door, he twisted his wrist into the right direction that unhooked the hinges from its quiet state, he pulled the door forwards to him, he walked on in with Sauli following closely behind in completely silence, they both walked into the house together hearing the door shut from behind them and Sauli stopped walking before Podraj for a second seeing he wasn’t acting himself right now. 

Podraj in mid-step walked forwards away from Sauli with a sense of escape in his mind wanting to hide in the dark, with a subtle hint of his movements making the inhabiter of the house, Ichabod turned his head into the direction of the entrance of the kitchen room that he was in seeing a dash of red passed his sight with the following gesture of a dash dark grey following after the red. In the heart of Ichabod sensed something out of the ordinary with what he had just witnessed. He moved from his position onto his white socked feet and waked towards them catching them both just before that split into different directions with a word. “Wait a minute”. He speaks seeing them both halt before him. Sauli was the first one to move. He turned around, his eyes connected to the ones of Ichabod seeing he was wearing a shade of black this time rather than all colourful. Saul’s wear on the other hand was a little bit grey to Ichabod’s eyes. Saul’s face this time changed from the last time. His face bared more emotions than it could handle. Ichabod could sense there was something wrong with Sauli, he could sense it before him and more seeable. 

Podraj before them with his back turned at both of them. He couldn’t hold it in for much longer. Podraj turned sharply around in his spot, his eyes sharpened into the direction of Sauli’s not Ichabod’s just yet. “Shut-“. He moved forth into Sauli’s direction cutting off all interactions with his father facing directly before him, Ichabod removed himself back for a moment seeing what he was just witnessing was not unusual to him, Sauli before Podraj expanded his eye pupils before him, his breath became shaked and wobbly against the walls of his inner skinned oesophagus in pure fright of Podraj’s current intentions. “-Up!”. In the pure moment of those words that had been dispatched from his mouth. Ichabod in this moment, with his right hand, it provoked upon the edges of his sons left sided shoulder pushing him away from Sauli, he got the wrath of Podraj’s eyes into his direction into his view and spoke to him. “That is not the way, you handle this situation!”. Ichabod speaks in a more deepening tone making Podraj loose all intentions of being angry. 

Podraj stood there with his face down, eyes looking upon the floor, his un-active heat beaten in a straining manner in his thick skinned form. Podraj in a subtle movement of his head, he faced side on to Sauli who was still speechless before them all he whispered out a soft “Sorry”. He speaks not into the contact of Sauli’s eyes. Ichabod before him removed his hand upon his sons shoulder taking a needed breath out for a moment to gain it back within him. “Podraj”. He speaks softly to gain his attention. Podraj looked up from his controlled position before him. “Yes”. He speaks softly to him as he looked into the eyes of his father. “What happened today?”. Ichabod questioned him in the softest voice that he could conjure up but, made it hearable too. 

Podraj before him opened up his mouth, took a breath and spoke. “Today, in the fields. That man from the abandon wear house had followed us to the park in the fields-“. Podraj spoke taking a moment for Ichabod before speaking again before him. “-He knew what I was-“. A smile parted upon his lips with the sudden thought of someone being him. He thought that was great knowing he wasn't the only Vampuman in the world that could relate to him on a physical and mental level. “-He didn’t hurt any of us, he just played with words and actions to see what i’d bounce off on-“. He shrugged his shoulders with a exhale of breath. “-It worked-”. He continued seeing Ichabod’s face turned into a curious one. “-And I believe him that hes just like me”. He finished his words with full truth of the meaning behind them seeing no more response of Ichabod was given.


	8. Chapter 8

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

Over in the posh estate of the Perth area in a lane that had a dead end at the end, just one house back from it had placed a mansion, that was built one story high but, his had additions to the building making it look like it was a two story building that looked like a mention from the outside for the outsiders that pass by. 

Within the mansion at the head of the dinner table that had a white ironed blanket over the wooden surface underneath it and on the table itself set five white plates with food planted upon them that was warmed up spaghetti shimmering its steamed aroma into the air before the hungry mouths of the inhabiters before it. Back over to the head of the table sat the pale man that had been mentioned earlier at the shopping scene before, Wes Borland who stat with his back up straight that had masked the light above him slipping in and out of the dark and light shades upon his flushed out white skin upon his slightly hefty weighted form. His glossy waxed black hair was combed back away from his face, behind the ears and that was neatly clipped around the back of his neck. 

Wes inspected the morbid quiet scene before him into the direction before him with either of his covered white long sleeved shirt, his hands where upon the white clothed table that exposed him far normal looking skin tone that had no discolouration of the white paleness upon his face, his black pupils looked before him at the spaghetti bowl letting his active black lipsticked upper and bottom lip open up with the added placement of his vibrant sticky red moving tongue that ran across the seems of his lips in hunger. 

At the side of Wes sat Podraj and Sauli who where sitting in there seat waiting to start eating seeing everyone else around them hadn’t picked up there knifes or forks yet. Sauli with a brush of his right sided hand fingers ran along the smoothness of his blond brushed back short cut mokawked hair deciding to speak up about a important thought that slipped into his mind that he had noticed when he came to this house for the first time, witch was today. Sauli removed his right hand blinking his eyes into the direction of whoever would connect to them was Wes at first glance. “Why are there lights on in the house next door?”. Sauli questioned out into the breath out nothingness before him that caught the attention of all but, the elsewhere mind of Podraj who sat from the left side of Sauli. Wes lit up his eyes for a moment with an evoked reaching breath. “I-“. Wes started stationing his eyes into his husbands dark brown chocolate eyes. “-We, have no clue why?-“. Wes shrugged his shoulders. “-This inhabiter has his or her-“. Wes directed his focus point into the direction of Sauli with the following eyes of his husband, Simone’s eyes into the direction of Sauli. “-Lights on all the time. We have tried to tell them to turn it off by mailing a letter but,-“. Wes shrugged his shoulders once again. “-We have revived nothing back from them”. Wes added getting a nod from Sauli. 

Ichabod out from the silence pipped up into the convocation as he alined his eyes into the direction of Wes who was sitting next to him on his left side in his usual get up, everything today he wore black he was in his investigation cloths with his red cloth that hanged around his neck today slightly tighter. His hair on the other hand was not up for it, it was out of place not slicked back with a comb today. “Have you thought about going over there and actually speaking to them”. Simone was then the one to respond. Simon opened his mouth up his clean shaven mouth taking of a whale of a breath that turned all eyes into the direction of him but, without the ones of Podraj whose mind was still elsewhere. Simone’s formed body was placed under a light is well that was masking over his unbuttoned denim but, flushed long sleeved jacket that exposed his brow long sleeved shirt underneath. “We-“. He spoke in a deepened tones hollowed out breathless voice. “-Have wanted too, but. it seemed a little bit invaded type to just go over there and ask them how we feel about there light being on but,-“. He sighed. “-We hardly see them there at all”. Simone expressed towards them all. 

In a moment of silence between breaths Sauli turned his attention over into Podraj’s way seeing he wasn’t even looking up from his spaghetti bowl. Sauli quietly decided to speak to him wondering if he was ok or not. “Are you ok?”. He speaks in a normal toned voice that everyone heard as they all faced him not in unison. His father, Ichabod then speaks. “Is everything alright, son?”. Podraj doesn’t breath a word to him. That placed a broken heart into Ichabod’s one making him feel that he had done something to him. “Whats the matter, Podraj?”. Wes calls out to him across the table. “I-“. He speaks breathing out before him with a subtle bitten lip. “-Have a odd question to ask”. “Well then, prey tell us all”. Wes speaks not knowing where this was going. “What does bloodline mean? in a family, like us”. Wes sat back into his chair with a thought. (Where is this boy, getting this from. It can’t be from school. They don’t teach that there). “Well,-“. He started. “-Its apart of who we are altogether in this four grouped words of different bloodlines”. Podraj nodded into his direction. “Can you tell me the four of them, please”. Podraj speaks with a smile on his lips. “Well, ok. This is how it goes in order. It goes Human, Half-Blood Vampire-“. Wes paused for a moment in mid-talk letting his eyes shift over into the direction of Ichabod who instantly nods into his direction for him to proceed as he does. “-The very last one is very rare to this world-“. “-How many can be of it?”. Podraj jumps in his words. Wes relaxed his muscles for a moment as he thought about that question. “-I have no idea, that form of Human being is a mixture of all three. Human, Vampire and Half-Blood witch makes it a vampuman”. 

Later that night upon the first flood that had a second upper addition to the mansion thats where Podraj’s old room once was that had now turned into a spare room. Sauli secured himself beside Podraj on the wooden window ledge together as either of them were playing playstation on their hand held devices playing a car crashing game with the volume turned down so that either of them wanted to talk so they could. 

“I got creamed!”. Sauli spoke out with a childish laughter. “Yes, you did!”. Podraj responded back to him with raised white thinly trimmed brows into his direction. 

Out from the crisp clear of night fall a morbid sound came screeching out from the house before them. Podraj removed his device away from his eyes and looked into the direction of Sauli who was looking back at him with a parted mouth open. “Did you hear that?”. Podraj speaks first “Yes, I sure did”. Sauli responded to him with truth. “Wonder where it came from?”. Podraj pipped up again. Sauli turned his head briefly into the direction of the house before them seeing a shimmer of life down there as he called out to Podraj. “I think there is something going on in that house, I see life down there”. Podraj moved himself closer towards the window. His eyes trailed along towards the window of the house seeing a shimmering view of a inhabiters leg was in view. His throat clogged as he looked into the eyes of Sauli. “Do you think he or she is in trouble?”. Before Sauli could even answer the question Ichabod knocked on the door of his room startling them both a little with a jump in their eye sockets as they turned there attention towards the door. Podraj then flicked out from his mouth a quick words. “Come on in”. He spoke diverting his eyes away from the door hearing it open out from his sight.

Ichabod showed himself upon the entrance of the door seeing Sauli and Podraj where sat in the dim light too upon the window ledge together. “What are you two looking at down there”. He speaks seeing that they where not playing with there playstation anymore. Sauli decided to speak first seeing that he wasn’t getting a response from Podraj. “There is a person in the other house, that looks like he or she is in a spot of trouble. We heard a scream of sorts”. Sauli explained. Ichabod toughened up his posture, he walked over to the wooden window ledge, his eyes hooked on the window from outside seeing the inhabiters leg was only in view on the mattress. Ichabod looked back with an exile of his breath but, in Podraj’s view. “Are you sure?-“. Ichabod turned his head over to Sauli. “-You two are not playing a trick on me?”. He speaks taking a step back to not receive the earth him might get. “What does the evidence tell you?”. Podraj speaks to his dad as he looked in directly in the focus point of his eyes. “It tells me, you’re not lying”. “Then, what are you going to do about it?”. Podraj speaks in a slightly raised voice. “I’m going to go over there and help the inhabiter out”. Ichabod speaks evacuating the room with a raised head slightly filling his body with confidence, he walked down the staircase, he in view of the kitchen, he walked passed Wes and Simone who looked into his direction on where he was going not sure what he was up too as he left the house with no word in a fast drifting motion. 

Ichabod with his booted feet planted together before the doors of the diamond snapped one inhabits flat who lived at the end of the street adjacent to Ichabod’s fathers house. Ichabod with an held back breath letting it go out slowly from his slithered gapped mouth, he anxiously moved his right hand from the side of him, he breached the silver handled door knob on the white boarded door slab thinking it might be locked but, once he twisted his wrist out of fate, the slab door opened up before him with an abundance of hot vast air colliding upon Ichabod’s chilled one warming him up completely, with on drifting look to the left and then to the right Ichabod took his first tentative steps forwards into the house with the unknown-meant of what was set before him like a play. 

Ichabod released the muscles of his held back lungs that produced a hearable breath as his eyes turned within there sockets to the left of him seeing the narrowed end of the diamond shaped house had been fitted completely with pine wood, the pure pine wood smell of the freshly varnished wood invaded his senses and his eyes expanded slightly wondering over into the direction of the pine wood staircase that would lead him upwards to the unknown area before him. 

His intentions on the other hand drifted off over to the right for the moment, he sees in the middle at the back before him was a metal bench as one basin in the direction of the forefront of the house that had an opened viewing windows, one was on the left side of the sink while the other one was on the adjacent sided wall facing the other direction letting the shimmering moonlight from above invade into the warm heated room. 

Ichabod sighed looked down upon his black slim lined heeled boots where more pine wooden floor was placed in its caged placement below him, Ichabod bared his eyes forwards in a subtle manner, he moved on forwards out from the stationed state looking up at the lights briefly as he headed into the direction of the staircase, he didn’t look at it directly but, just to one side feeling the begging of the amount of heat that violently casted itself upon his skinned body wading in an out of repatriations like a heat wave. His left foot breached the first step upon the wooden platform not hearing a creak from it witch soothed his mind slightly with ease. 

He walked up the staircase but, when he reached the second flooring with alertive ears, eyes and a strong beating heart, out from the silence that proceeded to flow around him an abruption came forth to his ears, a morbid sound of a whaling helpless sound with added fret in the weakened inhabiters voice expanded before Ichabod’s ears full of fret. Ichabod stuck a tethered strained cord in his body making him stand completely still for a second seeing his wide eyes before him executed his wondering eyes in moving from left to right briefly seeing the room before him was completely bare also but, it had one wooden chair near the gapped entrance of the staircase that was placed further away from him. Ichabod’s glued like body became sappy like jelly letting it relax its tensed state becoming grateful that he made it up onto the second floor seeing the inhaler who owned the house had great choice in craftsmanship and the house was spotless with no form of dust particles that could be seen by him.

Ichabod instinctively turned his attention towards the third viewing inclosed platform before him seeing in the corner of his sight there was a small four stepped staircase leading up to it. Ichabod released his legs beneath him into the direction of the staircase, he placed his first step forward upon it taking his left leg upon the second one hearing no more sounds of the inhabiter he went in looking for, his breath softened, his heart started to slow down in the thumping box against his layered skin, he cleared his mouth with saliva letting his eyes trail along into the direction upon the third floor expanding ever so slightly within him getting a full focused view on what was before him. 

The inhabiter, was a young male Vampire boy, upon the rustled sheets oddly not bound up in ropes, the fair skinned boy looked out of his but, his prominent mouth was open with his vast fangs upon his teeth projectiled outwards letting his gasps of heavy weighted breaths invaded in and out from his mouth, his eyes where sealed shut, he was exposed but, with the expiation of his white underwear, Ichabod placed his eyes upon the mans vastly exposed sweat ridden body upon the slightly unconscious man, Ichabod approached him slowly not to awaken the fellow before him into the kneeling position, Ichabod with a subtle thought in mind, he breached his hand from the side of him, his slightly jittering frightening sensation came upon his as his hand wavered over the masked body, he furthered his hand upon the mans flesh underneath him, reaching his hand upon the mans neck and engaged his index finger and middle finger pressing down upon the mans fleshy neck to check for a responsive pulse.

His eyes closed for a moment to feel a response, he wish he did. His fingers felt a response of the bloodline that ran through him bounce upon his fingers, he shot his eyes up open with a glistening smile, his eyes wondering off the soul with his hand moving back into the direction elsewhere, Ichabod sees the molecules of sweat that was upon the man, his heart weakened in its sack of blood and his eyes directed themselves willingly into the direction of a mark that had produced two fanged sized bite marks upon the other side of the young Vampires neck hinting a more stronger Vampire had claimed him. 

His temper within him evoked thoughts of anger into it. (What man or woman would do such a thing, to him?). He thought being completely oblivious to the change of strained heavy breathed upon his strained lungs before him showing a subtle adjustment to the mans breathing patten and mouth placement. Ichabod vastly alined his eyes into the direction of the Vampire before him feeling his presence was alive but, a different feeling than before a mixed bag of physical attraction came from him in a different path to him.

The man before him came into realisation of the reality that surrounded him. He took a gasp before him letting his lungs fill with air once more. His eyes alined with the dark ones before him seeing this man standing in his black clothed figure with a dash of red around the mans neck that subtle suggested to him the need of hunger but, he was too weak to play it out. “Hello”. He speaks softly with his long thick black hair strands that came up to his shoulders in a uneven manner that covered mostly of his sight but, he was able to flicker it out from the view before him with a notch of swinging his neck slightly to one side letting his strands of hair fall away from the breaching points of his eyes. Before Ichabod could respond in a spoken tone a loud sound from the first floor white slab door open with a woof of a inhabiters entrance into the room before hearing the door close from behind them.

Ichabod strung upon into position onto his two booted feet facing into the direction of the door taking a few needed steps back with a held breath. Ichabod flickered his eyeballs into the direction of the Vampire before him who had his head notched into his direction hearing Ichabod’s unweighted breath before him. “Whats you’re full name?”. The Vampire gladly told him not knowing if he was going to see Ichabod’s face again or the fact if he was going to live or die tonight. “My-“. He cleared his dried up throat seeing as this was the second time he spoke. “-Is Devon Bostick”. He spoke closing his eyelids turning his head into the direction before him with a subtle sigh wanting this man to save him but, he didn’t want to let this man die because of the situation in was in began to play out. 

Below the second floor stationed a highly trained fully cloaked Lomo in hid black drab clothing that hang upon his shoulders, Lomo with his right hand breached his unseen fingers to the left shoulder of him, he pulled up upwards masking his sight in darkness for a while as he draped over the clock from his body exiling out to the right of him hearing it fall beside him that hit the floor with a thud of the weight of the darn thing that he had had it at the age he was twenty. 

The next, object to remove from him was his white long sleeved shirt that had dashes of red blood upon it that enlightened the upper stairs Vampire drawing him slightly into the direction of the sent with the subtle adjustment of his nose seeing his body was too weakened to move around his head on the other hand was perfectly capable in doing so, with his right blooded covered dripping blood that oozed between his fingers, Lomo with the same swift movement of his right hand haled the shirt of him letting it land delicately upon the draped clock on the floor. 

With Lomo’s right blooded hand that was drenched in a mans blood covering the black inked tattoos across his right arm only he removed his hand from the shirt in a delicate manner feeling the absorption of the masking projecting light, the heavy tread of his boots on the polished floor beneath him masked into the right direction of him heading his body into the direction of his metal basin to wash the blood from the hand and the parts of his vastly exposed chest with a lingering idea that a smell had eluded into his breathing path holding the mere smell in his mind lightly like a feather letting it linger before his mustache that he had smelt before. 

Back up to the third floor Ichabod was facing the Vampire before him but, his breath was halted in its tracks, his eyes laced up on the Vampire boy before him seeing a subtle change of the Vampires hunger strike into something with sadness. With a broken ended voice he speaks like a shattered glass hitting the floor. “Please-“. He begged. “-I’m begging you, help me!”. Devon spoke into Ichabod’s direction. Ichabod relaxed his mentioned body upon the broader boards of the pine wooded board behind him. “I will come back to you”. Ichabod speaks in a weakened breathed tone hoping that he can do what he said. 

Ichabod removed himself from the pine wooden boarded wall behind him in a quiet manner he approached the four stairs, he walked with swift movements of his legs approaching the second floor, he reached the edge of the first step going downwards, his eyes drawn to the drab cloak with the spread of the inhabiters white long sleeved shirt the subtle hints of blood spots upon it that Ichabod began to feel a flicker of fear in his active beating heart, Ichabod made his way upon the stairs taking every step with precaution at its finest, he held his breath in reaching the last step he made onto the first floor looking into the right sided view of the space before him seeing a two legged figure appeared into his view with its back turned with a right sided view of the glistening moon light that breached before the figures face masking the darkness and smoothing out into the light upon the mans cheek.

In the immediate attraction of one another that latched itself upon each others skin in the room willingly to the none and beating hearts of the two. Ichabod felt an urge form inside him feeling like he was being drawn his senses into the man before him, out of sight Lomo turned his head subtle to the left of him breathing inwards getting a woof of the mans sent from behind him, he closed either of his eyelids knowing that sent immediately but, then a thought came into mind. (Why is he here?). He questioned himself. But, then it came to him. (The Vampire body! up stairs). Lomo instantly opened his eyes and rolled them with a subtle exile of his breath. Ichabod with slow tentative steps moved along into the trail of the door, his hand reached the silver door knob, he twisted it with his eyes fully locked onto the back backed man, once his hand grasped onto the door his heart changed in a strain and his thoughts too. (I want to stay). His thoughts told him but, his heart was telling him otherwise. His hand willingly turn into the door handle, he opened the door letting the vastly winded cold air slip into the heated room from outside, Lomo in the deathining silence felt the coldness draft from the door his upon his right sided face more than his left but, then it soon evaporated into thin air and Lomo vastly turned his head subtle into the direction of the door seeing the man who he thought was Ichabod was not there anymore. He was gone like the coldness from his face.


	9. Chapter 9

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

The day is dark and full of terrors. Choose wisely, try not to die today. 

The hunger inside Lomo had driven him on a hunting spree. In the first place it railed against him like a shrieking, wailing form that was mad inside of him. He felt empty like a man had worn a white plastic rubbering glove over his hand, pried open his fanged infested mouth, haled his hand in the tight space of his throat and removed contents of his food from out of his mouth making him feel hollowed out making him crave the heat of the flesh that he needed to fill the empty space within him. He tried to fight the feeling away, he had found something new that was willing to play, his nose caught a refreshing sent that he had smelt before but, there was something different about this one, he smiled to himself in the darkness it had been too long indeed since his last male feast. 

Lomo followed the voice in his heart along this empty concreted street with his right hand in his right sided pocket. The calling voice in his head was drawing him to a place that he could call home, the dreams that visioned themselves up his awaking thoughts flashed before his eyes feeling the luring scent and atmosphere change him. He could feel the sense of the pain, his bitter un-beating heart felt cold to the touch, his razor bladed lips and daggers up in his eyes, he walked on forth near the street stopping at the lights for a moment and he scanned his head around to the left and then to the front sensing the imaginary form before him that lured him in that direction but, he had to weight for the light to change to red so he could cross. His eyes caught a glimpse of a man standing under the lamp that was off letting his vision scan just an inch behind him showing him a hidden alleyway just from behind him. 

Lomo eyes alined themselves back into the vision of this man seeing it was a familiar face. It was Ichabod today, in his formal clothing with was with his black lace up flat boots that were covered at the rim with his black trousers that had misplaced a belt with seduced a certain thought in Lomo’s mind, Lomo advised his eyes up onto Ichabod’s upper half seeing he had worn a buttoned up black vest that held beneath it w lightly pink coloured long sleeved shirt that was also buttoned up to the edge of his neck and lastly Ichabod had worn a dark grey coloured over through long sleeved jacket with had its buttons undone. His hair on the other hand looked windswept and not brushed neatly back into its place but, Lomo liked that look of his hair. A thought then came into mind why Ichabod was standing alone. (Why is he standing alone?). Lomo thought to himself. 

Just across the road with a few buses and cars that where driving by Ichabod looked up from his position seeing a bus was in his view but, once the bus went by his eyes caught onto the man who he hasn’t gotten his name yet but, he was there standing before him on the other side of the road. Ichabod’s heart melted immediately with happiness seeing this man was their before him again. Seeing Lomo lit up like the full moon, he knew he has heard he was the baddest on the street, he works it like there are no rules but, when the sun shone on over Lomo it caused a new light on him. He turned into a beast. A thought then shifted into his mind. (Never run for a bus, train or man. When one leaves you another arrives). When people come into you’re life for a region, a season or a life time. The met for a reason, either or a blessing or a lesson. You decide?. That thought warmed the cockles of his heart. He wanted more, so he wanted to get more. (What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pules is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing and what is this feeling? does it have a name? I have found you, I will never let you go). He thought but, then another thing came to mind. (I’m a stalker with a crush). Ichabod snickered a sly laugh from his mouth. 

Once the bus had passed by Lomo followed his un-beating heart into the direction of Ichabod placing his first tentative steps forward discovering the enigma that was Ichabod Crane, keep me on a leash today, there is no way for Ichabod to hide, his first intention became a hungry one. Ichabod had bounded his heart with subtle chains so much pleasure that it feels like the pain entwined on himself now that they can’t shake free. I am you and you are me, no escaping from the mess we’re in so, much pleasure that it must be sin. Lomo must have to live with this reality. Lomo was his eternally desire because he liked unusual people. They made him curious. So, hes gonna love him, like hes going to lose him, he going to hold you like he's saying goodbye forever. 

Ichabod’s throat unleashed a gasp seeing the man before him was nowhere in sight suddenly Ichabod felt a tight grip on his arm, as soon as he knew it he was thrown into a dark alleyway out of sight from view of the individual with the sun blaring at them from above. Lomo’s eyes squinted into the direction of Ichabod whose mind where thrown off completely not hinting any idea that he was afraid that sparked Lomo’s question. "You’re not afraid?-“. Lomo laughed at him. “-A stranger pulls you into a dark alleyway and you’re not scared?”. Lomo added into the direction of him. “But, you’re not really a stranger are you?”. Ichabod questioned with an uneven breath as he realised his hand was upon Lomo’s chest feeling the intense cold he bared around his chest heart area that made him question this. “I can tell you’re heart is cold”. Lomo leaned his face closer towards Ichabod that was close enough that Ichabod could feel his hot weighted breath. “I guess I’m just a lost soul, I hope that it doesn’t ruin the fun?”. Lomo tested him to see if it had. But, then he spoke something else to change the question for him to answer. “Whats your name? I don’t even know it yet”. Ichabod spoke seeing the subtle movements of the mans eyelids began to scan his body before him, Lomo lets goes of Ichabod’s shoulder and he removed it to the side of his head just against the wall lightly placing his palm on the side of his ear. “Lomo-“. He spoke softly. “-And you?”. He spoke in the same tone still with no threat in his heart. “I think you know me already, don’t you?”. Lomo battered his eyelids down for a moment that produced a smile as his eyes then opened back up into view of Ichabod. “I know your name”. He spoke. Ichabod moved his face closer into the direction of Lomo’s almost as a unspoken readable challenge. “Is that how you want it?”. Lomo snarled changing his tone drastically into a seductive deep tones voice. Ichabod began to breath heavily as Lomo breathed also into the side of his left ear. “Because thats exactly how you’re going to get it”. Lomo spoke in a deep husky voice. Ichabod’s heart was racing and his thoughts where moving at a mil a minute leaving him nearly weak and unable to stand in his knees at how thrilling this situation was. Lomo grabbed him once again pushing him roughly but, not too much into the wall, Lomo stared deep into the eyes of Ichabod with a dark look seeing his eyes shattered before him. “Afraid I would bite?-“. Lomo gradually lessoned his hand as he shrugged his shoulders. “-Which, by the way, I do.” He spoke placing the pressure back upon his hand. 

The thought of Lomo biting him witch he thought it was just a playful thing that this man says to get their attention not knowing the known fact that he was a vampuman just like his son but, the thought on the idea that he was a Vampire pleased him slightly knowing what they could do since his previous lover was one too. “Why are you here?”. Ichabod questioned changing the subject of biting for a moment onto why was he here. “I wanted to get you alone so, there’d be no chance for you to get you away. I’ve found you, I will never let you go”. He spoke with the un-leashment of his fangs that came out from his mouth that surprised Ichabod that raised his own thoughts and suspiciousness on himself. “Whose says that I wouldn’t want to leave? you’re side”. Lomo took ahold of the outer layer with one hand on the mans shoulder witch seemed a bit odd to him because it would have been better if he had his left hand but, he had to deal with what he had.

Lomo pinned Ichabod against the wall a little bit closer this time invading his full self before him, Lomo removed his right hand from the shoulders of Ichabod placing it upon the soft mounteness of Ichabod’s cheeks again and with his eyes deeply looking into his direction as was Ichabod feeling the same feeling every time they came into connection with one another that always became unspoken about and out to far to grasp upon it. Lomo silently breathing out from his nostrils placed his nose against Ichabod’s nose in a silent movement between them both as he brushed the tip of his nose across Ichabod’s against his skin against his, Lomo opened up his moustached mouth as did Ichabod taking in a needed breath, they soft skinned lips locked for a moment masking out the negative space before them, Ichabod’s lips covered the fangs with Lomo knowing exactly how to manoeuvre his lip knowing if he moved them unto the wrong place he might get a little jab, they moved their mouths together inhaling and exhaling together in unison. Ichabod had drawn the flickering sensitive taste buds to Lomo’s tongue, they kissed each other deeply, Lomo hissed at the sensation that he was getting that was in a form of a moan that approached his lips. Ichabod squirmed beneath Lomo’s grasp upon him, wanting more of what he was giving making there first kiss more powerful. 

Within the kiss at a late moment upon Ichabod’s body he felt a sudden change within the innards of his body, he was then lifted up so that Ichabod himself could wrap his legs around Lomo’s muscular toned body feeling he was able to hold him up even thought he had one arm, Lomo rammed his waist into Ichabod feeling the mans throbbing length was noticed by him, he pushed Ichabod back into the bricked wall and it evoked a moan from Ichabod’s mouth that slipped passed his lips with a breath of his air evaporating above them. Lomo’s right hand then made its way to Ichabod’s left side of his face once again cupping the edges of his cheek, he removed his lips from the lips of Ichabod feeling a sudden placement of change upon his intentions upon the man Lomo felt a wanting desire to strike the chance he had to jab his teeth into the side of Ichabod’s neck and drain him completely. 

Lomo unleashed the beast within. Lomo not wanting to do it hear right now he removed himself from Ichabod placing Ichabod’s feet back into the ground in silence. Lomo wanted more of the rush of this. But, if he did things might change between them both but, he wanted it to stay like this. Lomo took a few steps backing away from Ichabod but, then he changed motion locking his hand back upon Ichabod’s cheek as he looked into the eyes of the living breather before him as he leant his head into the direction of Ichabod’s ears. “I don’t want to be you’re friend-“. Lomo took a needed gulp. “-I want to bite you’re neck”.Lomo spoke removing his mouth from Ichabod’s ears and looked into the face of him seeing no confusion upon it. “Then, do it”. Ichabod responded with truth in his voice but, with an masked thought of fear began to linger inside his thoughts. 

Lomo had his eyes upon Ichabod with a subtle viewable lip that he began to bite, Lomo leant in close to the edges of Ichabod’s active flesh not biting right away, his nose breached the surface of his skin smelling the immediate cologne of Dior Sauvage that linked into his intentions to a subtle gentle manner as his right hand slipped into the seems of his parted mouth ready to take to bite. He knew what he had to do but, was this it. Was this the task Bon Bon was telling him about. To know the man, he must taste him. Lomo then got a sudden urge of banishment upon his lips that fled away from Ichabod’s pulsating blood stream away from his sight. It was like a warning sign for him. Lomo backed off once again more letting his right hand gently slide down the surface of Ichabod’s left hand intertwining their fingers together with a evoked sigh from Lomo’s breath that escaped the rims of his fanged mouth. Ichabod then questioned him. “What are you?”. He spoke the question trying to figure out what he was on why he hadn’t bitten him because that was odd for a Vampire not to do. Lomo retaliated by asking this. “I should be asking the same question to you-“. Knowing true and well that Ichabod was not a Vampire nor a vampuman either. Lomo began to swing his hand back and forth slightly letting his right hand move in-tune with Ichabod’s hand that was still placed in his. “-I don’t know where I’m going from here but, I promise you. It won’t be boring”. 

Lomo and Ichabod reached the front entrance of Ichabod’s mansion house door. Ichabod reached out his right hand with the key in hand, he locked in the key, turned it within his wrist movements, he then pushed the door forwards away from him, Ichabod then walked on into the room suddenly feeling a misplacement of a breath. Ichabod turned around and saw that Lomo was standing at the foot of the entrance of the door not coming in. This was odd to him. If Lomo was a Vampire he would have just walked on in, just like Summer used to do but, no Lomo stood there at the door. “Whats wrong?”. Ichabod questioned to Lomo. “You have to-“. Lomo pointed his right handed index finger into the direction of the door. “-Invite me in-“. Lomo paused after his spoken word for a moment letting it sink into the brain of Ichabod. “-Otherwise, its physically impossible to get in”. Lomo spoke in truth towards him. This wasn’t a joke to be messing around with. Now you probably wonder on how he got into the house of Bon Bon’s. The power that binds the form of Lomo entering a home it has to be officially owned by the owner so, in Bon Bon’s case it wasn’t really his house so Lomo had free rain on that. In Ichabod’s case the house was in his name. So, the power of this trust goes onto him. 

Ichabod opened his mouth. “Lomo, won’t you please come on in”. Ichabod smiled letting Lomo slip past him hearing a response had left his lips. “Thank you”. Lomo spoke walking on into the house but, then Ichabod drastically stepped in front of him letting Lomo almost step on his toes. “so, if I was to withdraw my invitation, would you leave?”. “No-“. Lomo gradually side steps Ichabod. “-I will eat you”. He added with a snickering remark upon his lips. 

Lomo and Ichabod where on the couch in the lounge room area sitting side by side nervously together in there moment of silence but, then Ichabod decided to change the scene up a little bit, Ichabod moved over into the direction of Lomo taking a set closer to him with one more to add the closeness towards them, Ichabod placed his left hand onto the rim of the couch to rest against his head as his other hand rested on his knee cap for the time being seeing Lomo wasn’t looking at him just at the moment. Ichabod moved his left hand away from his head and let his fingers place them upon the side of Lomo’s shaven head and rubbed his fingers through it feeling the closeness of his scalp was smooth. Ichabod leaned in casually placing his head with his mouth against Lomo’s neck while he removed his left hand away for a clean shot of it but, as he moved in Lomo politely with a smile moved his right hand upon Ichabod’s shoulder pushing him away with a spoken word.“Quit!”. He spoke with a smile with no anger attached to it. Lomo thought he was trying to bite his neck like a real Vampire. It was going to be funny if he reached his neck because he would find out that he has no fangs. 

Ichabod just sat back in his seat with a smile. Ichabod sat back into the position he was before with his left hand upon the couch rim with his hand holding up his head. “Are you sure you just want to sit here-“. Ichabod made the move again with his hand letting his lips almost touch Lomo’s neck once again but, in the same action Lomo pressed his right arm up against Ichabod’s shoulder once more moving him back to where he sat. “Quit!”. He spoke again with still no anger attached to it. Ichabod placed himself back upon the couch with his back against the pillow with an opened mouth ready to speak again. “I have a vow, I vow that to kiss you so hard”. Ichabod spoke the full intentions he wanted to play out to Lomo. Lomo hears his vow once again shrugging his shoulders with a produced smile shrugging the idea off. Ichabod sensed that he thought he was lying. So, his response was this. “Yeah, I mean it”. Ichabod spoke as he held onto Lomo’s right hand into his hand moving it away from its position so that he could get a clear view of Lomo’s body seeing a half smile was on his face again. “I’m gonna make that happen”. Ichabod spoke in a whisper gently holding onto Lomo’s shoulder as he removed himself into the position before Lomo.

Ichabod hears Lomo giggle for the first time as he tried to manoeuvre his right hand away from him to push Ichabod back upon his seat but, the slight weight that Ichabod had pushed on him wasn’t enough to get him off. But, then Lomo got his strength back and he was able to manoeuvre Ichabod back onto his side of the sofa letting him this time lean onto the sofa with the helpful motion that Ichabod let him push him back into the seat while Lomo held onto Ichabod’s hand within his right hand gently, Lomo got Ichabod’s hand up just past his head, he then with his right hand placed his hand he removed it from Ichabod’s left hand seeing that he hadn’t moved it witch was a good thing, his right hand placed upon Ichabod’s right hand and manovered it above his head placing it against Ichabod’s left hand as he spoke a work from his lips. “Lomo, I’m sorry”. Ichabod spoke shaking his head from side to side as he took deep breaths. “-Pinning me only makes is sexier and by the way, I adore you….I a frightening, dangerous ways”. Lomo banished himself from the form of Ichabod feeling no need to pursue it anymore with a subtle nod to the head but, he placed his body back into the direction before him. “You know it sugar”. He spoke with a deep husky tone releasing a playful mood upon his fangs to just show up on command with no exact emotion of why he just did. That kind of frightened Ichabod slightly seeing the fangs. 

Lomo pressed his nose against Ichabod changing the emotional vibe he was giving off to him to calm down his active heart beat that was noticeable by Lomo. Lomo had his mouth ready in the action of the kiss but, nothing happened. Lomo removed his body again this time for a longer period them before in a sighing motion as his right hand sliced his fingers through his hair had he yawned in a manner of looking away from the direction of Ichabod for brief moment before looking back up into the mans direction before him seeing he had removed his hands t the side of him letting them rest upon his covered knee caps as a thought came into mind. Not about why he didn’t want to kiss but, something else that he had always wanted to ask Summer but, he never got the chance too. “What does a Vampire dream of all the time?”. Ichabod questioned the question that Lomo thought wouldn’t have been spoken out from his mouth thinking it was gonna be why hadn’t he kissed him. Lomo responded with turning his head into the direction of him with an opened mouth showing the subtle length of his fangs within his mouth. “something warm hot and juicy”. Lomo speaks with no additional thought of hunger as he on command lodged his teeth back into there sectioned part of the mouth out of sight from Ichabod as he breathed his upper and bottom lips together sealing off the seal of his mouth that produced a slight smile across his face into the direction of him hearing faint whisper from Ichabod’s direction. “Right”. He spoke under his breath. 

Later that night Ichabod walked on into his room alone wondering where Lomo had vanished off too, completely oblivious to his surroundings he walked on into his room, onto the carpeted floor not wanting to turn on his rooms light straight away, he frantically stood still with an held back breath hearing another breath invade the surround room that he was in and he responded with. “What are you doing here?”. He speaks out into the darkness before him knowing true and well on who it was. “I don’t like being alone when its dark”. A voice came out from the darkness and into the ears of Ichabod. 

That to Ichabod was a strange thing to come from a mans mouth making him not say anything for a moment as he made his way into the direction of his bed he hears another response from Lomo’s mouth. “Can I sleep here tonight?”. Lomo speaks with his back leant up against the wall near his bed side table out of sight of him. “But-“. Ichabod speaks in the sat up position. “-I thought Vampires don’t sleep at night as they do it in the day”. “I don’t-“. Lomo began to laugh. “-I don’t sleep but, I thought it was an excuse to be with you. Its only for tonight”. “I snore”. Ichabod confessed. “I’m scarred”. Lomo confessed with a hint of worry in his throat and voice sensing the tension between himself and the darkness that was only a slither away from him. “You don’t want to stay here?”. Ichabod spoke hinting the idea that he could change the view. But, since he didn’t get a response he spoke again. “Do you want to sleep with me on the bed?”. He questioned getting a immediate response. “Thanks Mr.Crane but, can you let the light in instead”. “Why?”. He questioned him. “Because why? would we want it dark while where sleeping”. Lomo confessed in a slightly more heated tone. “Alight then-“. Ichabod reached over to his bedside table and turned on the lap beside him. The light showed upon the figure of Lomo who was stood beside the bedside table behind the wooden chair that was before him. Ichabod briefly took a gander around the room too see where he was, his eyes then caught onto him seeing he was stood behind the wooden chair before the bedside table. “-Good night Lomo”. Ichabod spoke leaning back onto the bed with either of his hands upon his covered chest. 

About a few minutes later Lomo sat up, held the seat in his right hand, he pushed it over into the direction on the right side of the bed that was close to Ichabod seeing he turned over into the direction of him with a silent smile upon his lips as his eyes looked into the direction of Lomo who now sat next to him in the chair with opened eyes. “Am I different?”. Lomo questioned out from the silence. “Yeah, but. I feel different too. I’m in love with the nightmares come to me in the dark, well wallow it whole-“. Ichabod moved his right hand into the direction of Lomo just placing it before the beds end where it drops off. Lomo looked down upon Ichabod's hand seeing it was their and he placed his hand upon his intertwining his hand into his as he looked back into the eyes of his. “ I don’t want to close my eyes, don’t wanna fall asleep-“. He paused for a moment with a hidden thought. (Cause I miss you). “-I’m tired”. He spoke with a whisper. “Then you sleep”. Lomo spoke. “But,-“. Lomo moved over and place his index finger upon Ichabod’s mouth. “-I’m solo, sugar”. Ichabod turned himself over and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. 

*Ichabod’s Flash Dream*

After sighing with either of his arms resting upon the kitchen table counter he placed a yellow sticky note on the grind to inform his family that he was going for a walk with an added circle with a smile face in the middle of it. When he was a good distance away from him, there where flying blue feathered birds flying up above him, he reached the bend in the road and after a quick look back at the huge white house on the hill he turned his head back into the direction of the road and kept walking. The sounds of the birds began to fade as they learned off into the distance and what was left was the sound of the light breeze stirring the long, yellowing bellowing grass, the thinly sharp long point of the grass danced between his spreader out fingers as he waded on along the side of the road.   
After another mile along the road, Ichabod paused his relentless stride for a moment comping to halt, he let his hands dangle along side of him, he took a breath in and closed his eyes breathing deeply in and out will washing the clean air around him throughout his nostrils. The afternoons heated sun warmed the back in away that would become uncomfortable and unbearably hot in a split second. But, it felt good to him letting it burn his back. With a jolt, he realised that this was the first time in his life that he'd truly stopped and breathed in fresh air and been able to enjoy the sounds of nature unobstructed by the smell of gas and oil fumes. 

At the moment, Ichabod would be happy to never lay eyes on another Vampire being again. All that they did was cause hurt and pain, destruction. Well, fuck them. Caught up in those thoughts. Ichabod opened his eyes up again and started to walk once more almost absentmindedly. There was a huge dense forest a few miles away, before him, he loved forests, they where great places to hide and seek. He always thought he could live in there maybe or become a wild Half-Blood or become un-civilized. Maybe he could learn to talk to the animals?. Ichabod chuckled at the thought of it. Ichabod then smiled again into the distance seeing their was endless possibilities he could travel. Even though the world was large compared to how small Ichabod was lost he had forgotten the way, and even though he was breathing in fresh air in a wide open space, he'd never in his life felt so trapped and claustrophobic. 

Out from the blue Ichabod’s ears picked up a car sound that was approaching him at a rapid speed. At first he thought (hoped desperately) that it was gonna pass him but, the car started to slow down and even thought he wasn’t looking Ichabod could tell that it had parked just next to him.Ichabod’s eyes went still with no form of wanting to blink, his body froze hearing the car door clip over into his view and the sound of a persons body moving into his direction on that red leather surface that makes that sound. Ichabod then held his breath in and turned his head into the direction of the car seeing it was a red cadillac was parked right before him, his eyes lit up seeing the magnificent beauty of the car but, then his eyes connected towards another individuals beauty. He looked at the man before him that had his right only arm placed on the red leather seating, his nails were clean and one point with no chipping or pity sharp bits. The man before Ichabod began to speak. “Hey gorgeous, need a ride?”. The man questioned to him.

Ichabod didn’t respond to him. Ichabod new this rule from one of his friends to never talk to strangers, he had a pint but, his was slightly altered. (Never talk to strangers, unless you actually want to meet somebody”. This man before him didn’t look like a kidnaper or a rapist or anything well, despite his missing left arm he could have been a pirate. Witch made Ichabod almost snort at the funny thought but, he held back his laughter seeing the man before him had moved back into his seat more closer towards the cars wheel waiting for him to get in if he wanted too as he left the door open for a while with his right hand upon the black leathered strapped car wheel looking at him with the light shining behind him giving him a godly glow. 

The man let Ichabod into the car but, once he was inside the man before him held him down with his right hand into the passengers seat, Ichabod held his breath in with fear, the man before him whipped out his fangs in the hidden view of the boy ready to bite, the man lunged forwards into the direction of Ichabod’s neck but, before he could feel or see anything the dream suddenly blacked out into blackness. 

*Flash Dream End*

Ichabod opened his mouth up taking a breath of air, his right hand was upon his neck checking if there was any bite marks but, there was nothing, Ichabod breathed out in relief but, then he turned his attention to the seat beside his bed seeing Lomo was not there at all witch scared him a little bit wondering where he had got to completely misreading what Lomo was thinking he had taking a more safer sleeping courters under the house to be more precise. But, no Lomo was no where near this house.


	10. Chapter 10

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

At a local bar in Perth called the Hannibal Hideout at 12pm lunch time Tommy Joe Ratliff, the sexy barman, he was on a shift today at the restaurant with his companion, friend and secret lover Adam Lambert. Seeing as Tommy could handle the less amount of people in the restaurant today with his friend they where both capable of doing it. 

Tommy had one hand with a tray above it clipping his black nailed varnished thumb over the top so, it would balance out the delicious platter of food that animated out its smell upon on the white plate around the area of him, then with his free hand he held a pint of Wedge-tail brewing beer within it as he began to walk into the direction of his old friend giving him his food and the pint of beer. Tommy placed down the food platter first and then the beer upon the mans table. His friend gave him a smile of thanks. Tommy smiled back at him, he moved on away from him leaving the table and headed back over to the bar where his friend Adam who was on bar duty at the moment was pouring some water for a guest as she waited on the other side of the bar bench. 

Adam looked up from his position into the direction of Tommy seeing he wasn’t quiet himself so, he asked the question. “How are you doing Tommy?”. Tommy tuned into his direction feeling the tops of his long lengthen mohawk shifted pasted his eyes changing his current mood as he heard Adam’s voice. “I’ve had better nights”. Tommy speaks the truth to him. “Anything I can do to improve this one for ya?”. Adam speaks briefly looking into the direction of the lady before him handing her drink as she returned the favour by giving him the money. Adam then had his full attention upon Tommy seeing a half smile had crept up upon his face. 

Out of sight from those two at the bar Lomo walked on into the Hannibal Hideout bar wearing the exact same outfit he has always done. He doesn’t just have one set of clothing he has five sets of clothing that are the exact same clothing that he can carry this form of clothing for five days straight washing them at the end of each week. 

Lomo stood there for a moment in silence, he panned his head to the right of him seeing a block lettered poster right at the door seeing it had written on the paper. ‘No religion, no God aloud here’ Lomo scrunched his brow at the urging feeling of anger that these heart beaters had a say in where his God wasn’t aloud to go. An old man who was sitting in the direction line of Lomo decided to speak with him seeing the expression among his face. “So, whats wrong with you?”. The elderly man kindly questioned to him. Lomo panned his eyes over into the direction of the elderly man keeping his face as it was. “Thats whats right-“. Lomo pointed his right index fingered hand into the direction of the paper. “-With me”. He confessed his true meanings upon the man before him. The elderly man looked over at the paper seeing what this gentleman was referring to. The elderly man then looked back over into the gentleman direction. “You are welcome, to come on in. Its just to frighten people-“. Lomo stepped a long step into the direction of the man that completely cut the words out from his mouth. “-Do not mess with God or he will mess with you!”. Lomo leant back upright into his position and he then faced away from the man leaving it at that seeing he had thought he had scared the man a little bit too much then he needed to. 

Adam from behind Tommy panned his eyes over into the direction of where Lomo was now standing, Tommy then sees his friend was looking else where, Tommy swirled around into the direction of Lomo seeing this handsome looking man wonder on into the bar entrance, the handsome man walked over into a red leathered booth, he took his seat right against the window of the bar and he then directed his attention towards Tommy himself seeing he was being looked at from a far. Tommy just stood there still for a moment as their eyes locked together, they started at each other for a while, Lomo lifted his head up slowly in the light that was shining above him feeling the heat coming off the light and onto his body witch was pleasant. 

Tommy then walked over into the direction of Lomo having a pen and pad in his hand at the ready. As he reached him Tommy then spoke first. “What drink would you like?”. Lomo then replied with. “Vampuman, please”. Tommy responded with a nod. “I will just go and check”. Tommy spoke leaving Lomo for a while before he returned back with nothing in his hands that was a form of a bottle. “Sorry, we have no vampuman”. Lomo then arose his brows up. “Naturally no but, you can get me a glass of heated up milk so I have a reason to be here”. “Well-“. Tommy began to speak with a smile. “-Whatever the reason. I’m glade you are here”. Tommy added as he shyly wrote the word milk on the paper. He left with a smile as he decided to chose what percentage of milk this man would want even thought he wouldn’t be having it at all he thought. 

Once the waiter was out of sight, Lomo leant back into his seat placing his right black shirted arm upon the black rimmed leather booth for a moment taking a breather as he breathed out from under his mustache letting his hazelnut green eyes wonder around the restaurant wondering if he was ever going to meet that Ichabod fellow again he would love to sink his teeth into him. Lomo’s eyes meet with a group of people in the distance in the left corner of the restaurant, Lomo’s eyes hooked onto a man before him that looked familiar to him, it was Ichabod in his black white tipped collar and the black long sleeved shirt that was exposing more of his arms as it was rolled up to his elbows with the known red cloth around his neck with his back turned at him.

Lomo removed himself up from his seat feeling the urge of his physical attraction began to lock onto his target before him as he moved into the direction of the group not getting noticed just yet as he heard a bit of the convocation before he placed his words into the convocation in a quiet moment between the people before him. “-Watch yourself, pretty ones are the worst-“. The gentleman that spoke was a guy named Patrick whose voice was suddenly whipped out from his mouth as his attention went upon Lomo feeling his presence was being noticed by Ichabod is well. Ichabod turned around into the direction of Lomo seeing a familiar face was their before him giving Lomo a chance to speak now. “-I’ve stalked you before”. He spoke into the direction of Ichabod only seeing his eyes where on him already. The thought that popped into Ichabod’s head was. (Hes my handsome man). Ichabod then responded with a little bit of a laugh. “I could say the same to you, it always feels like somebody is watching me”. Lomo looked over into the other direction over at the different faces he had not come into contact with. 

In the silence a skin head man named Patrick who sat next to his partner Kiara senses something different about Ichabod immediately seeing the way he was looking at the handsome man before them all as a little supplement of a thought came into her mind. (The problem with love is, you can love who you wan but, so can they). That meaning for her thought response was that she felt a weird sensation that wavered off from Lomo’s current presence but, it didn’t seem to bother the rest of the group that she knew off. Lomo focused his eyes back into the direction of Ichabod with a little thought that sparked into his brain that accidentally formed into words right out from his mouth into the silence. “We always looked at each other a little too long to be ‘just friends’-“. He presented his brows forward at him. Lomo came into realisation to what he had just spoke so, he changed the subject quickly. “-You wanna come and get a bite with me”. He spoke with the hand gesture into his booth seeing their was already a glass of warmed milk in the area where he once sat.

Ichabod looked into the direction of his friends and family. “Do you mind if I just go and sit with him a bit”. Ichabod’s eyes trailed along the eyes he saw letting them stop at his father’s. “You may go but, come back after”. Wes speaks placing his normal human hand forwards upon the table before him hoping Ichabod would obey his rules. “Yes, I will do father”. Ichabod responded moving out from his seat and into the direction following the suit of Lomo who gestured his hand upon the seat adjacent to his warmed glass of milk with a presented smile upon his face. 

Ichabod took the seat adjacent from Lomo who sat on the other side of him. Ichabod with either of his hands before him that intertwined with one another in a subtle nervous manner not knowing why Lomo had wanted to talk to him with his eyes briefly looking into the direction of Lomo seeing his right hand was placed upon the black lined red seating before him tapping his fingers lightly upon the sofa in slow motion making it harder for Ichabod to concentrate on how he was feeling about him. He just wanted to be close to him again. Ichabod wondered his eyes over back into the direction of Lomo who had his eyes on his already. “You know, the moment we had at the shops with you’re father, I’m presuming?”. Ichabod nodded at him. “Yes, he is my dad, why you ask?”. Ichabod questioned lessoning his fingers upon one another. “You know about bloodlines-“. Lomo paused nodding into his direction making sure he did before carrying on. Ichabod noted his head once again commenting on his question. “- Bloodlines are serious business in this world that we live in. You’re taught lessons and tested….By strict fathers-“. Lomo nodded into the direction of Ichabod feeling no emotion connection towards him in this moment of the connection of one another. “-I heard you’re family mentioned an I had to go through all the old mnemonics. But, yes there it is-“. Ichabod then sparked a bottle of words into his direction in the gap that Lomo caused between his pause. “-I knew there was a reason we looked so much alike-“. “-Mate, no. Where far from that. I mean look. I have one arm. I don’t look like you at all but, I have the acceptation of having you’re long wavy black neatly combed black hair”. Lomo spoke in a more serious tone towards him. “But, then again. I’d rather we weren’t related. That might make flirting awkward”. Ichabod pipped up in a slightly better tone than Lomo. Lomo nodded his head in response with added words. “It all depends on witch branch of the family you come from-“. Lomo chuffed a little bit of laugher in the pause he took. “-Regardless, I think we’re still good to go”. That thought that slipped into the edges of Ichabod’s mind unleash a subtle flash imagery upon his mind that he could not control. 

*Imaginary state start* 

In the imaginary thoughts of Ichabod. Ichabod imagined himself standing before Lomo before the placement of the red coloured tabled booth. With each others eyes looking upon one another. Ichabod craved something primal that unleashed out from his intentions upon the connection he had with Lomo. Ichabod enhanced his eyes upon Lomo like a feared breathing hungry animal wanting to call him his prey for tonight. “ I want to make out with you”. Ichabod spoke automatically springing his upper teeth upon his bottom lip drawing back his lipped skin towards him alining his eyes upon Lomo feeling the sensation he was giving him. Lomo before him unleash his own sharpened fangs before his mouth with an already evoked male groan with a flicker of his red active tongue that skipped across his upper moustached haired mouth. “Good, because my face wants to wake out with it”. Lomo expressed a sudden placement of his fangs in the direct alinement into Ichabod’s direction with a subtle animal embodied grown. 

Lomo and Ichabod Locked there bodies together in a collision of there two souls meeting, skin on skin and mouth locking onto a fanged mouth making the negative space before one another be not there anymore. Ichabod had either of his hands wrapped around Lomo’s neck gently smelling Lomo’s own musky blood filled breath upon the masking of his form, with each of there eyes closed they felt their mouths around one another feeling the hunger state became birthed into the lips of Ichabod wanting more and more of his desire that was before him locked into his trance of the side of Lomo. 

Each of them moved the lips intertwined with one another changing lip placement deepening the kiss even more. Their breaths were even against one another. Lomo slithered his right hand upon the softened edges of Ichabod’s cushioned head that had strands of his black thick dense but, soft hair as Lomo imbedded his right fingers into the desk mass of his hair feeling the stands stick close to his invaded fingers in his embrace with there mouths that began to take over control over one another. Lomo became more animal like his his proceedings to entice Ichabod into his embrace, Lomo unlocked his connected lips from Ichabod for a brief moment, Lomo slipped his upper and bottom lip from the lips of Ichabod with an evoked breath outwards from his mouth expressing the need of wanting more he had already gotten, Lomo moved his moustached mouth over into the direction of Ichabod’s neck feeling the pulsating rhythmic strains upon Ichabod’s neck that pumped the protruding veins of his active soul as he drawn them closer towards his fangs that begged to be in something warm and alive. 

*Imaginary state end*

Ichabod hears words start to invade his head seeing before him Lomo was talking to him into his direction not knowing what he had just witness in his thoughts. “-My sexuality is not the most interesting thing about me-“. Lomo paused for a moment seeing Ichabod’s mind was else where. “-Ichabod!”. He spoke getting the immediate attention back from him. “Yes”. He spoke fast with a transition of escaping his current thought that he had just witnessed in his mind that began to toy with his emotions upon Lomo. “So, what does that imply?”. Ichabod questioned him. Lomo spoke with a anecdote that he responded to him in a way he could sugar coat it. “I’m never something in-between”. Ichabod narrowed his brows. “Oh, so you’re straight?”. Lomo leaned in a little bit with a devilish smirk. “So is spaghetti until it gets hot”. Lomo spoke leaning back into his seat with his right hand slipping back onto the black rimmed leather seat. “I’m try-sexual, I’ll try anything once”. Lomo added with a hint of his raised brows. Ichabod then came up with a response. “Any crazy exes I should know about?”. Lomo began to sweat nervously with a fake laughter from his mouth. “One does not simply find me uninteresting-“. Lomo laughed feeling the fret of his little bullet sized sweat droplets slip down the side of his face that invited Ichabod to add his words into the gapped laughter that Lomo had took upon himself. “-God forbid we become friendly. And then fall madly in love and run away together and live happily ever after”. Ichabod spoke seeing a little shake of the head to Lomo. “I don’t find you that interesting and also I generally limit my social life to-“. Lomo mouth shut trying to find away to express what he does for a living so he turned his head away being completely noticed by Ichabod even thought he was trying to hide it. “-Killing, okay-“. He breathed out with the shrug of his shoulders letting his eyes wonder into the direction of Ichabod’s focus point upon him. “-Mostly. Murder. So,-“. He breathed out with a happier tone. “Yeah, not interested in this whole ‘being friendly business and socialising like adults thing”. Lomo confessed immediately to him wishing this question was over with. 

Ichabod relaxed his hand even more removing them away from there intertwined state with a evoked breath from his mouth not believing what he had just spoken taking his mind back to the man called Devon Bostick. (Wonder what happened to that Vampire? wonder if he is still alive?). Ichabod trailed his vision into the direction of Lomo with a different outcome that Lomo wasn’t expecting. “Challenge-“. Ichabod removed his left hand into the direction of Lomo letting his hand hover across the table before them. “-Accepted”. Ichabod spoke wanting Lomo to take his hand and shake it but, Lomo refuted his handshake and spoke instead. “A pleasure that we can only share-“. Lomo sees Ichabod’s his hand drifted slowly back into the direction before him upon the table with a subtle waver of banishment from his own active beating heart that placed upon the for front of his mind looking feeling happy about this. The thought of those words went over him like a rash, a living breathing, active, desirable yearning for a craving need of a touch from him seeing Lomo’s right hand was now moving into the direction of the red coloured table before him just inches in connection of each others hands. 

But, the matter of connection of one another soon drifted off again. Lomo removed his hand out of temptation for Ichabod to touch it. Lomo placed his hand upon his knee instead. Ichabod vanished his eyes away from Lomo for a moment. (Why are we built to feel feelings?). He questioned himself as his eyes looked back into the direction of Lomo getting a hint of what he was thinking that rocketed another thought into his mind. (He looks like he knows all my secrets). Witch frightened Ichabod in the slightest of his thoughts for a moment. Because he had found so much beauty in this man that was filled with darkness. As he too had found a lot of horrors in the light. 

Lomo removed his right hand once again into the direction of his warmed up milk, his hand cupped around the glass, he lifted it up into the direction of his mouth and took a swab of the liquid letting it slither down his throat feeling it warm his innards with a silent evoked pleased moan coming from his mouth in the silence be happened to placed himself in before Ichabod who was not looking into his direction his eyes where lowered, he had a subtle bitten lip upon his lips and Lomo wanted to change the feeling Ichabod was thinking and feeling right now so he placed his warmed milk upon the red table before him with narrowed brows at it. “Tasteless!”. Lomo speaks to his warmed milk removing his right hand back upon the black rimed red seat as his eyes faced into the direction of Ichabod who decided to comment on what he had just spoken. “Do you often have trouble with taste?”. He speaks in a soft un-weighted tone. “No-“. Lomo shook his head. “-Because I think you look delicious”. Lomo tried to make Ichabod smile but, nothing chipper or joyous came back from him in spoken words or emotion. (Am I loosing my grip on this man, I feel it there but,-). Lomo huffed out a breathed sigh placing his right hand onto the red table back into the space it once was before only a little bit closer into the direction of Ichabod’s hand feeling a subtle kick or spark of there connection being remade in a slow longing manner.(-Something up with him). Lomo thought opening his mouth to speak to him. “Whats really on the menu?”. Ichabod lifted his head into the direction of him looking a little bit confused at what he had just spoken to him. “Whats on you’re mind?”. Lomo spoke putting his words back into normal human talk.   
The thought of that man Devon Bostick tricked back into his mind. Ichabod had sent out a missing persons call to the police but, he hadn’t received anything back from them just yet. He was feeling he wanted to move out from this situation before Lomo but, he was torn of two thoughts he wanted to stay with him but, the idea of him being a killer as he had spoken before under his breath he didn’t want it to become true. He couldn’t bare the thought if Lomo was found out by the police that he had done some killings he would be locked in prison for a very long time. Ichabod couldn’t bare again loosing a person he loved.   
Ichabod eventually let his eyes into Lomo’s direction seeing a shimmering new light that placed upon Lomo’s intentions. “What are you hungry for?”. Ichabod questioned Lomo out from the silence. “Oh well, you know. Well being with you is so refreshing you’re like a fresh juice steak!”. Lomo implied his full thoughts towards Ichabod that planted a subtle smile across his face but, not a full one. “Aww, thank you Lomo-“. His face then changed hearing the last words that came out from Lomo’s mouth. “-Wait-“. Ichabod leant inwards with flashed eyes into his direction. “-What?”. He questioned in a stern tone. “Oh, umm I meant to say you’re a fruity shake. You’re fresh enough to bake!”. He spoke with wide arched brows. But, then his face slanted off from the hinges of his expression into a more dormant state with a blank expression with a thought shooting through his brain as he sees the expression upon Ichabod’s face. (I fucked up). Ichabod immediately cracked up laughing at him feeling his cheeks began to turn red. 

Once Ichabod settled down. Ichabod spoke again. “You seem hungry-”. Ichabod spoke keeping with the subject. “-Can we eat veggies for lunch?”. Ichabod added. Lomo rolled his eyes subtle with another thought. (Nobody told me that being with you would be so hard). The expression that plastered across Lomo’s face sent signals to Ichabod that he wasn’t fond of eating veggies. “Do you want a hot dog?”. Ichabod questioned gesturing his hand over to the left of him into the direction of the bar food on the menu board before him. “I won’t eat anything with a dog inside!”. Lomo blurted out with a subtle frown upon his brows. “What about hot people?”. Ichabod placed this words perfectly to what he hopped a thought that might appear in Lomo’s thoughts but, Lomo just gave a smile.But, then his expression changed. “I bet you need a lot of discipline to be a vegan”. Lomo stated before Ichabod with his placing back upon the table before him. “Actually, all you need is a bit of perspective”. Ichabod spoke to him receiving a nod from Lomo. “That will go for me is well. Why are you avoiding meets?”. Lomo questioned with a hint of curiosity. “I’m trying not to eat anything with a heart beat, I love animals. Why do you avoid veggies?”. Ichabod questioned out of curiosity is well on Lomo’s side of thinking. “He is very particular, how I taste”. A thought then showed itself in Ichabod’s mind. (He? who is he). “Who is he?”. Ichabod questioned. “He, He is God”. Lomo speaks alining his eyes upon the group that once Ichabod had placed himself there seeing they where getting up and leaving. 

Lomo turned his head back into the direction of Ichabod. “You best better be off-“. Lomo hinted his eyebrows into the direction of the group that hinted Ichabod’s eyes into the direction of his friends and his father. “-Yes, I better get going, I will see you around”. Ichabod smile removing himself from the seat getting no spoken word back but, a brief placement of a smile on Lomo’s lips as Ichabod headed into the direction of his friends and his father.


	11. Chapter 11

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

That following day at around the same time at the Hannibal Hideout. This time the bar was great, loads of inhabiters that ranked from Vampires, Half-Bloods and humans inhabited the local scene at the stroke of lunchtime that kept Tommy on his toes all evening in his waitressing gear. 

Two hours in his ten hour shift for Tommy he was getting good with the orders until sorting stage out out of place happened to him that lightened up the mood even more. Tommy was casually walked in his steal capped boots standing still at the bar ticking off his check list while Adam stood beside him doing the exact same thing with a couple of bottled drinks before him wondering where these needed to be sent too. Adam with a flicker of his eyes alined them into the direction of Tommy and started to talk to him thinking he was paying attention to him but, Tommy got this sensation feeling again just like the evening before like something or someone was watching him, he payed no attention to Adam at all, he slowly turned around and felt this need and want coming from the handsome man that he had recognised from yesterday before witch placed a smile across his face immediately as Lomo was standing at the edge of the same booth from yesterday with his right hand on the table wearing the exact same cloths on he had on the other day that looked more presentable than the other time. They both locked eyes as Tommy breathed in and out slowly exhaling an amount of air from his slightly parted lips that makes Adam who was completely oblivious until now as he turned his attention towards Tommy seeing he was not paying any attention towards him at all. Lomo took his seat sitting once again next to the windows ledge, with his eyes still locked on him, Tommy advanced himself into that direction at a slow controlled place and Adam felt completely jealous of him. 

Tommy reached the edge of the table this time letting Lomo speak first. “Good evening, Mr Ratliff”. Lomo spoke with a smile upon his neatly clipped mustache. “Good evening, sir. Would you like the same temperament of warmed milk today?”. Lomo battered his eyelids with an evoked smile. “Yes, please”. Tommy nodded into his direction, he moved away from the table of him for a moment but, he returned back with a full fledged warmed milk in his glassed hand, Tommy placed the warmed milk upon the red coloured table and he received a comment from Lomo’s mouth. “ Thank you”. Lomo spoke taking the needed warmed up milk slipping his right hand onto the glassed filled cup of milk into his hand. Tommy smiled back at him leaving the handsome man as he went off to get some other orders that where in the pipe line of things to do. 

Ichabod out of nowhere slipped into the adjacent side of the booths table taking a seat, Lomo alined his eyes into the direction of him seeing today Ichabod was wearing that red cloth around his neck, today Ichabod had decided to show a bit of skin. He wore today a white cotton singlet that formed his upper half and the fall that was unseen by Lomo. Ichabod worn a black belt that matched his skinny jeans and on the soles of his feet he wore dark red flat lines shoes with black laces. Lomo looked at Ichabod’s revealing active skin for a moment seeing the minuscule palpitations of his blood veins that pumped back and forth upon his layered skin before him feeling the connection they once had yesterday came back into connection between them both. 

‘Why are you so cold?”. Ichabod speaks without saying any hello or how are you doing he stroke up this question upon his mind because he wanted to find out why Lomo was not like other Vampires. “Yes, ah I’m afraid I’m not as warm as the ladies that must be accustom to you”. Lomo speaks seeing a frown upon Ichabod’s face that feared him a little bit. “What ladies?”. Ichabod spoke out as a question. Lomo then hurriedly added a comment. “So, what are you?”. Lomo speaks placing his hand out upon the red table into the direction of him. “Isn’t that not a good thing to say to someone on there first meeting, like when you tell someone in prison that wanting to know what they are?”. Lomo relaxed his form with a breath knowing he was right in what he had spoken. “but, you’re something more than human”. Lomo stated getting a flicker of a flashed smile from Ichabod’s mouth. “I could say the same to you”. Ichabod spoke in a positive outlook towards Lomo with the smile still on his face. Lomo within his strained heart inflicted the thought of not wanting to tell what he is to Ichabod immediately changing the idea into something more he could handle about talking about.   
In the silences of each others breath Ichabod had removed either of his hand before him pressed against together, with his right hand he placed his index finger upon his left hand and began to rub it back and forth into a slow motion that evoked the unknown lingering though of a sexual desire that was uncontrolled by him, his hands before him the casted over the skin upon one another turning his hand over the top of one another into a placement before him self and out of sight of Ichabod’s eyes Lomo too had the subtle feeling of this attraction by placing his right hand away from it current position and placed it upon his right knee cap, over his leg, around into the middle of his thigh, he slides his hand forwards towards his covered calf muscle slanting his knees into the left direction feeling a sensation of drizzled murder began to fill him mind with sexual innuendos as he felt his hand upon himself. 

Underneath the table itself Ichabod’s legs where doing something different. With his right leg was tapping up and down in a nervous manner feeling the tension of his own skin on skin was making him the slightly the same thing as Lomo but, more in a sexual desire of Lomo’s body wanting to be in his embrace, holding him in as each of there mouths kissing one another. 

Above the table, Ichabod moved his hands again in a rubbing motion as he looked away from Lomo for a brief moment before alining his eyes back into the direction of the very hungry man before him that only thought of blood, the noise of the bones braking in his hand, the crunch in his fangs when his teeth meet the active vulnerable inhabiter beneath him as he pins him down and drains the flood from him. “Its only natural that where embarrass-“. Ichabod sees the face of Lomo that was listening intently to his words before him blocking out all thoughts of breaking bones for a momentary distraction. “-When two humans meet, after a long time and if hes lucky one discovers that the other has an unspeakable secret-“. In that moment Lomo’s train of thought glued onto the idea that Ichabod before him might know now what he is. Lomo’s un-beating heart strained immensely in its caged vessel form just wanting to rip him open and run away as slow as he could. 

Lomo turned his attention into changing the words that where beginning to be spoken. “-What do you enjoy?”. Lomo speaks interrupting Ichabod’s train of thought for a moment but, Ichabod proceeded onto answering his question not knowing where this was going but, he played along with Lomo to see where this was heading. “I have no idea”. That was kind of true. He knew what he dose but, he didn’t want to explain just yet. “Well, the best things in life make you sweaty, I enjoy very physical practices. Anything that gets you’re blood racing is probably worth doing”. Lomo smiled with enjoyment of the idea what had just popped into his mind. 

The next question that was on Ichabod’s mind became very personal to him. It was about his wife. “Are you a bad person?”. Ichabod asked straight up. Lomo didn’t know where this came from but, he answered it in his best ability too. “Depends on what you ask?”. Lomo spoke raising a brow up at him in a manner of seductiveness but, it didn’t say there long seeing the face of Ichabod before him he removed his bow back down upon his eye “Its about my wife”. “Well, then I’m not the criminal here”. Lomo stated his full blown out lie towards Ichabod. Sometimes you don’t know whats right in front of you. Lomo did but, Ichabod obviously didn’t. “What would you do if someone harmed your signifiant other?”. Lomo went quiet for a moment as he thought on what he had to say as he noticed that a little hint of the inhabiters that surrounded them both became quiet but, he pressed on his words out from his mouth. “If someone was to harm my significant other, or you-“. Lomo gracefully placed his hand forward into the direction of Ichabod removing it from his knee cap before removing it back before his chest to rest there for a moment as he continued to speak. “-Or somebody I love, I would eat them-“. He spoke in a corse tone removing his hand back upon the table before him placing it face down. “-I might end up in prison for five hundred years but,-“. He shrugged his shoulders with a tap of his index finger upon the red table before him. “-I would eat them”. He confessed his truths to him with an exile of his breath.

Ichabod smiled a little into his direction. “Ok-“. He huffed out a weakened breath. “-I get off your case now”. Ichabod spoke in his soft and dusty way of his voice that entered Lomo’s hearing instruments. Lomo leans in again looking from his left shoulder then looking at Ichabod as he is about to speak. “ You do you realise that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?-“. Ichabod slowly turned his head to the right looking at all his friends who just stood there as he feed off the energy in not a good way, as Ichabod looked at Sauli, Podraj they both din’t look happy with him. Ichabod looked back into the eyes of Lomo. “They are just staring at me because-“. Lomo cut in and moved his face closer towards Ichabod’s smelling the listed sent of his familiar cologne. “-They are staring at us because, you’re wife is dead. You are seen with a man. What do you think that will make them think?”. Ichabod braked a small letting the hinges of the edges of his lips form a unhappy placement upon his lips. “Who cares what they think”. He speaks in an even but, weighted tone towards him. “Well,-“. Lomo began to change the scene of them both by standing up knowing true and well that everyone had there eyes on him. “-I wanna make this city my home-“. Lomo moved out from the booth placing his right hand upon the table. “-So I do-“. Lomo speaks into the direction of him feeling a brief moment of banishment upon the fusion layered skin of Lomo that began to make Ichabod feel powerless. 

Ichabod silently for a moment stayed quiet not knowing what to feel or say. But, all was he able to say as he looked into the eyes of him was. “But-“. Lomo instantly harnessed his words upon Ichabod making him stop in his tacks with a held back breath. “-I’m solo-“. Lomo tapped his index finger upon the red table with a swift sound of his book drifting off into the other direction as he body began to turn away from him. “-Sugar”. He ends his word leaving the restaurant keeping his eyes stable before him into the door not hearing another word out from Ichabod’s mouth.

Once Lomo was out of the clear Ichabod faced everyone with full bottled hinges of anger. “What are you all looking at?”. He speaks in a raised tone before everyone. “What do you think?-“. Podraj began to speak out into the open. “-That is a very dangerous man you’re messing with”. Podraj stated what he thought he should be saying to him. “I can take care of myself”. Ichabod explained removing himself from the booth and more into the direction of his son feeling a bit of built up tension began to show upon him witch was unusual for him to be baring so much. “Date with a Vampire?-“. Breaths around them gasped upon the cli hanger of Podraj’s words. “- No, I don’t have a date with a Vampire or a death wish either. I just happen to think-“. Ichabod walked over more into his sons direction stopping before his feet. “-That basing you’re former intentions of what you have seen today, with an entire group of people based on the actions of what we had done today, Is not right for you to start pointing fingers at me”. Podraj steps into the direction of Ichabod more fearing something inside of him was going to unleash but, he hadn’t let it come out yet. That will just kill his dad literally if he found out his true form of himself so, instead Podraj pointed his index finger into his direction. “Well, I will not let you put yourself or this bar in danger. I won’t let it happen”. Podraj released a breath out from his lips seeing his fathers look upon his face was unreadable to him as he lowered his index finger out from view as he stood there with his eyes still locked upon his fathers not knowing what was going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

Over at Lomo’s one person flat Ichabod was stood there in his black flat shoes, black trousers, black belt that kept in his white long sleeved shirt that was accompanied with his black vest also on top of that he had his unbuttoned black perfectly seamed together black coat and lastly he wore his favourite red cloth around his neck that was tucked under his black fitted gold buttoned vest. Ichabod with his hair tamed in the right place upon his head he stood before Lomo’s two stallions. Today Lomo had decided to take them out for a stroll along the forest today. Ichabod placed his hand gently upon the stallion that was closest to him, he brushed his hand across the males fir feeling it hit his fingertips as he moved his hand across the surface of his skin just upon the side of the big black eyed majestic beast before him. “These are most magnificent creates from God’s creations”. Ichabod smile at what he had just spoke not seeing the smiling affection Lomo had on his lips. Lomo liked that Ichabod liked his stallions. “Thanks, they where the best of the lot”. Lomo smiled back handing the un-black snouted stallion that was closest to Ichabod forwarded his hand with the rope in it into the direction of him, Ichabod moved his hand from the completely white stallion before him and onto the rope removing the rope from Lomo’s hand.

Lomo with a bucket underneath him, he leaped up onto his stallion with he held of his right hand gripping onto the males hair before him, he lunged his chest forward, he swooped his left leg over the side of the stallion with a slight evoke out from his breath as he slipped into the back bone of the stallion sitting comfortable upon his stallion. Once sat upon his stallion Lomo turned his head into the direction of Ichabod seeing he hadn’t climbed onto his one yet. “Are you ok? you look like you haven’t ridden one, before?”. Lomo spoke feeling a bit concerned for the well being of his stallion and for Ichabod, of course as he was the person that was riding him without a saddle. “Yeah-“. Ichabod smiled at him with either hand upon the sides of his hips. “-I’m a bit nervous-“. He confessed with a nervous evoked breath from his mouth. “-Because one time when I was on a stallion but, not as tall as this one. It bucked and I feel making me unconscious for a while”. Ichabod explained to him. “Aww, thats bad well, touch wood my stallions have never hurt anyone so, I’m going to look after you if anything happeneds-“. Lomo manovered his stallion with a subtle kick into the side of its front leg just behind it making his stallion move closer towards the white one that was facing Ichabod’s direction. “-Ok”. Lomo added. “Thank you”. Ichabod spoke feeling more reassuring that nothing back will happen to him. Ichabod eventually with the courage inside of him he was able to get up onto the stallion with a slightly helping hand by Lomo as he kindly reached out his hand for Ichabod to hold on as he jumped up, Ichabod slipped his left leg over first upon the stallion letting it slide down the front of the stallion just behind its leg and letting his body feel comfortable upon the boney spine of the stallion feeling it slight move beneath him as he got settled with the weight. 

Meanwhile just about an hour away Podraj, Sauli and Simone where on a small adventure today. Simone was driving in his car driving up to the forest way where they where going to have a spot of lunch. 

Lomo and Ichabod where also heading in that direction on stallions because today, Ichabod decided it would be nice on stallions to check out the forest for this investigation task that was handed to him by Allen Fischer to investigate the inquires about something that will get mentioned later on.

Lomo and Ichabod and there stallions had made it to the entrance of the forest. Ichabod looked before himself hearing the rustling dense forest trees as the wind blew in all different direction picking up leaves from the trees and the foliage below there stallion hooves. Ichabod turned his eyes into the direction of Lomo. “This place is so, beautiful. I love being in the forest, even if its for work”. Lomo panned his eyes into the direction of Ichabod for a moment as he expressed a hidden smile that was not so hidden to him that made him pause in thought for a moment trying to remain calm about the fact he knew this place very well. Ichabod on the other hand sees him smiling but, it was an odd looking one that sparked a thought. (Whats he so happy about? doesn’t he get the world is a terrible place filled with nothing but, fear and pain and misery). In Lomo’s mind it was a different set up. (I’m spending the day with my little murder muffin while investigating a crime for the FBI and they are completely oblivious to the fact that I’m there most wanted killer. Best day ever). “Who owns the property?”. Ichabod spiked the question up in the air. Lomo detached his current thoughts and listened to Ichabod. “Well-“. Lomo spoke looking over into the direction of him. “-Its mine-“. Lomo speaks seeing a flutter of pure bliss joy attached itself to Ichabod. “-I let the inhabiters of the earth wonder in and out of here whenever they please plus, in the forest there is a waterfall in the centre where we can let the stallions swim while we look around for clues-“. Lomo took a breath. “-Plus I have a surprise for you waiting at the waterfall”. Lomo added.”Thank you”. Ichabod spoke feeling this day just jets better and better.

After a while Lomo and Ichabod began to pass some grave yards as either of their stallions moved around them carefully treading on the soft cushioned grass trying to not step on the concreted rectangular blocks below that that rose thirty centimetres up from the ground. While Lomo sat upon his stallion with his right hand intertwined into a lock of his mans main before him slowly trotting along feeling the stallions breath evaporate out from his black covered nostrils, feeling the wind against his face and hearing the rainbow coloured parrots singing in the background on this glorious day made him great to be alive. 

Lomo in his vision sees beside him that Ichabod was riding his other stallion perfectly, his back was up straight and with his hands where gently holding a bundle of hair of his stallions main in a content calm state. Lomo drifted his eyes back into the forwards motion feeling the sun that cut through the desk forrest trees skimp across his face that sparked a known lyrical to him. “Roses are red, violets are blue-“. Ichabod intently kept his eyes straight thinking Lomo was looking into his direction but, his heart softening thinking if he was he was saying it about him as he listened intently to the mans drifting German scented accent rustle with the wind flowing his accent across the winds of the forrest that could be heard from a mile away. “-Sugar is sweat and so,-”. Lomo alined his thinly trimmed brows into the direction of Ichabod seeing his cheeks had gone red. “-Are you-”. Lomo speaks seeing a half smile creep up onto the softened edges of Ichabod’s mouth knowing he was listening to him. “- But, the roses are wilted and the violets are dead-“. Lomo sees a change in Ichabod’s expression upon his freshly cut face. “-The sugar jar is empty and my wrist are stained with red-“. Ichabod couldn’t resit the temptation of looking at him. Ichabod glanced his eyes at Lomo with a opened mouth with his narrowed brows in the feeling of what the hell was he talking about now. “-Roses by the tombstone, violets shoot up from the earth. Theres no sweetness to this sugar and death is all I’m worth”. Lomo finished off a little bit of known poetry turning his attention into the forwards direction looking before him. 

Ichabod still had his eyes on him. “Was that to flatter me?”. Lomo hears Ichabod’s response and turned into his direction. “You sir, thats me flirting-“. Lomo nodded at him. “-So, did it flatter you?”. He questioned. “Off course not”. He spoke with a shake of his head but, a flicker of a smile. “I like it here where I think of the times when there are only two places in the world where I find simplicity”. “Where do you find it?”. Ichabod questioned with a soft tone. “Cemeteries and-“. Lomo rose an arched brow. “-Strip joints”. Ichabod was befuddled of the fact that he would go to strip joints but, the kind of strip joint Lomo was thinking was, well just think in a killing term. That would help out you a lot. “But, somehow I always end up in a grave yard”. Lomo spoke facing his eyes back into the direction they where heading into more dense forest removing themselves away from the grave yard. Ichabod softened his look upon his face as he thought of something different to speak about. (The ones who notice the storm in you’re eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart are the ones you need to let in). Ichabod softly sighed from his mouth as he lowered his head away from the distraction from Lomo as he looked upon the stallion as his mind began to wonder again. (Everything has beauty but, not everyone sees it). Lomo’s words then filled his thoughts. “When was the last time you meet someone who was dead once?”. Ichabod alined his daggered eyes into the direction of him. “What kind of question is that!”. Ichabod spoke feeling things where going to head off into a rocky situation. “Seems like you care”. Ichabod just laughed it off. “You, sir. Are a strange boy”. Ichabod smiled deflecting the current thought of his wife into his head. He didn’t want to think about this today.

When Sauli, Podraj and Simone arrived at the small forest treed park near the waterfall. Sauli and Podraj was tempting out the car with there lunch boxes and Simone’s while Simone was scouting out a perfect place to sit in either the sun and the shade. Once Simone had find the perfect sitting area he called over the boys. “Podraj! Sauli! come over here”. He yelled with a hand gesture into there direction seeing they had notice him and both started walking into his direction. Once they reached Simone Podraj placed his and Sauli’s lunch back down upon the grass while Sauli started placing down the red and black stripped blanket upon the grass. “isn’t this such, a nice place”. Simone speaks towards the two boys as he took his seat upon one of the corners of the blanket placing his hand up his covered denim jeans. “Yeah-“. Sauli began to speak as he looked around the view that surrounded him. “-Its a wonderful place”. Sauli added facing him. “It sure is”. Podraj popped up his voice into the convocation. 

Podraj placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out from his black cut off short shorts and held his camera with his hand while his other hand placed the leather rope around his neck that will secure the camera about his neck. Podraj loves taking photographs so, he decided he would take some photos near the waterfall. Sauli in a tired motion stretched his bare arms outwards in a yarning motion flexing his bones within his covered while singlet chest while his eyes adjusted to the distance before him seeing just in the distance before the waterfall seeing something odd there so, he decided to call out to the listeners near by. “Hey, what is that over there?”. He speaks relaxing his arms back down to the side of him. Simone turned his head over into the direction feeling him longish brown long hair that reached the tips of his shoulders, with his right hand he whisked some strands away from his face as his eyes sees the objects near the waterfall. “Mmm, I don’t know what that is. Maybe someone left it there and then they will come back to it”. He spoke turning his attention back into the eyes of Sauli.   
Just a few minutes after the arrival and Simone, Sauli and Podraj. Lomo and Ichabod arrived on there stallions in the distance before the waterfall. Lomo gave a frisky look into the direction of Ichabod that evoke a smile upon his lips, Lomo nudged his booted heel into the side of his stallion making him perform the needed gallop command as he galloped a little but away from Ichabod just far enough that he could turn his head around back at him, Lomo eventually turned his head back into the direction of Ichabod giving another subtle kick to his stallion letting him slow down into more of a trot so then it was easier to stabilise him as he looked backwards away from the waterfall. 

Ichabod before him held either of his hand on his stallions main, gave him a little kick that made the stallion beneath him a little jolt in the action of commanding to Ichabod’s message that was received. Ichabod’s stallion galloped into the direction of Lomo, as he gained closer towards Lomo, Lomo kicked his stallion once again making him slip into line with Ichabod galloping closely beside him with a sharp eye on himself and the stallion making sure that other of them where ok. Once they reached the edges of the water Lomo and Ichabod splashed their stallions into the water feeling the clean and a bit cold water hit the bare skin of the stallions making them absorb the water as the stallions bounced a little bit with there heads raising up into the sky in pure happiness. 

Just near them Podraj looked over into the direction of the waterfall seeing now there where two white but, one black snouted stallions where in the water with two what it looked like to him, men on the stallions playing the the water happily not knowing who it was yet as he kept his eyes on them for a while. 

Meanwhile over there Lomo manovered his stallion upon onto the grass with his white horse following suit from behind and coming to a halt beside one another. Lomo held his right hand upon the main of his stallion, he swooped his left leg over his stallions back with his right foot ready to land upon the ground, his right foot reached the ground that followed suit with his left landing perfectly upon the ground and then he turned his attention towards Ichabod who was still on the white stallion. 

Lomo paced himself against the white stallion. “Do you need some help to get off?”. Lomo spoke in a laughing slight manner not to seem rude. Ichabod took Lomo’s question and decided to go with it seeing as he did need help. “The first step it talk you left leg over to you’re right-“. Ichabod did what he was told with either of his hands beside him with his right hand still held onto the stallions main. “-Now, place you’re left hand upon my shoulder-“. Ichabod naturally removed his hand in a quick motion placing it upon Lomo’s shoulder that began to assist into the movement of him getting off the stallion. “Now just slip of the stallion and use me as an anchor”. Lomo finished the lesson on how to get off a stallion. Ichabod with one breath that held back into the back of his throat. He took his courage and painted it all over his thoughts knowing he was in good hands. The slide off the stallion placing a bit of pressure upon Lomo and he slip of easily placing his feet firmly onto the grassed ground with a smile at the end of it feeling happy that nothing bad happened to him. 

Lomo without a word he linked his fingers into Ichabod’s hand and gently held him into the direction of the waterfall seeing before him a well presented picnic scene was set for them with a red and black blanket on top of the grass, a picnic hamper and a food tray of different bite sized food. “You did this?”. Ichabod questioned in enjoyment. “All for you”. Lomo responded walking him over into the direction of the blanket, Lomo removed his hand then from the grasp of Ichabod moving himself into a lying down position on the edge of the blanket feeling the grass upon the side of his body as Ichabod stood there for a moment before him. “Thank you”. Ichabod speaks sitting on the adjacent side of him in the up right positing rather than lying down as his eyes looked upon the food before him. “Did you make all this food?”. Lomo began to laugh a little bit. “I bought some and made some”. He confessed. “So, what are the stallions names?”. “Well, the black snouted one is Raja and then the white one, he is called Kadaj”. Ichabod nodded. “There strange names for a stallion but, they are good ones to have as there names-“. Ichabod eyes then sees something he missed. “-Wait. This is all human food. What about you?”. “Oh, its fine. I’m not hungry. i have feed already”.

Back over at Simone, Sauli and Podraj. Podraj was casually holding his camera know before him, his eyes alined themselves into the direction of Simone and Sauli. “I’m going to take some photos-“. He speaks getting up from his position. “-I will be back soon”. He speaks into the eyes of Sauli. “Sure, go ahead. I will be here”. sauli responded back to him with a smile. Podraj smiled back at him, he turned away from him, he walked over forwards wanting to get some photos of the stallions so, he made his way over into the direction slowly. 

Podraj was heading into the direction of the stallions he was drifted off into a different path into the foliage a little bit more hearing a few laughs that engaged his full attention knowing that laugh sounded familiar. Podraj placed himself before some bushes as he was completely camouflaged by the uses of his lime green high fashioned cut off sleeved t-shirt that was buttoned up around his neck. His hazelnut green eyes found a gap in the bushes before them seeing the view had adjusted to his sight getting a better view of who and what was before him. His eyes couldn’t believe it he saw his dad with the man the he has no clue on what his name is. This frustrated him. He didn’t want his dad messing in with the wrong kind. Podraj waited on his breath listening into there current convocation before him keeping quiet like a mouse. 

Meanwhile just before him Lomo and Ichabod where still in the same position as they where before. “So, what do you like? in you’re life”. Ichabod questioned into the direction of his latched on eyes into Lomo’s direction. “ Some guys like sports….I like serial killers”. “Really?”. Ichabod speaks in a laughing matter. “Its no joke, mate! you obviously have a different interpretation of what Vampires can and can’t do”. Ichabod stopped laughing completely knowing now Lomo was not joking. “So you like murder, huh?”. “Yep, thats my thing”. Lomo confessed with a nod into his direction. “Do you have any other hidden talents-“. Ichabod withdrawled his words from his mouth seeing that look upon Lomo’s face stopped him from speaking. “-What!-“. Ichabod speaks with laughter. “-I mean regular ones”. Ichabod laughed seeing the edges of Lomo’s face soon softened forming into a smile and then he began to laugh a little bit. 

In the laughing tune of Lomo’s voice Ichabod’s mind wonder slightly with a thought that leaped into his head. (This murder is making us a couple). He thought adding a smile upon his face hiding the fact that he just thought that. Lomo stopped laughing and changed his laughter into words. “I’m fun to flirt with but, not to date-“. (Not to date?). Ichabod thought feeling a place inside of him disappeared. “-Because I’m a psychopath, killer”. Lomo presented his intention of what he is to Ichabod once again in other words. Ichabod narrowed his brows in a stern manner that Lomo picked up on instantly feeling his intentions upon him became not so good. “Why you say that!”. Ichabod speaks to him with folded arms that moved before him. “Ichabod, just take it on the chin!-“. Lomo began to laugh. “-This is my way of flirting”. Lomo speak seductivly upon his moustached mouth letting his body move in closer into the direction of Ichabod noticing the food platter before him had been packed away back into its basket hamper.

Ichabod could feel the heat between them both that ripped his insides into shreds letting them open up new layered skins that rippled with the idea of hunger that placed upon his lips and thoughts. Lomo delicately with his right hand placed upon the edge of the softness of his cheeks, his hand trailed to Ichabod’s shoulder feeling the activeness of the mans skin began to feel active in its vessel ship that had eyes. “You’re so soft and tender and smooth”. Lomo spoke releasing it out from his mouth in a hunger un-beating heart that started to dawn upon Ichabod’s mind that fact was. Was this him speaking? or the thought of hunger? speaking out but, in his voice. 

Out of sight Podraj placed his phone camera into the direction of his eye letting him see the image before him on the screen, he hovered his thumb over the screen and took a quick snap shot but, he couldn’t see the guys face only his fathers seeing Lomo was placed with his back to him. Ichabod placed his back onto the towel with a sigh feeling the blanket beneath his head as his eyes trailed up into the view of the tops of the pony end trees with a dash of the blue sky before him that blasted out the heat from the sun that was out of his sight. Lomo followed suit placing the back of his head also up into the direction of the light blue sky with a subtle squint of his eyes looking slightly into the direction of the sun. “Whats the matter?”. Lon speaks not looking into the direction of him just yet. “Oh, nothing, I just like being with you, you make me feel so alive that I’m actually talking to a human that-“. Ichabod paused for a moment feeling the cheeks on either side of his face began to flush a deep red and Ichabod flashed his eyes into the direction of Lomo. “-That I like”. Ichabod spoke out from the nervousness of his lips with a subtle view of the side of Lomo’s facing seeing him look up at the sky. 

Without getting any more talk from Ichabod, Lomo turned his right sided arm facing him with a subtle bitten lip into his direction feeling the attraction that Ichabod was giving off with the added pressure of his veins giving him the needed strike to just bite him once again.Lomo moved himself closer into the direction of Ichabod invading his persona space disobeying his need to bite, his mouth however, opened once again appearing his fangs on either side of his mouth giving Ichabod the intention that he was liking this feeling that they where making between them both, Lomo nudged his soft skinned nose letting either ones touch together, Lomo trailed his mouth past Ichabod’s mouth and into the direction of Ichabod’s neck getting the immediate musk of this mans cologne once again.   
Ichabod’s neck wanted to be bitten for the fangs of Lomo’s to sink into his active skin but, Lomo had to change tactics he didn’t want it to happen here right now so, he sparked a word out from his mouth but, Ichabod had gotten there first. “Whats wrong?”. Ichabod spoke with a confused look upon his face. “Ah nothing…..-“. Lomo began to strip off his black coat that exposed his white long sleeved shirt, Lomo pulled away his long sleeved shirt from his body in a quick manner that exposed his right sided armed tattoos into view and he began to run slowly into the direction of the waterfall with his head facing Ichabod. “-Last one in the water is gonna be a rotten egg-“. Ichabod decided to follow suit not bothering to remove any article of clothing as he followed close behind Lomo letting his drab clothing get wet. This wasn’t the idea of checking out a murder investigation but, today in this case it was better doing work. 

Ichabod reached where Lomo had stationed himself in the water, once his eyes lowered down before him watching where he placed his feet, he sees it had come up to either ones hips so, it wasn’t that deep for them both. Lomo before Ichabod parted his mouth open releasing out a heavily thinned breath meeting the eyes off Lomo, Lomo before him sees that Ichabod had ran very fast, like a cheetah with particles of added water and sweat that combined together drizzling down the forms of his body, Ichabod before him walked up to him with an even more loss of breath that sparked a words from Lomo’s mouth. “You’re cloths are weighting you down-“. He arched a seductive brow upwards at him. “-You should have stripped off”. Lomo questioned lowering his brow up at him getting no spoken word back but, a flicker of a smile. 

As they both waded themselves in the clear turquoise water before themselves, in the water beneath them there bodies especially Lomo’s was all wet but, Ichabod had a fare shade of getting his drab cloths all wet that clinged onto his underneath wet muscular formed structured body that was hidden from the seeing eyes of Lomo as they stood there in this beautiful serial scenery that was surrounding them with the light from above over casting there bodies and glistening upon the water besides them like the starry night sky.

Lomo before Ichabod placed his right hand onto the edge of Ichabod’s left cheek rubbing his smoothed out nut, wet absorbed thumb back and forth across Ichabod’s dry cheek that got him to flush a red cheek nervously as he shed his eyes away from from him briefly feeling inside of him, his heart fluttered like he had butterflies inside of him banging there delicate wings against his tough skinned wall wanting to escape and that spiked Lomo to respond to his feelings before him. “What do you feel now?”. Lomo spoke sexually into the ears of Ichabod that nearly made him faint in pure pleasure of this mans existence. “Your voice”. Ichabod speaks feeling the gentleness Lomo put upon him as his hand then moved position cupping the edge of his cheek holding the weight of his head. Lomo’s ears got distracted, they had caught a sound that disturbed his hand movement upon Ichabod’s cheek, Lomo turned his gaze away from him lashing immediately on impulse, his fangs jolted out in a defending motive into the direction of the noise, Lomo’s un-beating here strained in its vessel with and added evoked exhaling that deepened tone knowing what was happening right now feeling the change, Ichabod could feel a change in Lomo’s presence before him and it was not a good sense. It was Primal. 

Lomo’s straightened eyes stared into the distance before him into the direct point of a figure walking out from the bushes into full view of them both wading in the water with a lowered hand that held his phone within it with a more curious look upon his face as he came into focus of them both. In no time Lomo moved vastly in his position towards the figure without wasting a second or even the held back breath of Podraj, his throat clogged in a dislodged state before him, his eyelids stayed strung upwards, he wasn’t able to clear the lodged saliva in his throat, Lomo harnessed his fangs upon his teeth even more expressing a sense of rattled hunger that soon drawn on Podraj for the safety of his dad who soon came into the adjacent side of Lomo standing before Podraj in silence but, he had to interject. He couldn’t keep quiet. “Lomo!-“. Ichabod shrieked into the ears of Lomo that drastically turned his attention towards him with the baring fangs he worn in his mouth. Ichabod with narrowed brows spoke back to him. “-Mouth closed! where not savages!”. He reeled out a breath of pure anger across his lips with either of his drenched drab covered arms that hoisted themselves upon the side of his hips. Lomo, in defending his reasons on why he was doing what he was doing replied with this. “I may have a bad mouth-“. He spoke in a joyous pleasing tone towards Ichabod seeing he was having none of it. “-But,-“. His voice began to change into a menacing tone that he’d never heard before. “-I can do great things with it”. He added flashing his sight back into the heated vision of the Vampuman before him trying to over power him. 

Podraj in his tightly wounded up form, he scrunched up his thoughts into a physical call contraption, he stood there completely still in a straightened staring contest wondering who was going to break the stair but, it didn’t last long the one who broke the silence between them both was Simone who was behind him running directly over towards them and shouted out towards them tree directly. “What are you doing!-“. His voice became slower, his eyes adjusted to the scene before him seeing who’d Podraj who had come into contact with, his body became into a walk and his eyes directly on purpose meet into the direction of Lomo’s ones seeing the raging baring fangs upon his mouth.

“-Here?”. He breathed out in a rundown tone with Sauli following closely behind but, keeping his distance from everyone. Lomo glared into Simone’s direction tilting his head upwards with an arched brow with a smirk of evil upon his lips letting the sun around his exposed form glisten in his view feeling the bullet water droplets slide down his muscular formed structured body. “I happened”. He replied disconnecting his intentions from Podraj and over into the direction of Simone that now stood there before them all knowing he had meet this, fellow Lomo before. 

He also didn’t like the look of this situation either. Simone stood firmly into his stationed position more into the viewing point of Lomo only. Simone responded back to him in a deeper tone that had touched a nerve sinking into his thoughts. “Get away from him!”. He speaks into the direct line of Lomo not diverting any attention away from him. He was stuck to him like super glue. Lomo in a cocky matter responded with. “Is that a challenge-“. He arched a brow at him. “-I hear”. He adds with a subtle show of laughter at the end of it seeing he had shut everybody up to not speak.


	13. Chapter 13

STAGE 2: SEDUCER 

As the days go one Lomo begins to see a different side in Ichabod. He is learning to be gentle and kind to him. It seems as if the pair are beginning to even car for each other, maybe just maybe the design Bon Bon had unleashed upon him would finally break.

A couple of days onwards Lomo received word from Peter and Reykjavik that he was being wanted by the yellow gloved man to stay with him for three days straight at this so called lab of his. By the given name he was told, Lomo thought it was a blood run that he had to do. So, he was hyped about that but, he had a little thought of what will become of Ichabod as he was sitting at his dinning room table the thought stuck in his mind. Lomo had aquatinted himself at the head of the table with his right hand lightly upon the white clothed wooden table. Ichabod was sat adjacent to him on the other end of the table with his grey cotton coloured covered right leg placed upon his knee showing black laced up flat boot that hovered before him while he sat in a comfortable manner, Podraj on the side of him noticing that the man Ichabod had invited over for breakfast wasn’t eating his breakfast with the obvious sign of nothing being on his plate before him. So, he decided to ask a question seeing in his left sided vision that Ichabod had taken a mouthful of honey coated pancake. “ How come you’re not eating?”. Lomo diverted his attention from Ichabod and placed it upon Podraj. “Ah, well-“. Lomo cleared his raspy saliva coated throat. “-I have eaten already”. He speaks in truth. Podraj’s starry night stared jumped covered the circumference of his arm stopping at his hand, he lets his hand land upon the table softly. “What did you eat?”. Lomo suppressed the urges of hunger that jolted in his brain remember the guy he had just sliced up seeing the look Ichabod had on his face waiting for his response. 

Lomo drastically stood up from his position in a matter of nervousness that evoked a word from someones mouth. “Are you ok?”. The voice was from Podraj even thought Lomo would have thought it was from Ichabod but, no in this case it was him. Lomo faced them both with his right hand also upon the white clothed table seeing change in Ichabod’s current expression. “I’m leaving here soon”. Ichabod panned his black pupils over into Lomo’s hazelnut green ones. “How long?”. He speaks in a soft dusted whisper kind of way feeling the loss of something from him inside of him. “Three days”. Lomo speaks into his direction feeling nothing back from him. “Where?”. Podraj questioned getting a sense this convocation was turning out to be a serious one. Lomo shook his head. “I can’t say”. “How come?”. Ichabod popped the question out from his thoughts and turned it into words. “I can’t even say that either”. Lomo suppressed out a hesitant let go of air from his mouth. “When is it?”. Ichabod spoke into his direction. “Tomorrow”. Lomo spoke in a one worded response. “Are you still coming for dinner tonight?”. Lomo began to nod at him. “I guess, what are we having?”. Ichabod decided to change the play of his emotions a bit. “Vampire”. That jolted the thought of what Lomo had done to the pure young Vampire he had once feed on. He didn’t like Ichabod’s way of acting right now so, he decided he hadn’t heard what he said and his response was this. “What!”. He spoke with raised brows at him. “Pork. I said pork”. He began to laugh on his own knowing true and well everyone had heard what he said but, he wondered why Lomo hadn’t went down his throat with words about it. Witch seemed odd for him to do.


	14. Chapter 14

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Later that night at the stroke of five Lomo had placed himself before the door of Ichabod’s big mansion white plastered home that had a red slab door upon it that spiked a flickered thought into his mind that began to riddle with a sense of nerves. (Fuck, Lomo keep it together. Its not like this is a date or anything! I hope). The door before him with the gesture of it opened up away from him spilled out the warmness of the houses interia upon his cold formed body, his eyes danced into the direction of the familiar two legged half-blood before him seeing he looked smitten enough to jab his teeth into the mans neck but, he held back that thought receiving a smile upon his face instead. “Come on in, you look amazing by the way”. Ichabod commented while he stepped aside so that Lomo could walk on by. As Lomo walked by Lomo turned his eyes into the direction of him only being inches apart. “Thanks. I have to deal with you and my feelings for you”. Lomo released out words Ichabod would have never thought that would ever come out from him but, it had. Lomo spoke that out as he carried on walking more into the mansion leaving Ichabod at the door for a moment with his mouth parted open slightly that began to form a smile across his face wondering (This can’t be true? was this just a flash back? feelings? he has feelings?). Ichabod frowned a little but, kept the smile upon his lips with the thought of Lomo having feelings at all before, he had none buy, now he has. (What has changed?).

When the clock stroke six everyone was sat at the white clothed table. Ichabod with his lightly grey covered long sleeved shirt arms where before the table before him with his fingers lightly tapping among the table beneath him, Lomo was sat adjacent from Ichabod and Podraj was suppose to be sat at the head of the table being the centre of attention well, thats what he called it but, he was nowhere to be seen. 

Lomo not knowing what his body was producing towards Ichabod from across the table as he stared into his direction feeling the emotional display that was making him a little bit nauseous in his seat so, he speaks to Lomo to see if that will change the mood hes in. “Lomo”. Ichabod pipped up his name to him that distracted his feelings for a moment as he connected his eyes to Ichabod. “Yes”. Lomo responded. “Yes”. Lomo responded. “Is this steak a little bit rough?”.Ichabod responded to see what his response was on the meat he had hand picked out for him with subtle alterations to make it suit for Lomo’s appetite. “So, is life-“. Lomo shrugged his shoulders with a soft of his breath as he sighed. “-And then you die”. He speaks diverting his eyes away from Ichabod briefly into the view of where Podraj was suppose to be sitting not seeing the face Ichabod had on him. This wasn’t what he wanted the response to turn out to be. (Maybe there is something seriously up with him?). Ichabod thought with a smile upon his face to try and lighten up the mood. Lomo alined his eyes back into the smiling Ichabod with an arched brow as he leant into his direction al little bit. “Where is Podraj?”. He questioned anchoring his brow back down upon his face changing the subject at hand in a subtle change of words. “Oh, hes just up in his room, hes not very well”. Ichabod spoke in a soft toned voice. Lomo arose to this handed out inviting occasion. “I will go and see him-“. Lomo speaks beginning to stand up from his seat. “-No need”. Ichabod placed his words into the gap of Lomo’s pause. “-To see if he's ok”. Lomo continued his sentence leaving the room for a moment. Ichabod followed his eyes into the direction of Lomo seeing a side he thought hell never see. It was a kind one that he was going to check on his son if he was ok. 

In the antagonising silence that breathed out before Lomo as he stationed himself before the white widthed slab of Podraj’s room knowing exactly witch one it was. Lomo removed his right hand from the side of his right sided was it, with a held back lungs of his breath, he turned his hand into a scrunched up one letting it hover over the door for a moment before proceeding to knock twice of the door and tailed his hand back down to the side of him hoping Podraj would answer the door. Podraj on the other side of the white slapped door adjusted his eyes into the direction of the door with a held back breath underestimating who was behind the door, he removed himself upon his black coloured bed sheets, he wondered into the direction of the door with his right hand out ready to open it, he took a hesitant breath, his fingers latched onto the door and opened it up thinking it was Ichabod but, no his eyes meet the familiar figure before him with the hazed musk of the mans engaging presence upon the frame of the door. “I thought you where my dad”. Podraj speaks to him. “No, I’m not Ichabod-“. His lips turned into a misreading playful form. “-Come on-“. Lomo swung his head to the left then back into the direction of him with a raised brow. “-Come down and join us”. He added. Podraj kindly smiled back at him hiding the fact that he was not actually sick at all with a response. “I’m not feeling well, but, thank you though”. 

Lomo drastically with out a breath or warning changed his intentions upon him but, Podraj got there first sensing he had heard that tone of voice before that finally came into his mind. “You are the one who called the house! you talked to Summer-“. He hesitantly let that word slip knowing he had never breathed that word out to anyone since the day of her parsing. “-What did you say to her!”. He speaks in a higher octave towards him. Lomo response with a subtle movement of his body towards him, he removed his right hand upon Podraj’s face in a gentle manner placing his fingers above his forehead feeling no heated atmosphere around it sensing the attention that he was lying about the manner. “I was just-“. Lomo placed his right hand along to the side of Podraj’s frozen stone hearted weight face just against his ear. “-A simple convocation. To catch up sometime, in the week”. Lomo finished of his dusted words white he moved his right hand across the edges of his chin feeling the smother out flesh beneath him, he slipped his hand back up to Podraj’s forehead before sliding it back down to the side of his chin once again this time changing it swiftly across the rim of his chin and upon the other side. Lomo commanded his fangs outwards from his teeth on command. “I feel you’re warmth”. He spoke in a dazed but, controlled manner upon his tone of voice letting his eyes saunter into the vision Podraj’s view before him seeing he was stunned in a frozen manner feeling the cold chill of Lomo’s hand upon his face rippled within his spine.

Lomo’s right hand increased into the direction of Podraj’s neck studying its curved rippled skin slipping his fingers around to the edges of his neck placing a small amount of pressure upon it squeezing the tips of his fingers into the diluted layered of sweat that began to build up around his fingers, Podraj out from the blackout of breaths and words and of his physical motion he inhaled a loud amount of breath that surrounded unevenly into Lomo’s tentative ears that synced into the view point of Podraj’s eyes loosing himself into the feared form as he began to unleash within the soul of him. Lomo’s hand tightened the notch around the boys neck embedding his fingers below the projecting joints on his chin making them seeable to him not feeling any swollen glands within him. 

In a flicker of a un-beating heart beat Lomo vanished his hand upon the throat of Podraj seeing the fleshy liquid covered skin gentle settled back into place upon his ageing skin before him in forms of fear what was still fastened upon his face as he stood there with a held back throat not noting what to do next. Lomo took a step back with a smeared devilish smirk upon his moustached lips. Lomo wavered off a breath into the mist of his eyes evacuating his body from the space leaving Podraj there in the stillness of his form feeling the body within him began to shatter into small pieces of glass in a state of fear. 

Lomo arrived back into the room without locking his eyes immediately into the direction of Ichabod who sat there with a beating stone in his heart feeling the atmosphere that projected from Lomo’s coma washed on over into his direction feeling the immediate subtleness of something un-wordable to the rims of his mouth that caught his immediate attention whisking him off into the unknown world of his brain taking him onto a small journey to somewhere pleasant. 

*Imaginary state start* 

Lomo attached his hazelnut green eye sockets into the tentative direction of Ichabod with a mouth showing off his pristine clean fangs just below his upper haired moustached mouth tacking a needed inhale of his musky hungered voice into something more smoother like drinking a bottle of warm butter beer into his gullet that smoothly slid down the surface of his innards coating it with honey and butter into his blood stream with an added coating of red blood to even out the taste. “Lets skip the pork, how about I stuff you?”. Lomo spoke in a drawing sense to get the inhabiters attention feeling the burning sensation of his strained heart wanting to latch onto something unknowable changing the current subject before hand. “What?”. Ichabod spoke softly not knowing what was going on in this moment. “I want you to take me-“. Lomo pleaded wanting him to break him down into a ball of sweat with the subtle hints of pleasure amongst his wrath of hunger breaking him open in a human formed body. “-Take me on this table right now!”. Lomo added in a deep controlled manner before Ichabod. 

Apart of Ichabod got addicted to the moment of Lomo’s words breaking him out into a cold sweat as either of them stood up together in unison, Lomo with his right and swooshed the stuff away from the white clothed table making space for the both of them to lye down upon it, they both with each others arm embraced either others bodies feeling one another skin upon one another breaking the forbidden vow of love, Lomo tentatively moved his upper half closer into the direction of Ichabod’s embrace controlling ever active breath of him before him with eyes hooked onto the beating soul before him while Ichabod held onto him with either of his hand wrapped around Lomo’s waist, Lomo gently placed his right hand upon the white clothed table feeling the tension of there bodies meet making sure he would have a safe landing he subtle pushed Ichabod onto the table, there closeness of there mouth bursted out a feeling into the eyes of Lomo vanishing his current ones into something more pleasing to the eyes of Ichabod, they both locked there mouths in an instant of breathing into the kiss feeling one another lips upon each others skin, Lomo gradually tightened the grasp he hand on Ichabod with his right hand around now Ichabod’s waist while Ichabod lifted his right leg up to hook over the edge of Lomo’s body slipping into place underneath him perfectly feeling the shoulder blades of his within the covered shirt hit the white clothed table beneath him closing each other eyes into the moment of each others presence and Lomo naturally pinned himself closer inwards to Ichabod’s embrace. 

Ichabod moved his right hand within the embrace towards Lomo’s face opening up his eyes to see the beauty before him feeling the subtle jaw movements of Lomo’s mouth within his hans upon the smoothed out skin close to the edges of his bearded mouth feeling addicted to the moment falling hard for him liking the moment that they where sharing but, one he had that thought before his very eyes it began to shift into blackness right before his eyes. 

*Imaginary State End*

Ichabod came back into reality hearing Lomo’s voice speak to him. “Ichabod? where are you drifting off too?”. He speaks with a pleased gesture of a smile upon his face looking at this dazed and drifting eyes of Ichabod who came back into focus of him. “I was just somewhere else for a moment but, I’m back now. So, what where you saying before hand?”. Ichabod questioned him. Lomo with a parted mouth let in some air but, before he could even draw words out he turned at faced the door hearing something outside of it enlightened his intentions on what was out there before it.

Wes, in his usual dress ware but, this time without the yellow black/gold strips around his sat and the black shades that hook over his eyes they where placed in his pocket. Wes stood before the house door of his sons with a bit of pushed out fear in his thoughts wondering if he should even be here or not but, he was here for a reason. He was here for his two boys. Ichabod and Podraj. He wanted to see if they where ok tonight knowing that Lomo was going to be there tonight. Wes before him sees that the door was left open letting a crack slither away from the frame of the door letting out the cold air from inside to his warmth one that got his intentions moving a little in his thought process, Wes turned only his head to the left looking into the direction of the other houses seeing there lights where all off and then to the right doing the exact same thing seeing all there lights where off except for this house. He was making sure that nobody was looking at what he was doing thinking that they might think he is a burglar. This street is very striked on keeping the inhabiters of this country safe. 

Wes in his black laced up doc martins, he reached out his right hand, his fingers clipped over the metal door knob and pushed it forwards while walking on into the room briskly settling himself into the room as he swivelled around closing the door closed from behind him and paused for a moment listening in on anything that takes his fancy as he exhaled a breath from his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Meanwhile Lomo who was still in the mist of concentration to what might be on the other side of the door entrance to the house, his ears perked up like a happy dog wanting a chew toy for fun, he perked them up because he heard a faint but, hearable to him a breath had been escaped from a living form, Lomo turned his head back into the direction of Ichabod seeing a frightened face before him and he spoke. “Someone is in the house-”. Lomo speaks the truth. “-I’ll got and check it out”. Lomo adds but, then something or someone frightened grabbed and tugged on Lomo’s right armed sleeve stopping him from leaving the table, Lomo with narrowed brows and a flexible turn of his body he faced Ichabod again and spoke to him. “I have fangs, remember”. Lomo smiled back at him seeing Ichabod’s hand detached itself from him. “But, what if they have fangs too-“. Lomo contracted his fangs out before him but, just as he turned into the direction of the rooms door a figure popped into view. Lomo didn’t retract his fangs back in. 

Wes came in with a smile to hide his nerves but, his eyes meet Lomo’s first. “What are you doing here?”. Lomo speaks first. “Am I aloud to check on my two boys, without conflict?”. Lomo backed down from him moving back into his seat still having his fangs on show and he faced Ichabod to see what he had to say next. Ichabod opened his mouth up and responded to him to clear this tension he had within him. “Yes you can”. He smiled faintly. “Where is he?”. Wes spoke with a smile. “Your son-“. Wes turned his direction into Lomo’s direction hearing his voice and not Ichabod’s. “-Is in his bedroom”. He added with arched brows and a sly smirk that was not in sight of Ichabod. Wes nodded at them both with a closed lipped smile and head frantically upstairs to meet his sons child.


	16. Chapter 16

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Later on down the track Lomo was sat on the cushioned carpeted floor while Ichabod had placed himself above the floor and onto his red covered sofa with the thoughts of what Wes had just spoken to him. Ichabod hand his black embraced eyes upon Lomo before him out from the hearable flickers of the violent flames that burned the smelling pine wood in the fireplace before them letting there bodies warm up to the heat that surrounded the fireplace. Lomo out from the silence began to speak to Ichabod. “I don’t know if you’re aware but, the assumption in some corners-“. He began to laugh. “-That is you and I are-“. His voice became deep and serious cutting out the laugh bucket within him. “-….Intimate”. He adds. Ichabod fluttered his eyes for a moment not believing what Lomo had just spoken to him. (Where did he get that from? we haven’t been showing off the affection in public towards my friends. Well, maybe it came off that way the times in the Hannibal Hideout). Ichabod thought with slight brows narrowing towards the back of Lomo. “Thats not the worst assumption they could have, is it”. Ichabod responded with a question at the end. Lomo’s straining un-beating heart strained within its caged blood absorbed sack coming to realisation the assumption that any of them have made is not what he truly is so, his response was this. “I don’t know-“. Lomo began to shake his head from side to side. “-Is it?”. He added. Ichabod then fired back a question to him. “Do you always answer a question with a question?”. Lomo began to laugh again with the subtle gesture of his shoulders moving in sight of Ichabod behind from him. “Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?”. Lomo spokes letting his laughter vanish from his mouth for a brief moment. Ichabod felt his cheeks began to turn red that spiked in his beating heart a response. “If you’re capable”. Lomo in that instant turned his head into the direction of him. Ichabod’s eyes locked onto the hazelnut green ones seeing the side of his face had a red colour upon it that came off the fireplace. “I challenge you to a kiss”. Lomo spoke before Ichabod seeing a black but, frozen look upon himself. 

Lomo began to move himself into the right position as he began to face Ichabod closer and closer into his fast beating heart hearing it invade his ears knowing Ichabod began to fear of what he was doing so, he had to make it quick decision to lash out his fangs upon the poor innocent man before him but, then something changed within his un-beating straining heart that he could not refute his own intentions upon this man, the script had changed subtle as he reached the embracing zone close enough to smell Ichabod’s cologne, Ichabod swallowed hard in his stone cold hold on in his throat clearing a path for him to breath better, Lomo stared directly into the eyes of him seeing a flicker of fear approached Ichabod’s intentions upon him self, Lomo executed a steamy gaze of breath among his mustache drifting back away from him seeing he didn’t want to be kissed so, Lomo immediately shut down all his intentions and sat quietly facing his head away from Ichabod looking into the direction of the flames before him feeling the heat off the flames once again approached the edges of his face masking out the coldness within him.

Lomo sat there peacefully breathing through his nostrils as Ichabod was above him with either of his legs neatly placed on the carpeted ground before him that placed near Lomo’s back of his head just touching briefly near his knee caps, Ichabod in spite of just what happened he did want to kiss Lomo but, he didn’t want it to be a challenge he wanted it to come from him without having anyone tell him to do it. Ichabod, with that thought in mind he removed his right hand away from him gently letting it place into the direction of Lomo’s right ear carefully with a subtle evoke of his breath he placed his hand upon the edge of his skin, he drawn the skin back feeling it underneath his fingers letting them slide along Lomo’s shaven hair feeling the little bristles brush past his fingered skin just above Lomo’s ear, Ichabod steadily moved his hand around the ear to the edges of the back of his neck and back up into the same direction before hand once again sliding his hand across the surface of Lomo’s smoothed out skin. 

Lomo feels the hand caress the side of his head feeling Ichabod’s presence upon him once again on the second brush of his hand moving it up higher above his head letting Ichabod’s fingers glide along the part of his hair that was parting before his fingers in a slow motion, his fingers glided back down towards the edge of Lomo’s neck and then went for the third go again back into the original first place he had done the first time around. While his hand slide back to the edges of Lomo’s neck, Lomo began to move his head in unison into the direction of Ichabod’s knee, feeling Ichabod’s hand had now increased into the direction of his neck and back up to the side of his face. Lomo paused for a moment as he breathed in and out slightly with his opened mouth feeling the subtle touches of Ichabod’s gentle hands upon him began to change his state of mind. Each stroke Ichabod had done Lomo closed his eyes briefly for a moment feeling Ichabod’s hand brush past his skin.On that point Ichabod leant inwards towards Lomo’s head, placing his mouth on an angle with his cheek resting upon Lomo’s head as he began to repeat the subtle hand movement upon Lomo’s ear, Lomo then decided to inject the same offer Ichabod was giving, Lomo raised his right hand up and into the direction of Ichabod’s head but, placing his hand into the gap of his neck embracing his fingers into the bundle of his black thinly cut hair as he too began to stroke his hair into the same rhythmic motion Ichabod had done, they both stayed like that for a while feeling each others hands upon each other in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

After a while Lomo turned his head to the left of him with his eyes following suit into the direction of Ichabod’s eyes, he manovered himself gently into the direction before him with a opened mouth ready to speak with his right hand still connected slightly into the placement of Ichabod’s neck. “Hands are great but, mouths are better”. He speaks in a hearable whisper. “You offering me a taste?-”. Ichabod inquires with a flicker of a smile flashing upon his lips. “-What took you so long?”. Ichabod speaks again hearing a response from him. “My lips need moisture”. He speaks in a whisper managing himself to stand up before him from the ground placing his right hand first onto the sofa as he twisted his body into the direction of Ichabod who had moved back slightly away from him to give him space to move, Lomo firstly perched himself upon Ichabod’s knee caps, his right hand placed it around Ichabod’s waist feeling the clothed skin that was upon his body while Ichabod’s hands did the same placement but, upon Lomo’s waist, fist off without kissing immediately either of them in a slow motion moved one another selfs into the direction to one anothers embracing each other into each others arms in a hugging motion, as there bodies connected Lomo’s mouth rested upon the edges of Ichabod’s chin as he began to whisper out. “Let me satisfy your soul”. He breath embracing more of himself towards Ichabod. “Show me you’re good side”. Ichabod spoke as he began to cling his fingers into Lomo’s covered skin hearing what Lomo’s response was. “I’ll show you a world without tears or pain”.Within a moment of silence between them both for a moment holding each other close and not wanting to let go. 

Lomo eventually began to move his body slightly away from the embrace moving his face back feeling the closeness of Ichabod’s mouth was close to his cheek that sparked a sentence from his mouth. “You’ve got an awfully kissable mouth-“. He spoke feeling the breath of Ichabod over cast his skin. “-Kiss me right under my mustache. Just a little taste to get my feeling of you”. He spoke with an opened mouth letting out a pocket of warm air that latched itself upon Ichabod’s active skin. As either of there mouths began to come into contact with one another. Ichabod placed the placement between there lips with a sentence that decided to pop into his mind to show up in words. “How do you feel about sex?”. He questioned to him wanting to know his response. Lomo became intimate and irresistible towards Ichabod that drastically without a command unleashed his teeth before his mouth. “Oh-“. He arched a brow. “-I think its fine-“. Lomo leant inwards a little bit closer towards him teasing Ichabod to open up his mouth fist but, then Lomo drastically like his teeth pulled back away from him with a cheeky grin releasing the sexual tension into the air before them. “-But, never on the first date”. Lomo spoke taking it into his own hands while leaning back into the before position once again placing his fanged lips inline with Ichabod. In an inhale of each others breaths Lomo locked his lips intertwining them with Ichabod’s mouth with a subtle desire amongst them as each others eyes closed into the embrace of one another as there mouths moved silently together approaching ones self in a slow manner with no rush upon each others lips and it was a delicate gradual manner as there lips changed lip swabs while Lomo’s lips carried Ichabod’s lipped skin back and forth replacing it in gradual amounts of his saliva. 

With escaping breaths before there mouths braking of the kiss Ichabod spoke. “You feel the feeling I’m giving you?”. Lomo whisked his flipping tongue across the ridges of his mouth collecting his accumulated saliva that built up around his mouth into the back of his throat. “Keep it coming”. Lomo responded pressing his alive coated lips against Ichabod’s mouth for a moment longer with his right hand relaxed upon Ichabod’s side of his waist that was not moving an muscle. Lomo captured effortless the way it was happening so naturally he didn’t know what it was, the next thing he felt was him holding him close, what was he going to do? he let himself go he felt himself flying through the stairs I hope this night will last for ever. They where two hearts joining together, will this be forever?. God only knows. Ichabod without a second thought he placed his right hand upon Lomo’s belt but, in that instant with Lomo’s right hand he grabbed a hold of Ichabod’s hand as he parted his lips once more. “Lips are the only things, that touch”. Lomo spoke placing Ichabod’s right hand back upon his own right shoulder. “Were ever-“. Lomo placed his shaved lips against Ichabod’s ears. “- You go, I’ll be there beside you”. “This is all I’ve wanted”. Lomo could feel it coming little did he know it be now oh how Ichabod filled him oh how he killed him and until he saw it with his own eyes he’d deny it but, now theres no way out. No point trying. Ichabod placed his hands all over Lomo’s curves of his covered body. He loved his curves and all your edges. All his perfect imperfections, cause all of him loves all of Lomo.

Lomo swiftly heard footsteps approaching them, he moved swiftly off from Ichabod in an instant meeting his hazelnut green eyes into the alignment of Ichabod’s father, Wes who stood in-between the frame of the door. “Ichabod”. He spoke with a cleared breath as he stood in the form of his own white palleted clothing that had no dash of bright colours upon himself expect with the acceptation of his yellow hat. “Yes”. Ichabod spoke moving into the sitting posture upon the red leather sofa into his direction keeping his hands upon his knee caps and his heart sealed in within him trying to hide the fact that he had almost caught them both kissing. “I need to steal, Ichabod for a moment”. Wes spoke letting his eyes drift away from Ichabod and into the direction of Lomo seeing he nodded into the mans direction and then Wes looked back over into Ichabod’s direction seeing he had his full attention. Ichabod nodded into his direction, he removed himself up from the red leather sofa and he followed his father who turned his back on Lomo and walked out from the room with Ichabod who followed closely behind him. 

Once they reached into the width of the dark shaded hallway with a little bit of shadowing light that casted onto the left of them that entered into the kitchen area that they had just come from. Wes placed himself with folded arms and leant his back up against the white plastered wall with an evoke of a deepened breath seeing the Ichabod before him looked a little bit frightened of him as he too alined himself adjacent towards his father with either of his hands behind his back intertwined with one another out of sight of each others eyes. 

Wes began to speak out from the silence of the negative feeling either of them where producing. “What are you getting yourself into?”. He questioned relaxing his folded arms a little bit to let Ichabod know it was safe to talk that released the tension slightly between them both for him to open up a little bit more witch invited Ichabod to respond to him in a response that Wes knew he would receive. “I know-“. Ichabod narrowed his brows. “-What I’m getting myself into!”. He spoke relaxing his brows. “Really?”. Wes questioned him. (Why would he question me?). Ichabod thought with the same spoken response before but, with some added words to it. “I know, what I’m getting myself into-“. He breathed out in a needed pause not liking the way his father was speaking to him wanting him to reason with him. “-I’m on track with everything”. Ichabod spoke to him trying to hold his ground in this matter. Wes, arched a brow up at him. “Are you sure about that?”. He questioned. “About what?”. Ichabod spoke wanting to know more of what he was leading on. “Are so you don’t know-“. Wes paused for a moment folding his arms back up at him lowering his arched brow giving time to himself if he should say this to him. “- Lomo-“. He spoke opening up his mouth giving his tongue a needed moment to swig across his upper rimmed mouth to make it absorbed and wet. “-He is the Redrum killer”. He added seeing on change in Ichabod. Ichabod couldn’t believe his fathers prediction of Lomo. He just couldn’t. He can’t believe what he had just said making him not able to speak a word back to him but, his eyes caught on the feeling that he had. They began to produce a glass film of water over them as he tried to hold back the anger and tears that where being to form mixed emotions from him. 

Getting no response from Ichabod but, faint fragile flickers of his eyelids before him trying to stay composed. With a nod from Wes and a faint smile upon his lips as he dashed his clothed form out from the darkness away from Ichabod leaving him in the cold seeping out into the light and disappearing away from him with a quick released comment that Ichabod picked up on as he left the space. “You be warned”. Thats struck inside of Ichabod with a string of fear that invaded his brain for a moment but, he closed his eyes, took in an inhale of breath as he tried to clear his mind within him, he opened his eyes, he breathed out and put a brave face on as he tried to find his way back to Lomo who had mysteriously gone missing for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Later that night in Ichabod’s bedroom Ichabod had placed himself nervously at the edge of the bed with either of his hands upon his dark grey trousers that covered over his black laced up boots wondering where Lomo was. In his mind that dwindled on the convocation that he had with his father decided to show upon his mind once again willingly into his stream of thoughts that began to tinker with his planning intentions upon Lomo feeling maybe he should give up on him. (I’d have to be insane to keep this going). Ichabod thought in silence with either of his hands beside him that slid down upon the covered sheets of his bed. Out from the sight of him, Lomo from the entrance of the opened framed door began to make himself known to Ichabod with a spoken words. “Feeling lonely?”. Lomo spoke with one arched brow not getting a quick response from him so, he decided to speak again. “Why not try-“. His dusted foot woofed over the wooden floor hearing it creak beneath him. “-Cannibalism?-“. Ichabod with an opened mouthed breath turned into his direction with curiosity upon his face. “-You’ll never be the only person at the dinner table, again”. Lomo added with a thought as he smiled at his own words. (I’m good). Lomo sees no given response from Ichabod but, a emotion from him that changed the scene into something more serious than he thought. 

From that Ichabod changed his intention upon Lomo sensing there was something wrong within him. Lomo tentatively placed his booted feet into more of the room and placed himself beside Ichabod with a word. “Whats the matter? how can I help you?”. Lomo questioned out of pure curiosity. Ichabod removed himself from the edge of the bed with a escaped breath in a nervous rattling manner as either of his hands rubbed back and forth upon his dark grey trousers with the black belt in-between the sone hooks that held it in its place. “Look-“. He breathed out into the direction of Lomo clocking his black bushy brows into the direction of him. “-Lomo,-“. He breathed once again in a nervous tone that was known to Lomo. “-I know this is probably too soon, this is going to sound a little bit out of the blue-“. Ichabod spoke reaching his hand upon his black combed back hair rubbing it back and forth. “-But, I have been thinking long and thinking hard about this. I go to bed thinking about it, I wake up thinking about it-“. Ichabod spoke removing his hand from his hair and removing his black eyes away from the sight of Lomo before him seeing the masking light beside him on the bedside cabinet masked over his skin. “-Or about you-“. Ichabod wavered his hand into the direction of him. “-I can’t stop thinking about you-“. Ichabod’s eyes finally meet with Lomo’s that had a lustful desire that approached upon the lured soul before him. “-Don’t hide who you are-“. Ichabod spoke lowering his head away from the gaze of Lomo. Lomo in response to that he spoke out a response to him in the gap of the breath that Ichabod had created. “-If this is a dream, don’t wake me”. Lomo breathed out his words from his mouth seeing Ichabod’s brushed his eyes into the direction of him. “I thought, you’d never ask”. He speaks making his way slowly back into the direction of the edge of the bed hearing a response from Lomo. “Lead the way”. Lomo spoke in a chipper tone with a smile upon his moustached smoothed out lipped mouth as he faced him. “Totally encouraging”. Ichabod spoke into the direction of Lomo’s eyes that were before in naive soul. Ichabod gazed upon Lomo looking right though him seeing everything he would have with him that inspired a few words right out from his mouth. 

“What can I learn from you? what can I teach you?”. He speaks. “Help me be like you-“. Lomo spoke moving forwards slightly with a lingering thought that transformed into spoken words beneath his neatly clipped mustache. “-What is love exactly? I think love is God”. Ichabod realised this wasn’t the first time Lomo had used the word God. He moved on closer in a little bit with a held back breath to not seem too weird to him. “Do you want to get close?”. Lomo replied. “I want to get closer”. He spoke in a whispered tone that shattered Ichabod’s heart in a good way. “Can you teach me how to feel?”. Lomo spoke again. “Do you remember the way I made you feel?”. “Only a man knows, what a an needs”. Lomo replied with a nod to his head. Lomo with an un-held breath stood up drastically from his position changing the scene as Ichabod followed suit in standing up in a matter of his delayed response to the change. Lomo stared sedulity with a tense hold upon his vast look out from his eyes. “So, its all very nice, this flirting business-“. He arched his left brow up at him. “-I am however-“. His breath cleared into something more primal and deep. “-Not a nice man-“. He breathed into the tentative motion of Ichabod who stood there breathless from a moment feeling the atmosphere in the room changed subtle to the change of his spoken words. “So, here is my proposal, we dispatch the chit chat and move onto something more primal-“. Lomo dispatched his eyebrow down from its hinges upon himself. “-It will set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren’t already wagging-“. Lomo spoke with his raised brow once again and his voice began to change into a deep manner. “-I suppose it really depends. How bad does the inquisitor want to be?”. He finished taking a pause to let Ichabod speak. “It an’t possible to live unless you cross somebody else line”. “I like playing hard to get-”. He spoke lowing his brow back down. “-And now-“. Ichabod slipped in his words into the vacant space of Lomo’s breathed pause as he took a tentative step close into Lomo’s direction. “-I’m gotten”. Lomo spoke softly dispatching the deepness of his voice into something more soothing to the ears as he in a slow actioned motion of the placement of his right and that slithered down over the edges of Ichabod’s waist upon his black belt pushing his hand onto him more that made Ichabod’s body move into the direction of his, upon there lips, they opened up there mouth to kiss but, there mouths hardly reached each others lips in a moment of silence between them both. 

Lomo with a sudden drastic change upon his active movements banished his whole form from the embrace of Ichabod embellishing all intentions into a imaginary trash can with the lid tightly closed not wanting it to be let out and free into the world feeling an intense pain rush upon the thing in-between his legs as he spoke out in pain in a whaling tone feeling the rush conjure his body in seconds. “The thing against my leg…..Is”. Lomo cut out his own words from his uneven tone feeling his commanded teeth strung out from his mouth in a matter that he did not command it. Ichabod became quiet before him wondering what was the matter with him. Ichabod held his position on the bed not moving an inch seeing this form before him that was Lomo began to bare a different identity that was forming right before his eyes. Ichabod held his own before him in a stern manner, he stood up before Lomo getting an immediate response out of him. “I should leave”. Lomo speaks with his right hand spreader out before him warning Ichabod not to come any closer. But, Ichabod disobeyed that command before him in his own willing sense Ichabod tentatively approached Lomo disregarding his command, he placed his right hand upon the shoulder of Lomo feeling his body immediately the tense coldness that he was begging to bare around his formed body making Lomo speak again. “Don’t you dare!”. He withered out a couple of word feeling the connection upon his shoulder of Ichabod’s piano like hands that began to calm down his intentions upon his formed rippling body. 

Lomo decreased his steps back from Ichabod leaving his hand hanging in mid air for a second, Lomo placed his shoulder bones right up against the concreted formed wall from behind him trying with all his might to not let out anything conflicting towards Ichabod seeing before him in his vivid view Ichabod had removed his hand from the place in the air and down to the side of him. Ichabod placed his booted feet into the direction of Lomo once again invading Lomo’s uncontrolled space before him seeing his eyes where else where, Ichabod gently with his right hand gestured his fingers upon Lomo’s covered white cotton sown seeable white long sleeved shirt feeling the coldness that he bared that connected to his clothing, Ichabod whisked his hand up in a gentle manner into the direction of Lomo’s neck that was in view of him, once his hand connected to Lomo’s skin once again not in a throat chocking manner but, in a manner that began to calm all senses to Lomo making his eyes connect into Ichabod’s warm ones in this event that soon took control of him. 

Lomo feels and sees this gesture being performed before him feeling within him his body was responding to it automatically to Ichabod’s touch. Ichabod opened his mouth up to speak with no for of his body connecting to Lomo. “Licence to kiss?”. Ichabod spoke raising his brow up at him before lowering his brow waiting for a response from him. “Just, leave me as I am-“. Lomo lashed out before him not moving a single muscle. “-I’ll never be the other man, you want me to be”. He spoke out explaining himself with narrowed brows and a stern changing tone amongst his lips. Ichabod before him feels this banishment upon the body of Lomo but, he wanted to pursue this own intention he had upon himself. Ichabod planted his body into the direction of Lomo a little bit more closer than before in the view of his eyes. Lomo locked his eyes into the direction of Ichabod letting the folds of his skin weaken as he examined the form before him. “Would you take me? as I am?”. Lomo speaks changing the tone of his voice into soft as a feather floating in the wind tone that escaped out from his dried lips. 

Ichabod tentatively removed his right hand from the side of his body, he placed his fingers upon Lomo’s fang baring mouth, he leant in his head a little bit closer so that there noses where close enough to touch, he feels Lomo’s breath tighten in his mouth fearing for the worst but, as his lips came into contact with Ichabod’s index and middle finger his breath became weakened as his full focused attention came into Ichabod’s view. “Do you really want to do this?”. Lomo speaks to him. “Lets leave it unspoken-”. Ichabod whispered not wanting to make Lomo feel this way anymore. “-Things will never change, our hearts will always separate-“. Ichabod spoke feeling his throat became stuffed up with saliva as his eyes filled with tears. “-But, I want to live in this moment with you right now. Yes I would like to do this”. Ichabod spoke with a hint of sadness upon his lips that Lomo picked up on. “What about that rule?”. “What rule?”. Ichabod vanished a response back from his mouth quickly with narrowed brows. “You know-“. Lomo began to raise up his brows at him. “-That you’re not aloud to kiss-“. He banished his brows back down upon the hinges of his face. “-Or even fuck before marriage”. Lomo stated the evidence of his response before him. Ichabod lowered his slight tormented intentions of ruling out the fact that Lomo was right about this. “Oh-“. He shrugged his shoulders banishing a breath before his lips with a subtle gesture of his eyes moving out from Lomo’s sight for a moment. “-That one”. He added looking back into the direction of Lomo not knowing what to say next but, Lomo took the liberty of saying what he wanted to say next to him. “What does that mean? Have you broken the rule?”. Lomo stated out from his lips two questions that he wanted Ichabod to answer truthfully. 

Ichabod nodded once into his direction. “Yes, I have broken the rule”. Ichabod stripped out the most truthful one first to get it out of the way. “Was it Summer?”. Lomo questioned to him. Ichabod stepped back one step away from him with no spoken response but, a nod into his direction. “How many times?”. Lomo spoke installing his eyes into Ichabod’s seeing he had stopped moving back from him feeling a connection that wanted him to move him back before him. “Once”. Ichabod responded willingly in a soft minor toned voice towards him not sounding so chipper about it. “Really?-“. Lomo spoke raising his brows once more. “-A guy like you broke the law of a tradition?”. Lomo added with a smile upon his lips. Ichabod froze for a moment with a lingering thought. (Why does he want to know this stuff?). Ichabod thought for a moment before responding to him in a delayed manner. “Yes-“. He breathed out placing his right hand upon his covered trousered waist side feeling the pressure upon his fingertips upon his right side of his body. “- It was one time, we couldn’t stand each other with the simplest hand caressed gesture and the look that we gave each other but, from then on-“. Ichabod huffed out a box full of air from his opened mouth. “-On that note, we did it no more. It was a one time thing”. He finished off letting his eyes slip into the focus of Lomo seeing he had his full attention at him with a parted mouth showing off those fangs. “Did you kiss her?”. Lomo questioned leaning his head more back against the concreted wall behind him. “No-“. Ichabod spoke shaking his head twice. “-We just embraced-“. Lomo instantly butted in with a flicker of his brows aching upwards at him. “-You mean fuck”. Ichabod nodded with a sly smile upon his lips changing the immediate train of thought in his mind. “Ourselves in the moment letting what we feel over run the moment of each other full connecting to one another-“. Ichabod paused his spoken words for a moment seeing a shade of hunger banished upon the face of Lomo halting all of his intentions to evacuate his soul for a moment. 

Lomo before him opened up his lips for a moment feeling the suns raise of the light above him casted over his lips lighting up the white teeth that glistened in the light from above him. His eyes so deep and mysterious with ways that didn’t let Ichabod’s eyes trail off elsewhere. “Well, then-“. Lomo spoke hooking up his left eyebrow into Ichabod’s direction. “-Let me undress you”. Lomo added taking one simple delicately placed foot closer towards Ichabod feeling the atmosphere before him expunged out from the form before him and washed over his rippling soul of hunger and desire that began to show upon himself. 

There eyes meet together staring off into each others mysterious worlds not even touching one another yet. Ichabod faintly spoke out from his slightly quivering not frightening motion but, he had the motion of joy upon his thoughts. “Undress me”. He spoke in a form of willingness to let Lomo know he would proceed with his gesture of undressing him. 

Lomo steadily with sweat baring underneath his layered clothing he moved forwards towards him with a held back breath and fangs as he looked into the eyes of Ichabod with a sense of weight in them that held desire amongst them before him intently reading every waver of emotion he was making Ichabod feel emotions before him. Lomo gently parted his lips in a controlled manner beginning to speak as he planted his right hand upon the mans soft profound lips to settle the high reading nerves of Ichabod’s fast breath that was the signs Lomo was guiding on. 

After a while of silence between them both Lomo removed his index finger from Ichabod’s lips and replaced it with his upper and bottom lip slipping into place coming into contact with one another. There eyes lipped shut in unison on a sense of command that was natural to do as either one of them embraced one an-others skin lipped months together breaking open and closing in-tune to one another as either of them stood there in silence with either ones hands moving upon one another taking control of each others situation listening only to what they felt inside and what they heard on the outside. 

In one breaching breath moment of there lips being before one another, Ichabod eased himself upon Lomo before him a little bit more, Ichabod’s fingers flexed gradually gripping onto Lomo’s hips, he arched his back at the intimacy of the subtle forming sensation of there connection, Lomo with his breaching opened mouth, he inhaled in and exhaled out soft gasps from his mouth feeling the circulation of Ichabod’s breath inside of him. 

Their lips connected immediately again with the exchange of lip swabs and swallowed breaths. To Lomo, this kiss was different. It exposed a sudden placement in his heart as a lingering thought came into motion of his thoughts translated into English for him. (There is a difference between kissing someone because they are attractive and kissing someone because words can no longer accurately express you feelings for the person). Lomo approached a sudden smile upon his lips that broke of the immediate kiss that they just shared, they must now remove there artificial layers but, he wasn’t sure Ichabod would be that type of man to do such a thing, Lomo broke off the kiss again settling now with opened eyelids that exposed his hazelnut green eyes gleaming into the direction of Ichabod’s opened ones is well seeing he was about to speak to him. “I’ve been day dreaming about you”. Ichabod confessed with a pleased expression seeing a sly smirk of a curled lip and an arched brow from Lomo who seemed interested into responding to him. “Oh, really!”. Lomo spoke in a joyous tone seeking out the right answer from him. “You bet I am”. Ichabod spoke feeling a subtle change of movement of Lomo’s right hand changed upon him into the direction of Ichabod’s waist pulling slightly pushing on this mans elegant form closer a little bit more than before. “You’re different you are”. Lomo spoke in a dusted soft tone squeezing his right sided palm into the side of Ichabod’s clothed waist making him feel his presence was known upon him. 

But, something happened out of the ordinary.


	19. Chapter 19

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Lomo felt Ichabod’s body began to tremble, he narrowed his brows and began to speak to him in a soft tone. “Whats with the shakes? you’re trembling”. He spoke out the obvious observation on what was happening before him. Ichabod held a breath in, he froze but, not completely though. He moved out from the space of Lomo with a weaker evoked breath out from him as he advanced away from Lomo slightly hearing Lomo speak to him again. “Whats the matter?”. He speaks wanting to get a response out of him letting his eyes trail towards Ichabod’s direction looking into the worried face of Ichabod. “Are you sure nobody is going to come in?”. Ichabod spoke in a frightening length of a tone. Ichabod speaks facing back at Lomo seeing he had placed his right hand upon his hip. “What sort of question is that, I can’t tell the future!”. Lomo giggled with a smile not trying to should angry or harsh in any shape or form. But, that didn’t seem to work one bit. Ichabod became more unobservant at him and beginning to tremble one again seeing his miniature minuscule vibrations coming from his bottom and upper lip jiggled slightly with an uneven breath. Lomo changed posture and expression trying to take another shot at this. “Do you do much of this?”. “What!”. Ichabod barked back nervously with a more seeable quivering bottom lip. “Trembling”. Lomo responded. “Never-“. Ichabod huffed outwards. “-Weird isn’t it”. He spoke laughing a little at himself for the response he gave. Lomo leant in a little bit closer towards Ichabod. “What are you frightened of?”. Lomo questioned hearing the tone of Ichabod’s voice was sounding a bit shaky to his ears. “Nothing…..-“. Ichabod began to ramble on. “-You are…..-“. Lomo rolled his eyes at him butting in the pause with his words. “-I make you what?”. He spoke kneeling onto the ground to not look so powerful towards Ichabod. He thought it would calm him down. “I wouldn’t hurt you-”. Lomo confessed his true thoughts at this moment in time of his own intentions towards Ichabod. “-Ever”. He added getting a response by Ichabod. “Thanks”. Ichabod speaks moving in on him a little closer towards Lomo. He kneeled down to his level on the floor. Ichabod with either of his hands embraced Lomo’s shoulders feeling his covered skin beneath his white long sleeved shirt that began to crinkle in his embrace. 

Each of them in held breaths of silence between them both pressed there clothed cheats against one another closing in on the intimate interaction they had with eyes sealed shut in moment, Lomo with a subtle gesture of his red lipped lips parting open, his upper lip and bottom lip slipped out a pocket of air into his lungs taking the full breath of it into him, he reached over his head into the direction of Ichabod’s mouth and began to press his smoothed out lips upon Ichabod’s as he naturally followed suit of the little lip tugs streaming the minuscule pockets of saliva that swigged back and forth with air amongst them in the moment, Lomo with a steady controlled right hand, while seeing in complete darkness he began to fondle around on Ichabod’s chest unbuttoning the buttoned seems apart revealing the shaved chest slipping his hand onto the ridges of the shirt sliding of the left sleeve and then to the right with a little bit of a helping shift of Ichabod’s shoulder helping him take it off while there lips where still glued together like super glue, Ichabod in action he hooked either of his arms around the top tuffs of Lomo’s shoulders and with that Lomo with his right hand planted it onto the covered bottom of Ichabod making him feel slightly more aroused in this action that he was getting performed before him making him slightly buck up into more of Lomo’s embrace with a subtle nervous gesture of a smile breaking the kiss for a moment before locking there lips back together. 

Ichabod departed his lips from there stationed form with an evaporation of his and Lomo’s breath before one another letting each other in that moment open there own eyes and see whats before them. Ichabod with noticeable rose red cheeks blush a little with a thought in mind that spitted out into words. “I want you”. Ichabod spoke his true emotions that came spilling out from his mouth. Lomo flexed up a arched brow up at him with a fling of his red velvet tongue skipping into view before it goes back into his mouth. “You got me”. He responded in a devilish tone removing his right sided brow back down into its formal place. Lomo leaned in steadily lunging his lips immediately embrace more of him again closing there eyes instantly, their lips glided into place against one another, seeing completely darkness as they both had to go by the feel and sense of one another actions upon one another form. 

Lomo in the bliss moment with Ichabod’s hands wrapped around the edges of his shoulders, he stood up on his own two feet lifting Ichabod with poise from the ground, he carried him over to the side of Ichabod’s cushioned bed, Lomo guided Ichabod onto the cushioning fall of his placement, Ichabod placed his right hand upon the bed to steady himself upon it, Lomo lowered his own body down upon him leaning into the moment closing in on Ichabod with eyes attached to one another in the moment letting there lips attach together, there eyelids closed the moment of breaching each others skin onto each other again, Ichabod leaned back into the moment feeling Lomo’s lips followed his suit allowing him to breach the back of his head upon the pillow beneath him, Ichabod removed his right hand and followed suit with his left hand pursuing it onto the edges of Lomo’s shaven mohawked hair seeing it was gliding downwards moving away from the tips of his lips, the warmness of his own baring fleshy chest that was in full view of Lomo lingering lips that kissed upon his skin in pure intimacy, Ichabod feels the subtle intimacy of Lomo’s gentle lips pushing on his body making his legs go weak in the knee, Lomo began to push himself up onto the bed more positioning himself into more of Ichabod’s embrace, Ichabod removed his hands away from his head and looked forth into the direction of Lomo with opened eyes, Lomo sensed that he was being watched, he turned his attention into the direction of Ichabod and with a opened mouth ready to speak his thoughts. “You’ve got a part of me addicted to the moment”. He spoke in a more husky devilish drawing tone that enticed Ichabod into his ravishing hungry gaze of affection that misapplied his impulse of hunger. 

Lomo with a male gaze of pure hungry that cloaked itself with the the feelings of desire upon Ichabod, he moved his lips into the direction of Ichabod’s adams apple, his sly breath amongst the half-blood before him, Lomo absorbed his wet tongue upon the sweating absorbed flesh beneath him hearing and sensing the pulsating veins calling for him to bite it. Ichabod in pure urging of release, he arched his back forwards a little bit more letting his head sink into the pillow while Lomo’s tongue slid along the seems of Ichabod’s neck collecting all the sweat saliva into his own system soaking up it all that secreted the feeling of the little droplets slide right upon the tip of his tongue leaving visual marks on his body to show a dominant side of his nature to make the ones he claim his. 

In the movements each others took upon one another Lomo began to move his position away from the bed with Ichabod following suit by following the depths of his lips that seemed to deepen him into a swaying sweeping motion away from the grasp but, he didn’t want them to disappear so, he tried to keep up with them moving flaps of soft but, wet lips as they moved into the direction of the floor once again, Lomo with out the following suit of Ichabod he kneeled both of his knees onto the ground with his right hand sliding it seductivly upon Ichabod’s waist but, Lomo had gotten a change stream of thoughts that splashed into his mind he pulled himself sliding his body upwards from the ground, he immediately embraced Ichabod letting Ichabod’s hands dance a trail around towards Lomo’s shoulders, Lomo drawn Ichabod’s physical form before him enticing his body stronger than ever letting him follow suit with him once again in a elegant moving sensation of body movements letting Lomo slip back onto his back with Lomo sliding upon his body on top of him fitting into the space between his clothed trousered legs minding his big metal boots and their eyes closed with the follow suit of their lips locking together becoming in-tune with one another once more.

Ichabod with gentle taps of his lips trailing them down upon the opened seems of slither of exposed bare chest, Ichabod breached himself at the tips of Lomo’s feet and calf with either of his hans around Lomo’s waist near his black leather belt buckle, Ichabod with his hands on the scene while his eyes navigated away for them to undo his trousers Lomo gladly invited him to open up the goods, Ichabod with both hands that had finished unbuttoning the zipper he slithered them into his trousers a little bit around the hip area, he slides them around the seems of the trousers and began to pull them off his body leaving his black boxers on. 

Once they had slipped off onto the floor and away out of sight. He lunged forwards at a good pace connecting their bodies back together for the embrace of one another skin to rub back and forth again with feet intertwining, lips locked again with eyelids shut breaking out the images before one another adding it with the sounds of each others escaping breaths from there nostrils, Lomo in a break of each others lips, he rolled on over making Ichabod’s body roll on over onto the ground beneath them, Lomo with one swift hand movement he unbuttoned Ichabod’s darkish grey trousers making them reveal his white boxer shorts into full view of him, Lomo began to slip the dark trousers off from the libs of his active attractive person, this time Lomo didn’t lunge forwards as did Ichabod had done before, Ichabod changed position on him, Ichabod moved back upon onto his knees facing into the direction of Lomo letting Lomo reach out his right hand before him placing it onto his visible warmed waist side pulling there bare chests together locking there lips together closing there eyes shut in an instant of connecting in the deepest pressure of a raw sexual kiss taking it to the next level, there breaths became a pocket of some and ecstasy, in that moment that didn’t last too long Lomo unlocked his lips, he opened his eyelids and leant back onto his right hand leaning onto it more seeing Ichabod slowly react to him not being there before him making himself open up his eyes and breathed out from his lips in a pleased form before him. 

Lomo with his right hand moved into the direction of Ichabod’s shoulder, he then moved a little bit closer towards him closing in once again but, not so close, his hand trailed up to the edge of Ichabod’s neck clipping into place, Lomo’s breath became weak and controlled seeing Ichabod didn’t utter a sing breath or word so he broke that silence by speaking. “You are irreplaceable, you can’t be replaced”. He spoke in that intense quiet moment between them both. Lomo with his right hand gripped onto him a little bit more moving his fingers slight adding a bit more pressure than before, he moved his hand away from the side of Ichabod’s neck, he trailed it down upon the mans chest hearing him breath out in the coldness that Lomo’s hand began to bare upon it, Lomo whisked his hand of the mans flesh but, reconnected it into his fingers intertwining his hand into his, once there hands connected Lomo guided his hand onto his own chest letting them circulate up and down for a moment along his own cold form. 

Once either of there hands reached the tip of his black cotton padded boxers, Ichabod’s hand reached the rims of Lomo’s ouster boxers with a subtle moment of his nerves that began to play with his mind a he naturally without thought tugged on his bottom lip with his upper teeth tugging and drawn his fleshy lipped skin back and forth into his mouth seeing the male gaze of Lomo’s eyes before him began to produce a sudden urge and courage to do what he was about to do and witness himself do it. Ichabod with a steady hand that followed suit of Lomo’s hand that began to move away from the brim of the cotton black boxers and over into the covered space between his legs, Lomo with the guiding hand placed it upon his own-self 

letting Ichabod’s gently placement of his hand upon Lomo’s own length letting him grasp onto it making him feel alive that evoked a sudden burst of a inflicting through of murder that imbedded into his brain that shortly where going to turn into words. Each of there breath became hearable, eyes upon one another, Lomo began to speak and his hand became weakened. “Roll over”. He spoke in a soft spoken tone. Ichabod removed his hand from its position and rolled over onto his back with a nervous smile. Lomo gladly took his position upon Ichabod’s back having his legs placed one on either side of Ichabod near his back bone that was slightly visible.

Lomo leant back removing his right hand into the hovering position upon the bare bristle bits of his mustache, his seeable lips opened up exposing his fangs, his fangs got a whiff of his own sent, he launched his fangs into his wrist right in the blood line of his veins letting them sink into him engulfing the blood stream at his own will, Lomo began to suck up on his own blood but, some he allowed to escape from his lips letting them drop with no control upon Ichabod’s back, Ichabod feels the droplets of something drizzling upon his back feeling the cold hit him making him squeeze his body with tension inwards, Lomo sensed the tenseness around Ichabod beneath him, Lomo removed his bitten hand away from his mouth seeing there was enough blood to be spread, he whisked his hand upon the side of Ichabod reassuring him with a subtle rub of his fingers that gently secreted into the puddles of blood that began to emerge into the active skin below, Lomo with his right hand he began to rub the blood gently up upon the boarded shoulders of Ichabod in a circular motion, he moved his right hand back and forth along the spin of Ichabod hearing a little deepened breath from that that enticed him to place a little bit more pressure on his hand grinding his palm into the mans skin a little bit more. 

Lomo reach his hand to the top of Ichabod neck gripping it slightly leaning his body forwards doing a little bit of grinding action in his hips before leaning back now more backwards sliding his right hand back down to the edge of Ichabod’s tail bone and he left his right hand on his fleshy covered bottom. Lomo bellowed his upper half down towards the covered bottom half letting his right hand squeeze onto Ichabod’s bottom cheek squeezing and flexing his finger joints. Lomo with his head in the right position his mouth cupped over a part of Ichabod’s covered skin kissing passionately on him, Lomo moved away from the temptation giving Ichabod a little right handed slap on his butt cheek hearing Ichabod whine in pleaser and the excitement of the rush that Lomo was giving him. 

Lomo with his right hand he gave Ichabod more of a rubbing on his butt cheek in a circular motion moving his fingers around twice but, once he came to the third he tried his hand up onto the active skin into the direction of Ichabod’s feel-able spine bone, his body slides forwards with his right hand sliding towards the side of Ichabod’s ribcage, Lomo once again but, in a different position placed his mouth upon the ridged spin of Ichabod planting his soft lips upon his blood sweat absorbed skin before him planting his lips into the sea of blood, Lomo placed his mouth back upon the rim of Ichabod’s white boxers, he leaped out his tongue upon Ichabod’s skin, he pushed on forwards trailing his tongue upon the skin feeling it slid upwards past the layers of red, Lomo lowered his head back down to the position before with a flicker of his tongue, he tilted his head to the left a little bit, his tongue whipped out again landing onto the skin, his tongue slid upwards again collecting the last remnants of blood, he reached the top fleeing his tongue back into his mouth letting the blood upon his tongue drip out from the edges of his mouth, Lomo leaned his head back down into the same position as before, he now alined his tongue back into the alinement of Ichabod’s spin and he opened his mouth to speak. “I feel a sin coming on-“. He spoke in a deep tone. “-Will you sin with me?”. Lomo added getting the attention of Ichabod’s head that turned into his direction but, not meeting eye to eye yet. 

Lomo lunged forwards pressing his hard core body torso upon the layered red skin of Ichabod pressing his body closer towards his, Lomo in the alinement of Ichabod’s lips, in a instant Lomo moved his head closer pressing, there mouths connected embracing one another fleshy soft skinned lips exchanging absorbed saliva and air with a guided hand from Ichabod that sprung into action making sure that there lip meet together. 

As there was a moment of no words being exchanged Ichabod filled that break with words. “I will sin with you”. He spoke his true intentions upon this moment. Lomo engrossed himself into the mans flesh, Ichabod feels Lomo hard boner, Ichabod flickered his eyes into the direction from under his bed, he reached over his hand into the direction of the darkness underneath it, he slipped his hand into a packet, he pulled out a square plastic object, he turned his full attention onto Lomo showing him the square object. “Do you really want to do this?”. He questioned. “I sure do”. Lomo responded taking the square object from Ichabod’s hand, he placed it in-between his fanged teeth, he stripped the plastic square open revealing the condom, he discarded the wrapping a few distances away from them both, Lomo with one hand was able to place the condom onto his length, his eyes aline themselves into the direction of Ichabod and spoke. “Are you ready?”. Ichabod gave a faint but, noticeable nod to him. Lomo tightened the grasp he had on Ichabod with his thighs with the subtle pushing back and forth of there body hearing Ichabod’s air from his mouth brush past his ears as he got himself into the right position in-between Ichabod for the ritual of hunger. 

Lomo with his right hand placed upon Ichabod’s shoulder keeping the distance from them both at the right angle with the swaying movements of his hips back and forth. Lomo leans down closer upon the back of Ichabod breathing out deeply with exposed fangs feeling the sudden pain that Ichabod was giving him as he pulled back each time it began to unhook the strings of his heart empowering him to keep on going as it began to free his soul little by little. Lomo leaned back up into the upright position feeling the sensation thicken. “I’m going to make love to you, I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to own-“. He lunged his body forwards making Ichabod beneath while he tightly gripped onto the edges of the floor feeling the power of Lomo had upon him. “-You completely”. He spoke out letting out a breath of pocketed air that formed into a moan afterwards. 

Lomo with his right hand he sprawled it out upon Ichabod’s back trailing it forwards towards Ichabod’s head of hair, he ran his fingers through his hair feeling the strings of hair slip past his finger in the moment, his fingers clinged onto a patch of hair, he pulled Ichabod’s head back letting his visible eyes see the shade of light upon Ichabod’s neck that inflicted a sense of hunger, Lomo without giving warning his fangs launched themselves into the layered skin right onto the line of Ichabod’s blood vessel vein, the stream of blood that ran into the holes of Lomo’s fangs, Lomo began to drag the blood from the life of Ichabod, Lomo’s right hand that placed around Ichabod’s neck gripped onto him tightly, Lomo closed his eyelids feeling the blood rush into his system that made a turn of events that both of them felt but, Ichabod felt it first. Ichabod out from the pain of the rush that Lomo was clinging onto him a sudden beat interrupted his trance. (What was that?). Ichabod though feeling a sudden change in the heart of Lomo but, then it hit him once again. It was a heart beat an actual active heart beat that showed itself to him for the very first time. But, it didn’t last very long though. 

Lomo pulled his fangs out from the neck of Ichabod leaning back into the light of the room that shone over him. His right tattooed arm sprang out to the right of him as if he was praying to a mythical god but, he was. Lomo’s eyes closed lightly covering his vision into darkness once again, his breath became controlled and his thoughts simmered down into calmness.His lips filled with blood dripped out from the side of his mouth as he began to speak to how ever was listening to him. “I talk to god, kiss me and you kiss him, I know you’re frightened. I’m frightened too but, when we kiss, holy things we should kiss with our hearts as well as mouths so, let me kiss you-”. He speaks with crippling droplets of blood that seeped out from the rims of his bottom and upper lip and onto the floor beneath him. Once he had the taste of Ichabod he realised he had been starving himself out for this very moment. “-And you’re alive and I’m alive, incredible isn’t it!-“. Lomo breathed out feeling the pain had risen inside of him as he turned his attention to Ichabod before him. “-Speak to me of murder”. He spoke bluntly into the direction of Ichabod who immediately turned his full attention into the direction of him only moving his upper half into view with a completely confused face expression seeing the blood droplets seeping out from Lomo’s mouth seeing he had bit him on the neck.

This, thought didn’t shock Ichabod knowing he had witness that before so it was a surprise for Lomo but, the main thing that Ichabod was slightly curious and shocked about was Lomo wanted him to speak of murder to him while having sex. “What!”. Ichabod speaks in a shocked tone not believing what Lomo had just spoke but, he was soon to know it was true. “You heard me, how would you murder someone?”. Lomo insisted for Ichabod to tell him how would he do it. But, just as Ichabod was about to open up his mouth to speak Lomo pushed him with pressure from his fingers letting Ichabod face away from him before he had the chance to answer him. “Now speak”. Lomo stepped him in the right direction of follow it. Ichabod couldn’t believe this, this was getting Lomo turned on if he spoke of how would he murder someone. 

Ichabod naturally parted opened his mouth up again speaking this time letting his mind get hooked on a wired embedded thought that had no thought upon where it would land into words. “I would come into his house-“. He spoke feeling the pressure of Lomo’s structured form upon him. “-I come into his house in day time-“. He spoke reeling out a warm breath that sounded a bit faint but, hearable to the ears of Lomo. “-I want on into the small wooden boarded up one person flat house-“. Lomo pressed on forwards placing his absorbed wet ridden bloody mouthed lips upon the active skinned wall below upon Ichabod’s boned spine kissing it softly. “-I walk up to the third floor seeing a black faced man was in the corner of the room-“. Ichabod speaks closing his eyelids shut in the moment of the lingering thought of the fear that ran through the stream of his blood veins. Lomo interjected his words in for a moment before un-slipping his red lipped mouth from Ichabod’s spine. “-What are you holding?”. He speaks. 

Ichabod proceeds on forth with words. “I look down and I see a switch blade in my left hand”. Ichabod went silent for a moment flickering his eyelids sharped opened up the seems of his folded skin seeing the brightness around him focused upon the event at play. “And what do you do next to it”. Lomo speaks again pressing his lips upon Ichabod’s neck where the bitten mark was getting the last remnants of blood that still lingered around it hearing with his ears on what Ichabod had to say next to him. “I, I-“. Ichabod began to loose his breath. “-I lunge over to him, I stab-“. His voice splits into a weakened tone, his eyeballs fill with a glass of wavy water upon the dried pond of the black sea. “-Him right in the side of his ribcage feeling it twist and plunge into the mans skin, the blood already started to connect to my hand“. Ichabod whined bowing forwards into the movement of Lomo with his eyelids closed shut on him again but, opened up once the surge of pleasure disappeared.

“What does the man do next?”. Lomo speaks to Ichabod into his direction. Ichabod’s eyes wondered back and forth trying to find a point of what this man will do next. It then hit him in a flash. “He does nothing, he just stands there-“. Ichabod’s voice cut out completely in shock. In a trembling tone his voice comes back to life. “-The man turns around and stabs me also in the neck this time-“. At that exact moment as the words left the lips of trembling Ichabod’s mouth, Lomo lunged forwards harder this time connecting his fanged teeth unto the already bitten marks of Ichabod’s bitten neck that made him excel a whine in pure pain and a slight amount of pleasure was being revived as either of his hands gripped onto the floor boards before him with a red flushed heated face of sweat and a active heart that pondered hard against the thick skinned wall of his vessel. 

That bliss noise unfortunately echoed throughout the walls of the house reaching to the top surfaces of the ears of Wes and Podraj who where in mid-talk but, Wes’s intentions upon himself caught the sound in a breath, he turned his attention towards Podraj’s door with an opened mouth ready to speak to him. “Did you hear that?”. “Yes”. Podraj spoke looking into the direction of his closed door. “I’ll go and see what it is“. Wes speaks wanting to find out what that noise was. “But-“. Podraj spoke softly under his lips. Wes turned his attention back over to Ichabod’s son listening to what he had to say. “-What if its that fella, whose with Ichabod. He seems to me like not a good-“. Before he could even say it Podraj held back his words that Wes picked up on quickly.Podraj knew what to say but, he wasn’t sure if he should say anything about it. He never had since he had the encounter with Lomo himself or the fact that he wasn’t sure if Wes knew him. “-Hes a what?”. Wes slipped his words delicately in. Podraj opened his mouth up taking a needed breath in before he lets it all go out and his eyes hooked onto Wes letting his dark green eyes glisten in the half shaded dark and light that surrounded him. “Hes a Vampuman”. Podraj confessed to him half completely knowing he hasn’t told what he is yet to him. Wes breathed out relaxing his shoulders. He couldn’t believe what Podraj had just said. It all made sense to him. (Lomo was the killer of Ichabod’s wife, only a Vampuman will do that). He thought narrowing his brows a little bit at Podraj. 

But, then something came into his mind that relaxed his folded skin with a notch of his head to one side. “But, who is the mother and father of Lomo then?”. He spoke taking a needed gulp knowing what was coming he had questioned this before to Simone back when they first meet but, he wouldn’t have known Podraj would have gotten that information. Little sweat droplet began to drizzle down the back of his neck waiting on his breath of what he had to say. He didn’t want this to become true for him again. Podraj lifted his head up a little bit more into his direction with courage in his un-beating heart. He looked dead straight into his former uncles eyes. “Lomo’s mother is Anastasia who has passed away leaving the actual father of Richard Anushiewicz So, with the bloodline in play, the half-blood would be Anastasia, the human would be Richard Anushiewicz and then the Vampire would be-“. Podraj paused for a moment not sure if she should carry on so, in his response to that he turned his head away with a faint evoked sigh from his red lips as his sky cloud coloured hair shifted slightly as he moved tarring his dark green eyes away from Wes. 

Wes reached his right hand out and placed it upon Podraj’s red trousered thigh in a caring gesture wondering why he had stopped talking. “Whats the matter?”. He speaks in a soft tone to him. Podraj sighed again but, he lifted his head back up and faced Wes with fear, sadness, joy that he could let this out finally so, basically a mixed enclosed bottle of emotions that where wanting to spill out. “Simone is the Vampire who ties it all together”. He spilled out taking a needed breath feeling that weight shoved off his shoulders. 

Wes blankly looked at him in dead silence that caught his attention off guard. Podraj spoke again to him to explain it in more detail. “So Anastasia obviously had a sexual relationship with Simone to make it actually happen before her death”. He added blankly towards Wes seeing he hadn’t even broken a breath or words from his mouth that started to scare him. Wes without a word, he stood up, he faced away from Podraj, he reached himself towards the door, he reached out his hand, his hands reached the door knob, he turned his wrist letting the door open into his view, Wes stood in-between the frame of the door and sighed relaxing his shoulders a little bit more feeling the anger inside of his ripple like a tidal wave, he turned back around at him and created Podraj with a wicked devilish smile across his face and breathed out towards him. “You did well my boy, you did well”. He spoke only the words he was able too. Wes left the framed door of Podraj’s leaving him to cower in the dim lit room alone for a while as a singular droplets left his left eye and rolled down his cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

STAGE: 2 SEDUCER

Meanwhile Lomo gradually began to eject himself from Ichabod who began to whine in breaths of hot air that expired out from his used lips, once Lomo had pulled out, Ichabod feel back onto the floor letting his body de-tense, gathering all his mind back together in one piece recapping what had just happened, he turned his head away from Lomo for a second to try and re-gain his breath back. Lomo on the other hand leant back onto the floor is well getting his breath back also letting his right hand wonder upon Ichabod’s forehead letting his fingers dangle within the bound of black thick hair brushing it back away from Ichabod’s side view face and leaving it at the back of his neck. 

They both rested there from the pure ecstasy that had just been given. Ichabod moaned outwards with the pleasure of being released from Lomo, in that moment he felt it still swirl inside of him, Lomo trailed his right hand away from Ichabod’s thick locks of black hair, he trailed his hand past Ichabod’s neck with the tip of his delicate fingertips, he ran them down past the spines bones and pulled out the rest of him out from the space with a moan of pure hunger evoked out from his lips. 

Wes slipped out from Podraj’s room hearing the door close from behind him, his mind seized up with what he had just been told, he kept it in all together thought, he treaded along the floor boards carefully heading into the darkness that was before him, he made it to the edge of the last steps, his eyes straightened upwards in a sharpened manner towards the end of the steps seeing a slight shade of light that was advancing downwards towards the room of where the moan had come from, he held his breath in slightly and walked on forth down the staircase taking every step in a controlled manner not to make himself known to the people in that room below him. 

Once Wes made it to the last step his eyes diverted quickly into the direction of Ichabod’s room, he began to make tracks forwards advancing himself forwards into the direction of the room, the light before him became grater and more feelable by the lights heat that bounced upon his skin that was visible, he gained closer and closer towards the door but, once he reached a certain distance he halted all motions forwards and changed his sense of tensed structured form into a loose one. 

He took a moment to listen, hear anything that might spike his interest but, there was no sounds just yet so, he decided to creep a little bit closer towards the door so that he could see what was happening in the room, Wes planted himself right up against the side of the wall, he turned his head ever so slightly into the view before him seeing two figures came into his view, his throat clogged up with the shock of what he was seeing, he cleared his throat, his eyelids blinked a couple of times to adjust the brightness that advanced upon his face letting him have a clear view of what was before him and listened intently.

His eyes had caught on two figures before him that where exposing all the parts of there bodies, they where on the bed in the sitting positions, a thought slithered into his mind, he thought he should interrupt or just leave, to the point he was invading there personal moment together but, he did tell Ichabod to not get too close and he had obviously gotten too close to perform this single act of love tonight that they were having a sexual relationship between the two of them. 

Lomo was now sat there upon the edge of the bed feeling his naked outer layered skin that began to riddle with a layer of sweat amongst his steamed driven body with the added smell of Ichabod’s cologne that lingered upon his fanged breathed mouth, he sat there in piece while Ichabod was lying behind him completely naked still, Ichabod sensed a different emotion coming from Lomo that made him question this. “You seem, a little distracted?”. Ichabod spoke the first words that hooked onto both Lomo’s and Wes’s ears who was hidden in the distance behind the door peering thought. Lomo turned his attention towards him with the subtle show if his uncombed black hair into his view. “Sex will do that,-“. He spoke arching a active brow upwards at him. “-Its distracting-“. He sighed lowering his head away from the eyes of Ichabod. “-Alright-“. He spoke again letting in a slither of thought that he has to kill him but, the sex was so good, he closed his eyes for a moment breathing that thought away and responded to Ichabod. 

Lomo dashed his eyes back into the view of him. The weight in his un-beating heart strained. “-There is something bugging me”. He spoke out in a stressed tone. Ichabod leant in a little. “What is it?”. Ichabod questioned. “I’m curious on where this goes-“. Lomo turned his head back into the direction of the floor boards before him not wanting to meet Ichabod’s eyes. “-You and I-“. Lomo spoke facing back into the view of Ichabod knowing he had too to see the true emotions that where coming from him. “-When where around each other-“. Lomo paused for a moment seeing the expression Ichabod was giving him it was torn between pure joy, confusion and curiosity. “-This thing grabs a hold of us, in the wrong place-“. He fired a match of his brow tilting upwards at him. “-Or the wrong time-“. His eyes alined themselves upon him in that staring state hearing no word breaker out from Ichabod’s mouth. 

Lomo removed himself from the bed. “-Where dead!-“. He speaks placing either of his bare feet onto the wooden floor before him feeling the clones beneath him. He stood before Ichabod in the standing position with his right tattooed arm fingers upon the side of his waist with his exposed back turned away from Wes who dared not to move. He couldn’t even shine his eyes away from the scene before him or he will think that Lomo would have picked up on the subtle movement of his eyelids moving in his eyeball sockets. He had to keep low and quite. “-I mean-“. He began to laugh in a not so laughing manner. “-I will be dead again”. He finished. 

Ichabod sighed slightly in his lying position upon his bed. “What do you want out of this?”. Lomo looked away once again upon the wooden flooring, his mind shifted through the words he could say, with a leant left leg, he stepped back away from the position from the bed, he stood before Ichabod still with an approaching smile upon his face with an arched brow to fire back a little delayed response. “All on me then, aye”. He spoke lowering his brow back down into its original position. Ichabod sensed he was toying with him so, he played along. “Would it be all on me?”. Ichabod questioned in a playful manner to him. Lomo sighed out a hearable breath before him letting his head and eyes drift away from the sight of Ichabod’s eyes feeling a sudden burst of emotion slipped out into words under now warning before him. “I like you-“. He spoke breathing out as he let his eyes slip back into the focus point of Ichabod before him who went bright red in the face. 

Wes, who was out of plan sight. Was able to blink a couple of times of his eyelids closing before him a couple of times not believing a word this man had spoken to Ichabod. “-More than I should-“. Lomo continued to speak the words that Ichabod would have never though of coming out from Lomo’s mouth but, he just did. Where was this coming from. Ichabod was thrilled with his response but, seeing Lomo right no acting the way he was, something still bothered him and he wanted to find out what it was but, before he could Lomo spoke again. “-More than might be wise too, we end it here. I walk away-“. Lomo diverted his attention at him without wanting to turn away this time. “-I won’t be pleased-“. He spoke shrugging his right shoulder with a release of a sigh. “-Rather now than later-“. He speaks rating his brow up at Ichabod again. “-Later might be dangerous”. Lomo spoke giving Ichabod a chance to speak. 

“Why dangerous?”. Ichabod questioned him. Lomo disconnected his words from his mouth for a moment in pause as he thought on what to say next to him. (Do I want to tell what I am to him, do I tell what I have been told to do to him?). Lomo thought for a moment finally coming up with a complete different way of his current thoughts to seem a little more human to Ichabod. Change the course of intentions right around. “Walking away might be harder than-“.Ichabod interjected his words in placing his right hand upon the bed sheet before him with soft looking eyeballs. “-I want you more than just this, Lomo-”. Ichabod confessed his true words to Lomo. Lomo dashed his straightened eyes away from him back down upon the wooden floor for a moment letting Ichabod carry on speaking. “-Speechless, I see”. Lomo turned his eyes back into his direction. “I was expecting something different-“. He sees the look in Ichabod’s face welted down into a shallow hollowed out carcass left for the scavengers of the world to feast upon his flesh. 

“-Where I come from. anything between two men-“. He spoke out cutting a short brake in thinking of what to say next. “-Its about pleasure with a dash of killing in it for fun. Its accepted of my contribution for the world but, taken no further than that. You learn to not hope for more its like being ripped out from my heart literally, thats why I have no heart beat , you’ll be foolish too”. Lomo confessed his true thoughts on the matter.  
Ichabod responded with. “So,-“. He spoke rating his brows up at him. “-Lets be foolish”. He speaks seeing in his focus point a change of stance with Lomo seeing he was collecting his clothing with one hand and placing the cloths upon his right sided shoulder. Once he had done collecting Lomo stood before the door with an opened mouth ready to speak. “If I go I’ll be different when I get back”. “How so?”. Ichabod questioned. “Un-gayer”. He spoke swiftly turning his body into the direction of the door but, he halted all interactions to move on forwards. Lomo tuned his head to the left of him not having complete eye contact with Ichabod but, he could see in his vision. “We’re a strange pair, aren’t we?”. 

Lomo spoke feeling the unattachment towards this man came known to Ichabod himself. Lomo spoke turning away from him facing towards the door, his right hand reached out before him, his fingers held onto the door knob, he was completely in sight of Wes who stood inches before him, he couldn’t believe that he didn’t get noticed by Lomo he would have clearly scene him there, Lomo removed the door forwards making it opened up a wider widthed view of before him seeing a subtle dance of a shade skipped out from the way of him, that was Wes moving to one side to escape the view of him but, before he vanished his sights from Ichabod he in one swift moment turned back and faced Ichabod seeing all his nudity before him. 

The weight in Ichabod’s heart crashed. Lomo before him opened up his mouth and spoke with full contact of his eyes locking into place with Ichabod’s. “Don’t be surprised when I disappear-“. Lomo speaks halting for a moment in thought seeing a curious but, mixed up with sadness that rushed across the face of Ichabod. but, he ignored that emotion and carried on speaking. “-Freeing yourself from me and me freeing myself from you, they’re the same. We’re conjoined-“. Lomo speaks leaning in a little bit towards Ichabod removing himself away from the door again. 

Lomo in a cocky smirk upon his lips spoke. “-I’m curious-“. He spoke rating one brow up at him.“-Whether either of us can survive separation”. Lomo added swiftly once again turing away from him completely detaching any thought of leaving him without seeing the look upon Ichabod’s face, Ichabod felt completely alone than ever he has ever felt in his life, he couldn’t believe who this Lomo fellow could say such things to him, this wasn’t the physical dream he had of him at all, Lomo before him with his back turned away from him, he motioned forwards escaping out from the room but, one he stepped out from the room on the right side of him stood Wes who planted himself right up against the wall his eye pupils enlarged seeing Lomo’s figure came into view, his heart stopped pounding and he watched Lomo leave the room in complete silence. 

Once he had left Wes slowly turned his eyes into the direction of the room seeing his son Ichabod sitting upon the bed with his head lowered down feeling the immediate emotion that he was baring upon his thoughts and physical structure that displayed on his shivering form seeing that he was sitting alone, that snagged an emptiness in Wes heart that brought him to evoke a different weight upon his thoughts that came into words into his head. (He really loves Lomo).


	21. Chapter 21

STAGE 3: KILLER  
DAY 1 OF TREATMENT 

Lomo positioned himself shirtless in the tightly capsuled claustrophobic space before the overpowering Alex who didn’t look very pleased before him with her posture telling the signs of her actions. Either of her hands where crossed before her chest exposing a little bit of hidden flesh of her breasts that where wrapped in a deep red clothed dress that ended just below her knees and the seem between her breasts shown more than she would have liked but, it was a gift from Bon Bon and she couldn’t say no to it. 

The glistening in her unlogged up glasses that masked over her eyes showed the power she was performing before him in this intense inviting position. Lomo didn’t know why he was called here for. He stood there clueless to what was going to happen next. He held in his breath fearing if he let it go, Alex would strike at him but, more to the point his fears had a more fearing point in mind that soon vanished the thought of Alex. His impulses turned to a more slightly sinister person in mind. Well, thats what he thought he was a human being. The un-known yellow gloved man. Lomo’s unseating straining heart began to tighten its cords around the red strapped tubes within him making the thickness of the blood around him pump vigorously upon the first layer of his skin, it began to produce small amounts of sweat that builded up around the edges of his mouth just under his mustache and his forehead also. 

With Lomo’s brows forwards his eyes where locked and loaded into the direction of the space before him. He had to get out of here. The tension in this space was overwhelming for him. He didn't want to be here right now. The fear within him was waiting for him to put up the fight so it could unleash its tole on him. He was drawn to the darkness within it but, he feared that also. 

Lomo tilted his head up into the direction of the powerful formed Alex who was still standing there with her folded arms and with a half hearted red applied lips seeing through her black rimmed glasses that Lomo didn't look to happy that immediately changed her perspective on him a little bit that made her speak out.   
"Geht es dir gut? - Are you alright?”. Lomo lifted his head up even more into her direction with a softened face expression upon him letting the light above him cover of his cheek bones, he took a needed gulp to clear his saliva within his mouth and heard Alex hand spoken to him again.   
"Aufzüge, machen mich mulmig zu - Elevators, make me queasy too”. She confessed to lesson the tension in the elevator. 

Lomo had now entered into unknown territory. He was sat at Bon Bon’s desk in full aware that he was shirtless. Before him sat Bon Bon in his colour coding dark green formal military styles clothing but, this time he had one button un-hooked around his neck to release a little bit of the temperature that was in the room and just behind him stood Yatesy who was just one step back away from him with Alex beside him is well with either of his gloved white hands before him that where intertwined together resting upon his clothed waist. Bon Bon leant in forwards wither either of his hands before him intertwining before him as he exhaled a faint but, hearable breath seeing the masterpiece he had created was sat right before him seeing he still had bared the mustache around his unshaved mouth and the fact he wasn’t waring any upper half clothing witch he didn’t want to mention because he didn’t want to be sidetracked today. "Viel mehr wie it- - Much more like it-“. Bon Bon spoke with raised brows. ”-Could, Wenn off obwohl rasiert - Could have shaved if off though”. He added lowering his brows seeing Lomo narrowed his brows a little bit more before him with a evoked growl that embodied inside of him and he flickered his violent eyeballs into the direction of Bon Bon not speaking a word to him yet. Bon Bon continued to speak to him.

"Was bist du Absichten jetzt, auf die Aufgabe habe ich dir gegeben? - What are you’re intentions now, upon the task I have given you?”. Lomo opened up his mouth up to speak this time instead of a meaning growl. "Ich bin immer Bord des Essens - I’m getting board of eating”. Bon Bon’s expression changed with a subtle gasp of his breath. "Du bist nur Knochen und ein un-schlagende Herzschlag, mit einem Paar von hellen Augen- - You’re just bones and an un-beating heart beat, with a pair of bright eyes-“. Bon Bon casted his eyes away from Lomo for a moment. "-Wie Habe ich ficken dies so schlecht up - -How did I fuck this up so badly”. Bon Bon added laughing a little bit. Lomo leant back into his seat with a snickering smirk that appeared from his lips stopping the laugh bucket of Bon Bon’s infectious laughter. "Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer Erscheinung - Truth, isn’t always appearance”. Lomo spoke the truth. Bon Bon lashed his eyes into Lomo’s direction. "Du hast mich angelogen! - You lied to me!”. He speaks with a bellowing tone of disbelief. "Ich sollte Know haben - I should have know-“. Bon Bon drifts his eyes into the direction of both Yatesy and Alex.   
"-Er Wird so, wenn hes- - -He gets like this when hes-“. Bon Bon turned his eyes back into the direction of Lomo. “-Hungrig - -Hungry”. He added. “Damit,- - So,-“. Bon Bon breathed out starting up a convocation again. "-Wie Fühlen Sie sich wirklich? sag mir die Wahrheit- - -How are you feeling really? tell me the truth-“. Bon Bon leaned in a little bit more tightening the grip he had on his now absorbed sweating hands more together. “-Wirklich - -Really”. He added eating for a response from Lomo. 

Lomo changed his intentions before Bon Bon filling his un-beating heart with pure lustful enjoyment that invaded his brain. "Ich brauche ihn so schlecht, manchmal denke ich, ich ihn schmecken kann. Es ist nicht, dass ich will nicht zu folgen, aber ich den Zug nicht helfen kann - I need him so bad, sometimes I think I can taste him. Its not that I don’t want to follow but, I can’t help the pull”. Lomo snickered as a playful enjoyment kid in trouble to piss off the so called principle, in this case it was the head master above the principle. "Bist du hungrig? haben Sie ernähren worden? - Are you hungry? have you been feed?”. Bon Bon speaks banishing the thought of the playful mind of Lomo and trying to be a little bit more serious in when he was here in the first place. "Ich habe nicht füttern worden. War ich nehme an gefüttert werden? - I have not been feed. Was I suppose to be feed?”. Bon Bon nodded his head with an escape of his breath that slipped through the end bristles of his own mustache. ”Du bist du nicht, wenn du hungrig bist - You’re not you when you’re hungry”. “ Aber, ich bin immer hungrig, auch dachte, wenn ich sage, ich bin nicht - But, I’m always hungry, even thought when I say I’m not”. Lomo spoke with a nod at the end of his sentence. "Was denken Sie von mir jetzt, da ich Sie durch diese unterschiedlichen Aufgaben gestellt haben? - What do you think of me now, since I have put you through these different tasks?”.

"Ich glaube, Gott ist bekannt für außergewöhnliche Dinge mit gewöhnlichen Menschen erreichen - I think, God is famous for accomplishing extraordinary things with ordinary people”. ”Gut gesagt- - Well said-”. Bon Bon spoke with a hint of a smile. “-Ich habe zu Ihnen sagen, dass Sie Ihre menschliche bringen könnte, wenn Sie wollen auch - -I did say to you that you could bring your human, if you want too”. 

Lomo went quiet for a moment that sparked a thought in Bon Bon’s thought process.

"Was hat er fühlen Sie sich? - What does he make you feel?”. Lomo gazed upon Bon Bon for a short time before his eyes turned black and pristine sharpness with a thought that turned into words. ”Ich bin hungrig auf seine Stimme, habe ich mich noch nie so gut bekannt, wie ich mich kenne, wenn ich mit den Menschen- bin - I’m hungry for his voice, I have never known myself as well as I know myself when I’m with him-“. Lomo lowered his eyes away from Bon Bon’s as he looked down upon the woodener desk before him. "-I Wunsch Dinge, wo anders - -I wish things where different”. Lomo spoke under the tone of his breath that Bon Bon caught the words in his ears. Bon Bon dashed his eyes into the direction of him. "Auch böse Can- - Even evil can-“. Lomo gradually alined his eyes back up into the direction of Bon Bon as he heard him speak. "- Liebe - -Love”. He added. "Jeder hat und sucht, geschieht Mine ihm zu sein. Ich liebe Homosexuell, aber ich konnte nie eine ganze ein- essen - Everyone has and addiction, mine happens to be him. I love gays but, I could never eat a whole one-“. Lomo withdrawled his words for a moment before he spilled out the last word from his mouth wondering if he should say it but, he did. "-Aufs Neue - -Again”. Bon Bon released out what he had just meant as he read the words between the lines. "Das heißt, Sie. Sie gefickt ihn? - That means, you. You fucked him?”. Bon Bon put it out from his mouth without sugar coating anything. "Ich würde liebte Auspacken, dass - I’d loved unpacking that”. Lomo spoke in past tense. 

Bon Bon withdrawled his left hand from his right position pointing it into the direction of the floor beside Lomo. "Das gibt es mein herz- - That, there is my heart-“. Lomo looked to the right of him seeing nothing was on the floor. "-Sie Fiel sie auf den Boden, aber keine Sorge. Es dauerte nicht Break- - -You dropped it on the floor but, don’t worry. It didn’t break-“. They’re eyes connected together for a brief moment. "-Just Gequetscht ein wenig - -Just bruised a little”. He added with an annoyed huff from his mouth. "Warum hast du das getan? - Why did you do it?”. He spoke again. "Ich schlage, wenn das Eisen heiß war. Ich erhalte nicht wütend, ich auch - I strike when the iron was hot. I don’t get angry, I get even”. Lomo spoke in confidence. "Hat das Fleisch wirklich gerecht zu werden, du Hunger bist? - Did the flesh really satisfy, you’re hunger?”.Lomo accounted himself patiently at the table waiting for a thought to come in mind to respond but, he had nothing to response him with. Lomo could tell this was making the rooms atmosphere a little bit more in depth with the entanglement of tension that began to rise in the heated absorbed draining room. 

Later that evening Lomo was escorted into a different room of the building. Lomo is going to start with an extreme life and death treatment that was used recently in the 1980’s in Britton. Lomo is about to undergo his very first gay cure. Professor, the yellow gloved man stood out side from the room getting his white long jacket slipping it through each side of his arms fitting just right upon his shoulder, either of his exposed slightly haired hands buttoned up the front all the way to the bottom and once he finished that off he was ready to carry out the procedure. This forty year old was once a young psychiatric doctor that had ministered the same movement to the gays back in the day. The yellow gloved man walked into the pristine clean serialised room letting his eyes linger into the direction of Lomo who had placed himself upon the darkish green slim line hospital bed with his right hand around the back of his forehead and his legs where crossed over one another upon the hospital bed placing himself in the corner of the right side of the bed with his back against the wall. 

Lomo moved up from his position letting his black booted covered legs dangle before him, the yellow gloved man handed him the white plastic cup that concealed the ingredient that he needs, Lomo looked down upon the cup with no spoken intentions seeing the lime green liquid that swirled around in the cup at its own accord, Lomo removed his right hand from the back head of his hairs, he reached it over and slipped his fingers around the circumference of the cup into his grasp retreating it from the hands of the yellow gloved man who moved his hand away from it feeling that Lomo had a hold of it now and then Lomo broke the silence. "Was ist da drin - Whats in there”. He speaks looking up into the direction of the yellow gloved man waiting to know what was in it. The yellow gloved man didn’t respond straight away so, Lomo decided to give him another group of words. "Wessen neben geschlachtet werden? - Whose next to be slaughtered?”. Thats spiked the yellow gloved man to respond to him with a slight smile upon the mans bearded but, neatly clipped mouth beard. "Schau mal, als ich sagte, kochen. Ich meinte, was- - Look, when I said cook. I meant was-“. He passed for a moment with a breath. "-Also das ist jetzt peinlich. Jetzt trinken Sie! - -Well, this is awkward. Now drink up!”. He spoke happily wanting Lomo to drink it up. 

Lomo diverted his eyes back down upon the white cup before him seeing the lime green liquid became fainting to him, he moved his right hand slowly into the direction of his mouth letting the rim of the cup hit his bottom lip, his upper lip opened up, he began to turn his head up with the following flow of his right hand with the liquid inside, overtime the liquid began to seep out from the cup and into his mouth, once it was parted open his body immediately began to act to the liquid he had just taken making his gag reflexes on full pursuit on what he was beginning to feel within him, the treatment is designed to create an association of his mind between gay arousal and the feelings of extreme nausea. He must have been very thirst. Lomo without knowing had just taken a drug that will make him violently ill. 

Lomo in a quick action of his right hand he flung out his right and with the cup in in letting it slip out from his hand, he jolted forwards, he placed his right hand upon the side of his tormented mental head that was getting out of control, his bottom jaw was wide open exposing his sharpened fangs, he tried to listen to what the yellow gloved man had to say but, he was too washed out to hear him probably.

"Wenn Sie sich krank fühlen, werden Sie beginnen zu Erbrechen - When you do feel sick, you will begin to vomit-“. He paused seeing Lomo had leant forwards again with a subtle gag reflex noise but, nothing had come out from his mouth yet. This was the sign to him that it was begging to take its toll upon Lomo drastically. "-Nicht Zum Waschbecken gehen, erbrechen, wo Sie bitte- sind - -Don’t go to the sink, vomit where you are please-“. Lomo struck his back up violently in the horizontal position letting his head aline itself with the front view of the man before him with eyes slight off balance but, in his focus point. "-Please Versuchen Sie nicht, dass du den Mund zu waschen. Dies ist ein Teil der vollen Erfahrung - -Please don’t attempt to wash you’re mouth out. This is a part of the full experience”. The yellow gloved man added turning his attention away from him hopping Lomo would listen to his instructions. The yellow gloved man left the room in silence leaving the door of the room shut with Lomo alone inside the room. Outside of the room the yellow gloved man came into contact with Yatesy who was stood by the door with him who either of them didn’t utter a word between them as the yellow gloved man carried on walking away from the sight of Yatesy. 

Back in the room, Lomo was leant straining with his right hand again upon the side of his forehead gripping onto his fleshy haired skin trying to release the tension he had inside of his un-beating staring heart that was battling the liquid inside him as if he was this vessel battling through the rough seas trying to silence the waves in his vessel to a more controlled one, his mouth was arched open ready for what turmoil was going to spill out from him, he leant forwards again, his eyes shut together feeling the volcanic burst of liquid within him that splurged and splattered out from his mouth and onto the tiled floor before him. 

Lomo removed his right hand from the haired strings of his hair placing it rapidly onto his knee cap feeling more of the liquid began to rumble inside of his stomach making it harder for him to take needed aired breaths, he removed himself from that situation and began to shakily stand up on his two feet for a moment to clean his toxic mind a little bit but, he didn’t stand up for long. In a short moment of standing he began to feel the urge to be sick again that came to quick for him to respond, he bent over in the arched position with his right hand upon his sweaty absorbed muscular smoothed out shaven chest, his mouth opened up immediately feeling the turmoil within him launched another bag of vomit spilled out from the innards of his un-beating vessel placing the contents on the floor in the adjacent pile he had thrown up before in a sickening manner. Lomo swung his body into a up right position taking a needed breath of fresh air above him placing his right hand back upon his forehead as an unidentified emotion began to spill out from his thoughts before his very eyes and mind while he breathed deeply through his flared nostrils and he opened his mouth again. His green hazelnut eyes welted up with a film of liquid over them making his visions blurred out slightly like a unfocussed lens. 

Lomo was very dead but, still active at this point like he had been drained. The utter revolution of liquid still inside of him broke the barriers of his control as he vomited even more of what was within side of him taking him splurge out more than he would have liked seeing bits of streams of blood had invaded the cesspool of his own content.


	22. Chapter 22

STAGE 3: KILLER

After a while once the deed was done just to the left side of Lomo, the door swung open exposing a fully clothed Yatesy in his usual gear who was not ready for what Lomo looked like to him. Yatesy’s throat clogged up immediately once his eyeballs hooked onto the site of him. He couldn’t believe what Bon Bon had done to him he could see Lomo’s sweating absorbed flesh sparkle out from the really bright vibrant light above, he looked fragile like a glass vase wanting to be broken by a singular tap on his shoulder he would just fall to pieces on the ground, his voice and breath sounded weak to his ears. Lomo gradually with a gentle application of moving his upper and bottom lip he began to speak in a corse tone.

"Das war nur- - That was just-“. He took a hard gulp that ruined the innards of his throat as he cleared his oesophagus. "-Fucking Humiliating- - -Fucking humiliating-”. He evoke a weaker pocket of a cold shivering breath from his wet lips that riddled with complete fear not knowing yet, who had entered the room. "- Und nur- - -And just-“. His breath struggled to corporate with his tone. "-Kind Lächerlich - -Kind of ridiculous”. He added letting his worn of dropping eyes slide themselves into the direction of who he thought was the yellow gloved man but, no it was Yatesy. Yatesy cleared his own throat speaking back to him with a question as he heard the door from behind him close. ”Was, wo denkst du? - What where you thinking?”. Yatesy spoke in a soft caring tone letting his eyes slip into the direction of Lomo’s hazelnut green eyes that looked damaged to him. "Ich war über die Menschen nachzudenken, durch this- gewesen war - I was thinking about the people who had been through this-“. He breathed out taring his breath from his lips. "-Das Sie wirklich wollte, dass es mich zu ändern, es wollte unbedingt, mich zu ändern - -That they really wanted it to change me, it desperately wanted to change me”. Lon spoke in truth to him. 

Out from the pause between the two of them the door from behind Yatesy opened up showing the well informed dress man that was Bon Bon with his hair slicked back away from his face and his mustache was pristine clean and trimmed perfectly just above his upper lip in the right place, nothing was out of place with him even his clothing had been obviously ironed to the finest ability he could to make himself look presentable at all times. 

Bon Bon stood in the gap between the door with bitten bottom lip seeing the formed Lomo before them both who was sat on the bed with a smile across his face as he started to laugh in a not so happy tone but, it was more menacing that it should have been because it was also inside of him straining his un-beating heart strings cords to the breaking point. "Somethin ‘los? - Somethin’ the matter?”. Bon Bon questioned hearing the laughing soon simmered down to silence, Lomo flashed his eyes into the direction of Bon Bon into his viewing point and opened his mouth to speak. "Ich habe nichts dagegen Me- - Don’t mind me-“. Lomo spoke arching his head back evoke a disembodied laugh that turned into a happy evil whine. "-Ich bin nur hier- - -I’m just here-“. He coked up an thick brow into the direction of Bon Bon. “-Sinning - -Sinning”. He added with a faint breath of ended laughter. Bon Bon stood still with the expression of his head shaking from side to side with a response. "Das ist die falsche Art von Ort, von Ichabod zu denken, - - That is the wrong kind of place to be thinking of Ichabod,-“. Lomo withdrawled his laughter from his mouth and froze seeing he was catching onto him. "- Es ist die falsche Zeit für jemand neu, es ist wie ein kleines crime- - -Its the wrong time for somebody new, its like a small crime-“. Bon Bon spoke taking a step closer towards him feeling the tension in the room got a little bit thicker. "-Und Sie haben keine Entschuldigung, nicht wahr? - -And you have no excuse, don’t you?”. Bon Bon added with an arched brow waiting with a big smile on his face for Lomo to respond but, he had nothing. 

They where face to face, eye to eye and under the light staring into the abyss of each others reflection. Bon Bon close examined Lomo seeing what the yellow gloved man had done to him. His body was weaker looking and not full of life so he decided to speak again to him. "Lomo, was happened- - Lomo, what happened-“. Bon Bon got lashed out of his word that Lomo placed his into them. ”-Was Denken Sie, ist passiert! er erfüllte mich mit Homosexuell Emotionen, die mich zu wollen, begann zu zerstören - -What do you think happened! he filled me up with gay emotions that began to want to destroy me”. Lomo evoke a deepened straining tone from his lips as either of his eyes glued themselves into the heated marked direction of Bon Bon staring into his view seeing Bon Bon’s eyes twitched slightly in the light above them all. Lomo took a hard gulp and spoke now in a more quieter tone than before. "Ich war nicht geklopft, natürlich, kein Erschrecken, aber ich war geistig geklopft - I wasn’t rapped, obviously, no scaring but, I was mentally rapped”. He confessed that was the only way he could explain it. Bon Bon with a kind thought in mind reached out his left hand and began to approach his fingertips into the direction of Lomo’s shoulder but, without warning of a sudden leak of breath Lomo refuted his invitation on his hand. 

Lomo breached his fangs onto full show. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht! - What have you done to me!”. He lashed out propelling his right hand into the aliment of Bon Bon’s hand pushing it away from his imaginary field of protection standing up feeling the rush of anger the rippled through his system. Bon Bon took one step back seeing the anger within Lomo as he tried to stay focused so he expressed a nervous smile at him. "Vor der Hand ich die Hälfte setzen in, jetzt haben Sie die volle Dosis in - Before hand I put half in, now you have the full dose in”. Lomo stood in his stance, his body strained with tightness by the tell, tell signs of his right handed wrist that scrunched up beside his flexing waisted bones that began to protrude out from his masking skinned body that seemed to not unhook open revealing the true menace inside witch was thankful for the lives of both Bon Bon and Yatesy. 

Lomo vastly turned his head into the direction of Yatesy then back into Bon Bon’s direction.  
"Ich will nicht, dass jemand mich überhaupt zu berühren! - I don’t want anybody to touch me at all!”. He spoke out into a more slightly deeper tone adding another layer to it. The feeling inside of him just wanted to explode but, he knew he had to stay calm in this moment of his life event before them both he didn’t want to get too wild just yet because he hand’t got the right strength to pursue it. Bon Bon leaked out a breath as he took another step back away from him. Was wollen Sie uns zu tun? - What do you want us to do?”. Bon Bon questioned. Lomo inflicted his eyes at him, very controlled and still but, then he leaked out a softened breath as his eyes tarred away from the view of him and onto the tiled floor. "Ich wünsche- - I wish-“. He spoke with a clear of his throat. ”-I Könnte im Leben nicht zurückgehen Sachen zu ändern, sondern, - - -I could go back in life not to change stuff but,-“. Lomo spoke letting his eyes shift back into view of Bon Bon. "-Nur Zu ein paar Dinge fühlen zweimal - -Just to feel a couple of things twice”. Bon Bon rationally without warning he narrowed his brows and spoke in a stern tone taking one step forwards to him that instantly put up a imaginary protecting field before him. "Hör auf so zu denken, Lomo! - Stop thinking like that, Lomo!”. Lomo without warning he took a step closer into his view point. 

“ICH- - I-“. Lomo stepped even cloth invading more space between them both closing up the space. "-Can't Gezähmt werden! Ich war in Ordnung, ich swear- - Can’t be tamed! I was fine, I swear-“. Lomo preached placing his right hand on his chest and leaving it there for now. "-I Tat toll, aber dann gab es diese Unebenheit der Straße und jetzt meine Handgelenke sind piepen und ich versuche, meine Atem- zu kontrollieren - -I was doing great but, then there was this bump in the road and now my wrists are bleeping and I’m trying to control my breathing-”. He spoke removing his right hand back down to the side. ”-I Verlieben Seelen nicht Gesichter - -I fall in love with souls not faces”. He added shrugging his shoulders a little bit at Bon Bon. 

Lomo began to speak again but, this time with no hate but, a standing down feeling as he shakily backed off from Bon Bon. "Aber wollen Sie das Schlimmste, was wissen? - But, do you know the worst thing?”. He spoke with a weakened approaching tone to him. "Nein, ich weiß nicht, Beute sagen - No, I don’t, prey tell”. Bon Bon pipped up standing still in his position not wanting to move. Lomo gradually made it back to the hospital bed and he placed his bottom upon it with his right hand landing upon his right knee caps letting his fingers overhang his cap of his knee loosely with no tension amongst them. 

"Das Schlimmste war, begann ich tatsächlich in den verborgenen Teile meines Geistes beten, die nicht geschrieben worden über sollte oder sogar gesprochen, fühlte ich mich so nah an Gott- - The worst thing was, I actually started pray in the hidden parts of my mind that shouldn’t have been written about or even spoken, I felt so close to god-“. Lomo breathed out turning his eyes away from the scene before him in the slightly brightened vision of Bon Bon before him in his green fitted clothing. Bon Bon swiftly approached him and kneeled down to his level.

"Würde es Ihnen helfen, jetzt zu beten? - Would it help you to pray now?”. Bon Bon suggested to him not wanting to place a hand on him this time. "Beten Sie jetzt? - Pray now?”. Lomo spoke out in more of a question to him. “Ja - Yes”. Bon Bon responded and he got one back at him. "Nein. Alles, was ich über Know war Gott an meiner Schulter denken kann, und es war noch jemand hinter mich die ganze zeit - No. All I can think about know was God at my shoulder and there was someone else behind me all the time-“. Lomo turned his attention back upon Bon Bon. "-Nicht Sanft mit mir reden! Ich bin kein Kind, ich weiß nicht, was Gott will, mit me- zu tun - -Don’t talk to me gently! I’m not a child, I don’t know what God wants to do with me-“. Lomo began speak like a clogged up drain pipe.

"-I Kann keine Ahnung - -I can no clue”. He added shaking his head slightly not hearing anything for a moment from either of them. Bon Bon looked away from Lomo for a moment and into the direction of Yatesy seeing his expression was expressing what he was feeling right now. Bon Bon sighed looked back at Lomo. "Gott will, dass Sie his- zu halten - God wants you to hold his-“. Bon Bon placed out his left hand in view of Lomo. “-Hand - -Hand”. He added halting his hand into view of him. Lomo quietly with steady breaths looked down upon into the direction of Bon Bon’s exposed hand before him seeing the gold rimmed ring he bared on his finger that was in-between pinkie and middle finger that is also known at the ring finger. "Ich werde es nicht das Gefühl, in der Lage zu - I won’t be able to feel it”. Lomo confessed to him looking into those dark brown chocolate eyes that softened his interia motives of his own intentions to crumble a little.


	23. Chapter 23

STAGE 3: KILLER

Later in the night, Lomo had been escorted into a cell block with an added small fitted bathroom with a toilet, skin and a uncleaned broken mirror. On the outer room of the small cubical bathroom was a metal framed bed slotted into the corner of the room and in the centre of the room was a light that was on. Lomo had instructed full rules on before going into this room was to have it on when ever he was in it. He never wanted it to be turned off in his presence. 

In the middle of the night at twelve at night in the brightness of the light that shone over the living form beneath it in the small cubical bathroom Lomo positioned himself hovering over the toilet with bare feet, his black trousers on with his button undone, his right bare singlet body, his hand strung out before him holding his length hearing his yellow piss hit the white cleaned bowl before him, his head was faced forwards feeling it coming out of him that felt unusual to him, the pain within his stomach tightened, Lomo flipped his skin folded eyelids down that followed suit of his eyeballs seeing blood was beginning to poor out from himself. 

Once he was finished, with his right hand he tucked back his length into the pocket sized underwear, with his fingers he sipped up the zipper, his fingers connected themselves to his belt and his hooked it in and buckled himself up and swiftly with his right hand he pressed the flush button above the toilet and turned away from the toilet bowl. Lomo steadily with one foot after the other still feeling the pain rush through his system, his right hand automatically place it onto the side of his waist squeezing his fingers into his skin as he painfully walked into the direction of his metal but, cushioned bed. 

Lomo sat carefully upon his bed evoking a sigh from his mouth as his right hand pressed in the side of his stomach a little bit more with a slightly scrunched brows and lip feeling the pain deepen within side of him not knowing where this pain was coming from of what was it for. He had no idea of the nightmare, yet to come from it, what is was leading too. His physical body was beginning to form a new transformation inside of him. For his hope of getting out of this was salvation but, hope means that he must trust and wait for what is still unseen. For why would he need to hope for something he already has inside of him? His hope is set on what is yet to be witnessed and felt to the bone of his un-beating heart. Lomo was a quarter tank and almost out of full. He missed the way Ichabod tasted like. He missed how close they where when they where together. He missed him more that he thought he would have. (Ich brauche jemanden, mir wieder ein Mensch zu fühlen, oder zumindest, wie ich Rolle - I need someone to make me feel human again, or at least like I matter). Lomo thought silently as his eyes looked upon the ceiling above him. having the first feelings of missing some, making him feel like a human once again.


	24. Chapter 24

STAGE 3: KILLER  
DAY 2 OF TREATMENT 

Lomo laid breached upon the exact same dark green hospital bed before but, in a more cowering position that had become more painful to him. His right hand was gripping onto the bed sheet of the mattress beneath him, he could feel his ridged layered sweaty skin upon his bones within him adjusting to the cold air vent above him that blasted out cold air right on top of him that was not helping one bit in his situation and he was commanded by Bon Bon to strip but, with the exception of leaving his white boxers on and white socks on so his feet wouldn’t get cold. 

He was not alone in the room. The yellow gloved man was standing right behind him, since the hospital had been moved into the centre of the room so that he could examine Lomo at all angles. Lomo laid there sweating like a pig that was already hooked up to the fire, bare skinned and all exposed under the harsh vibrant light above, he couldn’t bare this anymore, he could feel the red rope around his ankles and wrist keeping him in that physical form under his own will, you see. He woke up like this. 

The yellow gloved man who stood from behind him in a silenced manner began to opened his mouth up and speak white he had either of his hand intertwined from behind him as he wore his white lab coat, yellow gloves covering his hands, black laced up workman boots and today he had applied his eyes with one pair of thin black rimmed glasses. "Wann hat begann die Systeme? - When did the systems began?”. He spoke facing the view of Lomo’s back. Lomo looked forwards at the white wall blinking a couple of times finding it hard to speak but, he tired. "Erst in der vergangenen Nacht - Only last night”. Out of view of Lomo the yellow gloved man rose a brow up at him. "Warum nicht kommen, sofort - Why not come, right away”. Lomo closed his lips together with a slight but, painful shake of his head. ”Es hat weh so nicht viel - It didn’t hurt so much”. He spoke parting his lips and clipped his teeth back together with one another hiding the pain not wanting it to seep out to show that he was weak. 

The yellow gloved man swiftly changed direction of his body he walked quietly over into view of Lomo, he paused for a moment in that spot before him and walked on closer towards him kneeling down to Lomo’s height. "Ich werde eine Blutprobe von Ihnen bekommen - I’ll get a blood test from you”. The yellow gloved man spoke reaching his left hand into his pocket, he grabbed onto something rubbery, he stop up before Lomo and pulled out a strip that to Lomo it looked like it was off a car wheel but, the rubber wheel. The yellow gloved man with either of his hands moved them over with the rubber strap in hand, the yellow gloved man slipped the rubber strip underneath Lomo’s right up just a little above his elbow, he grabbed the two end in either hand and tied the rubber strap together making sure it was a snug fit. 

Lomo had gone quiet on him so, the yellow gloved man spoke to him once he had removed his hands away from him. "Beantworten Sie nicht? - Do you not answer?”. Lomo didn’t respond again his vision was not in his point of focus this morning. The yellow gloved man sighed for a moment executing a bundle of words that slipped out from his mouth. ”Öffnen und die Faust in der Nähe - Open and close the fist”. He spoke in a deep tone seeing Lomo was responding to his words by moving his right arm into position feeling he had a bit of space from the rope around his wrist to it being tied up on the metal bar of the hospital bed. Lomo turned his under half of his elbow into view of the yellow gloved man and began to flex his fingers and thus back and forth in a slow but, controlled manner before him. 

The yellow gloved man reached into the other side of his pocket and pulled out a lime green liquid syringe. That sparked Lomo to speak. “Ist das eine neue Spritze? - Is that a new syringe?”. The yellow gloved man looked back up at him sharply. "Warum würdest du das sagen? natürlich ist es ein neues - Why would you say that? of course its a new one”. He spoke chuckling a little bit under his own breath knowing true and well this one had been used many times before hand. "Ist es - Is it”. Lomo fired another question making sure he was true. "Ja. Haben Sie keine Angst. Es ist neu - Yes. don’t be afraid. Its new”. The yellow gloved man spoke nodding into the direction of Lomo. 

With the string in his left hand the yellow gloved man placed the tip of the string right into the pulsating green vein that had shown upon the pale skin of Lomo, with the yellow gloved man’s eyes on Lomo he entered the string into the first layer of Lomo’s skin, he punched it in a little bit deeper feeling the jolt of power that Lomo had stored in himself, Lomo on the other hand felt the liquid ooze into his system like jelly, he felt at ease, his bone structure became limp, the yellow gloved man could hear the breath of Lomo was weakening, now was the time to press more of it in, the yellow gloved mans thumb pressed onto the red push down leaver on the syringe, the liquid within the string pushed on out of it with ease, Lomo began to take controlled but, faint breaths in and outwards from his nostrils since his mouth closed up on him. 

Once this had been done yellow gloved man removed the syringe out from his system and placed it upon the counter from behind him but, one he placed it on the table from behind him he suddenly froze. His ears picked up on something he had never witnessed in this situation before. he has done this many times but, nothing could prepare him for this. The yellow gloved man held his breath in tightly, he gradually with the will of his own heart turned his eyes into the position of Lomo before him seeing this beast was still kicking alive in his active heart, this drug that he had given him was suppose to weaken the man and affect his mental thoughts about Ichabod but, no it had only makes him remember him even more. 

The yellow gloved man looked to his right seeing on the counter he had a old unused gramophone, he new it was odd to have one there but, it was right to use it today to slacken off the heated tension in the room. He thought it would be put to work on Lomo. 

The yellow gloved man began to show a different side of him that Lomo had never seen before even Yatesy and Bon Bon have never witnessed this side of him so, this was very rare for Lomo to see this. The yellow gloved man with his rubber yellow pointer finger pressed onto the red button that said push upon it. The player began to play a twisted worked but, beautiful symphony that enlightened the attention of Lomo who childly like looked into the direction of a sound with a hearable growl. The yellow gloved man hinged his eyebrow up at him seeing he liked it and he spoke. "Gefällt Ihnen das? Lomo - Do you like that? Lomo”. He spoke in a playful manner removing himself from the gramophone but, stopped three paces away from Lomo seeing he had managed to placed himself with his back on the bed, his visible bare legs where positioned before him and his right hand was leaning on his right thigh not showing any tension in his body. Lomo turned his head slightly to the left like a dog would listening to what you had to say. "Ja ich mag es- - Yes, I like it-“. “-ähnlichen Es was? Lomo - -Like it what? Lomo”. Lomo paused for a moment in thought but, then spoke again. "Ja Ich mag es, Sir - Yes I like it sir”. "Gut gemacht- - Well done-“. He smiled. "-Guter Junge - -Good boy”. The yellow gloved man added. 

The door from the room opened up exposing the well dressed Bon Bon who had just slicked his hair back away from his face with a black comb with added gel to keep it into place. He takes pride in his presentation out to the world, it makes him feel more powerful then others. Bon Bon stepped in with his dangled hands beside him hearing the door closed from behind him, his ears came intone with the twisted warped music that played in the background, the yellow gloved man turned around connecting his eyes to Bon Bon’s with an opened mouth and spoke. "Er ist bereit, für Sie testen auf - He is ready for you to test on”. Bon Bon nodded and turned his eyes into the direction of Lomo who eyed him up immediately. 

Bon Bon stood before Lomo with his booted laced up feet that planted themselves together before him.  
"Ich weiß, du bist Innen hohl fühlen - I know you’re insides are feeling hollow”. Bon Bon spoke seeing he had the attention of him. "Ich wünschte, Sie könnten me- sagen - I wish you could tell me-“. Bon Bon took step forwards with a unhearable leak of his breath before him. "-Wie fühlst du dich - -How you feel”. Lomo paused in thought for a moment wondering if he should toy with this mans mind. He made up his choice and choses to do so. Lomo opened up his fang baring teeth that hadn’t settled back in his mouth for over one day since he left Ichabod the seemed to the concreted in his mouth. "Es gibt alle Arten von Liebe in der Welt, aber - - There are all kinds of love in the world but,-“. Lomo rises a brow up at Bon Bon. "-Niemals Die gleiche Liebe zweimal - -Never the same love twice”. Bon Bon blanked out for a moment before his delayed response. “Bedeutung? - Meaning?”. Bon Bon spoke fearing the drug hand’t worked on him. Lomo lowered his brow.  
"Ich liebe ihn immer noch - I still love him”. Lomo spoke with a snickering laughter at the end of his words. In that instance the yellow gloved man approached side on to Bon Bon making sure his mouth was close to his ear as possible.

"Ist es nur mir so oder scheint Lomo ein paar Quartalen knapp einen Dollar? - Is it just me or does Lomo seem a few quarters short of a buck?”. He spoke in a questionable tone that he wanted to get a response out of him but, he didn’t so, the yellow gloved man stepped back a little leaning himself up against the counter from behind him once again. Bon Bon with that thought in mind with an inkling that Lomo could be lying to him just to make him angry. "Wissen Sie, eines Tages werden Sie vermissen den Menschen- - You know, some day you’ll miss him-“. "-I Fehle bereits den Menschen- - -I am already missing him-“. 

Lomo butted in that shocked Bon Bon to gasp a little but, he carried on forwards with his words.  
"-ähnlichen Er dich vermisst. Eines Tages müssen Sie ihn, wie er benötigt du- - Like he missed you. Someday you’ll need him like he needed you-“. Bon Bon spoke taking one more step closer towards Lomo invading the space between them both a little bit more each time he spoke. "-Someday Sie lieben den Menschen- - -Someday you’ll love him-“. A trigger of a thought popped into the capsule of him mind that stopped him to speak. His eyes diverted the attentions of Lomo that got him to quickly respond to him. ”Was ist die Angelegenheit Bon Bon, verpassen Sie jemanden? - Whats the matter Bon Bon, do you miss somebody?”. Bon Bon vastly looked back into the direction of Lomo seeing a snickering smile upon his devilish smirk. "Wage es nicht so mit mir sprechen. Er wird dich nicht nach dieser Liebe er du- verlassen wird - Don’t you dare speak like that to me. He won’t love you after this, he will leave you-“. Bon Bon’s voice started to sound weakened to the ears of Lomo. 

"-Er Werden Sie verlassen! - -He will leave you!”. Bon Bon spoke in a controlled tone trying to demolish every thought he had of that fateful day. He stood there with his eyes closed letting the sour wet droplet from his right eyelid form upon his eyelids, the droplet seeped out from the spot and rolled down the side of his cheek and he exhaled out a breath opening his eyes back into Lomo’s direction. "Die neuen Sinne von Einsen Macht zu kontrollieren und wenn Ich bin- - The new senses of ones power to control and if I’m-“. Bon Bon stepped the final step closing in on more of Lomo with one arched brow and a voice of butterflies flapping there wings gently to the sound of the wind. "-Desired Eigenen Körper zu rekonstruieren, hat sich schnell ein breites Abnahme- entwickelt - -Desired to reconstruct ones body has quickly developed a broad acceptance-“. Bon Bon removed his right hand into the direction of Lomo for him to take it.

"-Aber, Gibt es immer noch erhebliche Teile der Gesellschaft, die tief von seinem implications- gestört wird - -But, there is still significant segments of society that is deeply disturbed by its implications-“. Lomo flattered his eyelids into the direction of Bon Bon’s hand, in the mist of them two the yellow gloved man was watching intently from behind hoping Lomo would take the invitation. Lomo looked back up into the dar chocolate eyes of Bon Bon. “Du bist von mir reden, wobei die Stören Sie Implikationen sind? - You’re speak of me, being the disturber of you’re implications?”. Lomo questioned. Bon Bon nodded with a fast smile upon his lips still leaving his hand there for him to take. Lomo removed his right hand as far as he could and hovered it over Bon Bon’s hand. 

In the silence Lomo gradually placed his cold hand into the palm of Bon Bon intertwining his fingers through his more of like a gentle caress not a work mans hand gesture but, more of a boyfriend or a girlfriend would have done if they where to hold there partners had as they stroll along the beach but, a twist of words came forth out from Lomo’s mouth that stuck a sudden cord in Bon Bon’s heart feeling the coldness of Lomo’s touch ran though him. "Mach nicht zu weit tief bekommen in meinem Kopf, es werde aus ihm nirgends sein. Sind- - Don’t get too far deep in my head, there’ll be nowhere out of it. Are-“. Lomo leant in a little bit to far and his nose touched Bon Bon’s that leaked a nervous smile upon his face exposing a bit of fangs. "-Sie Sicher, dass Sie sind in der Lage mich zu beobachten ruinieren Sie einen eigenen Plan bist? - -You sure you’re capable of watching me ruin you’re own plan?”. Lomo spoke trying to plead with this formed higher ranking devil before him that was trying to swallow him hole in his cunning plan again with the same plan in mind that was just injected into his body on the first day but, with a heigh voltage of drugs. 

With each others hands tethered together with each others strength Bon Bon responded changing the scene a little bit. "Du wirst eine neue menschliche Haltung zu porträtieren, die die verzauberte Selbstwertgefühl von Ihnen geteilt charakterisiert sind so Freunde genannt, geht das moderne Modell des Selbst durch zahlreiche Phasen, wie das Konzept des Individual- - You’re going to be portraying a new human attitude that characterises the enchanted sense of self shared by you’re so called friends, the modern model of the self goes through numerous phases as the concept of the individual-“. With Bon Bon’s other hand he pointed at Lomo. "-Meaning Du- - -Meaning you-“. Bon Bon removed his other hand. ”-Will Mehr frei sein, und Sie werden sich stärker auf den Plan konzentriert, die an Ort und Stelle festgelegt wurde - -Will be more free and you will become more sharply focused on the plan that has been set in place”. Lomo out of pure instants removed his hand away from Bon Bon’s and began to laugh with a speech. "Du eigentlich gedacht, würde ich durch all das - You actually thought, I’d by all of that”. Bon Bon shrivelled up looking away from him swiftly turning onto one foot and faced into the direction of the yellow gloved man feeling unappreciated in this moment. 

Bon Bon stood there for quiet some time in silent hearing Lomo’s laughter in the background.  
(Oh, er kann so manipulativ sein! - Oh, he can be so manipulative!). Bon Bon thought letting his bottom lip sink under his upper teeth in a action of worry not knowing what to do next with this man he thought he had sold it to him perfectly. (Vielleicht war der Hang Geste zu viel - Maybe the hang gesture was to much). Bon Bon thought again with a evacuate sigh and a shrug of his shoulders hearing the sound of Lomo’s laughter had finally simmered down to silence. 

Bon Bon turned to him with a sharped focus point on him. Bon Bon with the courage inside of him he launched himself forward slinging his hand out into the direction of Lomo’s neck gripping his fingers around the slimy active neck that bared beneath him, Lomo naturally squirmed in the hands of him with those eyes of shock and fear. Bon Bon bared his mustache right next to the baring opened heavy breathed Lomo’s mustache looking directly into the direction of him. "Ich will Leine Sie und setzen Sie in meinem Zirkuskäfig! - - I wanna leash you up and put you in my circus cage!-“. Lomo drastically changed his own intentions upon himself, his right hand with the right amount of strength unleashed its worth upon the neck of Bon Bon coming undone from the strap, Lomo pulled his in close with fangs ready to puncher his neck but, in the instant Lomo hearts the beating pulsating blood stream that run through Bon Bon cause him to take a moment to seduce the last words from Bon Bon to speak and he did willingly in his own shocked moment in this event. 

Bon Bon parted his controlled but, quivering lips near the hinges of Lomo’s earlobe. ”Sie können mich jede Farbe malen und ich könnte sein, du bist Clown - You can paint me any colour and I could be you’re clown”. Bon Bon confessed thinking Lomo could actually overrule him. He could in-fact do that but, he wanted him to think it for the time being. Lomo alined his mouth into Bon Bon’s earlobe letting his right hand shift into the direction of Bon Bon’s neck letting his fingers slip through his gel hair feeling the slime of it run past them and he caressed his hand back and forth getting the needed attention of affection of his own master.  
“Ja- - Yes-“. Lomo speaks in a deep tone. "-Das Ist die Denkweise, ist es besser nicht Erwachen - -That is the way of thinking, it better not awaken-“. Lomo paused his hand movements upon the back neck of Bon Bon hearing him moan a little in that instant of connection of one another. 

 

"-In mir. Sie können nicht aufhören, was coming- - -In me. You can’t stop whats coming-“. Lomo spoke softly letting his lips part a little bit more, his tongue slipped out from his baring teeth and fangs. His tongue pressed against the side of Bon Bon’s face onto the mans warmth flesh, with his right hand his spreader out around his neck fitting snug and close to Bon Bon’s skin. Lomo’s red fleshy tongue licked the side of Bon Bon. Bon Bon feels this mans tongue sliding up the side of his cheek feeling the hand that was around his neck weakened. Now his chance to move, Bon Bon swiftly moved out from the position but, Lomo caught him off guard, either of there eyes connected together once more with heart baring breaths that simmered passed the smoked mirrors of one another. Bon Bon hesitantly but, in a controlled sense of manner spoke stern words to him. "Morgen du trainierst verstärkt! - Tomorrow you’re training intensifies!”. Bon Bon spoke with a devilish snarl that completely silenced Lomo in his position as either of there stared at each other for what it seemed like forever. 

Later that night the night sweats and shakes that Lomo had been forced to endure by not his will. He had to suffer the cold temperatures at night in his own pool of sweat. He’d thought that this was better then the treatments in the morning but, he presumes after the third one for tomorrow he will have a different ending. 

That night at around twelve at night with the fully blown light shining upon Lomo on his bed coving over his exposed skin with the exception of his white boxers that where a snug fit on his waist and his white socks. Lomo laid dormant in his simmered down thoughts with his dormant heart. His thoughts circulated in the motion of. (ich weiß nicht, wie zu lieben, ich möchte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich will wissen, warum die Leute den Herzschlag von jemand anderem sehnen. Ein Wort der Liebe genannt, dass ich nicht mehr verstehen. Warum sind alle unsere Herzen in Käfigen? warum nicht können wir es physisch halten? fühlen es in unserem Sprech-Puls - I don’t know how to love, I want to know what it feels like. I want to know why people crave the heart beat of someone else. A word called love, that I don’t understand anymore. Why are all of our hearts in cages ? why can’t we physically hold it ? feel it pulse in our hands-). Lomo began to laugh at himself. 

(-Nun, Hand in meinem Fall. Oder sehen Sie es auch? Ich bein fürchten 'gebrochen. Ich kann nicht in der Lage sein, die Liebe zu fühlen, aber ich sicher, dass Sie zeigen kann. Ich lasse kann aber, es wird nicht Sie sein. Es wird mich sein. Mein Geist. Meine Vergangenheit. Es wird nie verlassen. Bitte helfen sie mir, meine Meinung zu ändern. Hilf mir gewinnen - -Well, hand in my case. Or even see it ? I fear of bein’ broken. I may not be able to feel the love but, I can sure show you. I may leave but, it won’t be you. It will be me. My mind. My past. It will never leave. Please help me change my mind. Help me win). 

Lomo sighed in thought as his eyes changed placement onto something else in the room before him  
(Manchmal frage ich mich, war ich gemeint durch mein Leben zu leben allein nie Berührung deiner Lippen zu fühlen, deine Hand zu halten, um Ihnen jedes Stück von mir ich so lange tot waren und mein Fleisch rot zusammen mit meinen Erinnerungen, was ich kämpfte für? meine Adern geknackt werden, gibt es keine Sterne in meinem Himmel und alles hat sich so lange, schwarz gewesen, wie ich kann Denken Sie daran- - Sometimes I wonder was I meant to live through my life alone to never feel touch of your lips, to hold your hand, to give you every piece of me i’ve been dead for so long and my flesh rot together with my memories what was I fighting for? my veins are cracked, there aren’t any stars in my sky and everything has been black for as long as I can remember-). He sighed once again changing eye placement to the ceiling once again.(- Ich frage mich, ob seine medizinisch möglich zu einem anderen Menschen süchtig zu werden Theres so viele, viele Gedanken, die ich versuchen, schlafen zu gehen, aber mit heraus, es beginne ich eine Art temporäre Stück- zu fühlen? - -I wonder if its medically possible to be addicted to another human being? theres so many, many thoughts whom I try to go to sleep but, with out it I start to feel a sort of temporary piece-). Lomo rolled on over to his side feeling the pain beingings of the night sweats began to appear with a whine that shrieked out from his mouth with his eyes alining them to the white wall before him. 

(- Ich kann kein Besitz sein, aber ich weiß, Sie wollen, dass ich zu sein, Sie füllen mich in einer Weise, ich hätte nie gedacht, Sie war es schwer zu wissen, wer mehr verrückt war ich oder jeder andere, was ich bin süchtig nach.... wie Sie mich süchtig gemacht, ich werde sagen, es ist gerade ich will dich, ich brauche dich ich will dich, mich zu U-Bahn-süchtig ich bin, ich kann dich nicht in meinem Blut abgeschnitten, ich werde sagen, es ist jetzt ich will dich, ich brauche dich. Liebe ihn, obwohl ich nicht to- bin angeblich - -I can’t be a possession but, I know you want me too be. You complete me in ways I never thought you would. It was hard to know who was crazy anymore. Me or everyone else. I’m hooked on how you made me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight I want you, I need you I want you to take me underground I'm hooked, I can't cut you off In my blood, I’m gonna say it now I want you, I need you. Love him even though I'm not supposed to-).  
He thought with a subtle whine coming out from his mouth again as this time he spoke instead of thought it.   
"Sex mit dir war ein Fehler, die Reflexionen, die ich sehe mich heimsuchen - Having sex with you was a mistake, the reflections that I see are haunting me”.


	25. Chapter 25

STAGE 3: KILLER   
DAY 3 OF TREATMENT 

On the third day of the long lasting treatment, overnight. This drug that lingered in the un-living soul that he’d not a thought of what this was called has completely wrecked him to his worst making him feel weaker than he has ever felt before. His body, to himself was all just un-touchable cringing skin soaked in his own sweat and bone. You could even see the structured bones of his back spine sticking out each time he took a breath but, thats not what was killing him, he wasn’t killing himself, the drug was that inside of him was killing him in a slow and painful death to reborn a new host but, that all comes in patients, like a waiting game. 

Since Lomo could barely walk at this stage, the yellow gloved man with the white draped lab coat over his own structured vessel, his black workman boots treaded across the floor, his expression upon his face was seeable not hidden behind the black rimmed glasses this time it was on full show of the world that he was in. The door to Lomo’s sectioned off room swung open with the mans kick of his booted toe, the yellow gloved mans hands where occupied by carrying Lomo onto the wooden chair, his neck tilted back letting his evoke a foul breath in pain, his body shivers progressed more and more each time he breathed. 

The yellow gloved man sees the wooden chair before him, he walked over towards it seeing it had been placed in the centre of the room, without a word his felt that held the weight of Lomo’s legs in the joint part of his knee caps that bared upon him and with his right hand was gripped underneath the mans covered white sleeved shoulder while Lomo’s body was draped upon of this man with his right hand was stringed out below him letting it dangle below. The yellow gloved man with both hands, he reached the chair that was in-fact bolted to the concreted floor, he gladly leaned over the chair and placed Lomo’s decaying form blood ridden form upon the elegant polished up wooden floor hearing him breath out from his moustached un-clipped trimmings seeing the stragglers of the hair came into his sights as he motioned himself away from the sight of him with a kicking heart beating soul of pure power, he sees the completion however, compared to what it was yesterday was slightly not pale anymore, Lomo had dark blotched eyelid flaps around his eyeballs, his lips looked like they had been in the sun too long and his clothing however looked better than him with the fresh smell of lime green toxin that was injected into him. 

Once Lomo felt that he was in a safe enough position to move upon the boney wooden chair, he moved his head upwards to get a better look at the man before him, Lomo in his unfocused sights before him had no clue as to whom was stood before him, his one left eye was filled with a turkey texture of milk that overacted his eye like the colour of clouds covering over the full blown mood at midnight, the yellow gloved man who was staring back at him positioned himself before him, his right hand placed upon the wooden chair and with his left placed upon Lomo’s right arm shoulder, of what was left of it to make sure Lomo wasn’t going to slide off it, he took care in his prised possessions and he was very good at doing that even for a Vampuman. 

Lomo taking a needed throat gulp to clear the vial liquid within the gaps of his teeth he spoke out to the un-knowing, un-seeable figure before him. “Getränk - Drink”. He spoke in a ordering manner wanting to have a bloody drink to quench his dyer need of thirst because he hadn’t had any since he came here. The yellow gloved man in a waiting moment to tease him a little bit more spoke nothing and didn’t even move an inch to see what Lomo would do if he wasn’t going to get his way. Lomo before him slightly moved his head more into the direction of the man, his nose began to twitch inhaling the air round him to try and hook onto something alive. The yellow gloved man seeing he was doing what he wanted but, before he could even speak Lomo spoke out in a ordering tone again. “Getränk! - Drink!”. He spoke aggressively towards thus un-known man before him. 

The yellow gloved man drifted his eyes over into the direction from behind Lomo, locating them into the direction of the cabinets from behind him in his stationed position for a moment of wonder if there was any good liquor inside them. He politely nodded to him, he removed himself from Lomo taking a side step out from Lomo’s un-focused view, he walked passed him feeling the stench upon this man reached the tipped edges from under his skinned nose, he advanced his steps away from the side of Lomo feeling the stench between his nose and upper lipped mustache drifted off the smell from his form, he approached the safe distance from Lomo closer towards the cabinets, he knelt down on one leg letting his covered knee hit the concreted floor, he reached out his right yellow gloved hand, his fingers hooked onto the handle of the cabinet and pulled it open. 

The waft of smell that breached out from the seems of the door approached the edges of the yellow gloved mans nose giving him a slightly not so craving for it, this wasn’t made for his kind, it was made for Lomo’s kind only, this blood that was in the bottle was thicker than normal blood intake that he would take, the yellow gloved mans hand reached into the darkened space before him, his hand clamped around the bottle, he stung it out from the darkness and into the light before him. 

But, once his eyes caught a snag on the upper lipped bottle, he peered his eyes within it seeing nothing was inside of it but, the smell was so strong still. This must have been really strong stuff to take. The yellow gloved mans eyes lingered back into the view of Lomo who was still sat at the seat looking into his direction but, not fully. The only part that was seen was the side of his face. His nose on the other hand was twitching. Lomo smelt the smell that the yellow gloved man hated. The man vanished his eyes from Lomo, he placed the empty bottle back into the darkened space inside the cabinet, he closed the door on it like nothing had been touched and he then stood up and spoke facing away from the clear view of Lomo’s sight knowing his right eye was still in tact and spoke.

"Es gibt kein Blut hier für du- - There is no blood here for you-“. Lomo right out ripped his words from his mouth with a flurry of excitement that rippled inside his un-beating sacked heart. This made the yellow gloved mans back hairs stand on end with a held back breath in shock. "In den Keller -Go und einige mehr bekommen! - Go to the basement and get some more!”. Lomo growled getting under the mans skin like nobody business. The yellow gloved mans brain tingled with a subtle hint of anger. His eyes lashed into the direction of Lomo. "Wie zum Teufel! - - How the fuck!-“. He breathed out reeling with anger that vibrated upon his mustache stringed hairs. "Wusste Sie wissen, haben wir dort einige! - -Did you know we have some in there!”. He speaks. "Ich didn't-". “I didn’t-“. He spoke softly turning his head away from the vampires view. "-Sie Ging es über was darauf hindeutet, dass Sie einige hatten - -You walked over there suggesting that you had some”. Lomo snickered in laughter sitting up a little bit more in his seat placing his right hand upon his exposed naked chest feeling the sweat amongst his skin and the pain that began to show on the side of his waist near his zipped up un-belted trousers. 

The yellow gloved man with a held back breath upon his words that got caught between the inner layers of his lips and mind. He walked away from the closed cabinets and with swift movements of his flat booted feet he slipped out from the room in a quiet manner to go off and fetch the goods that Lomo needs. 

While he had gone out of Lomo’s sight being left alone in the slightly lightened room, he scrounged his face exposing his white pointed fangs, he shut tight his eyelids making the darkness seep into his view letting the pain unfold before him, it was getting worser than before, he let out a hard huff from his lips as he felt something needed to be released but, he didn’t want to let it, his whole body surged with the electrified tensed contraption completely trying to trap the urging thing inside of him to not leak out, Lomo in mid trying to not let anything blue come into his mind, he wined with his sharpened fangs closing shut upon his bottom jawed teeth tightly closed together not letting any slippage of saliva seep out from the gaps between his un-straightened teeth, it was getting to him he couldn’t hold it in any longer, with an eruption of an evoked breath and letted out the baring tension around his bones. 

In-between his thighs, it began to fill with a leakage wet substance that clinged to the walls of the inner side of the trousers but, with out knowing it also leaked a red substance, it seeped out down the edges of his inner thighs, trickled down his leg and plunged itself upon the tips of the black metal capped boots sinking into the leather, letting go of it was good but, the pain was too painful to bare for Lomo, Lomo with his right handed fingers placed it upon the closed part of his zipper, in a manner to release it more, with his index and thumb he held onto the zipper metal bit and pulled it down ever so slightly letting the stream of blood and urine slip out from him hitting the concreted floor. 

Once his hand had done the job, his hand feel immediately very weak. He moved his right hand away from the zipper and upon his right knee clothed cap and just embraced into the pain, he re-opened his eyelids letting the light seep into his focuses points, he lowered the back of his head, he closed his eyelids once again and breathed deeply outwards with an opened mouth leaving it locked in place. 

A few moments into Lomo just staying there quietly and still for a moment forgetting out the current thought of quenching onto some thick blood at the corner of the door that lead into the room within its frame bared Bon Bon who didn’t walk in straight away but, he peered out from the darkness of the door seeing the master piece he had created was sitting in the centre of the room with his back turned at him in the wooden chair looking up at the ceiling not in the direct contact of the hanging bright light and once his eyes diverted from the light Bon Bon in plain view of him heard Lomo speak to him unknowingly of who he was thinking he was the yellow gloved man at the door.

"Ist das der gelbe behandschuhten Mann, mit ma trinken? - Is that the yellow gloved man, with ma drink?”. Lomo spoke more in a softer tone than before. Bon Bon with his listening ears frozen in his structured form in a instant but, he cleared that scariness of him. “Nein,- - No,-“. He spoke clearing his throat. "-Ich bin es- - -It is I-“. He spoke taking a few steps out from the framed opened door and more into the room getting closer and closer towards Lomo. Once he reached the edge of him, not meeting eyes yet, he turned his head into the direction of him looking down slightly seeing the side of Lomo’s face was not into his direction. “-Bon- - -Bon-“. His voice cut out and shallowed down to a whisper once his eyes hooked onto the face of Lomo, Lomo turned more of his face into the view of him seeing how he looked before him was great but, was this too great. The yellow gloved man had done his job well. Lomo eyes attached to the proclaimed leaders eyes with a opened mouth, not talking but, breathing that suggested a space for Bon Bon to interject his words in. "-Sind Sie Durst? - -Are you thirsty?”. Bon Bon questioned waiting for him to respond. "Ich möchte, dass meine unstillbaren Durst werden abgeschreckt - I want my unquenchable thirst to be quenched”. Lomo states. “Gut- - Well-“. Bon Bon spoke letting his structured body whisk into the view before Lomo but, his eyes dithered away from Lomo’s eyes for a moment connecting them to the delicate ones of the yellow gloved mans who stood in the doors frame who had a red bottle in his left hand, the yellow gloved man slipped the bottle before him into the direction of Bon Bon to get, Bon Bon moved out from his position, he removed his right hand and clamped his fingers over the roundness of the bottle feeling the weight exchange into his hand, the yellow gloved mans hand disappeared back down to his side and once that was give Bon Bon gave him a nod with a small flicker of a smile in return. 

Bon Bon stepped himself back into view of Lomo seeing his nose twitch for the first time with a hearing inhale of his own nostrils sucking up the smell of the red bottle that was in his hand, Bon Bon faintly smiled into the view of him, his eyes diverted upon the bottle before him that moved into his view, with his other free hand, that hand became active, his fingers popped open the lid hearing a ‘Pop’ from the lid that exposed the delicious smell of the thick blood from inside it, Lomo in an instant like a dog that hadn’t been feed, his eyes hooked into the direction of it like a blood thirst animal and that sparked Bon Bon to speak. "Ahhh, macht man das riechen? - Ahhh, do you smell that?”. Bon Bon spoke with a raise of his brows that didn’t linger up there for long. A part of his heart thought that he’d catch onto something more active before him witch would be him seeing the change that it effected upon Lomo. Lomo’s intentions changed making him lick his lips with the mouth watery slaps of his tongue hitting the walls of his upper and lower lip. He ravished for that need of hunger that enlightened something inside of him. He then sourced some words out from his mouth. "Ist das Unternehmen? - Is this business?”. He questioned letting his eyes attach upon Bon Bon’s for a split second but, not too long before it returned to the bottle in hand. Bon Bon in return, smiled at him briefly and spoke. "Das ist kein Geschäft wie üblich - - This is not business as usual -“. Bon Bon spoke letting the words fall out from his mouth edging his hand with the bottle in it a little bit closer towards Lomo’s lip knowing by the state of him he’d be too weak to grab it knowing he wants it. “-Damit- - -So-“. He spoke with one left hitched brow upwards.“ -Was Wir hier brauchen? - What we need here is?”. He questioned lowering his brow. Lomo responded with.

“Vfocus - Vfocus”. He responded drunkenly. Bon Bon stepped back removing the drink from the knowing lips of Lomo not understanding what he had just spoken to him. Bon Bon tilted his head forwards with narrowed brows and spoke. "Was? ficken uns - What? fuck us”. He repeated on what he thought Lomo had spoken to him. Lomo placed his head a little bit closer to him and repeated on what he had spoken to him but, with a wider mouth this time to get the word across probably to him. “Fokus - Focus”. Bon Bon ecstatically turned his expression into a smile immediately getting it. “Recht- - Right-“. He chuffed. "-Ich verstehe es - -I get it”. He spoke with a smile letting his eyes dwindle down towards the concreted flooring seeing something had caught his vast attention to drop the sides of his lip. He sees a pool of blood and urine. Bon Bon closed his mouth up tightly and expressed with one arched brow letting a thought produce into spoken words. "Ein Vampuman werden, sagte sie, es leicht sein, werden sie gesagt - Become a Vampuman they said, it’ll be easy they said”. Bon Bon chuckled not meeting the eyes of Lomo as he placed he bottles rimmed edge near the mouth of Lomo letting him take a whiff of it, his eyes alined back up and he spoke.   
"Öffnen Sie Schlund Sie Vampuman - Open you’re gullet you Vampuman”.

Lomo’s widened focused slightly hazy eyes focused upon the rimmed bottle before him getting the smell into his system, he moved slowly into view of it to get his lips around the bottle, Bon Bon stepped in a little bit more closer tilting the bottle up with his free hand, he placed it onto the neck of Lomo to make sure throughout the one take of drink he’d be drinking it, Lomo with the helping hand of Bon Bon feeling it upon his neck, he took to the drink driving its liquid into his full widthed mouth feeling the thick sludge of it seep into his drained pipe sculling it all that took a little bit longer than expected but, Bon Bon didn’t rush him, he took his time feeding his baby Lomo to gain his fullest strength but, this kind of drink tasted slightly different to Lomo in a good way and bad way. 

Once the bottle was prised away from the lips of Lomo, Bon Bon silently placed the bottle onto the concreted floor next to him, his eyes looked into the eyes of Lomo seeing he had a milky left eye that he hadn’t noticed before because of the light he was now in but, once his eyes diverted to the right eye he sees a slight expansion of the pupil that made him smile greatly seeing the blood had worked that made him speak this. "Stellen Sie sich vor mir mit Ihrem wounds- - Introduce yourself to me with your wounds-“. In a matter of seconds with his heart strings pulling at the thought of it, Bon Bon leant in and placed his hand upon Lomo’s shoulder giving him comfort. “-Stimmt- - -Thats right-“. He began to speak again in a soft delicate tone.   
"-Ich Will Sie sind Narben, Ihre verheilten Prellungen und jedes scharfen Stück Herzeleid Sie haben- - -I want you’re scars, your unhealed bruises and every sharp piece of heartbreak you have-“. His throat slightly chocked on his own words. Lomo before him in his right sided vision sees Bon Bon a different shade that he’d never seen. "-Thats, Wie ich möchte Sie wissen, von innen nach außen - -Thats how I want to know you, from the inside out-“. Bon Bon withdrawled his words for a moment to think thinking Lomo was going to respond but, he did in-fact spoke in a more husky tone getting the gist of what Bon Bon was really implying him to do. 

"Wer bin Tötung ich? - Who am I killing?”. Bon Bon took it back for a moment with a half expressed smile as he removed his hand from the shoulder of Lomo stepping back into the light where he could no longer see the milky left eye. "Es gibt nur einen Weg, Sie werden Vergebung - There is only one way you will forgive-“. He breathed out lowering his eyes towards the ground while placing either of his free hands into the sides of his pockets for safety of what he was about to release from his lips. His eyes trailed back up into the direction of Lomo and he spoke the words. ”-Sie Haben ihn zu essen, wenn die Zeit reif ist - -You have to eat him, when the time is right”. That thought of hunger rattled against Lomo’s unseating heart wanting more of what he had just tasted. Lomo responded with. "Ichabod, immer hat mir geholfen, meine Phantasie zu erklären und jetzt werde ich es zu zerstören? - Ichabod, always helped me explain my imagination and now I’m going to destroy it?”. Lomo spoke making Bon Bon’s face expression shrivel up into a crooked narrowed widthed expression upon him. "Man kann nicht leugnen, bist du Blut Kind, du bist ein Vampuman! - You can’t deny you’re blood kid, you’re a Vampuman!“. Bon Bon quoted all words forth with straightened eyes.

The emotion he saw before him changed intentions making the room instantly drop dead in all its noise as Bon Bon stepped back a little bit more than he thought as he slid his eyes over towards the direction of the yellow gloved man getting his immediate attention wanting to speak but, he paused for a moment looking back into the direction of Lomo seeing he sat more in the wooden chair with a mouth that moved sliding past his teeth from the inside thinking of what he should do next, once that came into play Lomo flies himself out from the seat without his right hand at the ready thinking he was going to stand up on his own two feet but, no he ended up landing flat on his face with his right tattooed arm sprawled out before him with his fingers reaching into the direction of Bon Bon’s shoes, Lomo growled with a opened lipped mouth letting the saliva from his mouth drip over the folds of skin and drop onto the concreted cold flooring. 

Lomo’s eyes lashed into the direction of Bon Bon’s shaded view seeing the bright light shine from the behind him in a godly glorifying manner, Lomo’s jaw clamped shit , he reeled out a heavily expressed the strings of saliva across his teeth that bellowed outwards each time he exhaled into the opened space before him, Bon Bon closed in onto him kneeling down but, then he positioned himself onto the floor laying down into the same position as Lomo to even out the playing field for Lomo, Lomo kept his eyes straight at him not blinking just a constant strain of staring, Lomo opened up his mouth letting the air seep into his hollowed out mouth and spoke. "Nicht, während ich zeichne Atem - Not while I draw breath”. He speaks leaning his chin onto the concreted floor that was cod to the bone all over his bare chest.

Lomo breathed out again in a heavier octave upon his lips as they closed on him showing on either side of his cheeks expanded in and outwards each time he took a breath waiting for the man before who he only know as God, to speak to him. But, Lomo decided to continue on the talk to elaborate on it. "Wenn Sie wissen es, Ihr Wahnsinn Oder- - If you are aware of it, your madness or-“. Bon Bon rose a brow up at him. "-Wahnsinn. Es kann ruhig Schmerzhaftigkeit sein - -Insanity. It can be quiet painful-“. Bon Bon’s mind began to hot and heavy. Lomo before him gathered his right hand beside him with his palm facing on the concreted floor, he slowly began to pull his weight up with a held back breath but, once he inhaled again the inside of him, his body shakes in the tension of the strain of his bones lifting up from the ground and his body slipped out of control landing back onto the floor with a huff in pain.His eyes meet with Bon Bon’s again but, he spoke nothing this time that let Bon Bon to interject his words in this time. "Kontrollieren, was können Sie, konfrontieren, was können Sie nicht - Control what you can, confront what you can’t”. Bon Bon speaks placing either of his hands underneath him, he lifted himself up onto his knees and he moved his legs from underneath him and moved up into the standing position. He with one look down that didn’t last long on the shivering body of Lomo before him, he turned away from him but, he shouldn’t have, Lomo with a held back breath again he strung out his right tattooed arm letting his fingers latch into the back of Bon Bon’s left ankle tightly clamping his sweaty finger tips onto the trouser leg, Bon Bon felt a sudden grab upon himself, he turned himself around seeing Lomo before him in a up right position on the floor with his right leg in the kneeling position trying to help himself up by his own and Bon Bon came to the rescue of leaning up next to him to even out the pain that he was baring. 

Lomo with his bitter exposed dried up upper and bottom lip he spoke into the direction of Bon Bon who had either of his arms clasped around Lomo holding him in close like a warm hug. Lomo looked into this mans direction and spoke. "Größe ist wunderbar - Greatness is wonderful”. Lomo snarled a little as he took a needed breath out feeling the pain inside of his was still attached to him like super glue. Bon Bon turned his head into his direction breathing subtle in his embrace. "Ich lade Sie ein, die Welt zu ändern - I invite you to change the world-“. He spoke placing his left hand into the direction of Lomo’s right hand fitting his fingers through the gaps of his hand where they were meant to be. ”-Will Sie die Welt verändern? - -Will you change the world?”. Lomo heard those words and thought about it for a moment before responding. Bon Bon continued seeing he needed a bit more convincing. 

"Du hast zwar eine Wahl, können Sie wählten. Sie können Angst haben, oder Sie können die Sache, dass die Menschen Angst vor Ihnen macht -? - You got a choice though, you can chose. You can be afraid or you can be the thing that makes people afraid of you?-“. He speaks releasing a breath. Lomo felt his warm breath upon his shoulders and the shaved part of his head. "-Was wirst du sein? - -What will you be?”. He adds. Lomo took no time in pondering on the idea he spoke what he wanted to be. "Derjenige, der schreckt Menschen - The one who scares people”. Lomo spike out seeing the look upon Bon Bon’s face lit up with a smile seeing this drug was finally back in the works again. ”Du Herr, müssen ruhig bleiben und Kannibale auf - You sir, need to keep calm and cannibal on”. He laughed out in joy with joyful tears that slipped outside the thick skinned walls of his eye sockets rolling down the side of his face. 

Lomo spoke out again questioning who he was actually going to kill. "Aber wie willst du mich, ihn zu töten - But, how do you want me to kill him”. That stopped all the joy Bon Bon had, he slightly moved his arms away from the embrace he had on Lomo and shifted himself with one shoulder leaning up against him with no hands attached around Lomo’s body. "Ich werde Sie nicht die Antwort zu geben gerade Auswärts- - I’m not going to give you the answer straight away-“. He paused for a moment. "-Problem Es wie Jagd- zu lösen - -Problem solving it like hunting-“. Bon Bon sees the visible change in the eyes of Lomo change from nothing to hunger in complete seconds. ”-seine Ein wildes Vergnügen und wir damit geboren. Einmal- - -Its a savage pleasure and we’re born with it. Once-“. Bon Bon spoke launching his right hand into the direction of the opened spaced door who still placed a quiet yellow gloved man in the view of him who was leaning up against the doors frame. "-Sie Gibt, ist die Welt über sich selbst mehr zu fordern als zuvor. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie laufen, - - You’re out there, the world is about to challenge yourself more than before. Every time you run,-“. His right hand moved back to the side of him. "- Jedesmal, wenn man sich verstecken, jedes Mal weinen Sie, jedes Mal wenn Sie weglaufen, jedes Mal wenn Sie Ihr Gesicht zu verbergen es so weit weg fühlt, ich werde BE- - -Everytime you hide, everytime you cry, everytime you run away, everytime you hide your face it feels so far away, I’ll be-“. Bon Bon moved his hands back over into the hugging position they once where in. ”-Recht Hier mit Ihnen in jeder Hexe Weg- - -Right here with you in any witch way-“. Bon Bon spoke in a menacing evil disembodies laughter that began to scare Lomo in the grasps of feeling his embrace upon him. "-Meine Liebste- - -My dear-“. He speaks placing his moustached lips up against the ear of Lomo. "-Jeder Nächste Stufe der du bist das Leben wird eine andere Version von du- verlangen - -Every next level of you’re life will demand a different version of you-“. Bon Bon spoke removing his lips from the ear of Lomo and looked back into the direction of him. "-Er, Die ein Tier aus sich macht wird von den Schmerzen befreien ein Mensch zu sein - -He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man”. Bon Bon finished his part of the convocation hearing nothing else was being spoken from him. 

Later that unholy night. 

Lomo had the night sweats again but, a very menacing one at that. He was slimmer than before, it was like the innards where eating him from the inside out, the violent drums of his bones clanking together in a strenuous manner while his metal capped boots stood upon the floor beneath him, his structured form above it was half clothed covered by the darkness that surrounded him, on this night only the light sum how had decided to not work witch was an added trigger to his thoughts, his own produced sweat marked upon his designing there own marks upon him carving out away into every crevice of his exposed skinned upper half, his mind was wired on one singular designed thought that could not be rubbed out and added questioned began to circle around the main point of it. 

The questions where that came into mind as he repeated them in his thoughts. (Sollte ich Bon Bon sagen, dass ich Sex mit Ichabod- hatte - Should I tell Bon Bon that I had sex with Ichabod-). He spoke in mind with a arched brow denying the fact that he should immediately. (Nein, ich werde es ihm, dass man außerhalb finden lassen - -No, I’ll let him find that one out-). He spoke in mind lowering his brow with a slight edged release of laughter from his lips letting another thought over cast his mind. (-. Ich sehe, fühlen sich die Bosheit um mich herum Ich habe durch diese zu kämpfen, aber, wo Anfahren I - -I see, feel the wickedness all around me. I have to fight through this but, where do I start-). Lomo thinks letting his eyelids fold down towards the concreted ground before him with a slight release of a sigh letting the air fall out from his nostrils like a water fountain. His brain started the shift through all the people that inhabited this world that he’d meet before, killed or even kissed trying to find out who he had to kill. 

Then the pinned dropped landing on a subject of this. (-I Haben Ichabod Crane zu töten - -I have to kill Ichabod Crane). His eyes expanded on the thought of it extracting out ways the could conjure up this Ichabod Crane to kill him. He had to do this at the right time or he’ll never get the chance to do it again. He needed for the time being to cut it loose from his mind to find the right time to execute this challenged task from Bon Bon. There will be blood, there is no-doubt about that. He now had to design a plan to escape from this place to proceed on the thought of destruction of himself and the man who’d be came accustomed too.


	26. Chapter 26

STAGE3: KILLER

At the peak of night fall Yatesy walked the quiet halls of the yellow gloved mans laboratory alone in the dark with only the shield of thought within him that he wants to check up on if Lomo is ok, he feels that Bon Bon is being a little bit harder on him in the way of experimentation of the Redrum drug that Bon Bon himself has been giving Lomo to think the way he does. 

Yatesy with his heart upon his shoulders feeling the being sensation, he walked in onto the main flooring of the building that was near the staircase to the left of him, Yatesy in mid-walk paused all of his movements except for his head, he turned his head into the right direction looking at the blue sealed door before him seeing it was closed, Yatesy turned more into the direction of the door, he walked up close to it, he reached out his covered black sleeve with gold strips around it that came into his view, his white gloved fingers clipped onto the gold baring handle with a swift movement of his other hand he lodged his hand into his pocket pulling out the gold key that should unlock this door, he placed it into the key hole of the door and at the exact time he turned his right wrist and his left that let him open up the door a bit but, not the full way.

Yatesy removed his white gloved hands from the door and back to his side. Yatesy took one step pushing the door with his foot into the room, his eyes went wide not believing what he had just seen, Lomo was no where in sight but, he should have been before him, the room looked spotless and so clean like nothing had been in this room for quite some time. Bon Bon is defiantly not going to like this. His heart u[on his shoulders got heavy. His eyes landed upon the clean bed seeing it was tidy like nobody had touched it, his eyes searched around the room for Lomo’s things but, Lomo’s belongings where all gone, Yatesy in a moment of thought removed himself out from the room not looking in it any further, his heart shrivelled swallowing his pride that turned into stone, the weight that he had bared turned on him and now the fact was he had to tell Bon Bon that he’d had escaped and Ichabod when he gets the chance to meet him. 

Once Yatesy had closed the door, his eyelids sunk to the floor before him, he began to turn around, his eyes turned in unison facing the forwards direction away from the floor into his pre peripheral vision towards the room of the yellow gloved man that had told him that they could stay in that room for as long as they needed, Yatesy walked on forwards into the direction of the room that was on the left of him, he placed either of his booted feet near the door, he stood near the door for a moment conflating if he should go in there or not knowing that Bon Bon could be on the other side of it, he reached out his white gloved hand, his gloved covered fingers reached the door knob clipping over the bulge of the golden door knob on the blue painted door, he turned his wrist into the direction making the door unhook from its stationed space before him, he pushed the door once he knew it had released from the lock letting the light from inside the room invade him, he held his breath in, he detached his white gloved hand from the door knob and walked on into the room getting immediately aquatinted with Bon Bon who happened to be walking out of the room is well but, luckily he stopped in his tracks before they both collided into one another.

"Yatesy! - - Yatesy!-“. Bon Bon evoked a frightened sound from his lips. "-Du hast mir Angst gemacht - -You scared me”. He adds with folded arms. Yatesy sees the ironed crinkles in Bon Bon’s formal clothing before him. Yatesy responded lately to him. Yatesy hears the door from behind himself close on itself that unleashed the light of fear, fearing him having no escape out. Yatesy with a cold beating active heart, his eyes brushed away from the scene of Bon Bon before him regretting on what he has to say to him. Bon Bon before him picked up on something that he was not saying feeling the tension between them both became distant so, Bon Bon decided instead of ignoring it he spoke it.

"Was ist los- - Whats the matter-“. He began to chuckle releasing the tension around his arms a little too not look so serious. "-Looks Wie Sie haben einen Geist gesehen - -Looks like you’ve seen a ghost”. He adds replacing his hands back down to his side. Yatesy plucked up the courage and turned to him in all honestly that washed over Bon Bon’s face feeling something big was about to be told. “Herr- - Sir-“. Yatesy began to speaks clearing his throat of saliva. "-Lomo Ist entkommen - -Lomo has escaped”. The feelings that began to produce itself upon Bon Bon’s face was a sight to see that Yatesy couldn’t tare his eyes off of him. “WAS! - WHAT!”. Bon Bon barked at him with a fowl breath of heated emotions running wild but, wanting to cling onto some happiness. "Lomo ist entkommen - Lomo has escaped”. Yatesy spoke in more of a shallow tone like his voice had been ripped out completely. “Gut- - Well-“. Bon Bon spoke changing his voice octave quickly in a laughing matter. "- Was machst du denn hier stehen. Gehen- - -What are you doing standing here. Go-“. Bon Bon removed his right hand forwards into the direction before him in a swift move "-Finde ihn!- - -Find him!-”. He spoke removing his hand from the space before him.  
"-mit Peter und Reykjavik zuerst ließ sie ihn finden und man sie dann folgen - -With Peter and Reykjavik, first let them find him and then you follow them”. He adds.   
"Aber sir- - But sir-“. "-Nr Butts- - -No butts-“. He butted in.  
"-I Setzen Sie in dieser Position für eine angemessenen - -I put you in this position for a reason-“. Bon Bon without a brief warning he gladly with the power of both hands, he evoked a physical attachment to Yatesy, in the mist of his triggered thoughts, Bon Bon strung him up onto the wall pushing his clothed body right up against it staring straight into each others eyes and reeled out a heavy weighted breath from both. 

"Mein Herr, töte mich nicht, ich bin menschlich wie du- - Sir, don’t kill me, I’m human just as you-“. "-Halte den Mund, halt den Rand, Halt die Klappe! - -Shut up!”. Bon Bon reeled out a barking mad order at him. Bon Bon realised what he had just done, his breath collapsed in his lungs making it softer not all heavy heated, Bon Bon without a word backed down from Yatesy leaving him plastered up against the wall in complete fear. In a soft toned voice that approached the quivering lips of Bon Bon with either of his hands in the sides of his pockets. "Glaubst du, er weiß, ich bin zu Mensch? - Do you think he knows I’m human too?”. Yatesy before him gradually lowered his sense of flight within his mind hearing what he had just spoken. "Ich behaupte, kaum hat er nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, dass Sie sind - I barely claim he doesn’t have the slightest clue that you are”. "Aber, sagte er, dass er denkt, dass ich bin, glaube ich, dass er es in Frage gestellt, aber dann habe ich geschmissen es gerade aus der Einberufung wir damals, wo - But, he said that he thinks I am, I think he questioned it but, then I just chucked it out of the convocation we where back then. "Kluger Zug- - “Smart move-“. Yatesy speaks with a shy smile upon his lips seeing Bon Bon replaced his lips with a shy smile too. "-Aber, Wie Sie sicher wissen, er weiß nicht, was mehr richtig ist. Wir haben sein Gehirn zu viel Beton alles in diesem Moment vermasselt mit Ausnahme der Tötung gedacht - But, how do you know for sure, he doesn’t know what is right anymore. We have messed up his brain too much to concrete anything at this moment except for the killing thought”. He added. Bon Bon briefly sighed.

 

"Nur, finden den Menschen- - Just, find him-“. He speaks directly into the eyes of Yatesy. "-Thats Alles, was ich fragen - -Thats all I ask”. He speaks in a shallowed tone. "Wo soll ich anfangen suchen - Where should I start looking”. Yatesy questioned. "Offensichtlich wo Crane lebt - Obviously where Crane lives”. "Es sind untrennbar nicht sie- - There inseparable aren’t they-“. Yatesy paused for a moment seeing flash of a glare from Bon Bon that silenced him but, his glare didn’t last for long. "Wenn Lomo aus der Hand bekommt! Ich weiß, was mit diesem verspielten Individual- - If Lomo gets out of hand! I know what to do with this frisky individual-“. Bon Bon reached out his hand into the direction of Yatesy. Yatesy willingly reached his hand out into his and connected there palms together. "-Duty Beginnt dort, wo die Freundschaft endet - -Duty begins where friendship ends”. Bon Bon adds with a smirk upon his moustached lips with envy. 

Meanwhile Ichabod collapsed on the wooden seat outside of his house, his head was notched back, his eyes wide open looking up at the stars wondering in thought when will Lomo come back to him, he hated the way he needed him when he doesn’t even know where he is or what hes up too and the fact that there hasn’t been any murder lately signals Lomo for not being in the picture was a good thing for people in life but, if he had been mentioned in a police case he would know where he is but, there was nothing. 

Ichabod sat there comfortably in his black trousers, tonight he had no socks or shoes on witch didn’t help because the wind was bitter tonight or the fact he had his socks in the washer machine. His bitter sweat aching heart was yearning for Lomo to come home. He hated that he was gone, he felt nothing inside of his active heart and soul. The worlds didn’t need him anymore, he hated the fact that he goes into the lounge, it turned him on remembering the night that they shared once with the fact that before he goes to sleep he’d imagine Lomo by his side but, in reality nobody is there when he wakes up and Ichabod sighed at the thought of it planting a delicate smile on his lips as his eyes wondered up more at the glorious night sky in all its glory above him not feeling the cold feet anymore at his exposed feet.

Aside from him the door of the house opened up entering Podraj, his son. He peered his head out from the space seeing his father sitting on a wooden chair looking up at the stars, his heart welted in sadness knowing for the past two days he hasn’t been acting the same, he wanted to find out why, Podraj walked on out from the room leaving the door open and walked on towards him with nerves sticking to him like velcro. Podraj reached the side of his dad in his black booted shoes with red laces, tonight he wore the night sky jumper and just casual black trousers to keep his legs warm. He parted his softened lips into the direction of his dad. “Dad”. Podraj spoke softly not to startle him. 

Ichabod whisked his eyes away from the night sky and meet his sons. Seeing Podraj hadn’t brushed his hair today, his face was pale and his lips where stained red. “Yes, son”. Ichabod spoke softly back to him. “Whats going on in you’re head?”. Podraj asked out of worry. Ichabod sighed for a moment looking away from him for a brisk moment before reconnecting his eyes into his wondering if he should tell him the truth. “This is the truth, I can’t get him out of my mind”. Podraj narrowed his brows for a moment. “Whats that all about?”. He speaks placing either of his hands on the side of his was it but, in a polite un-constricted manner. Ichabod responded with. “I’m just thinking about him because you know, like I’m never going to see him again, am I”. Ichabod spoke facing away for the second time sighing slightly as his eyes looked to the ground just before the wooden steps. Podraj in this moment released his hand from either side of him seeing the sadness that was in him. “I think it means you really like him”. Podraj responded in all seriousness. 

Ichabod couldn’t believe what his son had just spoken to him. The words that came out from his mouth shocked him. Ichabod turned his head into his sons direction seeing his eyes had a glory film over them and his heart was pure. “You really mean that?”. Ichabod questioned. Podraj nodded immediately with a smile on his face. “Yes I do, you need to be happy, you look un-happy, I’m hear for you”. Podraj nervously smiled not knowing who the man was but, he had an idea of who it could be but, he didn’t want to believe that at this moment. Podraj sees Ichabod’s smile upon his lips that sparked him to respond to that knowing he was thinking about the guy in his mind. “We are all driven by emotions-“. Ichabod nodded to that knowing that was a good point he had just spoken. “- Finding out that someone you love has a life threatening disease-“. Ichabod banished his smile thinking Podraj was talking about Lomo for a second. His heart pounded and his cheeks turned red. He didn’t know where this was coming from.

“-Or has something that they are really upset about, is the worst thing to fear. Fear plummets into your soul, consuming your whole body. it drives us away from doing the things we love-“. He paused for a moment seeing a confused face from Ichabod so, he carried on a little bit more further. “-So, I’m saying that a lot of other emotions drive us. Love drives us to be closer to our family and friends, because you never know when life could disappear. Compassion drives us to help others, because regardless of their situation, you know what it means to suffer whether it be emotional pain or physical pain. And last is sadness. Everyone can relate to sadness because at some point in our lives, we experience it. I can guarantee that whatever problem your facing, there is someone else in the world who is facing it too-“. Podraj stringed out his hand and placed it upon his fathers shoulder pressing his fingers into him a little bit in reassurance. “-You are not alone”. Ichabod’s heart began to beat with pain, joy and all a box full of emotions trying to search for the right emotion that he seemed he could not connect too at this moment. His eyes strung forth towards Podraj’s producing his own glossy film over them. “But, they say follow you’re heart but,-“. His throat snagged a little on his own saliva. Podraj could see it in his eyes. The pain. “-If you’re heart is in a million pieces, which piece do I follow?-”. He said pausing for a brief moment huffing out an exhausted breath letting it sink into podraj before carrying on. “-He said he’d be home by now. What has he done?-“. Podraj interjected his own words slightly. “-Or who had done him?”. Podraj launched his words out from his mouth to a halt seeing the face of his father leaked out a salted tear. “Sorry”. He spoke softly towards him thinking it was a best time for him to leave. 

Podraj walked away from his father turning away from his sights, he reached the door, he opened the door with his closest hand to it but, once it was only as he walked in he took a quick look back into the direction of Ichabod seeing him looking back up at the stars shown a different side of him at the time Summer had passed away he’d in-fact shown no emotion of her passing that he knew about but, tonight he was showing the emotion of sadness for this known or unknown man to him.


	27. Chapter 27

STAGE 3: KILLER 

In the middle of the day at around twelve in the afternoon just around lunch time Lomo had scored himself Reykjavik’s car taken it as hostage to the known destination of Ichabod’s house. He needed Reykjavik’s car for a reason, he knew shortly they will be hot on his tail about stealing his car without asking. As he placed his right hand among the leather strapped wheel, the car ride was obviously silent, his mind was taken elsewhere, the light from the shards that seeped through the glass shifted back and forth amongst his face giving him the warmth he needed. 

His mind had taken him to a place where he thought he needed to tell the truth about himself to Ichabod, otherwise things will start to get dangerous for himself and everybody else. Was this a inkling of a feeling of caring for him in away that was not known to him of what he was doing.

Lomo reached the destination of Ichabod’s house. Lomo whilst in the car, he pulled into the driveway, he reached his right hand on the stick in the middle, with a quick shift of his right foot below he pressed his booted shoe upon the brakes, with his right hand he shifted the stick in the middle into parking section on the device, his right booted foot removed from the breaking platform, his right hand slipped onto the handbrake and pulled it upwards. Lomo with his right hand again hooked his fingers into the inside of the door handle, he pushed the door handle open letting the door before him push outwards away from him, his eyeballs in there sockets nervously with minuscules of sweat dripping down the back of his neck, they swigged from left to right seeing there was lights on in the house before him from the first layer of the house and in the second layer of the house is well, Lomo removed himself from the car letting the cars door from behind himself close on its own, he advanced his steps away from the car, he made it to the steps to the entrance of the house seeing in a glance the light bulb above him flickered on, Lomo’s eyes looked down at the golden door knob before him, with his right hand from beside him he leaded his fingers into the direction of the door knob knowing the vowel he has to commit this entrance into the house without getting word from Ichabod to invite him in thinking he was the owner of the house, his fingers slipped into place, his wrist swiftly turned into the direction that it needs to open up the door before him releasing it from its quiet state seeing know that Ichabod hadn’t locked the door and this gave him a thought. (Did he know I would come to his house?). Lomo thought releasing his fingers from the door knob and staring blankly into the direction of the opened space before him getting slashed with violent strips of light that entered his eyes blurring the vision before him. 

Lomo’s adjusting eyes caught onto a figure before him, in a blink of an eye his bearded mouth snarled open in a aggressive manner showing hints of his unclipped in fangs but, then soon lost it, he halted all interactions seeing the back of Ichabod, hearing his beating active heart beat to his ears, Ichabod stood there paces before him, facing away from Lomo standing alone in the lightness of his house, Ichabod’s face and eyes where away from Lomo’s direction, out of sight Ichabod stood firmly in his place knowing who stood behind him with the sent that Lomo carried amongst his form, the sent was of mint but, then amongst the smell of mint another smell rises before his nose, Ichabod’s eyes expanded slightly smelling this blood ridden raw smell before him, Lomo out of sight took his left foot forwards in approaching manner but, he felt a change in the room that diverted his first intentions into his second intentions feeling as if someone or something was behind him, Lomo hears faint but, hearable different octaves of breaths that entered his hearing ears to turn onto alert mode, Lomo swiftly turned himself around seeing the eyes of Peter and Reykjavik. 

Reykjavik on the other hand to Lomo didn’t look so pleased with him. With the obvious narrowed brows that scrunched his folds of his skin before his eyebrows, his stance was strong, his arms where folded together before him making sharpened creased lines in his black buttoned up jacket keeping in the black long sleeved shirt neatly tucked in underneath that was held by his red tie in the middle around his neck and the black belt on the middle upon his covered hip bones holding onto his black trousers. Reykjavik didn’t utter a hearing word from his mouth but, the face expression told it all. 

Lomo took a hard gulp before him slipping his body slightly into more of the light into there view letting them see more of him. Reykjavik sees Lomo before him, his anger inside of him soon simmered down seeing this man before him looked different than before, Reykjavik formed skin around his brows softened seeing the facial features of Lomo looked a bit rough and with the feature of his left eye was all mucky, discoloured with a shade of white inside of it and his thoughts then dwindled on Bon Bon on what he had done to him. 

Lomo soon turned his vision away from the though of Peter and Reykjavik not knowing why they where here in the first place, his eyes zoned in on Ichabod’s clothed body, scanning it before him seeing a subtle gesture of his body move into his focus point, Ichabod’s side of his face began to turn into the direction of him but, there eyes hadn’t meet yet. “Been hiding?”. Ichabod speaks out knowing he was behind him still. Lomo responds with. “Been looking”. Lomo responded meeting the eyes of Ichabod’s dark tormented ones that lifted a atmosphere around him. “How did you know I was here?”. Ichabod spoke letting his hands beside him dangle against his tucked in black long sleeved shirt that had the help of his red belt in the middle holding it all in. “Because I looked everywhere else first”. Lomo spoke with on anger in his voice.   
Ichabod in his stance trailed his eyes from Lomo’s focus point for a second seeing he was not alone. There where two men, one standing on either side of him wearing black trousers, black long sleeved undershirt, black jacket and a red tie in the middle. Ichabod’s eyes vastly connected back into Lomo’s ones seeing a change was upon them. His left eye had now beard a smirky colour overcasting it. He didn’t want to question it. But, he knew he looked and felt different in his presence. “I have to speak my mind-“. Ichabod breathed out nervously feeling the produced sweat in his plans become visible and friable to him. “-Because what is in my mind is always saying more interesting things rather than what is happening in the world outside of my mind-“. Ichabod paused for a moment letting either of his exposed hands before him intertwine together feeling the expectation in the air had shown itself. “-Makes you impossible to live with”. Ichabod added focusing more on Lomo seeing, hearing a different breathing patten upon Lomo’s lungs. 

Lomo stood there briefly at him, his eyes changed course back this time into the direction of Peter and laughed at him showing his full fangs in opened air view before everyone in the amazement of what Ichabod had just told him. Peter before him looked at Lomo differently, his mind changed on his perspective of Lomo for a moment, Peter looked then into the direction of Ichabod who he only knew by name but, now he could see what he looks like, Peter sees also a change in Ichabod’s posture, Peter had Ichabod’s intentions right on top of it, Ichabod couldn’t believe he was acting like this, he removed his intwined fingers from his balmy sweaty palms from there position seeing his his vision still the smug laughter on Lomo’s moustached mouth that came to a sudden stop of laughter and let out some words. “Right on the bat-“. Lomo spoke facing back at Ichabod seeing the look upon his was not wanted. “-I told you straight up, I’m solo sugar but, you still pursued my intentions”. He spoke out in truth not seeing a little snicker of a smile from Ichabod with a unhearable laughter that came out from Peter and Reykjavik’s mouth in nervousness not in joy or excitement of Lomo’s claim. 

Lomo swiftly in the movement of his black trousers and thick leather laced up boots took one step forwards again towards Ichabod masking himself under the vibrant light before Ichabod in a matter of seconds. “I’m not tailored to fit you”. He spoke with no laughter in his voice that sounded worn out to Ichabod. Ichabod in the matter of there bodies being close enough for him to handle his mind lapped up some words for him to speak and get some answers from it. “Where were you?”. He questioned not getting an immediate response from him so, he forwards it a little bit more to him wanting him to answer. “Answer me!”. Ichabod voiced out in the bleakness of the silences that soon overcasting the hole room but, was short lived. Lomo shook his head feeling the stands of his hair hit the side of his shaved parts on his head a little, he stopped shaking his head and breathed out a heavy weighted breath before him. “I can’t say-“. He spoked with a arched brow. “-Are you doubting me, now?-“. He spoke with a subtle smile across his lips lounging his arched bow back into its position before hand. “-Very cheeky-“. He laughed. “- I’ll just have to convince you tonight then”. Lomo added taking one more tentative step closer towards Ichabod’s field of atmosphere that was around him whose eyes had scanned back and forth upon the face of Lomo seeing he hadn’t shaved around his seeable jaw cheek bones or the fact that he was trying to figure out what was he thinking ring now but, nothing seemed to give him signals as to what he was getting at.


	28. Chapter 28

STAGE 3: KILLER

Out from the unbearable silence between them all Lomo’s mobile from inside his covered pocket of Peter began to ring sending vibrational chills down this mans clocked spine diverting his attention from its current position and onto himself that made him noticeable to the surrounding viewers seeing him jolt suddenly in his standing position in fright. His mind was so focused on what was happening before him that made him smile a little bit in shock, his exposed hand reached into his hidden pocket whisking the tip go his buttoned black rimmed edge of his shirt away from the hidden pocket below, Lomo before him took a step back away from Ichabod depressing the distance between them both with a hearable spoke words towards him with a glare of his eyes.

"Entschuldigen Sie - Excuse me”. He speaks leaving Ichabod to go after the mobile. Lomo reached the space before Peter closing in on him who now held the exposed mobile before in into his view singling for him to take it from him, Lomo eyes diverted themselves upon the mobile, his right hand slipped into view before him, his fingers slipped into the palm of Peter’s, he took the mobile off him with a spoken word. "Vielen Dank - Thank you”. Lomo speaks in return, he placed the mobile against his right earlobe and spoke into it in a German accent to mask the message in his language. ”Guten Abend ... ..I'm gerne von Ihnen hören ... .- - Good evening…..I’m happy to hear from you….-“. Lomo spoke in mid step as he began to walk back into Ichabod’s direction closing in on him with the distance that he had before but, he stopped once again right before him slightly invading Ichabod’s personal space once again as his hazelnut green eyes linked into the direction of Ichabod’s dark black/chocolate ones with desire and hunger upon them.

"-Es War ein Vergnügen, dem letzten Zeit sehen - -It was a pleasure seeing you last time-“. Lomo arched a brow at the tone of his voice. "-Kann Treffen wir uns wieder -? - -Can we meet again?-“. He speaks seeing Ichabod before him lowered the slaps of his eyelids away from Lomo and into the faces of the unknown men behind him wondering what was going on. Peter in return seeing the face of the known man before him, Ichabod was giving him a sense of worry in those deep had to take of glare that he was unintentionally giving to him, Peter in return shrugged his shoulders in his own layered embrace at him giving him the hint that he didn’t know either even thought he knew what he was speaking about in his native tongue. "-Nein. Keine genau wie beim letzten Mal. Es war brillant ... .Keine brauchen eine einzige Ding zu ändern - -No. No exactly like last time. It was brilliant….No need to change a single thing-“. Lomo nodded before Ichabod seeing he still wasn’t looking at him. ”- Ok, wir sehen uns später - -Ok, see ya later”. Lomo added the last comment of the convocation. 

Lomo removed the mobile device away from his right earlobe, he placed the hand held mobile into his right sided pocket, he exhaled a breath before him getting the immediate attention back from Ichabod’s eyes who where hooked back onto him once again, there faces where inline with each other, taking small breaths, feeling his breath upon himself turned up the needed desire of seducing him more, either of their eyes began to scan one another at different angles and parts of there facial features wondering who was going to make the move first. 

Their breaths that each other took sent Ichabod’s trance before him making him close the flaps of his eyelids in a manner of seconds feeling like he was being drawn to this mans presence before him for a brief moment taking in the sent of Lomo before him, Lomo let his nose come into range with Ichabod’s close enough that if he wanted his skin to touch he could but, he held it there for a second getting the active impulse of Ichabod’s blood stream pounding in his ears, Ichabod opened up his eyelids that followed the revealing eyeballs in there sockets into Lomo’s view, his ears rang a little hearing a sound he had heard before that was coming from Lomo’s right sided pocket, Lomo reached his right handed fingers slipping them into the exposed pocket before them, he pulled out his black mobile, he flipped it open with his thumb, he pressed the talk button and placed it against his right ear once again knowing immediately who it was on the other end of the line. 

Once again in his native tongue he spoke. "Es ist nicht yet- - Its not yet-“. he narrowed his brows subtle upon his folds of flashy skin. “-Abwarten - -Hang on”. He added seeing his eyes caught a change of movements from Ichabod as he shifted out from the sight of him moving himself onto the edge of the sofa waiting patiently for Lomo to recognise him seeing he wasn’t being needed. 

Lomo eventually ended the call. He removed his fingers with the hand held device away from his earlobe, he placed it away from him this time upon the edge of the sofa a distance away from Ichabod and himself. He lead himself into the direction of Ichabod placing himself right up next to him invading his personal space just a little bit more than before that Ichabod intended on feeling the pure presence of him invaded his thoughts. Lomo in a manner of seduction bared his mustache mouth right up against the flappy folds of Ichabod’s ear while his nose was adjacent to the thick lock of hair that smelt pure divine to him. “Ok, where were we?”. Lomo questioned but, in a moment of his posture he moved away from Ichabod giving him some distance but, Ichabod followed suit in to his vision still. 

Ichabod before him nervously disarmed all his emotions onto the floor letting the slip out from his slightly trembling mouth. “I gave you all of me-“. His eyes clicked into position upon the baring narrowed eyes of Lomo before him. “-All I wanted was to receive the love I gave”. Ichabod produced the added words before him. Lomo in his posture he narrowed his eyebrows a little bit more downwards not in a inflicting manner but, in a manner that suited his response to him. “You will learn to love the way I-“. He instantly lessoned his narrowed brows and with a muscle movement he arched one brow upwards at him adding his voice box with a cocky seductive octave to please him. “-Play with you”.Ichabod with flickers of his eyelids battering opened and closed before him. He took upon himself to step back a little bit not believing what he had just spoken but, it was true he could admit to that but, still he had his rights. “I’m not you’re play toy!”. Ichabod claimed in a stern tone. Lomo arched his bow down back upon its hinged form. “But, you deserve someone who is utterly obsessed with you”. 

Ichabod without responding right away he advanced his steps forwards once again closing in on Lomo’s space feeling his heavy weighted breath upon his exposed un-buttoned neck making him fall into that unescapable trance again. “You-“. He speaks in a deeper tone than before as he pointed his left index finger into his direction. “-Only wanted me the way you wanted me, this is all planed-“. He breathed out with utter un-controlling shakes of his body lessoning his firm left hand into view of Lomo hiding it back down beside himself. “-You really don’t consider yourself human at all”. He spoke with a brief shake to his head at Lomo.

Lomo stepped in more towards Ichabod’s position turning up the heat between them both as he closed in on the gap between them both instantly with a waver of his clothed body he speaks. “I’m not human-”. He speaks in a soft lowered tone with a subtle smirk upon his lips. “-Its great fun serving you”. He adds vanishing his smirk upon his lips seeing Ichabod’s face before him began to change again but, this time in a more deep meaning fun way in a flicker of a eye flicker of his. “You only exist when I want you too exist”. Lomo speaks before even Ichabod could even have a chance at commenting him. This changed the emotion upon Ichabod in a more drastic way. “I only exist when he wants me to exist-”. Ichabod speaks repeating the sentence into second person tone. “- Why is love so hard to have?-“. He questioned this out into the open. “-So hard to keep it from getting ruined?-“. He speaks letting his voice box go a little weaker than before, the red flushes of his heart pump actively in his blood sack body letting the produced molecules of sweat bill up in all the nooks, caves and folds of his skin. “-Sometimes I feel no one realises their actions as how it affects others in their lives-“. Ichabod eyes glued upon Lomo’s. Ichabod’s eyes had a dash of water upon them wanting to slip over the edge but, he had a strong baring upon them to not let it fall off. “-How damaging they can be. As always I can’t change much anyway-“. He breathed releasing the firth marching band of his liquid salted tears approaching the mound of his flushed red cheeks slipping and sliding down towards his neck. “—I put you first, I always put you fucking first”. He speaks with a weighted breath finishing his words taking a step back again feeling this got the better of him. He began to cower in his form with visible shakes that rattled up and down his spine. 

Ichabod halted everything he was feeling, a sense of something hit him right in the gut, he feels a pure anger that began to ripple inside of his blood stream, with both hands in action mode ready to display, he breached his hands upon the shoulders of Lomo’s hold him in his place with closed mouth, sharpened eyes, the right amount of breath coming out from his flared nostrils and his fingers in the right position placing the right amount of pressure pushing him directly back onto the cushioned sofa from behind him letting his flaring red clothed scarf around his face dangle into view for a moment seeing it had unhooked out from its tucked in position below his chin, Lomo gladly took the forceful fall seeing a bit of anger that was masked by playfulness to him seeing a side of Ichabod that sparked a smile upon his face with a pit of laughter added to it, Ichabod takes either of his hands from Lomo’s shoulders, he took a step forwards but, in a playful manner Lomo moved his right foot upon Ichabod’s trouser legged thigh stopping him from taking the step, in return he pushed him away from him making him crash land onto the couch in a not so playful manner, Ichabod with his vision before him noticed he was changing the deck of cards before him that he was being revived a push from him onto the other side of the sofa and before Ichabod would even manage himself to get up Lomo launched himself upon Ichabod in not a playful manner once again. 

He with his right handed fingers grabbed onto either hands of Ichabod stringing them up above his head, his body slipped into place in-between him, there breaths controlled in the situation upon themselves that they had caught themselves in, Ichabod in the controlling form below Lomo feels his hands had been controlled, his flickering eyes lapped up upon Lomo’s in the moment of the rush of the seductive manner that was bing performed, Lomo stared down at him with a closed mouth in silence he gradually lowered his bottom half onto him more in a gentle but, controlling way hearing a small mouth of air fluttered out from the lipped valves of Ichabod’s mouth that eventually formed words. “Not to be dramatic but, I’m tired of not knowing how you really feel or even why I feel the way I feel about you-“. Ichabod speaks feeling the pressure upon him depend in subtle gesture of Lomo moving more comfortably upon him. “-This is dangerous because I want you so much”. He adds getting no response but, the stare from Lomo told it all what he was feeling in the perception that Ichabod got from him. 

Those words inflicted a harsh residual kick in his un-beating heart cracking open a slither of a vial lime green substance in his straining heart. “Tell me who you are”. Ichabod speaks in a whisper not knowing what he had just unleashed inside of Lomo. Lomo alined his eyes away from Ichabod briefly into the direction of Peter and Reykjavik for a moment with a look upon his face that explained it all. Reykjavik stood still but, Peter on the other hand took it strongly within him. Peter knew Lomo was going to spill the beans on what he was to Ichabod. He got himself ready for this. Lomo diverted his attention back on over to Ichabod seeing he was looking at him still in that gaze. “I have to confess something, I’m a cannibal”. Ichabod slightly moved his head back away from him more into the sofa beneath him. Lomo said it so casually. Thats shocked him. It was like he had practiced that line so many times. “Well-“. Ichabod uttered out from his mind racing his brow up at him. “Thats understannibal”. He speaks lowing his brow wondering what Lomo’s response was going to be. Lomo narrowed his brows within a fraction of a minute. “I cannibalive you just said that”. He spoke relating the tension around his brows.


	29. Chapter 29

STAGE 3: KILLER

But, then the serious question came out from Ichabod’s mouth that dawned upon the skin of Lomo like supper glue. “But, what are you really? you’re not like any other Vampire I know”.He questioned further. Lomo’s unsettling heart started to ignite the lime green power that he had inside of him on full blast straining his heart violently in his chest knowing he had to answer the truth, his hazelnut green eyes slipped into sight of Ichabod moving into view, Ichabod’s soft gaze upon him with a soft lingering layer of liquid upon them became known to him, his soft plumped lips became dry and cracked. “I’m like your son-“. Lomo closed his eyelids before him. “-A Vampuman”. Lomo spoke reopening his eyes seeing the shock of his expression before him as he spoke in a lowering tone. Ichabod feeling used. 

All this time was passing by. Ichabod tilted his head, eyes away from Lomo’s soft ones. “I never did see him sleep”. Ichabod sighed out relaxing all his boned body relaxing further into the sofa below him distressing everything inside of him. Ichabod looked back into Lomo’s direction seeing he had his fangs out before him open ready to speak to him. “Who am I from being a Vampuman, than a Human, Half-Blood, I was different from what I am now-“. Lomo lowered further onto Ichabod’s chest placing his head softly onto Ichabod’s covered chest. “-I know what I am but,-“. Lomo lifted his head back up into the welted absorbed eyes of Ichabod once again. “- I don’t know who I am but, when I’m with you-“. A flicker of a smile approached his lifeless mouth. “-I know who I am, without you. I have no idea. I haven’t forgotten where I came from-“. Lomo hastily paused his spoken words for a moment feeling the innards of his tampered heart straining, begging to bleed inside of him and he had never felt that kind of kick in his un-beating heart before. “-You know who I am, what you cannot know, is where I come from, what I once was. If you knew that I imagine you would’ve made different choices today”. He finished his sentence closing his mustache mouth into complete silence. 

His eyes closed on himself once again, his arms began to shake in there lifeless position, his hand being still connected to Ichabod’s eating patiently to hear what he had to say before him. Ichabod before him hooked his upper tooth upon his bottom lip out of sight of Lomo seeing the frown upon his closed eyes shutting out what was before him. Ichabod’s thoughts swirled around not knowing what to say trying to make sense of it all. He wanted him, he could see that he was trying to like him but, was it worth it. Ichabod opened his mouth up, Lomo could hear the fact swallow of breath invading Ichabod’s mouth knowing he was about to utter some dreadful words or something like that. “Thats just crazy”. Ichabod feeling his eyelids motioned upwards seeing those hazelnut green eyes once more into his view. “I know what crazy I am, I’m not what happened to me, I’m what I chose to be”. Lomo expressed feeling the weight underneath him sunk a little bit with the gesture of Ichabod resting his haired head a little bit more into the sofa motioning the back of his neck hooking it over the edge of the sofa letting the blood rush to his forehead, not all at once but, gradually, Ichabod out of sight slipped into a deep trance closing his eyes on the world around him letting his blood pump freely through his system, learning his tangled thoughts into singular strands of ideas but, then in a elegant gestured manner he feels a hand sink underneath him pulling him upwards into view, Ichabod reopened his eyes in a subtle gesture and applied in silence between there steady breaths. “I can’t change even if I tired, I don’t stop when I’m tired, I stop when I’m done”. He speaks these words out to him that sent chills down Ichabod’s unseen spine. (What dose that mean, dose he still have a task to do, is this set up?). Ichabod wonders in thought for a moment.

But, those thoughts soon cleared. There noses where in touching distance between the two of them. “What would happen if you stopped?”. Ichabod spoke with a clearing of the throat. Lomo narrowed his brows down subtle in there formed spot upon his face with a diverted pause that became upon his lips. But, then it hit him. He had no clue what would have become of him. He didn’t realise until know how much he needed Ichabod in his life. “I can’t stop, won’t stop-“. His breath became thickened with heart break. “-I don’t know how to stop”. Lomo speaks instinctively pressing his upper half against Ichabod’s covered skin feeling and hearing Ichabod beating live heart and his breath that shimmered before his layered skin seeing the crevices of Ichabod’s neck start to produce a subtle layer of produced hunger slowly killing him to produce with the deed seeing it dispatch off into his mind hearing the vibrational pulse thicken in the layered flesh with an over coating of blood pulsating up and down. 

In one beating spot underneath Ichabod’s layered skin. Lomo attached his intentions upon Ichabod with added words. “I’m not sure what it means but, when I look into you’re eyes-“. Lomo deeply yearned his eyes into his direction. “-I know that it isn’t there but, when I kiss you. I can taste the universe. To be honest-“. Lomo speaks relaxing his right hand pulling back Ichabod into the position before, his upper half began to hover over him in guidance of his strength upon him not to squash him as he looked into the eyes of him and spoke. “-I’m hooked on how you make me hooked. I’m gonna say it straight, I want you-“. He speaks pushing his body onto more of him not wanting to move feeling the warmth that embraced his cold climate skin into a fireball of heat, Ichabod before him with eyes glistening in the light above, his heart raced hearing those words he needed but, he knew he was saying goodbye in a way that they were not meant for each other. “-I need you, I want you to take me underground. I’m hooked, I can’t cut you off, in my blood I’m gonna say it now. I just want something real and true, I would move heaven and earth to be with you but-“. Lomo suddenly stopped all motor skills from his jaw and voice box. 

A vast sudden pause came upon his lips feeling the retched soul in him began to banish all the loving, caring thoughts of wanting him started to spill into his mind like a exploding volcano. He couldn’t handle what he had become. What he had spoken to him, he banished his form away from Ichabod depressing there distance from one another un-connecting his focus point form Ichabod for a brief moment before hooking his eyes back into the sight of him seeing a drastic change from his expression before him seeing he had created distance from them both. “-I don’t not want you to like me”. He finished his spoken truth. 

Ichabod sprang a thought into his head. (What is this dark trickery?). That makes his response turn into spoken language towards Lomo. “Someone who truly loves you, see what a mess you can be, how moody you can get and how hard you can be to handle but, still wants you-“. He spoke lowering the tone in his voice a octave lower. “-If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?-“. Lomo drastically butted in change course of Ichabod’s current intentions before him. Ichabod breathed out a inhaled breath of air with emotion upon his face with produced tears forming once again over his eyeballs. “If you gave me the chance, I will take you down like a bottle of blood, please give me a chance to see that you where made for me”. Lomo speaks with his full un-beating heart off its hingers, into words and on the floor presenting his full self to him. 

Peter and Reykjavik who both stood there with there mouth slightly open exposing a pocket full of cold air seeping into the lungs of there own un-beating heart beats with shock of what Lomo had just expressed into the world before them. With there eyes locked onto both of Ichabod and Lomo. There lips where about in mouth distance of one another taking in the moment of each others existence. Lomo’s mobile began to ring again that broke the immediate holding intentions upon Lomo too looking into the direction of the mobile taring his attention away from Ichabod having a glance at his vibrational mobile in the distance before him jittering in its placement near the edge of the sofa, breaking the sexual tension upon them both instantly like a bullet leaving its capsule and entering an active form before it running away from the inquisitor whose on hot pursuit of his task to take this active form down to the death of him. 

Both of them stayed in that state of complete still ness and control of the current situation hearing the mobile ring off once again into sight of there ears setting the action upon the scene to commence, Lomo in a flicker of a ring he notched his head back swiftly into the direction of Ichabod releasing some air from his nostrils, Ichabod soon caught on to what he was about to advance in motion following Lomo’s point of focus, Lomo’s eyes meet Ichabod’s ones hating patiently for it to ring again the third time to play out the excitement that erupted in his un-beating heart, in the moment of connection upon there eyes, it became short lived, the mobile rang on command, Lomo glanced his eyes vastly away from him, his head turned into the direction of the mobile and they both together moved up from one another position in a breathing moment of them both upon one another.

Lomo first off taking control of the situation immediately positioned himself upwards reaching out his right handed fingers into the direction of the mobile who sat perfectly on the other edge of the sofa, Ichabod with the following alinement of his body gliding by Lomo letting his own right hand cling onto the edges of Lomo’s un-buttoned black jacket seeing the exposed white long sleeved shirt creases into his view, his hand cringed into the edges of Lomo’s waist impeding his fingers into him for a moment to try and stop him, Lomo with struggle toppled over more onto the other side of the sofa turning away from Ichabod for a moment feeling his un-buttoned long sleeved black shirt opened up more exposing the white long sleeved shirt from underneath him freeing his formed body feeling the connection he had with Ichabod more, Ichabod’s left hand soon followed his right breaching around this mans waist but, before Lomo could reach the mobile Ichabod with a swift change of tactics upon his leading hand latched itself onto his right hand swinging his whole form around into view of him distracting the current motion of getting the mobile for a brief moment and with Lomo’s attention not at him. 

Lomo’s leading right hand was laid still upon the couch inches away from the mobile who still rang once more into the hearing ears of Lomo and Ichabod as either of them gained there breaths back for a moment while Ichabod held Lomo for a moment seeing his red clothed scarf hung low once again just hovering above Lomo’s neck. But, that didn’t stop him. Nothing could. Ichabod’s wasn’t scared of him tonight. Ichabod wasn’t playing safe. Ichabod with himself planted on top of him demanding full control over Lomo by placing either of his exposed hands upon the shoulders of Lomo’s before trailing them down to his chest hearing nothing buy, the exhale and inhale of his lungs straining with exhaustion.


	30. Chapter 30

STAGE 3: KILLER

This moment made him freeze still for a moment as Lomo gained his own breath back, he glanced his eyes over into the direction of the mobile seeing and feeling it vibrate on the sofa hearing the hum in the immediate deathining silence between the heavy weighted weakened inhales of breath between all inhabiters of this mansion, Lomo glanced his eyes away from the mobile, he hooked his eyes into the direction of Ichabod seeing a moment of weakness upon his form that commanded his right handed index finger to string out before him like a bullet, it gradually with a singular strain of his muscles, it eventually reached the mobile letting his unclipped nail slide a couple of times across the screen of the device, expressing a slight strain upon his absorbed sweating face with folded wrinkles with eyes still hooked on Ichabod, finally on the third go it opened up the call letting this weakened mans voice come through at it in his native tongue with exhaustion still upon his lips. 

“Ja ich bin es - Yes, its me”. Lomo speak taking a gulp to clear the saliva from his pallet. A male voice came through the mobile that all of them could hear him speak also speaking in his native tongue that Ichabod could not pick up on what he was saying. "Bin ich zu stören, klingen Sie erschöpft - Am I disturbing, you sound exhausted”. Lomo narrowed his brows glaring his eyeballs into the direction of his mobile away from the known sight of Ichabod before him. ”Nein. Nein, ich war gerade ... .Making Abendessen - No. No, I was just….Making dinner”. He lied straight up to the known man on the other end of the line. Without a spoken word from the gentleman on the mobile, Ichabod’s hands upon Lomo’s chest unplaced there pressure upon him, he gradually removed himself from Lomo letting him roll on upwards into the sitting position for a moment letting his right hand freely move it up into the direction of his right ear, Lomo gets an immediate violent push from him as he moved himself away from the situation fully hearing the man speak again. "Lomo, sind Sie sicher? - - Lomo, are you sure?-”. He speaks. "-Lomo ... Bist du da? - -Lomo…Are you there?”. The voice speaks a second time while Lomo is sat upon the edge of the sofa in the upright position leaning back into the sofa placing his right kneecap upon his left knee. “Ja- - Yes-“. He breathed out seeing the looks of Ichabod became more of his first intentions to make himself cancel the call to this known man. "-Später reden - -Talk later”. Lomo finished the quick chat flipping his black mobile lid closed. 

Lomo placed down the mobile on the sofa beside him, his hazelnut green eyes attached themselves upon Ichabod’s ones noticing his mouth was open real to speak to him. “You draw me in but, you’re kicking me out!”. Ichabod speaks with a withdrawled emotion of hate upon his shaven mouth filled with anger that Lomo could pick up on immediately. “Why should you be angry?-“. Lomo speaks sensing the tension between them both rises. “-I have done nothing too you”. Lomo speaks knowing nothing of what he had done. Ichabod nods into his direction with sharpened points from his brows. “Yes you have, why should I be angry! I have lost someone who doesn’t love me but, they lost someone who loved them!”. He speaks with a wobbly sense of octaves in his voice with a full gaze of layers glossy film of sadness upon his eyeballs as he speaks between the blurred pixels of minuscule pockets of air that slipped out from his mouth before him. 

Ichabod’s could sense the attacking sense of madness, the blood hunt with the thrill of sliced breaths with flared valves feeling no sentimental bone in Lomo’s structures body before him that began to make him question but, before he could respond Lomo changed roads of thought on him. Lomo drastically stood up from his sitting position. “I-“. He spoke jolting up right into the striking glaring line of Ichabod’s eyes. “-Don’t care!-”. He says caringly as he did intact care deeply for him. “-Do I look happy?”. Lomo spoke again speaking in a lower tone. “You know I can never tell with you”. Ichabod spoke in a convincing tone. Lomo before him instinctively placed his right handed fingers upon Ichabod’s cheek that was in range of him feeling and seeing his face immediate react to his cold bitter touch that his body produced softened the baring fragile skin that produced form Ichabod to simmer down a little. “I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife-“. He spoke. Ichabod knew something worse was going to be spilled out from Lomo’s mouth. He had to be ready for this. 

Naturally in the moment Ichabod clinged his upper white tooth onto the softened edge of his bottom elastic lipped skin drawing it towards him in a nervous manner that insisted a subtle bursted gesture of Lomo’s un-beating heart to conjure a little emotion of the vibrant pulsating lime green liquid inside of him to show itself upon him once more. “I-“. Lomo’s voice vanished from his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to say it but, he had too. He had practiced this sentence over and over in his head. Lomo’s atmosphere around him change a sudden twist of fait and intertwined Ichabod’s thoughts to intertwine upon thinking of what he was about to say to him. Ichabod held his form before him wanting to run away but, his body told him to stay to hear the right truth of his wife’s existence. “-Killed you’re wife, Ichabod Crane”. Ichabod froze completely with a breath escaping from his mouth, his eyes gradually filled with liquid and Lomo kept his hand in place for connection to feel what he was feeling seeing there was a moment of nothing so he spoke again. “You seem so calm, are you a murder?”. He questioned with a simple gesture of a smile trying to make Ichabod respond but, nothing came out from his mouth. This wasn;t the best question for him to ask. 

Ichabod finally shown some life in him. He sighed with flashing nostrils at him. “Tell me that you are one”. He speaks with a thread of dread amongst him of dashing flashes of confidence that ran through the tone of his voice that he chose to use. Lomo withdrawled the hand placement upon the side of Ichabod’s cheeks feeling satisfied of what he had felt and letting him speak again seeing he didn’t have anything to say yet. “Why don’t you take off that battle armer and slip into something a bit more comfortable”. Lomo leant his upper half slight backing off from him. “I’m most comfortable when I’m impervious”. He spoke shrugging his shoulders. “There is so much between us. Why did you do it?”. Ichabod lashed back from his lips. “When there is no more room in hell, the death will walk the earth”. Lomo spoke in confidence but, upon Ichabod’s face became confusion not understanding a word he had spoken so, Lomo proceeds again. “This was Gods idea of fun-“. Ichabod’s eyebrows narrowed. “Tell me the truth!”. “Fine”. Lomo spoke with an exhaled breath rolling his eyes at him. “Most of what I do, most of what I believe is motivated by death, thats my-“. He blacked out for a moment trying to express this unknown feeling to Ichabod but, this is what he could come up with. “-Sterlings I have-“. His eyebrows narrowed at himself at his own choice of word not hearing himself right. “-Once had, before”. He spoke going off on a slight tangent briefly looking away from Ichabod before looking back at him. 

It suddenly clicked with Ichabod. “Feelings, you mean feelings”. He speaks with joy but, than didn’t last long. Lomo nodded at him. “Yes, these feelings I used to have but, then-“. He shrugged his shoulders. “-I ate them”. He added. Ichabod responded to him. “Where are your feelings now?”. He speaks in a soft tone towards him. “I have no idea”. He speaks in truth turning his attention to Peter and Reykjavik not speaking in his native tongue but, in Ichabod’s native language. “Having no heart means no-one can stab you in it so theres that-“. He speaks seeing the silence glares of Peter and Reykjavik’s expression wondering what he was saying to him. Lomo turned back into view of Ichabod. “-At least”. He adds.

Ichabod crossed either of his arms before himself closing in on his black jacket that unbuttoned slightly in his gesture upon himself as he moved his hands shedding a bit go exposing the black long sleeved shirt from underneath him a little bit more noticing it was tucked in a red belt that hooked around the rim of Ichabod’s black ironed trousers. “What your about is humanity, the attraction to violence and the consequence of that attraction, what it means to be a human. The nature of good and evil, what it means to love someone, the nature of art, objective vs. subjective morality, trauma and culpability-“. Ichabod shrugged his shoulders. “-Or violence, murder or gore porn”. He added feeling a slight conflicting eyes alined into view of him witch silenced his breaths. “I saw this coming, you’re like every other human in this world-“. Lomo butted in his words is well. “-I saw this coming too but, at the same time I didn’t believe the world could be so fucking cruel-“. Lomo adds with the beginnings of a warn out breath of words before himself facing the active demons in his heart.

“Did you do it-“. Ichabod questioned taking a steady step towards him not wanting to run away from him as he spoke in a caring tone with no anger attached to it but, pure heaven in his tone. He sees and feels a shift in Lomo’s eyes that tarred away from him, Lomo lowered his chin towards the ground that followed suite of his eyes not wanting to answer anymore questions. Ichabod in return of his response in a matter of reaching out his own hand upon Lomo’s cheek not wanting to get a heated conflict of baring fangs from Lomo’s mouth knowing they where not tucked away hided out from sight. He began to whisper to him. “-Unload the trhadgity across your lips”. Lomo feeling the warmth of Ichabod’s hand upon his cheek knowing it was an act of kindness upon his cold skin trying to make him feel some sort of human connection between them both. Lomo’s hazelnut green eyes turned back into view of Ichabod, his mouth opened up letting a pocket of air into him skimming past his fangs that where in full sight of Ichabod that had no hint of anger upon them but, a residual unknown feeling that was unheard of or even felt before.


	31. Chapter 31

STAGE 3: KILLER

A sign of weakness in him had casted over his hidden skin that washed over himself like a drug connecting to the core of his own blood stream colouring his thoughts into new ideas. “I’m talking about a Vampuman here, y’know, a Vampuman who does things. These things I do, they really make me who I am-“. Lomo sees confusion upon Ichabod’s expression in his eyes. “-I mean, at certain circumstances, I don’t know-“. Lomo sighed un-tensioning his shoulders a little more. “-I should be brought into consideration. Too long I have been like this not being able to feel the warmth of one mans flesh, I long to feel-“. His words became hard to keep in. “-You’re wife”. Lomo speaks slipping out the word from his mind into a hearable one to the ears of Ichabod seeing a change upon Ichabod’s expression. 

Ichabod stood there feeling the vast coldness approached his raging bones. He couldn’t believe what Lomo had just spoken to him. Without warning from his own body self inflicted motion with full force of his hand, his hand approached the edges of Lomo’s cheek, hitting it with the right amount of force upon his own formed hand, hitting the side of him with the softness of his palm, Lomo feels a burning section rise from the side of his cheek with the full force of the blow to the side of him, in motion he turned his head flickering his focus point away from Ichabod, Ichabod feels the cold connection with him lasted for a while as he removed his palm away from Lomo’s face, Lomo evoked a sudden gasp of opened up held back air into the open, Lomo’s eyes slipped back into view of Ichabod with a sharpened looked upon himself and Ichabod alined his eyes towards him coming back to realisation on what he had done, he couldn’t believe that he had just hit him. 

He felt the rush inside of him ripple around the streams of his blood line opening up new feelings into his col shifted state that closed in onto him each time he took a breath to try and calm himself down. Ichabod’s mind flicked a switch to reality. “You can’t just go killing people! you can’t keep going the way you are going-“. Ichabod opened up a brief package of words before inhaling them all back in. The sight before him was unwanted. Lomo in a swift moment placed his right cold hand slipping it into the space between Ichabod’s neck and shoulder. His fingers slipped easily into place feeling the mans warmth flesh beneath them with the hearable thump of his blood rushing past his fingers, with a flash of a sent lingering past his nose he sensed something was going to interrupt him by the reading signs of his fellow companions on this journey, Lomo pulled away his sight from Ichabod and into the eyes of Peter and Reykjavik in the distance seeing them stand there coming to his aid. 

But, just like that Lomo warned them off with his projectile snarl showing off his fangs with a flicker of exposed hissed action from his moth reeling out pockets of air that slipped through the cracks of his closed teeth that looked out of place seeing as his teeth didn’t line up just right amounts the cramped placement of them upon his upper and bottom jaw. Peter and Reykjavik halted themselves not moving any further seeing a different light from Lomo that they had never witnessed. This time it was more serious. He was beginning to change. Lomo knowing true and well that they had stopped before him but, he decided to warn them off a little bit more into coming any further. He prised own his fanged mouth inflicting some words towards them.   
"Back Off! - Back off!”. He bluntly spoke out in his native tongue towards them in a deepened thick lasting tone of anger. 

Ichabod in the squirming tight sensation around his neck feeling the pressure of Lomo’s hand upon his only wind pipe of air that he could accumulate in his active pulsating back and forth lungs to keep him alive with no fear at all upon him knowing he might have gone a little bit far in his thought to speak out to him. “I know whose blood you need”. Ichabod speaks slipping it out in breaths that sent Lomo’s right hand to weaken around Ichabod’s neck, seeing the throat grab didn’t work on him one bit, Lomo narrowed his eyes at him, letting his right hand slip back to the side of him, his body once again conjured up the power that he had inside of him to unleash the powerful lime green toxic liquid inside of him once to to run freely around his system changing the tables of Ichabod without a breath of warning. “I need yours”. He speaks with a hungry tone in his throat licking the sides of his lips with the thought of his leaking train of thought of injecting his white sharpened fangs into full flight before him without giving it a second thought making his most physical forms of attack known to him. “I’m a murder”. He confessed his full truth upon him. 

Ichabod once again, in the cold vast state that he feels before him became more harsh upon his body. In this moment of realisation who Lomo actually is. He really wanted to run away but, he became frozen in the state of play where if you were on a footy feeling with the crowed roaring your name to kick the ball in the palms of your hands, before you a full thick bones bodies of the enemies coming forth at you to grab the ball but, you could never kick it because your frozen. Thats who Ichabod feels right now. He was caught in a trance that he could not slip out from. So, his mind gave him a sentence to try and ease the complete nerves that he bared around his active heart away. “Why are you lying to me?”. Lomo pursued himself no further in his motion of attack not being warned by what he had just said to him. “I’m not lying to you-“. He spoke with an raised brow before placing it back down upon his face. “-This is the truth-“. Lomo speaks sending a flicker of whit in the eyes of Ichabod knowing he was in disbelief of him that encouraged an unstoppable idea that expressed his intentions forth upon him. “-If you think I’m lying to you, I will destroy you-“. Lomo’s voice became husky and a strong holding tone that deepness inside of him began to echo through his straining tinting lungs that he once had. “-Not now, not next year but, when you least expect it-“. Lomo battered his eyelids down for a moment with a flicker of a smile across his lips before alining his eyes back up to him. “-Maybe when you’re asleep, when your not watching, maybe in the next world-“. Lomo halted his words before going any further seeing the focus point he had upon him was still there. 

Lomo’s voice approached to being faint but, still hearable. “-I will not quit. You can’t expect me to change my life. This is what I do. Its all I know to survive my kind”. He added feeling he was getting through to him. Ichabod before him in his cold frozen stance began to tremble with slight twitches on himself, Lomo looked upon the mans mouth seeing minuscule trembles to the subtle opened up mans slips between his silences breath that leaked out from him. “I thought I was your life, I can’t watch you ruin it”. Ichabod speaks with a weighted banishment upon his tone feeling the sadness encroach onto him once again with a wave of known emotions of what he was feeling right now about this current situation. “Love requires sacrifice”. Lomo speaks disembarking himself any further to him. 

Lomo removed himself from the closeness of Ichabod hoofing his foot over into the direction of the closed door to where Peter and Reykjavik where still standing but, he stopped in mid-walk picking up something within his ears hearing from behind him that Ichabod was speaking to him. “Will you come back to me?”. Lomo related a sense of anger upon himself drastically shafting his eyes into the direction of him with a slight twist of his body taking his advanced steps back into the view of him. Lomo with the baring riding tension of cold anger amongst him, he in a gentle state of mind, closed his eyelids so, that he could see blackness before him, he in motion of his know imagery where a-bouts, he placed his soothing palm of cold bitterness upon Ichabod red clothed scarf, his eyes opened up exposing the vast colour of hazel nut and a dash of lime green that evoked pure desire of misleading hunger, the red cloth that was around Ichabod’s neck was loosely around it. Lomo opened his mouth up exposing his fangs before him, he breached the edge of his mouth inches away from Lomo’s ear. “No one could ever want you”. Lomo evacuated those words upon his dried up lipped mouth, he decreased his presence from Ichabod with a sly snickered expression across his lips making Ichabod hate him even more. 

Ichabod in spit of his words retaliated with a harsh tone amongst his lips, he slides his hand into the direction of Lomo pushing him aside, feeling the pressure amongst his own active heart wanted himself to stay but, on the other half of him wanted to leave and he loved him a little bit too much to stay at bay. “Why don’t you walk out the door!”. Lomo speaks with folded arm. Ichabod thinks Lomo was shooting fired blanks ay him that were making him believe that this was all true. “I want none of you, I want none of any man”. Lomo speaks with truth in his unseating heart. Ichabod’s active heat shrivelled in its cage of activity feeling the rushing blood, not believing Lomo had just spoken this. 

Lomo turned once again away from him into the direction of the door who still had Peter and Reykjavik still stood there in complete silence. Ichabod in the vision of them all alined his eyes to the unknown man Peter that caught his immediate attention like he had practiced this move before. “I’m gonna have to ask for you to leave”. Peter spoke in an indirect manner towards Lomo in his own native tongue that Ichabod could not pick up one word of it. Ichabod’s eyes motioned over to see Lomo’s reaction upon what this man had just said. Lomo was being completely indirect. He had all of a sudden gone dead silent. Ichabod opened his mouth up letting in the heated air into his throat. “You’re the monster!”. He speaks trying to get a word out of him and he did but, not the way Ichabod had thought he would have gotten back. 

Lomo haled himself over into the direction of him, expressing out cold blasting breaths upon his closed mouth, there noses where almost touching, there focus point where on each other, there breaths where held back and there stood there invading each others spaces looking into each others eyes. But, a flicker of Lomo’s eyelids expressed something more that Ichabod had never scene or witnessed. A salted but, dash of a red coloured tear began to form in the little gay of his right eye, Lomo feels this happening upon his he tried to hold back the tear but, he was too late, the red salted blood droplet gradually approached the edges pf his cheek, Ichabod in thought (He has emotion). “I am, so? whats you’re point-“. Lomo spoke covering the fact that he had shed a tear. “-Let what we had make you ready for something”. Lomo added. Ichabod completely miss heard the point. “What are you doing?”. Ichabod spoke. “Freeing yoursef from me and me freeing myself from you”. Lomo spoke taking a step back away from him. Ichabod then questioned the tear in a manner that he could speak. “But, where conjoined, I’m curious whether either of us can survive separation”. Lomo decreased his steps even further. “Don’t hit me up when you finally realise that no one else got you like I do-“. He was thrown off immediately with Ichabod interrupting him. He couldn’t take this anymore. “-This is were I leave you”. He speaks frantically advancing towards the door, passing Lomo who stood in his place not moving a single inch of himself to stop him, Ichabod wished Lomo would have just pulled him in close and told him everything was going to be ok but, no. 

Ichabod advanced his left hand towards the door knob but, just as his fingers breached it slightly clasping over the handle right before him, the door knob from its stationed space began to juggle in its state, it frightened him for a brief flickering moment wondering who was on the other side of the door but, once the door swung open with a fully black cloaked figure stepped out from the darkness, upon the black darkened figure that came into view, his hand pulled away at the door showing the glistening three gold buttons upon his sleeve near his wrist and the darkened black figure before Ichabod came into the brightness of the room standing in-between the doors frame with a slightly shocked expression who in a delayed reaction only just connected his own eyes of Ichabod just now. 

Ichabod called out to him in a weathered shaken tone. “Yatesy, what are you doing here?”. Ichabod braked out a short smile with added existence of breath upon his lips. Yatesy before him, decreased his hand away from the door knob and enhanced his reason for being here. “I came here to see you”. He speaks unleashing his eyes away from the current focus point and over into the back direction of Ichabod. 

Yatesy’s eyes caught onto the known man who stood behind Ichabod. It was Lomo. Lomo looked up at him with a tilt in his head placement letting more of the light above him shine over his sweat absorbed soul, Yatesy turned his attention upon Lomo’s cheek seeing a dash of red had been spilled upon it, then with a slight change of events out from sight of Lomo on the left and right side of him Peter and Reykjavik came into his view. This put a big anchor in his heart not wanting any other them three to spill out the words of the fact that they know each other in any form or shape.


	32. Chapter 32

STAGE 3: KILLER

In the silence that approached all there lips. 

Yatesy took the lead and spoke out from the silence. Yatesy alined his eyes back up with Ichabod’s. “We need to talk”. He speaks in a quiet manner not letting his eyes shift away from him trying not to show any hidden signs of interaction with Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik. But, with the cunning sense and atmosphere change. Ichabod slightly sensed something had changed in the space between them all that made him question this to him. “Are you here for them-“. He speaks pointing back at Lomo, Peter and Reykjavik.

Yatesy froze in sudden thought but, was able to speak one syllable. “No”. He speaks to him with eyes on him still. Ichabod narrowed his eyes a little with a tilt to his head like a dog would hearing you speak a word that he/she knows of. “You seem different”. He questioned with the facts that Yatesy was performing before him. Yatesy shook his head subtle. “Lets just get out of here”. He speaks turning his back on Lomo, Peter, Reykjavik and Ichabod not wanting to look at anybody else in the eye feeling this was close, even too close to him to bare it anymore. Hard to bare in this cut throat moment. Ichabod from behind him without a breath or a word followed Yatesy out from the door, closing it from behind him, feeling the weight of his head yearned himself to just run back to Lomo but, he thought that he would just get himself more into an emotional state so, he decided to call it quits for tonight and leave his own house to have a chat with Yatesy.


	33. Chapter 33

STAGE 3: KILLER

Later that night Yatesy and Ichabod made it to the Hannibal hideout bar to have a chat. Yatesy could tell there was something bothering Ichabod.Ichabod didn’t want to be alone tonight, he was glade that Yatesy had come at the time he had. Ichabod sat on the left side of the red leather booth while Yatesy sat on the right side. Ichabod with either of his hands before him letting his fingers intertwine with one another keeping him self very quiet at the moment. Yatesy looks over at him seeing the form of his body was tight, constricted and wound up. In a matter to lighten up the mood he speaks with a smile on his face to try and please him. “All you need is a fuck”. He jokes but, his slight laughter left from his lips seeing he caught the attention from Ichabod. Ichabod’s eyes looked over at him. “I already gave a fuck, I never meant too but, I did”. He spoke shrugging his shoulders speaking in a wavered broken tone darting his eyes away from him feeling his cheeks began to turn red. Yatesy leant inwards a little hovering his upper half over the desk and reach out either of his hands upon the red coloured table before him. “Are you ok?”. He speaks tapping his index finger on the table before him. Ichabod didn’t respond to him. Yatesy gave it another shot taking it from a different angle. “Whats going on in your head?”. He speaks getting a response from him this time. 

Ichabod looked up from his position. He tired to peg out the clouds of confusion within his head trying to to slip of the raindrops over his mountness cheeks to fall into the bottom of the lake that was seeking destruction on the earth before it. “Hes a wildly complexed person, I’m talking about a real person here, y’know, a person who does things-“. Ichabod sees the look in Yatesy’s expression that gained his access to slip in a few words in. “-He an’t no person”. He speaks lightly on the subject at hand. “But, he is a person to me-“. Ichabod speaks relaxing his fingers in his grasp. Then something clicked in his brain. Ichabod narrowed his brows at Yatesy. “Wait, how do you know who I’m talking about?”. He questioned taking the text off its course. “I see the way you stood before him, it was like he made you feel the raw emotions that he could never have”. Yatesy spoke leaning back into his seat. Ichabod just looked at him wanting to respond but, Yatesy was right. Ichabod gave a faint nod with a smile in reassurance. 

Ichabod rolled his eyes a little bit. “Anyway, do they really make him who he is?”. Ichabod sees that expression again from Yatesy’s expression seeing he had lost him slightly so, he continued. “-I mean,-“. He breathed out tightening the grip he had on his hands to produce more sweat. “- At certain circumstances, I don’t know-“. He expressed in confusion upon himself. “-They should be brought into consideration.-“. Ichabod played down his left hand upon the table. “-Like if you’ve got a tree thats fallen into the road and then a man, he swerve to avoid it. Some little girl on the corner and….Kills her. Does that make him evil?-“. He looks deeply into the eyes of Yatesy wanting him to respond but, at that moment he couldn’t utter a word to him. “-And yet-“. Ichabod began to carry on speaking see he hadn’t got a response. “-Murder is evil, and that little girl-“. His breath weakened with sadness across his formed body before him dreaming of the little girl as Summer in his mind. “-Isn’t breathing anymore-”. Ichabod breaker out a few tears trying to hold it all back. “-She’ll not take another breath cause of what he's done, y’know”. He added pausing for a moment looking into the view of Yatesy with those puffed up red inflamed eyes of his. 

After a moment of silence between them both Yatesy spiked up a question for him to answer. “So, what happened between you and-“. Yatesy paused for a moment in thought wondering if he should use his name but, then he changed it to this. “-Him, before I came on the scene at you’re house?”. He added. Ichabod looked before him with either of his hands now had slithered to the edges of his knee caps from under the table taping his piano like fingers on the edges of his covered knees in rhythm to his heart beat. “He told me that he was the one who killed my wife”. Yatesy leaned in a little bit further letting the vibrant light above shine on over his balled head. “Do you-“. He rose both his brows up at him. “-Believe him?”. He questioned lowering his bros at him staying put in his advanced upper half that lowered over the red table before him. “For a second, no but, then it linked all together. You see, he was at the party, he was the one that was last to see her, he danced with me”. Ichabod spoke the truth of his thoughts out into words. “So, was it love at first sight?”. Yatesy questioned. Ichabod leant back a little in his seat expressing a laugh from his lips in a nervous manner but, then it all came crashing down. “No it wasn’t until, you know fucked-“. He expressed another held back laughter. “-But, then things changed afterwords when he had to go away for three days, then he came back it wasn’t him and it was him at the same time”. Yatesy nail bitten the question wanting to seek more information out from him. He dared himself to answer this question. He just had to know the answer. 

“Did he tell you about where he had been?”. Ichabod leant forwards being intrigued to that Yatesy wanted to know more about it. “Ah, no. He spoke none of it”. Yatesy expressed a needed smile but, that didn’t last that long seeing the likes of Ichabod was before him looking at him still with those reading eyes of truth. “So, why are you with him?”. He speaks changing the subject onto another course to receive different information about him. Ichabod leant back into his seat. “Because nothing makes sense without him”. “Ichabod-“. Yatesy speaks with a smile. “-Your love is a crime”. He adds leaning further into his direction trying to make this spoken words that he is about to unfold upon his lips for Ichabod’s ears only. “-Lomo, is dangerous but, the world he lives in is too”. Ichabod shakes his head. “What are you trying to do! You’re suppose to be my friend here!”. He speaks in a bellowing tone trying not to take everything to heart. “I am you’re friend,-“. Ichabod stood up from his seat halting all words from Yatesy’s mouth. “-Life doesn’t give you the people you want-“. Ichabod began to speak in a lowered but, controlled deep tone trying to to get the attention from the restaurant people into his view. “-It gives you the people you need, to help you, to hurt you, to love you, to leave you and to make you into the person you were meant to be”. He finished off with a daggered look of anger that was beginning to bubble up inside his pint sized body. 

Ichabod nervously sat back down into his seat. His body began to tremble, his eyes changed course on him into the floor, he didn’t want to look at Yatesy, he knew what he has just spoken to him, he would be glade if Yatesy says he didn’t want to be his friend anymore and he would say the same to him. Ichabod shook his head with a evoked devilish laughter amongst his dried lips and weakened heart. His eyes admitted themselves into the direction of Yatesy gaining full control upon them. “I should really stop devouring crushes on people that I can’t touch-“. His eyes gradually began to fill with buckets of water. “-Why can’t I say that I’m in love, Why can’t he see it, it can’t hurt him-“. Ichabod changed his train of thought into a more serious manner. “-How do you think a person lives a life after knowing they have murdered someone?”. He questioned Yatesy removing his hands from there position and into a folded manner before him on the red table before him wanting to know what his response would be. “I have no idea”. He speaks softly to him. “But, this is honestly the happiest i’ve ever felt in a long time”. “What changed?”. Yatesy speaks in a soft tone still with a slight release of his own breath before him. “I met him”. Ichabod responded. Yatesy leant back more into view of Ichabod. “So, what do we do next?”. He questioned Ichabod seeing his sensitive little mind of his began to work out on what he should do next but, nothing came out to mention it on his train of thought.


	34. Chapter 34

STAGE 3: KILLER 

A couple of days on, one evening Ichabod Ichabod had positioned himself at his front door. The reason of this is because he had been evicted out from his house for a couple of days by Lomo and his unknown fellow companions. They had over taken his house and Ichabod wanted it back, he had a very distort sleep. Thank god Podraj was over at Sauli’s yesterday night, he's coming back tonight though so, Ichabod had to do something about his current situation that he has placed himself into. 

Ichabod stood at the foot of his door. His facial features where worn out, he had stayed away all night. He couldn’t sleep alone in the dark. You’d think he’ll go over to his fathers house but, he’d didn’t bother he didn’t want to cause any trouble at that hour. Ichabod with his black slimline polished shoes where placed on his door mat, his body slimly and limb stood nervously at the entrance. His brown eyes lingered into the direction of the gold door handle, his ears perked up at every breath he took hearing dead silence before him, he took his right cuffed black long sleeved arm out from the side of him, his piano fingers reached into the direction of the gold door knob, his heat started to beat fast, his upper tooth pulled back the flesh from his bottom skin, his fingers reached the gold door knob, twisted it and opened up the door letting the air flow past him as he didn’t take the first steps into his house first. 

Ichabod removed his hand away from the door knob and stood there silent for awhile letting his eyes adjust the brightness of the room as a thought came into mind. (Well, there goes the power bill). He thought with a slit smiles planted across his lips but, it didn’t last that long. His dark chocolate eyes caught onto something before him that opened up new viewing points before him. His eyes caught on the back of a figure before him. His breath sank deeper into his own form. His mind became still with nothing ramming inside of it. It was pure bliss of silence. 

Before him was Lomo, alone standing with his back turned to him I'm his usual outfit for tonight.Peter and Reykjavik where nowhere to be seen. 

With his back turned at him. Lomo could feel the cold draft from outside hitting his black jacket on his back that was letting the cold breeze slip on through the cracks of the fabric. Lomo with eyes tilted ever so slightly into Ichabod’s direction moving his face into the view of him only showing one side of his face, Ichabod before him sees the side of Lomo before him coming into view of his facial features that stuck out like a sore thumb, the mustache was pristine clean and on point today. 

Lomo with the known sent of Ichabod, knowing who it was. He spoke out first. “Go away-”. He speaks not in a raised temper but, a softened deepened one sounding more on the serious tone towards him. “-Leave me alone, I need you know more”. He spoke choses dreaded words that cut through Ichabod like a knife that had been sharpened to the best of the masters ability. Ichabod knew it wasn’t wise coming back here. But, he had too. This was all he had got. 

Ichabod couldn’t think of anything to fight back on it so, in his best mind he said nothing for the time being. Lomo striked words back at him again. “You’d-“. Lomo passed turning his full formed unbuttoned black jacket into the view of Ichabod exposing his full body towards him with a little wink towards him. Ichabod’s eyes scanned the males form before him seeing something caught his attention. Lomo wasn’t wearing a belt. Witch was peculiar to him. Lomo also had a attraction towards him is well but, not in the Ichabod had. That red clothed scarf was wrapped him a loop around Ichabod’s neck, not fully tucked it but, it left out some stragglers that could be seen by the eye. “-Know very much I’d like to do with you”. Lomo finished of his words letting his eyes aline themselves with Ichabod’s who was three steps away from him. 

Ichabod in the moment with all the wants of getting his house back became banished from his mind, a trance came over his form, he couldn’t handle it, it loosened up his mind, joints that never been broken before, untangled all the tight held back knots in his back and opened up a new avenue of thought that coached his mind to feel this way of wanting to kiss Lomo right then and there but, was he brave enough to do it.   
In there moment together of softened breathing breaths, Ichabod came in for the kiss, he walked over into this mans direction with one thing on his mind, he had to have a taste for him even if Lomo doesn’t like it or not, Ichabod motioned forwards, either of his black cuffed sleeves approached up and away from him, they slipped themselves into the sides of Lomo’s neck before his white collar, Ichabod in a intake of his own breath, he closed his eyes, Lomo in that moment froze, his eyes closed shut braving for the worst, Ichabod with his lips alined in the position before Lomo’s moustached mouth, he pressed his lips upon the mans fitting them the the correct placement between his and either of Ichabod’s hands settled around the circumference of Lomo’s shaved sides of his hair feeling the warmthness of his scalp.

There lips finally connected together, Lomo in reaction to this sudden motion of Ichabod upon him he manovered his right hand beside of him not wanting any of this for a moment letting them hang fire for a moment, his own lips that became unable to control became moveable to the motion of Ichabod’s following there suite, Ichabod in the kiss feels his lips began to touch upon Lomo’s fangs between each closed mouth kiss he took with slight gaps that appeared for them to breath through, Lomo’s tightened placed han became weak in mid flight, his hand floated into the direction around towards Ichabod’s black jacket rimmed hips, he placed his hand on the right side impeding his fingers into the mans covered form, Ichabod with a subtle movement of his left hand slipped into place onto the side of Lomo’s cheek with his thumb resting upon the bone as the rest of his fingers hide behind his ear and played dormant for a while. 

With there lips still intertwined, eyes closed out from the light, there breaths became in-tune to one another, Lomo in the split connection of one another feels a sudden change upon his un-beating straining heart that bursted a lime green pocket of liquid within side of him, shutting down all the love from inside of him to inflict a sudden drastic motion before him, Lomo pulled away his lips from the alining ones of Ichabod, his eyes opened up slowly viewing the form before him self, Ichabod sensed it was time to stop, his eyes gradually opened up with an appearing cheeky smile upon his lips he felt so enthusiastic at what he had just done he has never been this brave before in life, with his hands still upon the sides of Lomo and Lomo with an opened gapped mouth showing hints of his pointed fangs he speaks. “How dare you-“. Lomo begins to move away from the hands of Ichabod. “- Place you’re wicked! lips upon me”. His speaks in a foul breath of anger.   
Lomo manovered himself to the sofa in a manner of trying to keep things apart. He sits on the edge of the sofa keeping to himself for a moment before he notched his head up back into the direction of Ichabod who was only two steps away from him. “Aren’t you going to send me to prison?”. He chuffed out in laughter. Ichabod went blank for a moment with a response. “Why would I?”. He speaks with a questionable tone. “Ah, duh. I killed you’re wife. So,-“. Lomo speaks lowering his breath. “-Are you going to send me to prison?”. He adds. Ichabod invited his own perception upon this getting in the way of his own job. 

Ichabod strolled forwards towards him in a manner that Lomo couldn’t take his eyes of from him and something had caught on his straining un-beating heart strings to come into his trance before him. Ichabod in the chance of this opportunity to change the ways of Lomo’s thinking commenced banishing the thought of answering the question of if he wanted Lomo to go to prison or not. Ichabod approached his right hand intertwining it into Lomo’s right hand, his fingers clinged into the wrist of Lomo, with guided measure, he faintly seductivly placed Lomo’s hand just upon his red leather belt that was strapped around his waist, Lomo breathed out turning his vision away from Ichabod feeling the intentions of his own lime green substance within him tried to push away the sudden motion of the idea, Ichabod with a steady hand upon his own length placed Lomo’s hand upon his own zipper for a moment in the stationary position letting this subtle feeling get to Lomo and Ichabod looks at him with the intention of trying to read his emotions. 

“Here comes a feeling you thought you’d forgotten”. Ichabod speaks letting it roll of the lounge knowing he was right. Lomo feels the burst patch of his un-beating heart ignited a liquid of lime green inside of his demolishing all intentions of running away, his eyelid flaps closed on him letting him feel blackness, hearing the beat of the active pulse before him and the breath of this controlling man that seemed to had seduced him. Ichabod leant towards Lomo’s left ear keeping his hand and Lomo’s right hand upon his zipper slightly pushing his hand forwards into it. Once his lips breached the earlobe of Lomo. “Our bodies should be skin on skin, and I’d pull you closer”. He speaks into the hearing pipe of Lomo. This sent visible and freelable shivers to Lomo’s spine, his eyes lit up in the amusement of this occasion. 

His eyes caught into the lines of Ichabod’s focus point. Ichabod began to remove his hand from its position taking Lomo’s into consideration placing his own hand onto his knee cap that was closer to his. Ichabod moves his position to from behind the sofa leaning down to Lomo’s back side placing his ear against his earlobe once again seeing he had faced forwards away from his focus point. “What do you want me to do?”. Ichabod speaks placing his right hand upon Lomo’s shoulder sliding his fingers around the mans neck. Lomo in response to him with out having eye contact he speaks in the forwards direction. “Seduce my mind and you can have my body-“. He speaks leaning back a little bit more into the sofa, the sweat that began to produce in all the places that where being covered, his straining heart felt like it was being pulled out from him but, it was stable for him to control this two stripped down feelings of running away or staying. 

“-Find my soul and I’m-“. Lomo feels the tightness of Ichabod’s hand around his neck near his adams apple began to close in on his throat pipe. “-Yours forever”. He adds with truth in his un-beating heart. In a moment of pause Lomo got a sudden thought that he spoke into words to him for him to listen too. “What do you feel?”. He speaks wanting to know what his reaction would be. Ichabod lessons his hand around Lomo’s bare visible neck. “Lately-“. He speaks brushing up against Lomo’s cheek. “- Its just been-“. Ichabod’s fingers squeezed into the surface of Lomo’s neck slightly making him close his eyes for a moment feeling the pressure that he was giving him was working. “-Lonely-“. Ichabod right hand lips up upon the edges of Lomo’s left missing shoulder, his fingers reach the circumference around Lomo’s neck intertwining his fingers in with his right and slightly applies pressure upon them deepening the pressure for Lomo. 

Ichabod relaxed his fingers around Lomo’s neck freeing them from that place upon his throat. with his right hand had a mission, his fingers slipped down upon the covered muscular toned form of Lomo breaching past the unbuttoned gold buttons along Lomo’s right side, his fingers reached the tipped end of the jacket, insight of his own eyes, his fingers skipped on over into the direction of Lomo’s unbelted zipper, his hard hovered above it subtle moving into position, with his lips against the earlobe of Lomo as he breathed deeply back and forth. Ichabod in swift moment of thought, he breached his hand upon Lomo’s package between his legs gently placing hi hand upon the hard surface connecting his hand upon the seems of this man fabric ironed bulk before him and began to caress the mans package in a slow gentle way for his own pleasure and for Lomo’s.


	35. Chapter 35

STAGE 3: KILLER

In a third wave of lime green that pulsated through the rushing veins of Lomo, it became clear that his body now flipped onto the other side of his interaction with Ichabod to reject him. In a second of him upon him Lomo swiftly with an opened fanged mouth letting a gasp of air out past his fang, he jolted out from his position turning himself around into the direction of Ichabod with a exhale of words from his mouth. “What is it you want?”. He speaks in a frantic manner before Ichabod seeing he had followed his position. Lomo stared at Ichabod with a closed mouth, breath held back and looked into those eyes that turned into ripped pieces seeing something unfamiliar appeared into his visions before him. Ichabod opened up his mouth to speak what he wants. “When will you admit you want me?-”. He questioned receiving nothing so, he carried on. “-Theres an energy. When you hold me, when you touch me, its so powerful-“. Ichabod withdrawled all words from his mouth looking into the milky left eye of Lomo’s seeing it had gone more whiter than the last time he had meet him. Ichabod trailed either of his eyes over into the direction of both Lomo’s eyes seeing the full blown view of the emotion he was spilling out. 

Lomo, on the other hand feels the emotion that Ichabod was projecting that he couldn’t bare to handle anymore so, he called it out to him. “ Don’t you dare! utter a word”. He speaks trying not to let Ichabod speak but, this time around he was too slow for him to not answer. “You love me?-“. Ichabod speaks taking a needed gulp to clear his throat. “-Somewhere deep down in that cold unseating heart of yours”. Lomo responded with a quick response to him while relaxing the tension around his shoulders a little bit. “No”. He spoke shrugging it off a little. 

In this moment of tension that raised Ichabod not to fight back with him. But, with a more question response. “But,-“. He spoke rating his brows up at Lomo. “-What if I made you?”. He speaks with a cocky smile upon his lips. Lomo before him took one step back from him with a opened mouth smile. “With what!-“. He began to laugh. “-A spell?”. He joked seeing something drastically changed before him causing his laughter to kick to the side of his intentions. In a manner of Lomo’s laughter decreasing from the ears of both of them Ichabod reached his hand to his buttoned up neck, he began to distribute him strange on neatly clipped nailed fingers into a factory formed position unbuttoning his buttons to his red belted belt. 

Once he reached the bottom towards his red leather belt, he with either of his edged shoulder blades, he began to move subtle with the help of his blades and hands slipping of the shirt upon the floor leaving the red cloth scarf around his neck. Ichabod with a held back breath took his steps forwards inclosing in on Lomo. Ichabod halted his feet and inch away from Lomo feeling the atmosphere around him changed with a glimpse of his eyes into the direction of Lomo seeing he had caught his full attention before him. “Take me”. Ichabod speaks to the ears of Lomo. Lomo before him blacked out everything he was feeling right now letting some words slip through the barrier of shutting everything down. “What if I refuse?”. He questions. “I’ll leave and never come back-”. Ichabod speaks with truth in his active heart.

Ichabod took one more step closer towards Lomo invading his personal space pressing up his bare chest upon Lomo’s white sleeved shirt that was seen hidden by Lomo’s black jacket with gold buttoned up cuffs witch played low beside him, Ichabod with either of his hands slipped underneath the rim of Lomo’s collar bone slipping underneath, with a subtle movement of his hands, he begins to push the jacket off from the hinges of Lomo’s shoulder exposing his first layered form before him, Ichabod stripped off Lomo’s jacket discarding it into the direction away from them letting it slip out from his hand and onto the floor away from them both. 

Ichabod moved either of his hands around Lomo’s white sleeved shirt collar, grabbing at the ends of the pointy end collar, he swiftly moved himself into the direction of the known sofa from behind him with the following movement of Lomo following his guided steps, Ichabod leant back on his own accord sliding into position upon the sofa behind him placing his bare back upon the cushioned space below, either of his legs where hooked upwards with the end on the souls of his flat shoes where on the edge of the sofa, Lomo before him stars down amongst the begging form of Ichabod seeing the pulsating veins of pure unleashing hunger amongst the rising fumes of deliciousness entrained his intentions to perform a command that he was being aloud to do taking the ‘take me’ to the next level, with Lomo’s right hand slipped upon the hinged of Ichabod’s covered knee cap, with his body hovering over him slipping further into position, he knelt down first before Ichabod, he with a gentle caress of his hand slipped around the covered barrier of Ichabod’s thigh motioning his upper body forwards guided by his intentions, his back end lifted up, his right hand slipped out from the position it was in, his hand slipped on forwards, his upper body hovered over the bare chested Ichabod from above feeling the powerful intentions of hunger broadened his mind further into seduction and the feeling of needing to be stuffed. 

Lomo placed his right hand onto the side of Ichabod on the sofa looking down upon Ichabod into those dark brown eyes of his without taking a look anywhere else, his eyes, body. mind was hooked on him only, Ichabod before him sees Lomo looking at him in away he had seen before but, this time it was more prominent that before, he could see his white fanged teeth in view in a manner of care in away of not startling him like Lomo had taken this very personal to his un-beating heart, Ichabod hooked his right hand around towards Lomo’s neck placing his fingers in the ridged form of Lomo’s back and with his eyes hooked into the hazelnut green eyes of Lomo’s. Ichabod opened up his mouth that enticed Lomo further in his pursuit of his mission. “Bite me-“. Ichabod spoke not knowing what he thought was going to happen next. “-I’m yours”. He adds allowing Lomo to proceed. 

Lomo proceeded first off by pressing his covered chest upon Ichabod’s bare chest and with his eyes still hooked on Ichabod’s he responds with. “This is how I want you to see me-“. He paused pushing his lower half into the direction of Ichabod making him moan a little in his position underneath him making him feel slightly rock hard in his length that Lomo feels it beneath him. “-Give me one good reason-“. Lomo speaks seeing the eyes of the darkened chocolate eyes deepened with desire with no flicker of fear in the mist of temptation. “-Why-“. Lomo rose his brows. “-I should-“. His brows narrowed down forming daggered fold of his skin that hovered over his eyes seeing a new look upon Ichabod with subtle hints of fear that began to appear amongst them. “-Not kill you this instant?”. He finished of pushing the edges of his hips slightly harder into the covered direction of Ichabod’s length messing up Ichabod’s emotions upon this situation. 

Ichabod in the mist of all his emotion upon this man before him, his red flushed cheeks began to show in a violent manner, he quickly placed his hand infant of his face covering the red cheeks for not Lomo too see him, in a moment of himself trying to calm himself down, he removed his hand away from the safe haven of his mouth, his eyes looked down upon the edges of the sofa, his trimmed hair followed suit into the direction of his gaze and a added thought lingered in the mind of Lomo. (Damn, he looks so vulnerable, it should be forbidden to be so irresistible). He couldn’t help himself. Ichabod was just too good to not eat. In other words attractive to the stomach of one hungry Vampuman. Lomo’s smirk upon his mouth became visible to the active thoughts of Ichabod whose eyes soon locked into position of his. The applied lust upon his bones started pumping in his red flushed veins, Lomo took his placement upon Ichabod a little bit more, his right hand latched onto Ichabod’s left wrist holding him into place with the help of his legs binding Ichabod into a conjoined form together, Lomo sensed something upon the outskirts of Ichabod’s eyes a little fear showed upon them once again and a second thought came into mind that was playful. (Oh, so, the inquisitor was afraid of me? how interesting). He thinks. 

Ichabod before Lomo opened his mouth up in the tension that was long lived in each others presence upon each other. “Y-you’re absolutely s-sure that you’re ok?”. He asked hesitantly not knowing what he response was going to be. He dreaded it. Lomo meeting Ichabod’s gaze, in a hopeless try, to keep the situation under control. Ichabod had sensed and seen the desperate hunger in Lomo’s deep hazelnut green eyes that evoked the true meaning for them. Lomo opened up his chops evoking a heated breath with added words in response to Ichabod. “Never felt better”. Lomo spoke. His voice was almost nothing more than a deep controlled whisper. Lomo in a triggering moment of satisfaction, he placed his moustached mouth up against the edges of Ichabod’s face not too close to the curly locked of his thick black hair just just at his earlobe, his absorbed wet lips sucked on the earlobe of his ear pulling the skin back and forth in the motion of his teeth gliding along his flesh.


	36. Chapter 36

STAGE 3: KILLER

In the moment, Ichabod smirked but, then it became mire serious. Lomo uttered a breathless words into his ears stopping all interaction with his earlobe that stuck a violent trigger in the thinking mind of Ichabod. “I need to be feed”. Ichabod closed all physical attractions to him immediately. Ichabod nervously began to tremble inside of his caged form. “What do you want from me”. His naive self asks this question to Lomo. Lomo in return bared his lips still against the ear of Ichabod and spoke softly to him taming the active beast before him treating Ichabod as his prey. “All my life i’ve wanted to know what it feels like to kill someone-“. He spoke his truth towards him knowing he had killed in the past but, he hadn’t want to kill someone this bad before. “-The moment I saw you on the plane, I knew you where the one”. He speaks in the hidden view of Ichabod with his fangs on show. 

Lomo moved his face back into view of Ichabod seeing his facial features where all off the grid. Ichabod’s folded skin above his eyes breach over his eyesocktets, his eyeballs had a task of a layered glass upon them, his mouth was tightly wound shut and his breath was held back but, his hair on the other hand was at its best point in this situation. Lomo before him with strands of his spiked up un-geld hair before him swayed before him as his breath evoked back and forth out from his mouth showing the fangs a little bit more to him. “I enjoy murdering people”. “Really?”. Ichabod speaks in a blank tone. “I’m-“. He swigged his brow upwards at him. “-Naughty by nature”. He adds swinging his brow back down upon his brow placement before hand. Lomo feels his aching pulsating heart ride thought the coronets of his lime green liquid inside of him breached the walls of his skinned flesh. “I suffer-“. He began to speak once more. “-From that syndrome where your neutral expression makes you look like an angry serial killer-“. He rose his brows. “-Within bout, someday, I’ll gather a blood-thirsty victim in my view”. Ichabod’s temperature rises upwards. His face expressed all the emotions that he could not speak of. Lomo’s heart was pumping and he liked with he saw before him. 

The devil inside of him was in full effect.

Lomo with his fangs on show, in his mouth ready to devour this innocent soul with the lingering thought of hunger in his mind. Hunger? what is it. Hunger is a state of anger cause by lack of blood supplied in the body, its in food. It evokes negative changes in emotion. The simplest transition is feed me or I kill you. Ichabod’s hair triggered eyelashes that where attached to his eyesocktets opened up wide letting a thought slither into his mind breaking out all the rest into constant confusion or like an intersection at a traffic light in Vietnam. (We’re all brave until we realise this human has fangs). Ichabod thought taking a needed gulp to clear his saliva bundle of liquid in his throat. Lomo with his right hand upon Ichabod’s left wrist, he moved it over into the direction of Ichabod’s neck just above the red clothed scarf that was hiding the the pulsating veins of Ichabod’s throat that was masking the full effect of its desires not to be bitten, Lomo was holding him at a distance, Lomo with a whisk of his thumb pushing the red clothed fabric out from the view of the covered neck almost letting it be completely undone, his sees the minuscule veins push up and down moving amongst the skin from underneath changing from blue to red. 

Those colours battled to repent, fighting there way out in like some kind of punishment for loving you as he snapped his singers at the band widthed neck of Ichabod, fleshing out the blood veins in a ripple effect in flight mode, Lomo steadily approached his white sharpened tipped fangs into the direction of Ichabod’s pulsating skin with pure hunger on his mind but, he was so soft and gentle amongst his hand placement but, with a heavy natured course that lured him closer into Ichabod once again, as he reached the neck, Lomo paused all interactions for a moment breathing lightly like a feather, his senses within him charged up into another state, Ichabod drastically holding his breath back behind his teeth, he closed his eyes waiting for the worst to happen letting a thought slip into his mind. (You can close your eyes to things that you do not want to see, but you can’t close your heart to the things you don’t want to feel). 

He thought dashing his eyes wide open and in that exact moment Lomo’s teeth bared before the adjacent fleshed out skin of Ichabod’s neck, his fangs yearned for blood, his fangs jolted forwards piercing the flesh before it, the sharpened fangs invaded the first layer hitting hard into the blood vessels,when he bit, he bit for blood, Lomo’s body motioned forwards drawing in the blood, his mouth flaps suctioned cupped the fangs exit covering his sealed mouth, Lomo’s with his sucking forms of skin began to work drawing in the blood into his system, Ichabod below him feels him exploring his marvellous soul draining him out whole with little nippy and sucks adds he began to suck him clean, this time the bite was more violent than before, Ichabod in a odd sensation could feel the mans strength within him draining him, hearing his blood leave his body triggered a motion of fear that unleashed Lomo to detain his fangs out from him and bath in the fumed sent of Ichabod’s blood. 

The blood from Lomo’s hinged jaw line slinked downwards invading the creases of his neck, his flapping active lips soaked up all the missing spills of blood that hanged around upon his upper lip near his mustache, his body feels the intense beat of Ichabod’s active flesh before himself that inflicted a word upon his blood ridden breath. “Love isn’t always gentle”. He spoke with no pleasure amongst his breath. He plunging his fangs right into the same space before his hand, his draws Ichabod’s blood back into his system and drawn him out again. Ichabod feels the pull of the blood leaving him making him being to feel weak, this time Lomo had pushed on harder into his formed body, a trigger then clicked on in mid thought. (He is going to kill me, I have too run away). 

Ichabod in a triggering instant with all the strength that he could bare inside of him well, what was left in it. With the full force of either of his hand be pushed them forwards pushing Lomo away from him with a heated breath exiled out from his opened mouthed mouth with hints of his white teeth showing. His hair strung forwards hiding a bit of his brows, his chest exposed his ribs caged bones seeing the intake of breath that he took and the exhale of breath that he pushed out feeling completely waked out of breath. He needed time to regain it. As sooner it is had, it is no longer wanted. 

Lomo on the other hand had flung back away from him with blood slipping everywhere slitting off into all different directions hitting everything in its path. Lomo with steady footing was able to hanover himself on his too feet, with his mouth opened showing off his fangs still letting the blood slip and glide last his mouth and hitting the floor he waiting patiently for Ichabod to say anything.


	37. Chapter 37

STAGE 3: KILLER

Once Ichabod caught his breath back, he manovered himself off from the sofa taking his red clothed scarf back into his hands tying it back around his neck back into its normal fashioned state. With his eyes on the beast before him, everything was rushing in his mind to scream out loud, his brows narrowed upon his eyeballs in their sockets and his breath reeled back and forth from his closed mouth pushing back and forth from his flaring nostrils. The sweat from his back began to produce everywhere in this heated moment. “I should have known you will be anything like-“. His throat clogged on a few words that he tried summing up to what this human was to him but, all he could say was. “- A beast!”. He expressed out from his lungs with a whimper of pain that surged thought his neck like a high voltage battery. This was not the pain he needed right now. What had Lomo done to him. 

Lomo positioned himself before Ichabod with a sly smirk of blood ridden fumes that exiled out from his nostrils like a high even engine of a car ready and in waiting for the light to go green for him to move on forwards. His parted his mouth open exiling the breath from his mouth and spoke. “Cruelty is a gift-“. He gestured his right hand outwards towards him before motioning it back down to the side of him. :-Humanity has given itself”. He finished out with a subtle jolt of his eyebrows lunging forwards in there spaced motion pushing the folds of skin forwards and then retracted.

Lomo’s eyes looked at him for a profound long state of focused eyes upon Ichabod. Ichabod feels this band widthed that flawed across the room into his direction hitting him like little title waves of control that projectiles from this man before him that triggered a hint of what this man was projecting to him without even speak a word it was only the motion of how his body was placed before him. Lomo’s body was all constraint in his cloths nothing was ripped open and exposed unlike himself, Ichabod was still bare chested and exposed. The contact of there eyes however never lingered away witch spiked the thought to be spoken towards him trying to out him out in. “You do realise having eye contact for more than six seconds without looking away reveals a desire to either sex-“. Ichabod stopped there seeing the tell, tell signs of Lomo wanting to butt in so he let the invitation proceed. “-Murder-“. He speaks in a soft dusted minor toned voice with a slight tilt to his head letting the black stragglers of his mohawk fall into place upon his exposed sweat driven forehead. “-Or both in this case”. Lomo adds finishing of the known sentence too him. 

That triggered a bullet into Ichabod’s brain wanting to execute himself out from his own home. He had to do it now or he will never leave. He couldn’t cope with this man in the way he did things but, he also like him just the way he was, his head was full of emotions, he needed some more time alone to figure things out but, he didn’t want to figure them out because the answer would be leaving him for the last time and never looking back at the time with him. Ichabod looked at him with a heart filled with blood risen blood that seeped out from his blood pumping active heart. “We should try and work things out”. He speaks hoping for a response from Lomo and he got one. “What should we work out?-“. Lomo speaks seeing a faint lowered motion of Ichabod’s brows. “-There is no need to work things out, you know what I am-“. He speaks placing his hand upon his chest. “-And I know what you are”. He adds placing his right handed index finger into Ichabod’s direction before placing his hand back down to his side. Ichabod went silent for a moment trailing his eyes away from Lomo’s for a second but, until a thought popped into his head his eyes alined themselves back into his focus point with a happy expression upon his face. “Are we really going to couples counselling?”. He questioned him. 

Lomo before him shook his head form side to side with a gushed expression and a evoked valve of air from his lips. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you more but,-“. His eyes hinged upon Ichabod’s active ones. “-Its still on the list-”. That stabbed Ichabod in the heat his hopes where fuming with joy beforehand but, now they simmered down like a broken flower desperate for some joy in his life.”-Its something I can’t control-“. Lomo speaks lowering his tone and takes a two steps before himself invading Ichabod’s space before him that immediately sent visible shivers upon Ichabod’s spine making his lips tremble. In Ichabod’s attractive manner, he dashed his eyes away from the scene before him with a pulled back bottom lip letting his upper teeth hook onto it with deal life. 

Lomo in the silenceness that occurred he placed his right hand upon Ichabod’s left shoulder feeling immediately the warmth that was stored in this mans vessel, the blood pumped back and forth under him palmed fingertips. He felt the bones of his structure. Ichabod on the other hand feel the cold burst of life hit him like a train, the coldness that Lomo bared was unbearable but, it soon started to shimmer off with an added warmthness that soon invaded the cold parts of Lomo’s fingertips. Lomo’s moustached mouth planted itself upon the adjacent side of Ichabod’s earlobe hearing the subtle breath from Ichabod invade his neck feeling it hit him gentle on the surface. “-This is not how I wanted you to see me”. He finished off leaving his mouth to were it was waiting for Ichabod to respond. Ichabod in thought had a youricka moment in his mind. Ichabod’s face turned to him in a flash, with his breath held back, eyes daggered into Lomo’s direction not touching a part of him but, the tension was real and it was there. “Get out of my house!”. He speaks with a weighted breath with anger upon his facial expression. 

Lomo before him stood back a little bit. He shut his eyelids seeing complete blackness not letting any existence of himself out not wanting to leave clinging on to the active soul before him, his mind trying to vision off out away but, just like that nothing happened, this didn’t work for him, he exposed his eyelids open blacking out into the light of the vision of Ichabod before him who had an opened mouth like his jaw had just dropped before him and Lomo began to speak with pure delight upon his face. “That doesn’t work on me”. He speaks with a smile. Ichabod before him huffed out closing his mouth in disbelief, he was sure that this would have worked. He was speechless. “I thought I bought the house”. He speaks placing either of his fingers on either side of his waist. “No, you are not, as it seems”. Lomo speaks lowering his head to the ground with an opened mouth to release the tension of his straining lungs out into the open. 

Ichabod’s eyes scanned the surface of this mans form, his eyes reached to his mouth seeing his fangs where still on show, this was new to him, they hadn’t questioned it about why the fangs hadn’t retracted back into Lomo’s mouth and this was the time Ichabod was going to bring it up. Ichabod with either of his hands still by his waist, he opened his mouth up and spoke in a pleasing manner to him in a form of a question. “Why are you’re fangs still out?”. Lomo in his positioned stance blinked a couple of times, his breath vanished from his form, his mouth opened up a little bit wider, his right handed fingers came upon his sharpened teeth, his index finger pressed against his left upper fang seeing it was still there in his mouth, he placed a little bit more pressure amongst his index finger trying to push the tooth back into its retracted state but, it wouldn’t budge one bit, Lomo removed his hand from the side of his mouth and spoke in the forwards direction not wanting to look at Ichabod at this moment. “My fang won’t budge a bit”. He speaks in a unpleasant tone before him. Lomo had no clue what this meant. 

Was he changing more? into what he was breed to be.


	38. Chapter 38

STAGE 3: KILLER 

That very next day, Ichabod was out and about in the town while Podraj was at home alone. 

Ichabod in his laced up black flat booted that had only just been polished to there finish ability seeing he had just stepped out from the barber shop where it caters for all men and woman is well. He began with either of his uncovered hands in this hot summers day walking along the un-inhabiters streets seeing there where less people out today, his covered formed body with the exception of his exposed face and his hidden hands that where in either side of his pocket. The suns raise brushed over his form from above, he began to walk along into the direction of the concreted foot path before him passing some restaurant/cafe shops looking in to see if something substantial his hunger but, nothing seem to yet, his mind was on another planet about the attack Lomo had done on him, he had today with the help of his red clothed scarf covered over the untouchable bitten marks that had left a mark on him since he had been bitten and the pain was gone but, the mark curse his mind of the violent attack that seemed to come up in every thought as he tried not to think about it. 

A sinister whispered but, hearable voice came into the ears of Ichabod that caught his immediate attention letting his eyes hook onto the males voice from beside him. “Ichabod”. The man, Bon Bon had called out to him into his secretive English language. Ichabod’s eyes hooked onto this mans figure seeing this well presented man, his hair was slicked back away from his face, his clothed looked like they had been ironed with a iron and a profound feature upon his face and his mustache witch looked clean cut and trimmed perfectly with no stragglers in sight. Ichabod liked the fact that he was bold enough to have one. Not a lot of people do in this era. 

Ichabod walked over to him coming more into his view seeing two other people were sat with him but, his focus point was on the man first. “Do I know you?”. Ichabod speaks with his eyeballs glued on him not seeing the person on the left of him was a beautiful presented Alex Vause and then the quiet mouse on the right was his own fellow friend Yatesy. Bon Bon with an approached smile show his head from left to right as he spoke. “You don’t know me-“. He stopped shaking his head and hooked his eyes onto the man before him. “-I know you-“. Bon Bon paused for a brief moment taking an inhale of breath before getting onto more serious matters. “-What have you done with Lomo”. He adds with a hitched left brow that sprung up on command. Ichabod faintly gasped. “I have done nothing to him”. Bon Bon before him lowered his left triggered brow. “Then, where is he?”. He questions to him sounding a little bit serious in the moment flexing his jaws on the innards of his teeth as he clamped down on the last word in his sentence. Ichabod before him began to fret slightly feeling the bullet sized bullets of sweat began to creep down the back of his neck with a glimmer of grimmer of fear. “I have no idea where he is”. He speaks in truth letting the fear place upon his tone of voice. Bon Bon’s response to the matter was this. “Fuck!-“. He expressed harshly across his lips inviting his own attention to slip away from Ichabod’s and into the right side hooking eyes with Yatesy giving Ichabod full view of who was beside him. “-Oh hells teeth-“. He spoke secreting a angry harden tone as he looked into the eyes of the well polished ironed up clothed Yatesy before him who was also sweating nervously in panic. “-You lost him”. He adds point the blame to him. 

Ichabod before him alined his eyes with Yatesy. The lady, Alex turned her own attention into Bon Bon, with her eyes covered with her black rimmed glasses with glass in the middle, her free exposed soft skinned hand reach over upon the shoulders of Bon Bon with a red applied lipped mouth perked open and she spoke in a elegant whispered type of tone that sounded like her natural tone of voice. “Don’t worry, we will find him, he cant-“. Bon Bon turned his visioned eyes away from the nervous Yatesy and over into her direction with full attention. “-Be that far”. She added compressing her fingers on his shoulder a little bit more in comfort before removing them back down upon her crossed over knee gently upon her red coloured dress that hooked seemly upon her bare skinned knee caps. 

In the devils eyes of Bon Bon her tranced his moving eyes into the direction of Ichabod with a slight smirk upon them. “In a world filled with secrets-“. Either of his brows swung up on command. “-Solving a mystery can be murder-”. He adds with a slight nod lowering his brows on command also. “-So-“. Bon Bon speaks being to talk again in a more controlled stable manner. “- What happened to you and him? why is he not with you right now?”. He speaks in a more softer tone on the second question sounding less agitated. Ichabod shook his head from side to side. “I don’t know what you have done with your masterpiece but, he is a changed man. I have done nothing to him. Well-“. His words cut from his mouth in a gasping moment in his mind not to will them any further. Ichabod tarred his eyes away from the scene before him but, the sharp look that he caught upon Bon Bon’s eyes caught him making him stop dead in his tracks to prey tell the truth. Ichabod structured form before him relaxed slightly. “-We had sex, he went away for three days-“. Ichabod speaks seeing in his right sided vision Yatesy was shaking him head looking towards the ground. Ichabod had no clue on why he was here but, he wasn’t ready to speak to him about that yet. 

Ichabod’s eyes changed course upon Yatesy and landed on Bon Bon’s again. Ichabod leant inwards slightly not too close. “-Do you have anything to do with that?”. Ichabod questioned to him seeing the man before him leant back in his chair a little bit with a gesturing smile. “Yes, I did but, anyway-“. He spoke leaning forwards back into the first position he had upon himself. “-Stay on course”. He added wanting Ichabod to continue the story and he did so. “We had a fall out because, I couldn’t stand him being unemotional towards me but, the thing that stumped me was when we were in the middle of sex-“. His eyes began to light up. “-I felt a heart beat, a real heart beat”. He expressed with joy upon his face. Bon Bon on the other hand felt completely the opposite. his active living heart crushed inside of himself feel hollow. (He was drawn to you in the moment). Bon Bon thinks in his mind not letting everything became uncontrolled by his physical form, he held it together for now. “Are you drawn to him?”. Bon Bon lashed out the words from his mouth. “I’m drawn to him to me, in away I could”. Ichabod smiled. Bon Bon’s rip tide and began to evoke sudden slashed daggers of sharp pains in his mind that evoked a second question. “Would you slip away with him? if you had the chance”. He questions sitting on the edge of his seat with a nail bitten trigger of emotion of anger wanting to spill out if he said the right answer to him. “A part of me-“. Ichabod spoke holding the words back for a brief moment seeing he had the mans gaze at his command. “-Would want too”. He adds seeing the man before him break. 

Bon Bon in his own absorbed sweating like a contained fish in a glass bowl of water wanting to jump out. His eyes darted upon the floor before him not looking into the direction of the known Ichabod before him, his eyes shut masking him in seeing complete blackness feeling the minuscule droplets of sweat rolled over his folded eyelid skin, in a manner of tight controlled breaths, he gushed his eyes open in to the direction of him and spoke. “The unthinkable has become all too real”. He speaks sweating frantically. His eyes dashed to an area he hadn’t noticed upon Ichabod before the red scarf, that would have always triggered hunger in Lomo’s mind, in an instant his right handed hand with the gold ring on his finger that was in-between the middle and the pinkie finger. His hand launched itself in a firing motion, his body slightly lifted up off the seat, his fingers held at the red clothed scarf, his fingers embedded themselves in the fabric, his hand pulled way from the red long-sleeved shirt collar with it in his hands unleashing the two bitten Vampuman marks upon his neck in full view of Alex and Yatesy with a seeping voice that spilled out from Yatesy’s mouth surprisingly. “He marked on you!”. 

The abundance of silenceness creeped upon either ones lips.

Ichabod positioned himself in a stance of shock. Bon Bon on the other hand, controlled himself a little bit more than him blanking out on what had just been shown and carried on in his formal way of dealing with things in this situation. “So, in all seriousness. What is the point of you being here?-”. He spoke stern but, blankly to him. Ichabod took it back for a moment not breathing a word as all a breath came out from him but, that was it. Bon Bon continued. “-In order to catch him you need to become him”. Bob Bon speaks the follow through of what he wants Ichabod to become. Ichabod shook his head in the instant he heard that with words tied along too it is well. “Wait a minute, I don’t want to become him-“. He speaks into the direction of Yatesy turning his attention over to him for a while. “-I’m vegan!”. He finished off with a slight raised voice. “Vegan”. Bon Bon speaks out getting the attention back from Ichabod back into his direction seeing he had raised brows. “I’m glade you’re still here, he must really pine for you”. Bon Bon chuffed with a slight evoked laughter but, then it banished out from under his mustache. “You thought you were in the clear, huh?-“. He chuffed an exhaled breath outwards coming out on itself. “-Monsters in this case, come in many forms-“. Ichabod nods but, his stern look came upon Bon Bon. “I’m not a monster though, even thought sometimes I can be one”. He states out his words with added folded arms before him making his red long sleeved shirt all creased and crumpled exposing his formed figure. 

Ichabod’s upper and bottom lips pressed together with a slight grudge of a thought that bared upon his mind. Ichabod breathed out relaxing the tension around his lips and continued to listen to this man, Bon Bon who before him seemed to want to speak to him again so, he listened trying to keep all his mind blowing anger within him as he tried to stop analysing this man. He could never stop analysing him, people in general. He had a back for these things. “To kill a monster, you must become the monster-“. He breathed out panning his right handed ringed finger into view on the metal bench table before him placing his sweating palm upon it. “-Finding a killer matters to me-“. He rose his brows up at Ichabod. “-Matters to you.-“. He spoke lowing his brows at him. “-So, if you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world remains or-“. He began to part his mouth evoking a laugh. “-Thats why I kill lots of killers, then there definitely less.-“. His tone began to bend into something more sinister and raw while he leant in, he pulled his hands away from the table and place his sweet building swobs of skin upon his knee cap. “-Also, they can’t come back and beat my sidekick to death with a crowbar-“. Bon Bon leant back into his seat releasing the tension into his hands. “-If I need a sidekick-“. He expressed a smile upon his moustached lips. “-That is”. He adds. 

Ichabod in a matter of seconds releasing out a breath from his un-tensed lips he whipped out his words back at him. “Clearly you would never touch a human being, look at the state of you-“. Ichabod’s eyes sees the expansion upon Bon Bon’s ones. “- Ironed cloths that never looked far from touching blood,-“. Out from Ichabod’s close contacted vision Yatesy in his seat lowered his head, his eyes followed suite to the floor and he shook his head expressing a weighted breath out. “-The smell is clean in the air, your hair is combed back-“. Ichabod’s eyes sees his eyes expand a little bit more and his eyes focused upon his lips seeing them jiggle a little like they where being bitten with his teeth inside his mouth. Ichabod had touched a very sensitive nerve in him. “-You’re shoes have been polished, laces have been cleaned-“. He expressed with an exhale of breath knowing where he was going with this, he couldn’t stop even if he tried. “-I bet you put them in the washer machine and clean them that way and only last thing-“. He took a wide gander at this before he spoke. “-When you where a kid-“. That struct a visible cord with Bon Bon that made him retaliate with a full blown expression of anger. Bon Bon stood up in a angry sad ridden look upon his form. Either of his side by side placed hands where crunched together against his palms feeling very vulnerable in this moment. “-You wished you weren’t-“. Bon Bon catches the glimpse of the mouthing words Ichabod was instructing upon his complex mind to find out about all these things about him in there first meeting upon one another. “-A human being-“. Ichabod leant forwards with a controlled stare. “-Does Lomo know you’re a human?-“. Bon Bon relaxed all the tension that was baring inside of his structured form. He sunk back into his seat sending the signals that he had not told him. “-He has no clue that your human, or the fact I suspect that he has no clue that you speak English-“. He speaks with a smile. “-Does he?”. Bon Bon looked up at him with those filled glossy eyes. “He has no idea”. He speaks in a shallow quiet tone. 

After a few minutes of no-one speaking Ichabod stricken up again. “So-“. He began to stumble on his words. “-He is after to kill me? can I run from him?”. Ichabod suggests in a softened manner. Bon Bon shook his head. “You can’t run forever, nobody can and you can’t even hide from him, he will find you but, you could bate him something he wants more that you-“. Ichabod cut in his words. “-What if I have done it already and I have no clue that I have actually done it-“.That made Bon Bon think for a moment before responding. “-Someone has to be close when he comes along-“. Ichabod butted in again. “-What about the two men that where with him? can’t they get to him and bring him back-“. “-They are out now looking for him with a few Scottsmen-“. That word triggered a gasp from Ichabod’s mouth that was heard by all ears. “-Are you scared of them?”. Bon Bon questioned changing the course of words a little bit. Ichabod blankly noted it into his direction. “Good”. Bon Bon responds with a smile. “-Do you really think Lomo is going to kill me?”. Ichabod speaks again in different words this time with an added softness upon his heart break.

Alex from her quiet held back position pipped up into the convocation knowing she could only speak a few words from the English language that Bon Bon had taught her. “If Lomo wants something dead, its dead. Plus as a side note,-“. She spoke stroking up her brows at him. “- He is not someone you want as your enemy.-“. She speaks lowering her brow. “-Its good to always forgive you’re enemies. Never interrupt your enemies. Nothing annoys them so much”. Alex speaks with a reassuring smile to let him think about it for a moment.

After a while of silence that acquired the lips of all Ichabod took his chance to speak a few words that needed to be heard. “But, Lomo-“. He speaks with a release of his breath that tightened up. “-Is my enemy already”. Ichabod speaks the words the struck excitement across Bon Bon’s appearance before him that made his speak. “His intelligence is the ability to adapt to change vastly like a laptop”. Ichabod took note of that knowing he was true as he flashed a small smile across his face that didn’t last long seeing he had this to say. “What do I do?”. He questioned towards him. Bon Bon before responding thought about it for a moment and spoke this. “Be careful witch side you choose-“. He spoke noting once into his direction. “-Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that-“. Bon Bon spoke taking a small break in words that allowed Ichabod to slip in a few words. “-Why wouldn’t he be like that to me?”. Bon Bon changed words on himself. “-No two hearts are alike. The devil within him is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail-“. Bon Bon speaks with a slight raise of his left brow. “-He can be beautiful because he has a fallen angle-“. Bon Bon spoke connecting his eyes more to Ichabod. “-He is you’re favourite now”. Ichabod before him expanded his pupils of his eyes with a mouth gasp that evoked out from him. 

Ichabod changed facial expression before him with added narrowed brows at him that triggered a thought that spoke out into words before him. “So, wait a minute you’re God, that he speaks of?”. “Yes-”. Bon Bon nods into his direction. “-He knows how to stay clean of the surfaced notion of my name very well doesn’t he-”. Bon Bon speaks softly leaning in a little bit more towards Ichabod slightly hovering his upper half over the table before him. “-I can help you, if you ask me too”. He adds leaning back into his seat waiting to see what the response from Ichabod would be. As Ichabod stood there before him he opened up lightly in thought of this, his upper lip lightly dragged itself across his bottom lip letting a thought that turned into words speak out from his thinking mind.

“Do you really think so?”. He responded with a smile at him. Bon Bon presented a smile also across his lips. “You will have to be ready or not but, he is coming for you. Never trust a criminal,-“. He speaks shaking his head from side to side.”-Until you have too.-“. He stopped shaking his head and continued.”-So watch your back-”. Bon Bon conceived his words before him from his mouth as he continued more. “-Whats your opinion of him?-”. He spoke. “-I have a concept of you-“. He spoke wavering his hand before him upon the desk. “-Lomo has a concept of you, just as you have a concept of me and having one of Lomo. So what is it?”.He speaks removing his hand from the table to see what Ichabod’s response would be. Ichabod in his stood stance before them all responded with. “Strictly human”.Ichabod birthed out from his mouth with a slightly sly smile across his slightly parted lips before Bon Bon.   
At the merging end of there convocation between all of them. Ichabod lastly speaks of a lingering thought he had. “One last thing before I leave, why does Lomo hate the dark?”. Bon Bon quickly responded to him like he had it locked and loaded ready to speak it. “Without darkness he would not appreciate the light, just as every day begins and ends with the promise of another day-“. A glimpse in his direction caught on something that paused himself in his own thought process. His eyes alined themselves into the direction away from himself and a few paces before him in a un-sea groups of people their before them all held the breathing active Vampire hearts of the Scottsman crew with Peter and Reykjavik in the distance. They where all standing still and not doing much witch worried Bon Bon in the slightest bit seeing they where all coming over into his direction with out Lomo with them witch strained his human formed beating heart stands into a violent strain within him kong they had not found Lomo yet.


	39. Chapter 39

STAGE 3: KILLER 

By word or the head leader of the Scotsman that Lomo was scene walking in the outskirts of Perth in the hills. This word eventually made it to the ears of Ichabod, Podraj, Simone and Wes. 

Today at the peak of nine in the morning, Ichabod was stood before his white house before his dark green Leyland P76, his back was up against the car, with windows where all shut, his left leg was tilted outwards to hold the weight of himself, his red clothed scarf the hugged the baring skin of his neck flapped in the prevailing wind that came from the north before him, he wasn’t alone however, his son Podraj was in the car not paying any attention towards him at all as he sat in the front passenger seat of the car minding his own business playing his black coloured handheld playstation before him and his black beanie on his head letting the bunch of white glossy hair flow before him coving his eyes from the sun and what was about to go down. 

Ichabod un-lent himself from the car, he walked on forwards with either of his un-exposed hands in the sides of his pockets, he began to bite his lip nervously, his mind was not at ease, all the things that have went down in the past are still in his mind to this day the more prominent one was Lomo wants to kill him, now, you think. Is this such a good idea for Ichabod to be here. I don’t think so but, he needs to learn from his mistakes. Thats all that I have to say to that. 

Anyway….. 

Ichabod reached the red coloured door of his house, his eyes diverted to the ‘Home sweet home’ mat under his black slime lined laced up shoes, his eyes trailed upon the gold handle before him, the memories of his childhood began fitting back into his mind, this world so knowable became unknown to him, he strung out his right hand, his fingers strapped themselves around the gold door knob, he twisted his wrist in the right position, the door unlatched itself from the door frame making now sound but, the sound of the cold kept in air invaded the exposed areas of Ichabod that included his face, neck and hands. 

Ichabod unlatched his hand from the gold door knob, he took his first step into the house letting the kept back feels of his childhood express forth into his mind lighting up the mood on what he was about to do, Ichabod passed rooms hearing nothing, feeling nothing but, once his left enclosed shoe foot stepped upon the un-creek floor boards that lead up the second floor a sudden vibe hit him like a wall, the thickness of the air became deep and hard to breath. His mind cleared taking breaths in and out calmly through his subtle flaring nostrils as he took the twelve steps up onto the second floor. 

Once Ichabod reached the second floor, his active heart began to beat rapidly in his caged heart sack knowing true and well by know that Lomo will well in-doubt know that he his hear by now because he can’t get a grasp on his emotions and physical changes upon his body in this state. His eyes opened up like a wide ended lens. Everything before him looked like it was back then, nothing had moved with the fact that nobody had bought this beautiful placed white mansion in the fields on the hill and probably it would have cost a lot less back then but, the price now would be off the roof because its place in a great view. 

Ichabod took his tentative steps forwards blacking out the obvious room but, the most interesting room became his bed room. Ichabod quietly reached the white widthed frame of his room seeing the door was left open, his bed was in the view of him but, nobody was in sight before him, that took a needed breath that exiled out from his opened mouth slipping past his lips, his mind began to race as he quietly with the watchful amount of breath that he let out and his eyes slowly took in everything. 

As he gained further into the room. 

Ichabod withdrawal all interactions forwards letting his breath pass by, his ears hears a heavy weighted exhale of breath coming from the sliding doors from the left of him that was unseen and a cold painful ripple of skin lurked its away upon Ichabod’s red back covered spine. 

Behind the closed sealed sliding doors, a slight well-dressed Lomo Ladbroker, he stood with his right hand clipped onside of the white basin before him, his head lowered, his strands of hair had not seen a day of brushing, his mouth hanged low not wanting to close, his fangs yearned for that warmth flesh that needed to sink into something active and young lived to quench his dying thirst. And what to never expect in his wildest dreams his un neatly trimmed mustache caught a sent on something heart beating and the lingering mint freshness sent of perfume but, the thing that over coated it was the pulsating ears of the persons heart drumming to his ears. 

Lomo strung a cord in his thought process. He faced the mirror before him seeing his reflection upon the mirror before him seeing his right eye had become slightly over cast not matching his left one yet but, it was getting there. The thought streamed into his mind like a pool of blood. (Ichabod! shit-). His eyebrows jolted up. (-Did I eat him?-). His brows narrowed at the thought of it. (-I think I ate him-). His brows narrowed even further with an evoked huff of filled air from his flaming nostrils. (-Dammit Lomo this is why we can’t have nice things). He thought haling out those words from his mind, he turned himself around facing the sliding closed door before him, he propelled forwards, his right hand reached the sliding doors, he took in a quick breath and pushed the doors wide open. 

In the exhaled breath that he let out he walked on forth totally misjudging the distance he was with the unknown active blood sacked soul that had wondering into Ichabod room. His un-beating heat strained into the direction of the blood sacked individual. Lomo’s eyes locked on him like a target. Ichabod before him locked onto his eyes witch was the first thing that he noticed. It stunned him seeing him this scrubbed up, witch looked attractive to him but, thats beside the point. 

Lomo opened up his fanged baring mouth and spoke first in a oddly happily gender amongst his tone. “Fate and circumstances have returned us to this moment”. Ichabod seemingly shook his head with laughter. “This is my house, Lomo”. He spoke looking back up at him with a presented smile across his lips. Lomo before him shook it off with a subtle shake of the body and crossed brows getting slightly confused on why he was here so, he questioned this to him getting immediately distracted by Ichabod’s red long sleeved shirt with one arched brow at him. “Do you have any idea how you look with blood all over you?-”. Lomo slightly sees in his sight a vision of Ichabod looking down upon his left at the red long sleeved shirt and then back at him. “-Blood is a nice colour on you by the way-”. He adds lowering his brow back down into its before position upon his face. “Anyway-“. Lomo speaks with an exhale of breath in a slightly twitched twisted deepened tone. “-Why are you here, Ichabod. Did I sent for you?”. Ichabod softly said. “No-“. He smiled blushing. “-Because I’m un-capable of leaving you alone”. He sates the truth to him on why he couldn’t leave him. Lomo shakes his head. “I don’t do romance”. He claims before him feeling nothing from this situation. “I know-“. Ichabod speaks softly in a weighted tone not moving much in his position letting a triggered thought come into view of his mind that sparked a gasp from his mouth as it let his eyes aline themselves back up with Lomo’s. “-How did you know this house?”. Ichabod questioned. Lomo leant back on his right foot with a thinking expression. “I was in that dream of yours. Where, if I remember correctly. I said, hey gorgeous, need a ride?”. Lomo states the memory before him seeing a smile upon Ichabod’s face that began to blush. 

In the nervous but, pleased manner that he was in, while his eyes had sunken down looking upon the floor before him, his lips parted open letting out a weighted breath, his upper tooth hooked onto his bottom red plumped lip, out from his sight Lomo was looking distinctively at his bottom lip seeing the sudden tug of his lip being pulled back with his upper tooth and those big puppy dos eyes looked up at him and the light from above made his dark chocolate eyes sparkle before him. 

That unhooked a lingering powerful heart straining motion that urged him to say this. “I would like to bite that lip”. Ichabod plays with him in this used words that where true to him. “I think I would like that too”. He spoke with an added smile but, things became serious to him seeing the gesture changed upon Lomo before him as he took one tentative big footed black laced up foot forwards letting his right foot linger back for a moment before it matched with his left. “Not until I have a written consent”. Ichabod seemingly spoke what he thought. “I don’t have the strength to stay away from you anymore”. That enveloped Lomo’s response meaning to him that, that was his written consent. “Then don’t”. He spoke agreeing to the matter knowing true and well he was the conductor of his own fake words before him knowing Ichabod would do what he wants. 

But, then something came up that changed things a little bit. Ichabod before him removed his hand from his pockets and laid them out beside his body letting his fingers hook upon his red leather belt that was strapped in the middle loosely clinging onto his form. “What are you doing to me?”. Lomo eyed this man up a little, he tilted his head and began to walk around him in a slow pace circular motion and reached from behind him seeing his back and the tell, tell signs of sweat patches underneath his hidden armpits. “You’re body tells me something different-“. He rose his brow up. “-Your red clothed scarf for instance, the way it pressing up against your neck coving the bitten marks that I marked on you, the change of you’re breathing and your complexion, you’re flustered, red roses cheeked cheeks-”. He ended the sentence facing back into Ichabod’s view. 

Ichabod before him knew everything he had just spoken was true. He was right. “- I want all of you, your body, your heart and your-“. He took one controlled lunged step forwards into his direction. “-Soul-”. He stated with a smirky smile upon his lips that dashed back into a smirk luring his body back from Ichabod stepping out from his safe zone before him. “-Goodness is only some kind of reflection upon evil-“. He tilts his head and laughed a little. “-Thats the way I think of it as. The possession of anything begins in the mind-“. He spoke luring his body to the left of him changing position on Ichabod walking around him in a circular motion but, this time stopping on the side of him. His eyes hooked and sinked into the direction of Ichabod’s soft absorbed wet driven ones. “-I want you and more-“. He spoke narrowing his brows at him. “-Its not how much you give but, how much love we put into giving”. That silently expressed an emotion in Ichabod’s heart to break a little tear from the other side of his face that was hidden by the seeing eye of Lomo.


	40. Chapter 40

STAGE 3: KILLER

Later around four in the evening, in the depths of the rooms cold interia the tension rises in its atmosphere. Lomo had sectioned himself of into the bathroom keeping his distance from Ichabod. He stood before the bathroom mirror once again. He sighed at himself looking at himself through the mirror, his breathe fogged up upon the glassed frame before him, his right hand swayed into position upon his neck and began to fondle around his white long sleeved undershirt unbuttoning it open. 

The light from the sun outside shined in from the north upon the white mansion slipping through the fields of wheat that circled the circumference of the mansion and expanded outwards onto the ten acre land of Ichabod’s home that directly shined in on the bathroom area onto Lomo. Lomo before the mirror feels the heat that was wavering in and out in atmosphere near the window to the left of him giving him the power to rise in the action of hunger that still lingered in the mist of his thoughts of the thought of what Ichabod was wearing today. Once he had finished un-buttoning his white long sleeved shirt, with the added layer of his black un-buttoned jacket that sat upon his structured bones with no pressure upon them at all, with one swift movement of his famed body, the seems of the jacket and long-sleeved shirt rippled over his bones shoulders, it slipped in a guided manner off his arm and fell onto the floor before his laced up booted metal capped boots that came up just under the knee cap. 

The light shifted above him onto his formed bare haired body, he felt relived from the pressure of his clothing keeping all the darkness out from him, his eyes lingered into the direction of his right arm seeing the tattoos upon his where still obviously there, his mind was at ease until something shooter into his thinking space, a soft but, hearable tone came into mind and it said. “Are you’re intentions pure-“. Lomo suddenly realised Ichabod was still in the room with him. His mind shifted into thoughts. Lomo moved himself away from the mirror and over into the direction of the sliding creamed doors before him. With his right hand, it came into view before him, his index finger unlatched its still state, he pushed one sliding door to the left of him and silently moved only his upper half peering his head out into the opened space before him and diverted his eyes into the direction of Ichabod who was near the bed but, his eyes couldn’t focus on him probably. 

Ichabod before him stood there with eyes on him. But, Ichabod before him sees a different side of Lomo that he had not witnessed before he seemed distracted as if his focus point was off balance so, Ichabod spot again to him. “-Lomo?”. He spoke like a question leaning closer towards the edge of the bed placing his left hand upon the white covered blanket letting his piano like fingers rubbing them along the smooth cover in a slow but, controlled manner in a playful mood. Lomo before him, his sight adjusted to the voice that he heard once again advancing his focus point into a better cleared up one. Lomo responded with. “I swear-“. He breathed out leaning onto the edge of the sliding door frame feeling a little bit weak in his structured form not taking any notice of his slow aired breath that placed upon his lungs. “-Sex between us is over-“. He spoke panning his eyes away from Ichabod’s direction for a moment before looking back at him. “-Not even the idea of sex”. He adds with no form of smile upon his lips. 

His eyes diverted once again down upon himself feeling his un-beating heart strain closer towards his chest with a rapid exit of lime green substance busting into his veins making his right hand sting up upon his chest, his fingertips clenched into his un-beating heart beat placement within him trying to hold back the pain within him a thought came into mind. (What is wrong with me today?). He spoke in mind in his second language. His eyes trailed towards his zipper seeing it was zipped up, his mind thought of unzipping it because his body circumference was getting a little bit heated, his right hand removed from the side of his chest, his fingers came upon the gold zipper, his fingers missed the target of un-buttoning himself a few times, in the oblivious sight to Ichabod, he leant forwards a little bit towards him wondering what was up with him, Ichabod opened his mouth up to question but, Lomo got there first and spoke to him. 

Lomo manovered his head up into the direction of Ichabod before him. “I can’t undo my zipper-“. He spoke shifting himself from the side of the sliding door that was keeping him upright but, he had the right amount of strength to keep himself upwards for a short amount of time that he could give himself just to walk over to Ichabod in a guided manner by his thoughts telling himself to keep himself up on his own two feet. 

Lomo peered himself more out from the bathroom showing full view of his current state before Ichabod. Lomo eventually passed his booted metal capped boots only two steps away from Ichabod and he spoke again to him. “-Can you help me?”. He adds with a even breath getting the attention of Ichabod that he needed. Ichabod who still stood before him looked down upon Lomo’s right hand that was near the golden zipper in full view seeing a bit of black string was in the way of him getting it undone, Ichabod with a silent mind removed his left hand from the side of the white covered blanket, his fingers came into view of the golden zipper that followed suite with his right and they began to try and hanover the little string out from its noted place that was in the way of making the zipper attachment to pull down.


	41. Chapter 41

STAGE 3: KILLER

After a while of trying there was noise the string had lodged itself in the zipper really good this time, Ichabod’s cheeks flushed a bright red, his story dark chocolate eyes alined themselves upon Lomo’s ones with an added mouth of a smile as he spoke with laughter. “What the hell happened-“. He expressed in joy but, then his mind lingered on an idea that he thought it might work. “-Turn around”. He spoke in a un-joyous manner but, was still uplifted in his presentation of his emotion upon his face. 

Lomo hearing the words of Ichabod, he moved himself around taking one step to the to the left and twisting his foot spinning himself so that his back was before Ichabod, he obviously spinner a little bit to fast around, his mind unlatched the works into spaghetti not linking all the ABC’s together in order. In that motion of Lomo moving Ichabod whisked his smoothed out index finger brushing it across the tip of his nose as he felt that itch coming along, Lomo before him slightly lent back into Ichabod’s embrace into his buttoned up red long sleeved shirt, Lomo feels the red clothed scarf sitting just behind his curved neck backbone, Ichabod sees that he began to lean back into him more feeling the brief adoption of coldness tat breached the circumference of his own embraced field of atmosphere before him, he followed suite of this action but, he held the weight of the slight sudden fall of Lomo’s approach union him, Ichabod moved with either of his hands upon his shoulders but, with the exception of his left hand just upon the edges of Lomo’s ribcage seeing there was no left arm in sight and in the motion of moving Ichabod landed his head over into the left direction near the circumference of Lomo’s ear feeling the shaven sides of his head run past him nice and smooth.

Ichabod removed his head away from the side of Lomo’s face and spoke into the direction of him with no eye contact before one another. “Better we sit”. He suggested getting his hands in a better position to have a better grip slipping his hands down towards Lomo’s waist, Ichabod turned himself into the direction of the bed taking a slight turn to the left with one guided step, he placed his covered black trousered bottom onto the white covered blanket making a pressured dent upon the flat surface, with either of his hands following suite of his movements as they now guided Lomo into the direction of himself to sit upon his legged thighs, Lomo leant back on command with his right hand wavering over into the direction of Ichabod’s shoulder leaning onto him a little bit more, Ichabod placed his shaven chin near Lomo’s right shoulder feeling the boned bit beneath him, his hans by memory as his eyes stared off into space for a moment and his fingers tried to unpick the situation upon Lomo’s zipper. 

In each others embrace in complete silence, Lomo hears that Ichabod’s fingers were ripping and taring at the seems of his zipper but, in a quiet manner that seemed to be loosening the strain on his un-beating heart beat for now. The breaths that circulated the cold and warmed up bodies of themselves and slight exhale of the nostrils releasing air from inside of them out into the world before them, Ichabod released his hands from there placement upon Lomo’s zipper and executed a sigh, his hands welted in wanting to rest, he with no thought with either of his hand at his command, he wrapped his hands around the circumference of Lomo’s structured form, Lomo aloud him to proceed the comfort of his embrace, his head notched down letting his eyes slide upon the hands of Ichabod, Ichabod in that action of moving he also placed his chin this time on the back bone of Lomo’s spine and thought of something to say to him. “You like it when I take you in my arms?”. He spoke in a soft manner with an approaching smile across his lips feeling the coldness around him played with his heated barrier. 

Lomo shifted his head only into the direction of Ichabod’s voice with a brief placed smile upon his lips showing a bit of fangs in his view as he spoke. “No”. He replied. Ichabod in return removed his shaven chin away from Lomo’s spine and into the distance away from Lomo’s form for a moment, with either of his hands, he removed them from the space ditching themselves from Lomo and intertwining themselves with each other. Ichabod with faint letting go of his breath through his nostrils, he placed either of his conjoined hands tucked under his chin in a manner of thinking of what to do or even say next to him.

Ichabod in the brief moment of thought of what to do next, he strung a thought into his mind like a propelled sling shot in action hitting its target on point, either o his hands slipped away from the edges go his chin, he lent in his head before pressing his softened dried but, smoothed lips onto Lomo’s skin and spoke. “And you like little kisses like this?”. He questioned placing a light produced but, firm kiss upon the back of Lomo’s neck before commencing a sequence of little kisses upon Lomo’s spine breathing in the sent of him and feeling the coldness that he was baring around his form. Lomo response was heard. “No-“. He spoke breathing out feeling the walls of his layered skin ripple with tension of confusion upon his outcome to advance it into action but, his lips knew what to say. “-Don’t be upset”. He adds to let Ichabod down slowly with words. 

Ichabod retracted his lips from the softness of Lomo’s spine removing them from the surface of Lomo’s neck skin, with either of his hands in a nervous manner he haled them back over upon his mouth covering his lips for a moment believing everything what Lomo had spoken and let the silence acquire upon both there silenced minds in deep thought. 

In a moment of silence that had been acquired long enough, the held back breaths that added the slipped in tension upon the physical forms of each other, Ichabod from behind Lomo leant pleasingly back onto the white covered blanket gesturing his long legged trousers into more of a un-painful manner, in the movement Lomo moved into the same position as him but, leaning a little bit to the right of Ichabod, Lomo planted his bare chested formed body upon the white blanket before him, once his head rested upon the blanket Ichabod with his right leg hooked upon over Lomo’s legs intertwining his into Lomo’s, his dashing dark chocolate eyes hooked and snagged on onto the milky hazelnut green ones seeing they where looking back at him and Ichabod plucked up the courage to speak again seeing no-one of them had spoken yet in a while. 

But, Lomo got the chance to speak first. “What are you doing?”. He spoke softly with hints of his white fanged teeth in show feeling the weight of Ichabod’s leg upon him, the weight lingered with the pulsating beat of Ichabod’s repaid heart beat installed onto his body feeling the beat lingered the word of murder in his mind still. Ichabod bluntly to cover up his red cheeked cheeks. “I’m doing nothing”. He spoke with a wit of laughter at the end of it with a flash of s smile. Lomo notched his brow up at him in a playful manner. “You are so-”. He spoke catching him out on this one. Lomo smiled briefly back at him before turning his attention into the ceiling above as he exhaled out a heavy weighted breath feeling the rapids of Ichabod’s heart beat consume him in a bliss moment. “-Do you believe you can change me-“. Lomo spoke turning his attention back upon the eyes of Ichabod. Ichabod before him blinked a couple of times but, not responding just yet. “-The way I’ve changed you?”. He questioned. Ichabod in response to his question was. “I already did-“. He parked up his brow. “-Once-“. Lomo in a breath of his word slipped in his. “-But, can you do it again?”. Lomo questioned him in mid talk. Ichabod lowered his brow back into its position. “Is that a challenge, I hear?”. He questioned with a smile. “Proceed”. Lomo speaks in a waiting manner for him to proceed on with the challenge. 

Ichabod’s breath became fasted paced, Lomo picked up on that quickly with the change of his stimulated heart beat, Ichabod’s mouth became closer and closer towards Lomo’s side of his face adjacent towards his earlobe. Ichabod began to breath through his nostrils, Lomo could feel the breath upon his right sided ear, the smell of this mans sent was getting to him with no help of him wearing the red long sleeved shirt and don’t forget the red clothed scarf. It made it hard for him to not strain his unsettling un-beating heart at the subtle thought go murder amongst his lips to unleash a sexual activity but, he tried with all his might to hold back it all. 

Ichabod began to speak. “I’ve got a burning-“. This sent a chilling feeling upon Lomo that became real to him like he felt a little bit human. His aching un-beating heart began to burn its wrath upon his vessel like it was being fixed onto something not normal to him but, it was normal to Ichabod. Ichabod could feel that this was working. “-Desire for you, Lomo”. He adds letting his softened lips linger before his right earlobe. Lomo gushed out a breath from his lips before him not knowing what to say, do next or even feel. Prier to the point to not know what was Ichabod up too demolishing the fact that he had said to challenge him into pure-swaying him to fall in love again. 

Ichabod before him, looked into the eyes of Lomo seeing he was still looking up at the ceiling. “You’re like my above ground-“. His words stripped out from his mouth instantly, his heart strung a violent harsh cord to smithereens vanishing from all mouth of control, his heart plummeted to the depths of the ocean in his vessel and Ichabod’s eyes darted away from the sight of Lomo. 

Lomo wondered his eyes into the direction of Ichabod, there eyes didn’t meet instantly but, they got there in the end. The full socket of Ichabod’s eyes filled in with a water layer upon them feeling the tension he had just unleashed upon himself became more frightening and unbearable to him, Lomo sensed it all, he could see it in his eyes, the light in his eyes began to fade into something more darker making him remember the time he had told Ichabod not to even mention the word to him but, this time he wanted him to speak what he wants so, he spoke this to Ichabod. “What where you about to say?”. Lomo speaks slipping of the words from his teeth in a silent manner with no anger hooked into it. Ichabod flickered his eyelids from a moment that removed the water filled layer to disappear. 

Ichabod plucked up the courage even more to speak this word because he wasn’t shouted at this time. “-Lover”. He exhaled dashing his eyes away again from the scene of the focused upon lips of Lomo but, he was stopped in the mid-breach of Lomo’s soft planted hand that slipped gently upon the tipped brims of Ichabod’s red applied lips that quivered in the sudden shock of his hand upon his lips that hovered upon his mouth feeling the minuscule bristle hairs that wavered back and forth below Ichabod’s nose. With an arched brow this time, with all eyes of Ichabod before him, Lomo spoke out to him and said. “I’m not the man for you-“. He lowered his brow. “-You should stay-“. Lomo gently removed his hand away from the circumference of Ichabod’s mouth back down to his side. “-Clear from me”. He ended it with a breath leaving from his nostrils since his mouth locked up tight taking his eyes back up into the direction of the ceiling not wanting to look into those deep dark chocolate eyes of Ichabod’s. 

Ichabod before him without thinking for a second responded to him. “You are the most exquisite form of self destruction-“. His throat began to clog up with held back saliva that needed to be cleared from his throat. “-And I can’t stay away”. Ichabod voice sounded weakened. Lomo’s ears picked up on the sad sound from Ichabod’s mouth and the windpipe that controlled the exhale of it. Lomo’s unsettling un-beating heart strung a violent cord within him splurging out a vial vast ember of lime green liquid that began to conjure his un-beating heart to flip the tables on his own murdering intentions. Ichabod’s tentative trembling lips breathed the surface of Lomo’s earlobe once again, his eyelids closed on comment seeping out one singular salted tear to slip down his cheek, Lomo feels this time a more steady weighted breath upon the edge of his neck and earlobe. Ichabod cleared his throat before kissing and spoke knowing sure and well if he spoke what he is about too he'd be dead. “Bite me, I’m yours-“. He spoke those words that he vowed himself to never say it again but, this time he thought they would turn out for he better. “-We’ll be on the brighter side of hell”. Ichabod adds before taking the plunge of his own existence into action upon this communing challenge that he’d got himself into. 

Ichabod in complete darkness, his exposed lips planted themselves upon the softened but, structured edges of Lomo’s soft spot on his earlobe lashing out his wet and absorbed controlled tongue skimming the tipped point amongst the edge of his ear getting a quick lick upon it in a much seductive manner as he could. With his right hand, Ichabod gently caressed his fingers along the bare chest of Lomo feeling the cold smoothed out skin beneath him, Ichabod’s mouth went in for it again but, this time with either of his lips, they cupped the edge of Lomo’d ear slightly sucking the skin back into his direction before letting go, his lips moved onto Lomo’s neck deepening his sweat kisses each time he excelled forwards and Ichabod’s right hand reached Lomo’s left shoulder while his right was around the back letting his fingers hold gently onto Lomo’s neck into place. 

Lomo on the other hand was lying down perfectly beside him with his right hand around Ichabod’s board left shoulder letting Ichabod take the lead in the seduction process for a moment. Ichabod pressed his lips a little bit more deeper onto Lomo’s pulsating veins hearing a moan evoked from the baring fanged mouth out of sight of his darkened view, Lomo had tilted his head back a little, his eyelids closed on him with no warning, his fanged mouth arched open exposing the hollow inside of him letting out a pleasurable moan from the pit of his stomach slipping through the bristle shards of his mustache, his un-beating heart strings began to expand with the power of what he began to dread and that was the word love. Love had become the the ultimate ruler of his vanishing heart of existence. 

The thought of him weakened his very soul. Ichabod’s right hand spreads a little bit more pressure upon Lomo’s left shoulder, Ichabod’s angled mouth reached the rim of Lomo’s ear once again but, from the back of it letting out a warm breath on the back, Ichabod’s mouth closed before kissing back upon his neck, Lomo’s un-beating heart rate began to depend within the lungs, his breath became lowered, he leant in a little bit into Ichabod’s bed relaxing the forms of his structured bones, Ichabod leant in a little bit more but, not too much to make Lomo flee out from the current seduction tactics, Ichabod’s lips trailed with guidance of knowing where everything was he trailed the tip of his lips down towards the right side of Lomo’s shoulder making Lomo’s body freeze still for a moment, his head tilted back a little bit again, his fangs re-opened letting out a warmed concocted breath before him closing his eyelids once again feeling the motion of Ichabod’s soft planted lips upon his right sided shoulder, Ichabod’s right hand moved back and forth over towards Lomo’s chest muscle caressing his fingers upon him gliding in a circular motion and then over his left shoulder in a slow but, moving motion. 

Ichabod with his right hand slipped down over the bumps of Lomo’s muscular tones waist into the direction go Lomo’s unfastened zipper, Ichabod rubbed his piano liked hands to the edge of Lomo’s left side of his ribcage and back into the middle near his belly button. Ichabod’s hand placed upon the side of Lomo’s covered thigh moving into the centre of Lomo’s covered length, Lomo in response to his touch, Lomo arched his neck for the third time feeling this power he had commanded upon himself, he commanded his lungs to exhale a warmed out breath from his mouth, his eyelids once again shut on him feeling the tense but, pleasurable sensation of Ichabod’s hand upon him, Ichabod’s mouth soon manovered with kisses pressing along into the direction of Lomo’s right chest muscle, Lomo with his right hand slipped out from the space between Ichabod’s shoulder and towards his zipper. 

Lomo with his know intentions upon his hand, he slipped his hand over his covered legged thigh, his un-bitten nailed fingers slipped underneath his tight pushing up his hand against his packaged length forcing it to motion upwards in its contained space yearning for more connection feeling, the blood in his system rushed through his veins like a race car dancing its filed engine, Ichabod in the same connecting moment feels his heart beat faster than before, he placed his right hand upon the zipper with his adaptable fingers he took one go at it and he pushed the zipper down with his index finger and his thumb. 

The zipper eventually un-hooked from its stride state. Ichabod let his index finger slip into the side of Lomo’s underneath edged trousers slipping upon his black underwear feeling the closeness he got, he got deeper into the feeling, Lomo released his hand away from his length moving it back to the side of his thigh leaving it there for a moment, Ichabod on the other hand circled around the circumference of Lomo’s spaced packaged length with his hand, he motioned it forwards masking over to his thighs reeling it back and forth over the length.


	42. Chapter 42

STAGE 3: KILLER

In the motion of his hand, Ichabod inhaled inwards opening up the valves of his eyelids into the focused point of Lomo’s eyes, his right hand trailed back up to the side of Lomo’s neck, then he motioned his fingers to the side of his jaw letting his fingers ripple like small waves across his face, Ichabod sees the attraction he had on him, Lomo couldn’t take his eyes off him, Lomo’s eyes lightly closed seeping himself into blackness before reopening them up again seeing the vivid colour of red slip into his sights before tilting his head back feeling Ichabod’s pull on him controlled every breaking moment of his straining heart in a trance feeling Ichabod’s fingers slip across his chin, down in the centre of his neck, back up again to the side of his jaw and back down upon his covered black underwear.

Ichabod’s hand slipped into the gap once again between Lomo’s underwear freeing more of the tipped edged trouser flap making more space for his hand to slip in, Ichabod with a strong contact into Lomo’s eyes, Ichabod feels the hard on Lomo was carrying, his hand placed a little bit more pressure on his own hand sliding his hand up and down just on the rim go his bicep placing more pressure upon his palm on the second round. Ichabod nudged his body forwards in the interaction of his own emotion of wanting to take this to the next level and Lomo in that instant breath out a word he’d never thought he’d say to him. “Menu”.He relived from his lips in all serious that changed upon the atmosphere dipping into something more serious then what he had just spoken. 

Ichabod leant back away from him with an opened mouth, a breath of air before him sucked into his active lungs and evoked a word. “What!”. He speaks with a second exhale of his own breath. Lomo leant in his head a little bit more to him so, that they where eye to eye. “You heard me”. He responded. Ichabod was still slightly speechless but, he responded still. “But, I didn’t bring an-“. In that moment of a slight gap in his words. Lomo took that chance again to explain. “-Well do it raw”. He spoke the words that intrigued the intentions upon Ichabod’s bountiful eyes before him but, then they dwindled into something more serious that lashed out upon his active form. “Are you sure?”. He spoke revealing a more whispered tone across his voice. “Yes-“. Lomo nodded. “-I’m sure, Just take it easy”. Lomo blankly invited for Ichabod to do the doing with Ichabod caught off it quickly. 

I mean. Ichabod was beside himself with trembling nerves on joy and more nerves on the end of it making his body ripple with cold chills. He had never in his life done it raw. Even with Summer they had always used protection but, if hes doing it with someone he loves. Knowing they either love him back or not. He shouldn’t worry. Should he?. Ichabod went quiet for a moment. His mind went wild for a moment. He knew what to do but, should he do it. Was there something hiding behind his invitation to proceed the challenge. Was Lomo leaving again with pinned into his mind. Is this the last time they will see each other like this. 

Ichabod took his own chance upon this event.

Ichabod leant inwards a little bit more, Lomo’s right hand placed it upon the mans shoulder imbedding his index finger around the first button with his thumb just on the edge of it as he began to un-button the red sleeved shirt before him in silences, once he had done he strung his hand back upon upon the edge of Ichabod’s collar bone imbedding his index finger just underneath the seem of his shirt, Ichabod leant into the action of wanting to press his lips against Lomo’s with his eyelids closing on pursuit of the thrill with the licence to kiss, Lomo invited him into his lips, Lomo closed his eyelids on command, there lips pressed together holding in each of there own air within them and in the gentle manner of there lips they pulled apart from each other. 

They both looked back into each others opened eyes. For a moment with each others lips parted letting the air that surrounded them seep into there bodies, Lomo with his right hand slithered up his fingers into the direction of Ichabod’s collar bone following the seems of the shirt to his slightly visible shoulder and with a slight movement of his index finger he pushed it off the shoulder with ease that stripped of the other side is well from the structured form of Ichabod’s shoulder making him completely bare upon his upper half. 

Lomo placed his hand back upon the edge of Ichabod’s shoulder, they both leaned into each other, nose close to nose and mouth close to mouth but, not close enough to touch. Lomo feels the weighted warmth breath Ichabod was baring around his minuscule flaring nostrils. Ichabod before him on his shoulder feels the coldness upon Lomo’s hand. Lomo approached his moustached lipped mouth upon Ichabod’s first pressing them into his with the subtle gesture of a breath leaving his mouth, Ichabod approved the gesture, once they connected the unleashed the kiss at once letting there noses touch together as they stared into the eyes together seeing the mirror image of themselves through the focused lens and in the subtle motions of there body movements they began to remove each article of clothing that was left until they where both stripped down to the core of the skin covered bone structured forms in the complete brightness before them.


	43. Chapter 43

STAGE 3: KILLER

Dark and mysterious faces beyond their control became controlled.

They both lied there together in all there embraced skin on skin. Lomo was placed before Ichabod in the spooning position, Ichabod had his right hand upon the edges of Lomo’s bare waist feeling the underneath strain he had upon himself, his body ached with the sensation of injecting his length into this mans form with no form of protection but, he was doing this for love, he slipped into position, Lomo in a response to feeling Ichabod inside of himself slightly bucked inwards but, his back arched forwards letting his neck follow suite feeling the pain rush through him, Lomo’s right hand advanced from its still state, it strung out, masked over onto Ichabod’s right thigh pushing slightly in-tune with Ichabod motioned movements of his hips sliding back and forth with evoked heated fumed breaths in the fascination of the event.

Lomo with his fangs on complete show, he slipped out a breath from his parted exposed mouth feeling Ichabod inside of him more with his eyelids shut closing in all the lightness around them, his neck leant into Ichabod’s space from behind him slipping underneath his head in the spaced area from behind him, Ichabod with the invitation upon this mans neck that showed up in view before him, his lips planted upon the cold but, heated soul beneath him placing his soft lips upon this mans neck in pure delight with a gentle exhaling breath, Lomo feels his skin tough his upon his neck veins making them feel warm as the sweat began to produce from the heat of the action and the bold light from above that casted over there active free living souls beneath it doing the Gods deed. 

Lomo gradually removed his right hand from the side of Ichabod’s thigh feeling the push that Ichabod insisted upon his form deepening his pressured hand upon the side of his waist, upon Ichabod’s neck the red cloth came into play slipping upon Lomo’s face just near the tip of his ear, Lomo with the un-attachment of his hand he found a place upon Ichabod’s exposed ear letting him nailed fingers dwindle in the bunch of black hair that lady took its place upon Ichabod’s head reeling his fingers back and forth into it feeling the electrical current ruth through his joints in his fingertips pulling on the strings of his hair in a aching moment of there connection feeling this urging un-beating heart that exposed a more violent thrust of strain unleashing a more potent burning lime green liquid within him to slightly kick start his un-beating heat to perform a normal beating heart once again. It felt powerful to Lomo to feel this.

Ichabod with the action of his hips connecting into Lomo’s hips closing on the seal of there skin, he arched his neck honing in on his neck with his lips, his lips breached the active veins below pressing the folds of his mouth upon him once again, his right hand loosened up on Lomo’s hip once again letting the feeling of there connection linger in action, Lomo’s right hand detached itself from the space upon Ichabod’s head and connected his fingers into Ichabod’s left hand that had his elbow hooked under Lomo’s neck, Ichabod’s lips naturally meet Lomo in the embrace of each other hearing each others breath upon one another, Lomo closed the seal of there parted lips and his heart began to thrash around like a wrecking ball in a sight confined cage letting the lime green substance move around in his system freely prolonging his un-human life to Ichabod. 

Thus, commanded his mind to speak into the baring forms of their naked forms together upon the sheets of the bed. “I want to bite you”. Lomo speaks letting the words roll of his fanged teeth that where in show. Ichabod in a brief moment of thought occurred the same feeling he had when he said it but, flipped sided it to a more serious thinking manner before responding to him. His mind was made up. He’ll live or die with his decision. “Bite me-“. Ichabod spoke in the seductive manner that he could conjure up, Lomo’s straining vial lime green substance within him bounded with repelling the connecting thoughts of his skin but, Lomo’s that came out from his mouth where rightly spoken to him. “Are you sure?”. He questioned disobeying his strict rules upon himself. “Yes”. Just as those words roll off the tongue of Ichabod’s mouth, Lomo rolled on more over to his side, Ichabod’s back breached the softness of the bed, his eyes gradually came into focus of Lomo’s dazed and seductive ones. Lomo with grace upon his structured form, placed his fang baring lips against Ichabod’s neck, with on inhale of his breath, he launched his fangs into action, his eyes closed shut on him and took Ichabod into another dimension of his mind that lasted throughout the whole night in there sexual antics. 

The dun drams of the sun arose from the earths crust slipping past the wheat fields in the gaps that it could, the bright light shined upon the white painted walls of Ichabod’s mansion, from the bathroom wall it sharpened up through a widthed space in the wall, it shined on through past the sliding doors, across the cream coloured carpet and onto the active bed. Upon the bed itself it acquired to slumbered souls, there bodies were shielded by the white thick rimmed blanket that masked over there bare bodies that where conjoined together with bare soft limbs and hands. 

Ichabod and Lomo where facing towards one another in a deep sleep, there breaths could be heard from under the sheets, there chest rises up pushing against the blanket and Ichabod could feel the coldness that bared around Lomo still. His sense of awareness became into action, his breath advanced a little bit faster, his eyeballs within his sockets began to move, his eyelids opened up focusing on what was before him, he opened up his lips to lick the dryness off of them while exhaling out a needed yawn afterwards and his eyes sees that Lomo had stayed. His mind came into two thoughts about this. The first thought was that this was great that Lomo had stayed the full night with him but, with the second thought was this was odd to him. Back on there first talks with each other Lomo wouldn't allow himself to sleep throughout the night and wake up next to him. Had something changed within him?. 

Ichabod in the covered white sheet of blanket, his right arm stung out before him, his guided handed fingers gentle hovered upon the shoulder of Lomo who laid himself facing him with his left stubbed shoulder in his view that was exposing his fleshy covered up skin, his eyes see the faint stitched marks that never seemed to heal, Ichabod leaned in a little bit close to it out of curiosity, he had never seen it up close, his dark brown eyes sees the fain stitched up marks on the end of the stubbed fold of skin and them something caught his attention feeling a change of atmosphere upon the room. His mind went off the rails. He sensed within him that he was being watched but, in a playful manner that soothed his racing heart beat. 

Ichabod's eyes trailed upwards into the direction of the known opened eyes of Lomo who was awake now. Ichabod made the first move of speaking. " You slept". He spoke looking into the eyes of him that seemed not on him all the time. Lomo's revolving mind latched onto his existence, his head notched to the left seeing there was light coming in from the windows room and not from the light above, he expressed a small ‘ahhh’ moment in his mind.

Lomo faced back into the direction of the right of him seeing his and Ichabod’s cloths where all spread all over the floor but, his boots where close together and the right way up. Lomo turned his head to the other side seeing nothing had changed from last night witch was a good thing. Lomo’s eyes turned into Ichabod’s view. “I slept….-“. He spoke in a soft but, fretting tone. His eyeballs began to dwindle themselves to the ground letting his eyelids cast over his eyes. “-I have never sleep before throughout-“. His eyeballs advanced upwards letting Ichabod see the full circumference of them. “-The whole night-“. He speaks adding more of a wobbly tone to his octave.

Lomo quickly on his structured command, he propelled himself out from the bed with his right hand he removed the white blanket sheet from his physical naked form, he placed his token bare feet upon the soft carpeted floor and padded two steps away from the bed placing his right hand upon the side of his waist with a slight shake of his head with narrowed boarded brows. Out from the eye sight from Ichabod, Lomo narrowed his brows even more downwards in a stiff controlling manner, his eyeball pupils expanded within the eye sockets, his clamped exposed fanged teeth came into a violent show and his heavy baring exhaling breath was heard by the strung up stunned Ichabod. 

That breath shacked the walls of the layered active skin of Ichabod who now laid himself upright with his legs underneath him that held him upwards with either of his hands placed beside him. Ichabod's heart pounded rapidly like a engine filled train going to know where and not stopping for passengers. Lomo's un-beating heart however, was defused of all its existence. He felt he was completely hollowed out like an oak tree. He needed to be feed again. There was no straining and no pound of the lime green substance entering his veins. This scarred him. What had he done and what has he become now. He had to leave. 

Lomo with a swift turn of his body, he faced into the direction of Ichabod swiftly moving his right hand over his packaged length, his mouth parted open showing the white pointed fangs and he spoke in a more aggressive manner that before that struck Ichabod before him to be very still in this moment of interaction between them both that was with no warning of invitation. "LEAVE!". Was all he could muster up at this point. The wave of aggressive tension washed over Ichabod's Half-Blood body sending him signals to leave. That stroke of fear Ichabod had gotten when Lomo bit him in a not so pleasing manner, the thoughts and emotions of that came rushing back into his system. He had to change the subject. He gave that a shot.

Ichabod had to think of something quick or this will be the last chance of his survival by the look upon Lomo’s face said it all. His eyes engaged upon the snagged arrangement of Lomo’s un neat hair. It was not what it normally looked like. Ichabod with his left hand removed the white blanket sheet from his thighs making them seen, Ichabod moved his body from the bed onto his own two feet, he lifted upwards from the bed turning himself into the standing position, he took one foot forwards padding across the floor with either of his exposed bare arms dangling beside him, once he reached the circumference of Lomo’s view he felt the aggressive power he was holding around him, he stopped not going any further and spoke with a pleasing smile across his face hiding the fact that he was full of emotions that had fully blown out of fear in his compacted heart that was racing. “You’re hair-“. His cheeks began to flush red. “-Is so messed up. You should, like go look in…..-“. His words slipped off the railing of his teeth. He had a flash back moment releasing he had never seen Summer in front of a mirror witch came to realisation to believe that Vampires or a Vampuman in this case could not see themselves but, Lomo wasn’t going to let this slide this time round. “Look-“. His brows backed off the tension upon his folded skin slightly. “-In a what?”. He speaks wanting to know what Ichabod had to say about him. 

Ichabod before him went silent. He felt it would have been rude to answer it. So, without getting a response Lomo applied the words again but, spoke it differently in sound. “-I want to hear you say it”. He adds un-tensioning his eyebrows even more back to there placid state upon his folds of skin. Lomo moved his right inked arm sliding upon his hand to the side of his waist exposing his length, he detached his hand from his form and upon Ichabod’s waist. 

Ichabod in the silence of each others breath, either of his hands moved upwards towards his red clothed scarf, his piano like fingers embedded themselves upon it, unlocking the tight knotted bundle of cotton that it was in, once it was released from his neck, with his right hand Ichabod pulled on one end of the scarf, he in a guided manner stung it upon the active flesh of Lomo placing it around his shoulders, Lomo could feel the scarfs cotton fabric upon him making him slight feel at ease with the wrath of hunger in his mind, both ends of the red clothed scarf now sanctioned upon the mans shoulder dangling before his bare chest, Ichabod removed his hand and looked back up at him with those full filled eyes of his taking this all in at a slow pace.


	44. Chapter 44

STAGE 3: KILLER

With no further talk Lomo released his hand from the side of his waisted, he motioned himself to the right of Ichabod, he bent down slightly, with his right hand he hoisted up within his prepared hands in control of the movement, he slipped in the white long sleeved shirt into them from the ground, in a quick swift action he released them pushing them up upon his bar shoulder, he padded a little bit more away from him in the same bending position, his hand once again slipped upon the black cotton tailored jacket into his hand, he once again pushed his fighters in a flicking action letting the cotton tailored jacked fling upon into the direction of his shoulder, it landed perfectly upon it, on the third go of walking stood up with his back straight, he walked on forwards past Ichabod leaving him there in silence but, just along the way once his right handed fingers where free he hooked his middle fingers into the left boot, his body bent down slightly, his thumb pressed on into the other boot, he clapped his fingers together and hoisted them up in his controlled hand hoisting up the black metal capped boots from the ground and went completely out of sight from Ichabod. 

Lomo walked into the room, he placed all his belongings on the ground before him, with his right hand without doing anything else he placed his hand onto the sliding doors handle, he pushed his fingers forwards letting the door handle connector hit into the other side connecting it together letting himself hide behind the sliding doors away from Ichabod while he dressed himself in secret, Lomo placed his right hand upon his waist resting upon his hip bone tapping his index finger upon his skin thinking of what to put on first but, all that came to mind was (That red clothed scarf looked surprisingly taste around Ichabod’s neck) but, now it was on his neck that excelled the thought of the storm brewing hunger in the pit of his hollowed out stomach and in other words it was as if the life inside of him had been ripped out from his formed body like all the filled up oxygen had left out of his roomed structured form.

Lomo had to customise his appearance. 

First off Lomo bent down with his right hand before him, his fingers slipped into one side of his underwear grabbing the edge, his right leg slipped into the first hole, he bended a little bit more to the floor, his left foot placed into the adjacent hole, he in a slightly slow movements began to hall the black underwear upwards towards his hip bones, it masked over his length hiding the packaged forms of himself and removed his hand back down to the floor once again. 

The second part, Lomo reached his hand down once again before him, his index finger slipped into the un-used belt holes, his hand motioned upwards just before his knees, his right leg once again slipped into the funnel like hole of his black trouser leg, once his bare foot his the tiled white flooring his white foot followed suite, once his feet where both in, he straightened up his back boned spine, he looked down upon the slightly annoying zipper, each time well, sometimes he had this problem of not zipping well, today he’d had to get it right, with his right hand he placed it upon the gold zipper switch like handle, he with the slightest amount of pressure upon his index finger and thumb he pulled up the gold zipper, the edges of his mouth spreads out in the opposite direction, his face gleamed with joy but, in the freaky looking kind of joy that hinged on the idea of horror. The zip meet the end of its delicate journey upwards. Lomo was pleased. Lomo removed his hand from the gold switched plastic bit relaxing his shoulders. 

The third part of his appearance came upon his unlaced up metal capped boots. With either of his bare feet he placed his right bare foot with no need to socks, he placed his foot right into it, he knelt down a little bit in stance, with the use of his trained fingertips tying the two loose strands of string into a bow. he had loads of practice to do it with one hand, the right placement of his fingers and the pressure he had to put upon it to get the job done, once his right foot was done he moved on over to the left one, he leant back up into a straightened stance, his left foot slipped into his left metal capped boot, he knelt down again but, leaning to one side more than the other and tied the bow with great gifted fingers that served their purpose well. 

Lomo straightened his back up once again, he breathed out before him, his right hand slipped upon the side of his waist briefly flickering his eyeballs into the direction of the mirror seeing the dash of red into his sights but, his eyes turned to the floor seeing his white long sleeved shirt scrunched up on the floor next to his black tailored jacket that fitted him perfectly and his eyes turned to the mirror once again loosing train of thought for undressing his upper half he took a moment to appreciate the placement of the red clothed scarf upon his neck. 

His right hand had to know do another great deed of making himself more presentable. Lomo with his right hand made the tipped ends of the red clothed scarf saline side by side together at the right measurement, his right hand with eyes on the mirror before him, his lips closed letting his eyes focus on the action upon his hand, he clipped his fingers onto the right sided red clothed scarf, he swung it over to the left, his hand with one thumb upon it to keep it into place, his other fingers cringed onto the other strand of red clothed scarf, he rapped it around a couple of times in a swirling action letting the mother load of the snakes bounding wrapped form rap around the un-active or liver small mouse killing it slowly as it devours its structure coma hospital catastrophe, in the gap before his neck and the red clothed scarf he pushed up the long bit of scarf up and over and through the tunnel like a roller coster moving up and down on the tracks. His fingers pulled down on the red clothed scarf letting ti fall into place, his fingers detached from the longer strand and moved on over to the small slither of the red clothed, he placed his inner finger and thumb upon it, his thumb grabbed from underneath and he pulled it down with the help of his other fingers letting it glide on upwards into its position that it needed to be.


	45. Chapter 45

STAGE 3: KILLER

Once he was done, at this very moment he turned slightly on his side looking at himself in the mirror seeing the side of his exposed formed body, seeing his ribbed boned cages formed in and outwards each time he took a knowing controlled breath with his head slightly tilted upwards and a sly smile came across his lips exposing his fanged teeth into view of him that spared a few words to express out from his mouth. “Would you fuck me?-“. He moved his body a little bit more letting his eyes plant upon the back of his spine. “-I’d fuck me-“. He began to laugh at his own words. “-I’d fuck me so hard”. He adds in a deeper controlled tone. 

With a moment of pause that acquired no sound of a Vampuman’s voice neither a Half-Blood’s voice. Lomo’s high alerted senses caught onto something that feed his mind into a conjured thought of murder, with the fact of wearing the red clothed scarf made it immediately more difficult for him to not answer to this beckoning call of food, he out from sight of Ichabod advanced towards the closed window, with his right hand, his neck motioned downwards for his eyes to see the big picture before him, his fingers latched upon the gold latch of the window, he heaved the gold bar upwards letting it slide upwards letting the warmth of the suns heat latch onto his skin like a bad leech that will never suction cup itself off from the active soul it had come upon, he removed his right hand from the window and leant back upon his right leg for a moment gaging the size of the rectangular size of the unfilled space before him with an arched brow. 

The size for him to practically jump from the two story building was perfect for him. Lomo backed himself right up against the sliding doors making the distance between him and the window grater. Lomo with his hollowed naked out innards showed no sign of strain but, his mind applied the strain upon it in a moment of thought. He turned the edge of his chin into the direction of the unseen Ichabod thinking if he should stay or not but, in his mind he knew his time was up, sometime in the future he will no longer be walking the earth, his mind diverted that thought away from his ticking mind, his eyes straightened up towards the windowed frame, he in a slip of a exhaled reeling opened fanged mouth, he propelled himself off the the seems of the sliding doors, he wished through the wind feeling it slice across his skin, his right hand reached upon the framed window, his right foot placed upon the ledge, his left foot pushed himself up from the ground parachuting himself out from the window, in one second flat, Lomo sectioned his structured body into the form that he could make himself stand on his own two feet, his metal booted shoes hit the ground with power from the jump, he with his right hand latched out from the side of him spreading out his hands and controlled his movement before carrying on further. He didn’t believe that he could make it but, he did.

Thus, made Podraj’s ears and eyes come into action. His eyes removed themselves from the rectangular screen before him scanning into the direction of the sound, his eyes caught onto the moving figure who stood near the mansion near the red painted from door, his eyes widened seeing who it was right in front of him, he removed his red left trousered leg from his right and leant in closer towards the window blinking his eyes a couple of times trying to see through the brightness of the sun that hit the thick wall of the sand. 

Lomo with no observational skills on Podraj who was sat in the car, Lomo began to advance outwards away from the car following the pure elusive sent of a thing he couldn’t grasp on it just yet. But, as he gained closer and closer following the imaginary trail of the sent gave him some evidence to work upon. It gave him the picture of what he was sensing. He sensed, a living being who had accompanied itself with a four legged creature. 

Once Lomo walked on by the car in a complete trance, Podraj’s eyes followed his movements as he shifted out of frame before him, Podraj with pure thought of curiosity, he placed his black hand held Playstation upon the dash board of the car, his right hand slipped into the inner door handle, he flipped the door handle outwards away from him unlocking the door from its still state, with slight pressure he pushed the door open to a good space for his left leg to strung out in the colour of dark red that was highlighted by the sun making it a lighter that it really was, his black laced up all stars hit the wall of the heated dirt beneath him, he motioned his upper clothed half out from the black leather seat leaving the circumference of his fathers dark green car that had better days, upon the car was patches of rust that needed to be fixed, Podraj let the dark green door close from behind him, Podraj took an inhale of the unrevealing wind, it was dry and slightly hard to breath. 

His head turned into the following footsteps of Lomo that he’d left behind, his eyes honed in on the distance seeing what he could make out like a completely focussed sense, Podraj faced back into the direction of the mansion tilting his head up slightly at the remembered bathroom opened framed window from above, his eyes then sectioned upon the red painted door, he released a breath letting a slight smirk approach his lips and took to the red door. 

He reached the door getting out from the sun, the darkness of the shade was cold, not hot, with a held back breath, his right hand propelled over into the direction of the golden handle door knob, his fingers latched onto it, his wrist turned opening up the already unlocked door removing itself out from its stationed space making it move with a controlled lead upon the magic hand that was controlling it, he pushed the door forwards letting his eyes hook onto the un-lit room before him, his right hand unlatched from the door gold knob, he took his first steps into the room, he walked on further letting the red coloured door shut from behind him, he didn’t bother looking at anything else he headed straight up into the direction of the staircase, he advanced his booted feet upon the wooden creaky wooden steps and controlled the accumulation of his breath in each step not knowing what would be the scene up there.

Once he reached the last step, he halted all motions of himself to not proceed forwards just yet. His head turned into the direction of Ichabod’s masters room hearing nothing but, he picked up on the focused breaths that was silently animating out from the nostrils of Ichabod in his room, he had scened senses like this since he was a child, he was very good at hide and seek. The other kids that he grew up with besides Sauli, the other kids hated him for finding them all the time in obscure hiding places thinking he would never find them because he would always know where they are. 

Podraj moved on forwards away from the staircase, he walked down the pathed hallway, he lead himself into the direction of the master bed room, his booted feet stopped at the seem of the floor where a metal strip was in-between the seconded carpeted floor as he was on the wooden stripped planked floor that smelt like pine wood from the forest trees that where once here, his eyes guided themselves upon the white door before him, his breath lessened leaking itself out from his nostril, his right hand before the knowing cracked door, with his fingers that masked the edge of the door slipping into the other side of the doors structure, with a release of his breath he pushed the door open, swinging it outwards before him detaching his hand from the doors structure and at that moment his thoughts became all mixed of what he saw before him.

Podraj’s eyes expanded outwards, in his vision, he sees Ichabod was sitting on the edge of the neatly presented bed all dressed up in his clothing with one leg upon the other tying up his black shoe laced shoe but, his eyes caught onto a figure before him, his eyes connected to the unknown figure who sectioned himself in the middle between the frame of the door and the door itself. Ichabod’s eyes expanded also letting a smile slip across his lips. Podraj eyes weakened in expansion. His eyes honed in on his neck seeing no red clothed scarf that Summer had given him for there vow to not have sex before marriage. 

Podraj felt a caesium that began to grow between them. Ichabod removed his leg from upon his knee, his face turned into something more serious. “What are you doing here?”. He speaks in a uneven tone wondering what had called him here if it was something really important to say. “-I thought you didn’t want to come into the mansion”. He adds. “Well-“. Podraj spoke as he began to advance more into the room placing either of his beginning sweating palms into either side of his pockets. “-I ah-“. He expressed out a breath. “-Where is you’re red clothed scarf?”. He speaks diverting the current question Ichabod had asked him. 

Ichabod briefly looked over into the direction of the bathroom with a weighted exhale of breath that seeped out from his lips. “Lomo has it-“. He spoke looking back into those changeable eyes of his sons. “-Hes in the bathroom”. Podraj immediately shook his head with battering eyelids. Once he stopped shaking his head, his eyes straightened up and looked dead straight into his view. “Lomo has escaped-”. He speaks seeing the look upon his fathers face was a little shocked with a slight twitch of his left eye just under the poled backed under his eye socket twitched. “-Hes outside walking towards a human and a golden retriever in plane daylight with two other men”. That raised a highly powered light bulb that flickered on in the innards of his head knowing Lomo was with the two men he’d meet before when he and Lomo had that row when Lomo had come back from the three days but, now he had there names.


	46. Chapter 46

STAGE 3: KILLER 

Peter and Reykjavik were on the same spit of dried up dirt road that Lomo was on. They, Peter was sat in the passengers seat alongside Reykjavik who was at the wheel both sitting in his black streamlined polished up Leyland P76 driving with both hands upon the red leather strapped wheel along the distant straight long widthed road heading towards the location of Ichabod’s white mansion. 

Before them in the distant view earthed a black haired, pale complexion, mid-20s male walking casually in his sandy brown coloured flopped sandals, walking with his head held high along the side of the road, he wore on this brightest day a white cleaned singlet that was tucked in by his black belt in the middle with a gold buckle that held everything in place, he wore cream coloured trousers with his right hand resting upon inside the pocket and in his left hand was being pulled, pulled by his golden retriever who wore a darkened red colour that clipped the red leash that lapped around his left hand, the golden retriever is called Lemon, obviously and his owners name is Daglish.

Daglish with his eyes straightened in the forwards direction, he was oblivious to the fact that a blood thirsty extremist bare chested Vampuman was inches from behind him, following each footstep this man too before him and breathed out from his nostrils to not press his breath upon the man in a deepened weighted manner so, that he couldn’t be noticed right then and there. He had a skill for this sort of thing not being noticed straight away.

Lomo in a waiting moment spoke out to this man. ”Würdest du mich ficken? - Would you fuck me?”. Daglish heard another mans depend thicker voice slipped from behind him that came into his listening ears, he stopped completely in his tracks seeing in his peripheral vision that Lemon had already turned his head into the mans direction with a closed chopped jaw expressing an aggressive formed sound from the pit of his stomach, Daglish held his breath in with no hesitation wanted upon his active lungs, he turned himself around with his dark chocolate eyes slipping into the hazelnut green ones, Lomo finally sees this man before him, he had the same build as Ichabod, the way his hair was cut ,bold in volume of height, his eyes, oh his eyes where the same deepness as Ichabod’s, Daglish before him scanned the man before him seeing he was shirtless, he wore black metal capped boots, black trousers that had no form of belt upon them and the red clothed scarf that was hooked around his neck and knotted in the middle. Daglish felt a little bit curious as to why this formed being was here. But, first he had to question the response to his spoken words.

"Woher weißt du, ich so schwingen? - How do you know I swing that way?”. He spoke stepping a little bit closer towards him invading his space a little bit. “Gut- - Well-“. He spoke breathing out.  
"-seine Wahr ist es nicht - Its true isn’t it”. He speaks taking a gander at the eyes of him but, not for a long periods of time they soon meet the ones of the blue eyes snarling deeply upon its rickety caged rips, the golden retriever, Lemon who was staring straight at him still, Lomo’s eyes gendered back over into the direction of this unknown man before him with a slight rase in his head lifting it upwards towards the sun but, with his eyes still focused upon him and spoke. 

“Knien - Kneel”. He speaks softly getting the attention he needs from him in a instant trance of evoked words that slipped from the brims of his mouth and into the willing none-held back ears of Daglish, his left hand released the red leashed tension upon it, he knelt down beside Lomo a little bit closer than he should have thought it would be but, Lomo insisted Daglish to move in a little bit more closer that he would have liked, Lomo tilted his chin into this mans direction, his eyes followed suite and the sun from behind him masked over his form letting before him quant a patch of shade before him that covered the formed body of Daglish. 

Lomo sees the mans deep dark chocolate eyes filled with full of desire upon them.  
“Weiter - Proceed”. Lomo speaks to him placing his right hand upon the back of the mans head gripping onto the mans black hair feeling the bounded strands of hair sticking to his fingers as he placed a little bit of pressure upon the mans head to move it closer to his un-belted but, zipped up zipper. Daglish without giving it a second thought, even though he should have, he proceeds with caution but, his willing heart demolished the thought of it not letting it advance more into his thought process, Daglish pressed his soft red applied lips up against the cotton covered package of Lomo feeling the hardness upon his pressed up against lips, he strung out his wet absorbed tongue in a seductive manner to pretend like he was touching the real thing and in that moment Lomo had the opened up enveloped seal to have licence to kill in that life a death moment.  
Now back over to Peter and Reykjavik. 

Reykjavik had both hands on the red leather strapped wheel of the car, Peter sat comfortably in the passengers seat sitting on the back leather seat, his eyes glanced forwards into the direction of the road seeing three distinctive figures before him, his eyesight honed in on the action that was being played, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he turned his attention to Reykjavik but, he got there first. "Ich sehe, was Sie hatte gerade Szene - I see what you had just scene”. He speaks pressing down upon the padded platform of the accelerator a little bit more advancing the car forwards into Lomo’s direction, Reykjavik turned the car off the curb of the cemented road inches before Lomo, Daglish and Lemon. 

Lomo turned on his clipped padded paws, he hollered out a bark singling Daglish that there where visitors, that got the attention of Lomo not Daglish since he was being tracended into something more un-human like, Lomo straighten his eyes up at the black car but, he didn’t catch a good glimpse at them so, he faced back around to the human being before him a carried on to what he was doing but, just before he could even breach his lips to the active mans souls skin he got interrupted again, Peter who stood from behind them in a nervous manner he placed a gentle hand upon the shoulder of Lomo halting all actions to proceed the action of killing this human life form, In a single lashing glare that was unseen by Peter and Reykjavik. 

Lomo turned his triggered attention to them both seeing Peter and Reykjavik where stood before him in there black suites with an added dark red tie that hooked around there necks. Daglish just behind Lomo lapsed out of the sudden trance that pulled him out from it, his eyes fixated on what was before him feeling the atmosphere had changed, he stopped what he was doing and leant his body back a bit from Lomo to get a good clear view of what was going on before him, Lomo’s band widthed eyes alined themselves to Peter’s and Reykjavik’s ones. Peter with an opened mouth inhaled in the dry spaced wind just under his nose and spoke to him. "Wie ist das Blut Probe? - How is that blood tasting?”. He questioned to him. Lomo turned his eyes into Peter’s. ”Ich habe nicht die Chance zu gehen yet- hatte - I haven’t had the chance to proceed yet-“. He spoke breathing out a heavy weighted tone with a flicker of an arched brow. "-Nicht Sorge das ist nicht meine erste Geisel situations - -Don’t worry this isn’t my first hostage situation-“. He speaks with a flicker of playful tone, he lowered his brow seeing the looks upon the face of Peter and Reykjavik to express more words out from his mouth.

"-Dies Ist kein Job- - -This isn’t a job-“. He gleamed with a evil smile. "-Ich Habe nicht gesagt worden, es zu tun. Es ist ein Leben Stil- - -I haven’t been told to do it. Its a life style-“. He spoke with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "-Ich Will beißen den Menschen- - -I want to bite him-“. He spoke reeling the excitement out from him. "Und du bist in meinem Weg bekommen - And you’re getting in my way”. He adds. Peter took a step forwards. “Nein- - No-“. He began to speak in a stern voice to him like a father would to his little girl. "-Ich Werde es nicht zulassen! - -I won’t allow it!”. He adds wanting him not to proceed. Lomo before him lunged at him in a menacing action of his right tattooed hand lapped around the band widthed vessel of Peter’s neck pulling his neck closer towards himself making Peter move in his spot. "Ich dachte, ich habe dir gesagt, ich the - I thought I told you, I do the-“. His hand tightened around his neck making Peter breath weakened.   
"-Bitting Hier - Bitting around here”. He reeled out a raw breath that fogged up the lens of Peter’s eyes for a brief moment. 

Lomo detached his fingers from Peter’s neck pushing him backwards back into the position he once was in before. Daglish on the other hand stood up in a quiet manner looking from the back of Lomo, his face filled with worry as it pulled the heart strings of his heart feeling he had been here too long, he had to leave but, how?. A thought shifted into his mind slipping through the cracks. (Das Leben des Menschen bedeuten nicht, nichts zu diesen inhabiters- - Human life don’t mean nothin’ to these inhabiters-). His eyes swigged away from the scene looking into the face of Lemon seeing he was now cowering behind him with a whimper attached to his physical form. Daglish throat snagged of a feeling. (-Dose Diese Dunkelheit einen Namen? - Dose this darkness have a name?). His eyeballs lit up in the direction of the black suited men with the dash of dark red that applied onto their ties hearing them speak. Lomo breathed out in frustration. "Lässt das funktionieren wie- - Lets work this out like-“. He went quiet for a moment thinking of a word to use. “-Gentleman - Gentleman”. He expressed with a second breathed smile.


	47. Chapter 47

STAGE 3: KILLER

But, before Peter and Reykjavik could answer Daglish placed his words into Lomo’s direction of his hearing ears to change the scene for a moment. "Welche Art von Blutsauger sind Sie? - What kind of blood suckers are you?”. He speaks to the ears of Lomo. Lomo in the unseen view of Daglish, his expression paused for a moment in his current train of thought, he turned himself around and faced Daglish who was now standing up before him with either of his hands inside his pocket trousers. ”Ich mag die Blut der Opfer zu trinken, ich komme across- - I like to drink the blood of any victim, I come across-“. He speaks with a negative smile. Out of sight of him Peter and Reykjavik moved subtle in there position while Peter folded his arms before him making creases in his black buttoned up long sleeved cotton jacket. "-seine Im Bücher- - -Its in the books-“. Lomo proceeds to explain to him. "-Ich Sie wie ein Vakuum zu trinken. Es ist wie- - -I drink them like a vacuum. Its like-“. He expressed a breath out in a moment in thought wavering his right hand out before him. 

"-Haben Sie die Show Hannibal gesehen? zufällig - -Have you seen the show Hannibal? by any chance”. Daglish nods but, then responded to him. "Ja, aber wie funktioniert this- - Yes but, how does this-“. Lomo butted in. "-Hannibal Des Kannibalismus ist ein Akt der dominance- - -Hannibal’s cannibalism is an act of dominance-“. Lomo removed his right hand from the equation placing it back down to the side of his hip. "-Zu Etwas von jemandem nehmen. Das ist ein Zeichen des Schmerzes, verursacht Sie mich und ich verbrauchen it- - -Too take something by someone. That is a sign of the pain, you caused me and I consume it-“. Lomo sees a change in this mans expression seeing he wasn’t getting anything he was saying. "-Es Zeigt die vollständige Kontrolle - -It shows complete control”. He adds with an exhale of breath. Lomo centered his eyes closer into the direction of Daglish. "Ich kenne den Mörder, ich kenne die murderee. Ich weiß, dass die Zeit, ich kenne die Platzierung - I know the murderer, I know the murderee. I know the time, I know the place-“. 

His brows arose upwards. ”-I Konnte mich nicht einmal aufhören, wenn ich wollte auch - -I couldn’t stop myself even if I wanted too”. Daglish expressed a strained breath with narrowed brows. "Ich bin nicht Sie Eigentum sind, bin ich nicht bist Experiment, - - I’m not you’re property, I’m not you’re experiment,-“. His tone of voice became lowered and trigging raw to the ears. "-Ich Nicht dein Spielzeug, ich bin nicht Ihre Waffen- - -I’m not your toy, I’m not your weapon-“. He exhaled a weighted breath. "-geradeaus SO VERDAMMT IN DIFFERENT - -YOU ARE SO FUCKING IN DIFFERENT”. He adds with a weighted breath and lipped quivered in a trembling moment releasing how high his voice went. Lomo just looked at him, he didn’t even blink or respond to him, he just wandered his eyes back into the direction of Peter and Reykjavik with a brief smile. 

"Hunger kann nicht zufrieden sein. Ich werde den Körper verstecken, wenn ich done- bin “. “Hunger can not be satisfied. I’ll hide the body when I’m done-“. Lomo began to laugh with an evoked gesture of his mouth opening the jaw of his mouth showing the sharpened fangs that triggered a nervous twitch from Daglish eyes and Lemon’s intentions onto growling at this man again. "-Thats Die Art, wie ich Roll- - -Thats the way I roll-“. Lomo noticed nobody was laughing so, he exiled his laughter from existence. Lomo swivelled around towards Daglish. Daglish struck a nervous twitch in his spine this time standing on end of the thought he never wished he had spoken, his breath held back trying to keep his formed mental and physical state calm to the situation. ”-Erste Der Tod blend- - -First the death glare-“. Lomo glared sharply commanding everything out of his mind but, applied it with the thought go his vanished hunger that needed to be filled immediately. "-Dann Die choke- gezwungen - -Then the forced choke-“. Lomo strung out his right handed hand into the view of Daglish’s neck, his fingers tightened without warning around the mans neck pushing the forced mans structure to kneel before him with a narrowed brows letting the light over cast this mans form before him covering him in shade. "-Dann Den Ball - -Then the throw”. He adds.

In a instant. Lomo’s mouth opened up once again showing the sharpened un clipped back fangs into view of this mans neck, his mouth alined to the mans ears first and he spoke. "Hier, lassen Sie mich. Ich bin Arzt, der in strangling- spezialisiert - Here, allow me. I’m doctor who specialises in strangling-“. he speaks in a aggressive manner. The brim of his mouth reached just above his right handed hand that paved the way for his fangs to bite into, his teeth jabbed into the mans neck taking a needed breath in, his leather belt tongue began to lap up the blood within this man and he reeled the active blood streams into his mouth drinking this mans soul clean dry in seconds. 

But, just out of hi sighs Ichabod and Podraj where walking into there direction. From behind them walked Simone and Wes keeping there distance from Bon Bon, Alex and Yatesy who where a few paces from behind all keeping there straightened eyes forwards o the event before them into the view of Peter, Reykjavik, Lomo who was still locked jawed clamped into the mans neck and Lemon who was cowering once again behind Daglish this time lying down on the hard hot dirt underneath him.

Lomo with a triggered wrath of a triggering nose twitch of a second sent lingered into his active veins of smell, he removed his fangs from the mans neck, letting blood ooze out from the mans neck, dropping him dry from the man letting him fall to the ground with an evoked breath that signalled he wasn’t dead just yet, once he hit the floor Lemon advanced his padded paw steps closer towards him, he rested his head upon his masters shoulder nudging his nose to try and wake him up. Daglish could feel inside of him that his heart was weaker than it once was, he also felt the pressure on his shoulder knowing who it was that was comforting him. 

Lomo with opening right arms with a pleasing smile seeing the calvary had arrived, his eyes hooked onto Podraj instead of Ichabod, Lomo removed his right hand from the side of himself and he spoke into his direction. “I have been waiting for you-“. He smiled. “-Has the madness got to you yet?”. Podraj who stood beside his father who stood beside Simone and Wes. Podraj took one step out from the line with either of his hands beside his formed body and looked into Lomo’s direction with narrowed brows and a stern voice. “Yes, it has”. He speaks getting the attention of Ichabod to look at him hearing those words that slipped out from his son’s mouth but, then a uneven breath caught his attention, Ichabod’s eyes trailed further afield seeing a well polished dressed up man in a safari type clothing and his yellow golden retriever who was now sat by his side looking up at him with those painful sadness light blue eyes that held that constant state for a moment as if Ichabod could feel the pain he was crying out inside of him, Ichabod closed his eyes vanishing the sight back into Lomo’s direction, his eyes opened up expanding with a vial thought of anger and letting it slip out in words for Lomo to receive. 

“Yo-“. He briefly exhaled a breath out that caught the sudden attention of all the eyes into his direction. Ichabod placed either of his hands on the side of his waist just upon his red leather belt. “-Lomo, what are you doing?”. Ichabod speaks in a aggressive comfortably contained anger but, in a playful manner that shook the skins of the surrounding people to look at him. “Oh, nothing, just chilling-“. Lomo expressed with a smile. “-Killin’”. He expressed. Ichabod lashed out even more with words. “You are a complete-“. He launched his pointed index finger into his direction. “-Serial killer”. He adds removing his pointed index finger lessoning the tension around his structured form. the wave of anger latched itself to Simone who felt the wrath of anger from Ichabod fumed into his physical form, he’d never seen Ichabod this mad before something must have triggered it and let it show upon the world before him right now. 

The tension that gathers upon all surrounding souls. Bon Bon interjects slightly into the scene between Lomo and the awaiting Ichabod for Lomo’s answer, Bon Bon anxiously removed his folded arms un-creasing the cresses of his dark green buttoned up cotton tailored jacked to a flattened presented form, he took a step out from the line in the adjacent stance a few steps away from Podraj to the right and spoke his thoughts on why he had interjected the scene. “If I might just interject here-“. Both of Ichabod and Lomo turned there heads into the direction of him with full blown out narrowed brows at him. Lomo gave him a more sinister look seeing he had spoke English to him and he could understand it clearly.“-Crane-“. He speaks in a joyous tone that creeped Ichabod out slightly making his triggered folded skin to unfold upon his face to a smoothed out surfaced face. “-Has something to show you”. Ichabod relaxed more of his tensed shoulders trying to think what he meant by that. “Show what?”. he spoked as if he was asking a question. Bon Bon tuned his feet into his direction making his body face him. “The thing that most people can’t do. You find the right answer, that we all go by after this”. that pushed a triggered clean break in his thoughts. He knew what he meant. “Do you think I should do it?”. That lessoned the straitened forms of Lomo’s neck to swig into his direction with a lessoned formed of wrinkled expression of anger upon his structural face seeing Ichabod didn’t meet his eyes but, it meet Podraj’s eyes instead. 

Podraj who immediately knew what is father meant. “Do what you have to do-“. He speaks into his fathers direction lessoning the tension around his structured form is well seeing it was not needed to surface into his fathers direction adding a more comfortable feeling upon his spoken words. “-To set things straight”. He speaks. Ichabod looked over into the direction of Lomo. In a single breath leaving his parted lips, his eyes alined with the expression of Lomo’s that left a pain in his throat seeing the changed eyes turned into a worried look of pain. “What are you doing?”. Lomo speaks with subtle tremors of his lips. “More like you, less like me”. Ichabod advanced his words out from his mouth trying to get this part over and done with. 

Ichabod lunged forwards with one step into Lomo’s direction without being hesitant he vanished into the form of Lomo leaving the earth and the eyes of the surrounding people that where shocked to what he had done. Even Bob Bon was the only one who had a sinister smirk upon his lipped moustached mouth feeling this was working to express the true man of Ichabod to the world.


	48. Chapter 48

STAGE 3: KILLER

*Vison Start* 

Continued….. 

In Ichabod’s state of mind forming himself into Lomo the cannibal. 

Ichabod in the innards of the man eating cannibal with a mind strapped to the dweller of hell that he’d gotten himself into literally sensing and feeling the hard wired switch lock into place of his body strapping itself to the man eating cannibal, he interlocked his fingers with the humans own before him letting his eyes shift into seeing what they had come attached too before him watching as he cringed at the icy touch, he could feel the slight fear behind him, knowing instant the formed elegant creature that was beside him, it was Summer in the living breathing flesh of her formed body, as his hand remained there, Summer in his direction with the vision of Lomo before her, she spoke trying to jerk her elegant delicate hand away, her please where unheard by Ichabod, it feel to the death of silence around Ichabod’s ears, Ichabod feels the senses pull as he pulled the blond strands of her blond hair up roughly in the grasp of his sought tightened gesture pulling her formed body into the direction upon the sofa before them both and released his hand upon the fall of her body staring down at her with a mind wired to murder. 

Summer in her formed body frantically squirmed in her position seeing Lomo in her vision beginning to come over into her space before her invading her personal space trying to squirm out from it, trying to get out from his tense grasp on her form that she was not going to let slip away into the night, the fear became more and more evident with every single release of her weakened rushed breath not wanting this to be the day she dies so he reeled out a whine of truth of her emotions before the cannibal before her. “Let me go!”. She evoked a ear piercing screen as he feels her body being slammed against the red painted sofa once again letting the cushioned sofa help the fall but, the grasp on her body turned red like she had been wounded by an arrow by a trained archer on hunting duty and she was the beautiful doe in the mist of all this madness. 

Ichabod’s blood thirst appearance upon his eyes where wide widthed and reeling for the tentative pulsating push of her blood veins pushing up to the surface of his skin, his mouth sprang open with violent sharpened fangs that appeared before him with the intention to have licence to kill that where visible to Summer’s eyes that had fear running though them constantly, Summer in her shaken form hissed out from her uneven breath. “Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within-“. She then got brutally cut short of her words that ripped in a sealed gap for Ichabod to proceed his but, first he came in with full force of his flashing breath from his flaring flapping nostrils that flickered the tips of her air strings away from the edges of her face indicating how close he was to her with his body hovering over her formed body below him and he spoke to her. “-The game has just begun-“. He spoke in a powerful manner notching his head up slightly. 

Summer before him with her eyes filler with a boat loaded coating of water she spoke out something to try and pinn his intentions away but, he got there first again. “-Well, you’d know all about the madness within, wouldn’t you-“. He broke his words in half for a moment staring into these water filled eye sockets feeling the pounding heart beat of hers wanting it to fill through his craving form of the idea of blood by the subtle sights of her red dress clinging to her sweat absorbed feared form before him. “-I know you’re son is here”. Ichabod speaks seeing the pupils in her eyes expanded letting the bite sized water droplets expand outwards and slide delicately across the mountains formed cheeks seeping into her own active skin or red. 

“Please don’t”. She speaks in a whispering quivering lipped tone letting the riveting fear advance before her, Lomo in her visited sights pleading in her tone of breaths that squeezed within her throat not wanting him to harm her child, the only child she had in-fact, if Lomo had laid a finger on him she would seriously cause some damage but, only if she can make it out of this one first, Ichabod manovered in his red silky long sleeved buttoned up shirt exposing a bit more of his two holed un-buttoned shirt showing a bit of his chest, as he powered structured form hover over upon her feeling the innocent Summer’s heart pound with fear that enticed him more and more to her senses. He lead his eyes towards her red silk dress just upon her covered bra strapped innards dress, his eyes straightened up on command upon her own eyes and he speaks a devilish tone towards her with a mind changing plan that unleashed itself upon him. “Are you ready for this?”. He speaks as if it was a question to her.Summer before him with her eyes twinkling not of a fire romance but, of pure fear letting her eyes fill up with a full glass of sparkling water, her head in the heated moment shook from left to right slightly gliding her strands of blond wavy hair swaying before the sides of her ears covering them slightly as she spoke nothing but, the breaths of fear that came out uneven to the ears of Ichabod. 

Ichabod positioned himself more upon her, either of his bare hands grabbed around the seems of her red dress letting his face hover before her neck, with both hands grasped into the right position holding tightly upon the red pained fabric embedding his fingers into her waist feeling the subtle bone structure that she had, in a intake of his breath and feeling a bullet sized droplet of sweat slip down the crevice of his narrowed folded skinned brows upon his forehead his hands pulled upon the red dress pulling adjacent away from one another creating a tare upon the dress hearing it slip into two sections opening up the weaker pale flesh underneath exposing the view of her lightly coloured pink bra that had a pink bow in the middle and with pink straps that held the two breasts. Ichabod’s with his dark chocolate eyes took a moment to grovel with hunger that inflicted upon him as he wandered at her for a moment in her invaded space of interaction. 

Summer on the other hand feels the tightness in his hands began to drift away into something more gentle upon her form being more accurate and gentle upon her body in a pleasing way not so animal witched seems a bit odd to her as she stared completely still in his view of her seeing a side of him that she’d not seen or felt before with Ichabod. Ichabod in a gradual movement of his form upon her, he lowered his lower half to the position upon his knees that where on either side of Summer who was slightly out of it while her big eyes looked at him with pure curiosity as to what was this creature doing before her with not added attachment of anger right now like it had been ripped out from him completely with an exhale of his own breath changing the scene upon her quickly. 

Ichabod’s left hand moved over upon the bra strap at the back of her back locking his eyes into her direction with a faint smile that appeared upon his lips, with a few adjustments of his fingers upon the strap that was hovering over the clip, he in a single movement unclipped the bra and he held onto the bra and began to remove the layer of clothing delicately away from the formed elegant quietened form stripping her clean, discarding the bra onto the floor beneath them and Ichabod’s leaned back upon her once again lowering his head down towards her breast breaking the contact with his eyes gliding past her applied red lips and upon her exposed left breast nipple smelling the immediate smell of her aroma with his mouth so close to her skin. 

Ichabod began to discover her in a smoothing manner of placing his soft plump lips first upon the nipple letting his ridged teeth glide upon the skin drawing it towards him like a controlled tilde wave while retracting the skin forth towards him and releasing the senses of control-meant of the wave letting it hit the shores letting the skin snap back into place upon her breast agitating the white milk that was in her breast, he came in a second time letting his wet movable tongue slip into the teeth tippled lipped area thing over the space with its delicacy, his tongue pressed against the softness of her breast feeling the immediate warmth of her flesh connecting to his, he closed his eyes lightly but, not too fast seeing complete blackness, he began to cover her left breast nipple with a slight layered but, not together layers of saliva from himself, once he did a full circle he broke off for a second and his tongue whipped out for a second time slightly faster than the first and it began this time to press the tip of his tongue around the nipple slightly harder this time getting more of her scent letting his lips cup over her nipple closing in on the place with the soft walls of his mouth as he let out a reeling breath of air through his nostrils. 

Summer in this moment feeling the subtle attached thought of pleasure seemed to dismiss her current relationship with Ichabod who was downstairs with her son.She should have stopped then and there but, something had trapped her into this submissive trance that made her speaks this in a faint pleasurable slur that was hearable to the ears of Ichabod before her. “Do you like them?”. She speaks with no anger strapped upon her words. Ichabod in response to this he detached his walled lipped mouth from the breaching point upon her milk filled breasts, he opened his eyes and looked up into her direction and spoke. “I love their taste”. He spoke letting his eyes slip back down upon her breast, he closed his eyes once again placing his fanged teeth and normal teeth this time upon her breast but, giving a little nip at her skin before getting back to sucking her skin closing his eyes once again letting his flappy lipped mouth to do all the hard work. 

Out from his vision Summer spoke again to him. “What do they taste like?”. She spoke. Ichabod’s flashed open his eyes once again stopping all interactions of his mouth letting it hover before her breast inches from the nipple taking in a heavy weighted breath that subtle triggered a thought that spoke into words. Ichabod opened his mouth and took a breath in. “Like raw meat”. He spoke letting out the access air from his mouth letting the lip and slither through the cracks of his teeth. Without the acknowledgement of looking into the direction of Summer. Summer’s intentions came to the for front of her mind snapping like a rubber band that slipped in a though about her own life knowing this action that she was performing might lead onto something more that this might be her last life on this earths planet. 

Ichabod removed his lips from her breast and locked his eyes on her visible fear of letting his own demonic grin upon his face slipped suddenly with the aroma of fresh milk slipping into each others nostrils with pure dashes of hunger and fear intertwined together. Summer squirmed under this mans presence upon her red dress restricting more of his movements while the access to his neck and nailed fingers became free digging into her flesh creating small wounds upon her skin, the blood within her propelled towards the surface of her skin, Ichabod sensed the inhaling sweet aroma, the lyrical sublime line of scent giving him the music to his senses, his red active tongue with the alluring smell of milk that still applied upon it, he eased out his tongue from the darkness ridges of his mouth, he licked over his somewhat crimson strained lips that quivered in between strokes of his heaving breath upon Summer’s active flesh, Summer intone to this upon her she bucked underneath him frantically trying to break free with all her might but, he faint but, hearable whispering, pleading and begging to be released was not working one bit he’d had over powered her own strength. 

Ichabod in the mist of her visions he began to speak. “You’re not escaping!”. He snarled reeling out his weighted breath into the scared hearing ears of Summer’s. He leant inwards more invading her space once again moving slightly slow above her making sure he was placed in the right space above her, he gradually leant down to bite her lips with an added product of saliva while there lips began to intertwine together with a coating of the saliva running past one another soft pressured lips, Ichabod lowered his lower harf upon her, there eyes slipped shut, Summer’s more violently feeling the presser of his lips upon hers feared it more that the form before her and once there lips broke she spoke in a fast whispering manner. “Lomo”. Summer’s voice was raw with a bloodlust appeal that was strapped to her words seeing the red dangling scarf came into her view while Ichabod’s intentions where elsewhere occupying her neck as he brushed his tongue across it against the pale skin of her neck, Summer could only feel and watch in horror as the formed Lomo in her sights collided his fangs into a pursuing manner against the threshold of her skin, Ichabod shut his eyes tightly, he heaved in slight, his white tipped fangs slammed into the skin piercing two whole instantly placing pressure that eased the system with every controlled suck of his mouth and Summer in her position leant back a little bit more into the red sofa in a wheeling manner of getting lost into this world. 

The red dense liquid that felt sticky against he heart beating pounding active flesh a sudden course of pleasure began to run down the innards of the fringes of Ichabod’s throat at the sweat taste of her, his blood was like the sweetest vodka he had that was mixed with a fruity essence, he could drown himself in the blood sucker that suddenly with a impulse of change took a hold of him, Ichabod’s sharpened eyes flickered open halting all interactions of sucking, his eyes gendered upon the hazed pleasure before him, he stared into the direction of Summer’s head that was looking up at the ceiling and spoke. “Fuck”. He whispered deeply in a husky raw tone notching his left brow up at her slightly letting himself moan slightly upon his blood stained lips, his body slightly bucking in the forwards direction pressed his lower half against Summer’s body in a ritual calming manner to claiming that she was his and let a visual smirk came upon his face. 

Ichabod’s eyes turned towards her neck once again seeing the visible opened wound of his bitten marks that he’d planted upon her, his eyes widen slightly in there eye sockets seeing that Summer before him, he sees the body was paler than the outer parts of her visible body while he began to draw the blood that he took from her without his consent, his nature was a dominant one, his natural instincts had become un-controllable with the wild animal trapped inside of him wanting to come out and say hello to the world in a big way. He felt this powerful surge that ran through him straight up against his bones, he’d never felt this before, in the elegant manner that he began to perform he leant over again upon the most precious asset he’d ever witnessed in his life time, he invaded her space feeling the tension upon his entrance he sees in a flashing moment, Summer quickly shit her eyelid folds of skin quickly holding her breath in feeling the power of this man upon her king something bad was about to happen but, it had been shown in a manner of greatness upon her. 

He in his position, he lapped his red coated urging tongue once again upon her opened wound before dragging his red coated tongue across the top of the tipped exposed wound immediately drawing the aroma of blood into his nostrils, he neck underneath him became a rocking boat of slightly painful twitches upon Summer who’d feared for the worst of what was about to be unleashed upon her neck expressing the visible shivers that produced upon her body, among the tremors of fear Ichabod’s elegant hand slipped down upon towards her waist fitting in perfectly slightly calming the waves of fear, his hand fitted perfectly in the crevice of her waist, in a small swift but, controlled guidance, he pushed her in close letting the brim edges of his mouth reach the circumference of her neck once again and spoke these words again as he’d done before but, this time in a more seductive but, devilish tone. “Are you ready for this?”. He speaks as a question once again. 

Summer exposed a thought this time into a different way than before. “Yes I’m ready for you”. She spoke in a slightly attached whitey tone trying to out whit the killer of her nightmares. Ichabod liked the sound of that witch intensified his own formed intentions upon her to reply. “I’m gonna eat you alive”. He spoke with an added laughter that ripped thought the visible shivers of Summer’s spine, Ichabod who was in the range of her neck with his lips ready to form a wall once more over the two wounded punchers in her skin into action, his nose dusted softly across her skin smelling the active flesh of her run away beneath him, his lips began to perform the task, the upper lip and the bottom lip opened up exposing the white sharpened teeth. 

His two fanged teeth breached upon the surface of her fleshing clean skin, his teeth made an indent in her skin making the mark of when he wad going to puncher her skin but, Ichabod thought of something to say first before her death. “Any last words?”. He speaks waiting for a moment but, once he received no further words from her mouth he alined his fanged teeth upon her skin indenting them again, in one released of his breath he pushed forth his fangs into her neck, his body manovered towards her closing in on her exposed flesh, his fangs began to deepened the pressure in the side of her neck and began to take a tole on Summer’s active alive form as she strung her head back more onto the red sofa beneath her with her eyes closed and her teeth clamped together. 

Summer could feel the intense pain that was leaving her neck, she was ready for this, she knew something that Lomo didn’t her blood was going to kill him not all the way but, leave a terrible mark on him for the rest of his life, Summer took the pain like a woman would, she new this was going to be the end of her she just had to wade it out until Lomo hooked on the feeling of her blood in a not so good way she could feeling it coming, Ichabod slammed his eyes shut, he feels the blood slip into his blood stream filling him up with goodness and he couldn’t pull himself away something about this blood drawn him closer towards her formed body getting the full dose he needed to quench his thirst. 

 

Things began to get out of the norm. He began to act strange than before while Ichabod drank the last of her blood draining her to the point of making the form of drinking the blood that turned into pain witch was unexpected to him, he felt out of place, the creature that had began to consume his conjured soul within him became satisfied that it had done its task but, the man before Summer, Lomo’s mind began to refute this withdrawing sensation of pain that unleashed itself upon him as he began to suck more of the intent out from her. Summer in this moment couldn’t keep her eyes opened any longer, she had the night sweats very bad she was going in and out of consciousness. 

Ichabod broke the sucking commanded immediately taking a heaving breath in and out as he stared blanking but, straight into the direction of her looking down upon her as he tried to keep a straight focus point upon her trying to shake off the pain but, nothing seemed to work so he tried to do it again. With and opened mouth, his slippery wet tongue with blood remnants from her that slipped out from either side f his mouth, his tongue slipped out from the bleakness of his mouth, into the open and called itself across his upper lip and lower lip absorbing the dark red wine substance clearing up the mess getting more of her blood into her system. His eyes hardwired onto something, his eyes expanded, he immediately sat straight up in the up right position with either of his legs on either side of her, his breath acme fast paced, he didn’t know what was happening, his eyes darted into her direction seeing subtle movements came upon her seeing her head was notched to the left, he leant over towards her again and placed his lips once again next to the bitten marks upon her now not so shivering neck. 

He sensed death, the musk of death upon her now not so living form beneath him, he closed his eyelids softly upon his eyes covering his sight into darkness and he began to perform the last significant ritual, his lips and tongue where at the ready. His tongue lipped over upon the wound couple of times feeling the wound began to fix itself upon him sealing the wound back up to its normal hidden state like nothing had happened to her. 

Ichabod moved back opening up his eyes catching a sound of her last breath that left her mouth, a slight smile crept upon his face as he rested his tensed body upon the sofa, he in that moment arched his left brow and spoke these fulfilling words towards this goddess who laid before him in complete exposer of her elegant naked form upon the red sofa. “I’m sorry Summer-“. His voice was dead and lifeless. “-You’ve had your fill whose next?”. He questioned towards himself knowing that nobody was around him but, he just felt saying it to himself to hear how’d it sounded to him. He turned his attention once again towards her face but, then in his peripheral vision something dark dense and red caught his attention into hunger once again letting thoughts slip into mind as the stench of the glorious blood that lingered with the attachment of lush circulated him, he let his booted feet slip off from the edge of the sofa making himself stand up straight facing more to the puddle on the floor of the room. 

His sharpened eyes widened gradually with a flickering of his opened parted mouth exposing the heated air that circulated him that exposed his red fleshy tongue out into the open luring it to the destination that it yearned for, his tongue began to skim across the surface of his lipped mouth absorbing and collecting the ravishing dark wine coloured Summer one had absorbed into her body system, his mind intensified to something more desirable with the idea of sucking up that blood up to make sure that there was no evidence that could be found. 

*End vision state*


	49. Chapter 49

STAGE 3: KILLER

Lomo stood there still and confused as to what had just happened, Ichabod was cleared out from his sight, he sees in his peripheral vision that everyone was looking at him to see what will happen next, he felt the same as he was before this morning and nothing seemed to conjure up inside of him yet. Lomo began to feel that rushed excited feeling again, Ichabod inside of him vanished out from his formed structures body almost missing a step and almost face planting his face onto the heated dried up ground, he swiftly turned his attention around to Lomo drastically honing in on his eyes to him, he intentionally bit down his bottom lip with a drag of his upper tooth in a matter of seconds and let Lomo speak first knowing he would seeing the very sight of him. “Your bitting you’re lip-“. He speaks in a soft dusted formed tone with a hint of alcohol blooded out breath washing out the thought of what he had just witnessed. “-You know what that does to me-“. He added with a continuation of words. “-Alright you have peaked my interests, what do you want?”. Lomo speaks breathing out from his flared nostrils. 

But, Lomo’s words slipped out before Ichabod could even exile out his. Lomo’s eyes sees the triggering mind of Ichabod seeing his face was just a sack full of blood and emotions. “I want you to forgive me-“. Lomo speaks with an uneven tone “-For what?”. Ichabod slipped in his words chasing the train of thought for a second on what he had just witnessed in his physical transformation. “What happened, -“. His tone weakened a notch in octave. “-When I killed you’re wife”. He speaks getting a sharpened look from Bon Bon seeing this Vampuman spoke with feelings. He's not suppose to do that. Alex, who stood to the right side of Bon Bon in her extravagant red ironed dress that came just below her knee caps, her feet where applied with a black heel shoe, her facial appearance was pure beauty against the sun, her hair was tied up in a pony tail, her black rimmed glasses hooked over the edges of her ears, her lips where applied with a red lipstick and her mouth opened expressing the feeling of what Bon Bon was releasing out from his body fumes. Yatesy on the other hand was out of the clear seeing he stepped on wave length of Alex keeping it all together. 

Ichabod who stationed himself before Lomo rippled and evoked with anger that began to bare upon his form once again. “I won’t forgive you and I hope you know that you’v lost my respect”. Suddenly a vast change upon Lomo’s outlook had changed from bad to worse. Ichabod speaks again seeing he got no response from him. “I should have known right from the start that you weren’t made for me-“. Lomo’s words stacked into his clean break of breath. “-But, my brain will always be there for you-”. Lomo slipped in changing the expression upon Ichabod’s face into shattered glass. “-What a wretched man I am! who will rescue me from this body of death”. Lomo speaks knowing all eyes but, Podraj’s was all on him. Ichabod lowered his eyes towards the ground feeling his breath was holding a weighted stone in his bottomless pit of hid throat. “Maybe in another life you will understand the ache I was feeling for you-“. He began to speak with a continuation of words having a pause for a moment before continuing. “-And the gentleness that comes not from the darkness-“. His absorbed filtered eyes alined themselves into Lomo’s ones. “-Absence of violence but, despite the abundance of it-”. The vacancy that sat in his heart is a space that wad for him to hold but, Lomo didn’t reach it into his hand.

Ichabod faced towards his son. “-I thought I had all the answers-“. Ichabod sees no reaction towards Podraj who kept his eyes forwards. Ichabod trailed his eyes forwards to Lomo’s. Lomo spoke in his return of his gaze. “I gave you heaven on a platter, if I could go back to the day we met, I’m sorry I would turn around and walk the other way”. That sparked a vicious looking smile upon the lips of Bon Bon seeing Lomo was getting back at Ichabod. Ichabod felt the overwhelming force of his emotions getting away from him. He looked disappointed, broken, not the man Lomo once remembered him by, not the one he wanted to remember him by and that invited Lomo to change games on this man before him. He wanted to in fact have one last kiss with him before he goes and he had to do it in the way he does best. 

Ichabod honestly didn’t see this coming, neither did the inhabiters around him, Lomo came up to him engaging into the mans side slipping past his field of protection, his right hand advanced from its state, he hovered his hand above Ichabod’s neck on the right side, he sees in his peripheral vision that all eyes where still on him, his hand connected to his neck feeling the pulsating vein blood pumping blood pushed up and down against his palmed skin. Lomo spoke before proceeding the deed of his thoughts. “Can ya handle what I’m about ta do?”. That known lyric coursed through Ichabod’s head for the rest of his life. 

In the waited moment of his embrace, Lomo pulled him forwards letting there eyes connect, his eyes closed on his as did Ichabod’s and he smashed his mouth into Ichabod’s lips, it began to feel lessened and playful but, in the turn of events of breaths it became rough and hard. Sharpened fangs, teeth and tongue came into the mix, Ichabod’s knees bucked in the thought of it pressing his body against Ichabod’s more in the stand up kiss and he tried to grab a seeking breath in his lungs, he loved the feeling when there lips touched, once Ichabod had the taste of him, he wouldn’t be the same, Lomo on the other end of his lips thoughts about the kiss was delicious and Ichabod tasted like heaven to him.

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and then once it was had just as Lomo removed his lips from the baring mouth of Ichabod in the gap of unlocking Podraj who was out of it for a moment he heard months being pressed together, his eyes guided into the direction seeing Lomo and Ichabod where kissing for a moment he felt happy for them both but, then a triggering gun shot of a thought reined his happy thoughts. 

Podraj with full force of his hands landed into the grasps of Lomo’s neck, his arms strung out before him covered in his star like night long sleeved wool jumper, his bare exposed hands held the neck of Lomo, his slight absorbed wet handed fingers closed putting pressure upon Lomo’s neck to close the wind pipe on him, he hands connected onto the red clothed scarf, things seems to lesson around him, thoughts of his mother sprang into mind, in the exact moment his eyes smashed into the lens of Lomo’s seeing what Ichabod had first saw in him, a light of fire burned inside of him filling his thoughts with desire but, that was all Lomo could muster up inside of him, Podraj rationally closed his eyelids shut, he released the tension from his hands but, placed the tension back onto them, his eyelids pushed open his expanded eyesocktets into the view of Lomo, he pushed Lomo away from him, pushing him hard towards the ground, Lomo took the fall deliberately taking the fall that landed him next to the still but, unmoving Daglish and waited upon what Podraj had to say next. 

Lomo in the pleasing gesture strung out his metal capped boots in a straighter structure with his right hand upon his waist feeling the sweat droplets trickle down the side of his rip cage and slipping into the fabric seems of his trousers. His eyes alined into the shaded over casted form of Podraj like nothing had happened. “That didn’t do fuck all to me boy!”. He spoke out in a snarky devilish tone filled with releasing laughter from his opened jawed mouth as he tilted his head back slightly making sure everyone heard his laugh. 

Lomo kicked the laugh bucket out from his mouth, his attention vastly came upon the live beating soul of this man beside him who he hadn’t asked for his name yet. Lomo sees this man, Daglish was still face planted onto the ground with Lemon still sat beside him, Lomo with his moving feet that began to lift himself up from the ground with the help of his right hand, he stood before Daglish on his own two feet, out from his sights Podraj’s eyes squinted by the slight that had blasted upon his eyes making him see less of what he saw before him but, he could make out some figures but, one Lomo moved forwards, he masked the light giving him now a clear view of what he was doing, Lomo with his right hand, he slipped it into the back lined collar of this mans singlet shirt, his fingers began to grip on the man, with one heave upwards, he haled the man up to awaken the bones in his body, his breath came back to live giving him more weight in it than before, Daglish feels the pull of a hand and he began to scramble onto his own two sandalled feet to stand up straight.


	50. Chapter 50

STAGE 3: KILLER

Once he was up he brushed himself off letting the sandy dirt remove from his clothing, he feels at the back of his neck applied pressure was there still, his dark chocolate eyes wandered into Lomo’s direction seeing a shifted moustached smile came across his mouth and he spoke to him. “Vielen Dank - Thanks”. He speaks feeling the removal of his hand that shifted away from his neck and back down to the side of him. Lomo advanced his triggered target into Podraj’s direction without even breaking a word in the eyes of him Wes who was stood in the line who stood there quiet for some time he decided to make himself known thinking that Lomo was going to do something bad to him. What gave him this motive to question himself and Lomo at the same time was because Lomo’s slightly parted mouth showed some of the finish well kept cleaned fangs he’d ever seen and not to mention the look within his hungry eyes at the boy. 

Wes in his loosely formed of cloths that clung to him feeling the heat was getting to him, he moved out from the stationed glued space, he stepped before Lomo letting himself take the bullet of the wrath that was about to give itself a chance to show itself and Lomo lets him speak first. “Don’t do what you where just thinking”. He speaks with a mouthful of courage. Lomo gushed a deep red taking a step back seeing this white clothed figure with a yellow hat that had black, gold, double red strips, black, double red again, gold and then black to finish it off around the middle part of the hat. Lomo’s eyes focused upon the slightly circular black glassed but, yellow rimmed glasses that sat below this mans black waxed back hair away from his eyes, his clothing however was on colour that was just plain old white but, in different shapes. The shapes formed a tie, long sleeved jacket buttoned in the middle that covered a white singlet from underneath, white trousers, white flat shoes, white laces and you can’t forget the pale complexion upon his face was also white came all into his view at once. 

Lomo’s gushed red cheeks disappeared. “-I an’t thinking what you where suggesting”. He evoked a notched head tilted back, his jaw opened wide in a evil tone that was in motion and Lomo side stepped the man gaining one branch closer towards Podraj who was still a little bit out of his reach or depth in that matter because a second wave of a protecting wall stopped him this time with a different shade of colour and words. 

It was Simone, who got himself into the mix. Lomo’s eyes advanced onto a more toned down coloured figure who came into view. His eyes came upon Simone who had slipped past Wes but, still stood before Podraj to defend him. Simone’s eyes meet Lomo’s bushy slightly browed ones. “Leave our grandchild alone”. Simone speaks for Wes. In that moment Podraj hears what Simone says, he lifted his eyes into the backed darkened blue denim view of him, he didn’t want people fighting his own formed battles, he had to do this on his own, Podraj manovered out from the inner circle he was in making himself come vulnerable to the now seeing eyes of Lomo who’d had latched onto his moving form watching and scanning each move this boy took. 

Simone in the mist of his thoughts tinkered his thought as his eyes and mind had caught onto the moving figure in his peripheral vision and coming into focus witch was Podraj himself. Lomo side stepped Simone and fully faced Podraj letting his right hand sit comfortable before him like he was crossing his arms but, since he had no left arm his fingers just stationed themselves into the little crevices of his seeable exposed ribcage on his right side. Lomo looked into the darkened green eyes of him and expressed a willing smile upon his lips that spiked Podraj to respond in the mist of his whirlwind thoughts. “What do you want?”. Podraj speaks wanting to know first what he wants before he would proceed onto maybe lashing him again in the neck to silence him. Lomo just delayed the moment to respond with a smile. That cause Podraj to hate him even more he just wanted to hear the answer right now then and there but, he new he was toying with him. 

Lomo eventually spoke to him. “I just wanted to make sure I had you’re attention“. He speaks with the smile in full view of Podraj. That rippled there cages to ruin. They both hated Lomo toying with there emotions just for the fun of it because it pops into his mind. Ichabod had enough of this listening to everyone speak. It was taking a tole on everyone. Ichabod removed himself away from Lomo, re-collecting himself for all of three seconds, which wasn’t good enough, either of his hands where on his waist, his breath sounded like he was hyperventilating as he kept his mouth tightly wound shut, his eyes shifted away from the scene before him looking down upon the read hot sand that animated upwards to the task exposed skin of him making him project droplets of sweat from the back of his neck, he's just still a little shocked and freaked out because he kissed him in front of his family, the kiss, its the only think he can think about and he hates that. 

He hates the way he reacted of it. He needs a drink. A very strong, very filled drink. Yatesy out from all the people that surrounded him, walked over to him, he placed a steady hand upon Ichabod’s shoulder, Ichabod’s darkened chocolate eyes alined into the feeling of his shoulder being touched, his eyes sinked into connection with Yatesy’s and he sees he was dressed in his usual uniform that was tailored to him. Yatesy had pulled him out from his racing mind. “Ichabod, breathe just breathe-“. He speaks seeing Ichabod was taking the change in his tone of breath amongst his nostrils. “-Are you okay?”. He continued. Thats the last straw that breaks the camels back right there. “No, I’m not okay!-”. He speaks taking a kind step away from him letting Yatesy’s hand slip off the edge of his shoulder. Ichabod faced Lomo with a gasped expression. “-We’re not together. I’m not gay-“. He takes one step forth towards Lomo advancing away from the group. “-Not bi. I’m fucking straight dammit!-“. Thus, sparked Podraj’s eyes to come into Ichabod’s moving form seeing Ichabod’s was closer to Lomo. “-Why the fuck was I picked huh?“. He reeled out from his mouth staring into the eyes of the not so shocked eyes of Lomo. 

Lomo evoked a unweighted breathe from his lips. “ I can say the same for you?-“. Lomo notched his head to one side slightly. “-You’re different from all of us, even me”. He speaks seeing in his peripheral vision that Wes’s exposed hand grabbed onto the ones of Simone in a matter of seconds as he closed in on the words letting them evoke out from his mouth to the ears of them all. Ichabod was stunned for a moment with thoughts seeping into his brain trying to pick out what Lomo meant but, nothing seemed to mind so he carried on shifting the actual answer to be unpicked out from the convocation. “Why me? what did I ever do or say to lead a fucking guy on into thinking I was anything but, being straight? its fucking disgusting”. Those words that slipped off the rails where not meant to be even spoken they where supposed to stay in the brain. 

Lomo couldn’t believe himself hearing those words. He took a step back from them all not knowing what to say next. Ichabod changed expression on him into a more worried look of fear that was now upon his face. “Lomo…..”. Lomo in a matter of hearing him speak his name he turned himself around banishing all interactions with Ichabod. Ichabod retaliated. "Fuck! What have I done?”. He speaks out before him. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why did he say that? What the fuck was he thinking? That's right, he wasn't thinking at all. That kiss. Hes still a little freaked out about it, but, sleeping on it has him feeling really guilty for telling Adam it was okay and then turning around and calling it disgusting.

Ichabod immediately apologised to him. “Lomo, I’m sorry that was uncalled for. Lomo out from sight of Ichabod’s face could hear the reeling tone of his voice like it was being stretched out like an wet absorbed flannel pouring out all its watery contents upon the floor, in this case to whomever was listening. Lomo with full intentions of not looking back, he took and breath in and face him. Lomo snapped his head into his direction letting his eyes sift into place upon the water but, held back tears from Ichabod’s face seeing his cheeks had turned red and all flustered by the heat that consumed them all. Lomo with a slight wonder of his eyes into Bon Bon’s direction seeing a creepy smile hooked upon his face. Lomo spoke into his direction first. “You’re not going to like me for this-“. Lomo swigged his eyes back into Ichabod’s view unseeing the face that Bon Bon had pulled unsnapping the smile across his face. “I know and I’m sorry.-“. He spoke out in a weighted breathed tone. “-I didn’t really think, I just kind of did”. He speaks seeing out from the corner of his eyes both Bon Bon and Podraj moved back into the line. 

Daglish on the other hand, knelt down to the ground, he picked up the lead that held a hook upon Lemon’s collar, he drifted himself to the end of the line not knowing if he should leave of not, he stood beside Yatesy and gestured his left hand in a quiet manner that signalled Lemon to sit before him witch he preform of command.


	51. Chapter 51

STAGE 3: KILLER

At this very moment in time. Lomo felt all the worlds eyes where on him. He felt trapped in this world that he couldn’t be himself in it. He’d now want to express himself onto Bon Bon changing the line of fire in his belly. “You”. He spoke with pure aggressiveness in his chosen tone to voice. Bon Bon gladly rose to the occasion of himself being summoned but, his throat suddenly snagged on a linger thought feeling the atmosphere before Lomo had changed drastically for the words but, he proceeded by speaking first. “Yes, Lomo”. He speaks in a shallow worn out tone trying to hide the fact that he was ready to jump our of his skin. “You speak English?”. He questioned to him. Bon Bon responded with a nod. “When where you planning on telling me?”. He spoke a second question. “When the time was right”. “But, was this time right?”. Lomo speaks with a third question. Bon Bon didn’t like where this was heading, he hated these questions. “Stop questioning!”. Bon Bon spoke feeling the back of his neck was seizing up with the heat. He sees something was being to trouble this poor sod.

In a moment were nobody dared to speak letting the un-prevailing wind dwindle in the claustrophobic atmosphere between them all. Bon Bon gestured a breath out into the open to let all the attention onto him witch worked butt, Lomo had none of it. Bon Bon inhaled inwards letting out a few words. “What are you thinking?, Lomo”. He speaks in a instructed manner getting the attention of the Vampuman. Lomo before them all, he notched his head into the direction of him with pure joy in his expression. “I feel like I’m being attacked-“. That in the forms of Ichabod’s physical state stung him like a bee. He knew what that felt he’d not like it at one bit. “-You-“. He spaced his eyes into the direction of Ichabod’s whose throat caught on a clump of saliva giving him a distracted gulp in return. “-Need to trust that I know who I am-“. He prevailed a heated wave across the lips from his mouth. “-And I know what to do with it-“. His left eye twitched nervously knowing that last part was a bit of a white lie. Lomo breathed out letting his eyes approach them all. 

“-In fact, you all need to know-“. His eyes looked over to Daglish. “-Besides you-“. His eyes moved back over to the rest. “-Thus,-“. He expressed in a aggressive manner. Bon Bon pipped up in the space that acquired upon Lomo’s lips. “-You’re not dead but, you’re not alive, either you’re a ghost with a beating heart I won’t be satisfied until you kill yourself-“. Bon Bon willingly with a bit of hesitation with a slightly bitten lip. “-You know that”. He expressed in kind words taking a step back from him. Lomo stepped back from them all with eyes of shattered glass. “I will die?-“. He speaks as a question with added sounding worry upon his lips hinting the idea that he had no clue of him actually dyeing at the end. “-Your my maker though”. He adds trying to grasp on the fact that he wasn’t going to live forever. Bon Bon placed either of his hands before him with a wicked smile upon his moustached lips. “We’ve already seen you die once-“. His eyes motioned over to Ichabod seeing the look upon his face. “-Slightly’. He adds with a chuffed laughter that exiled out from his mouth arching his right brow upwards.

Lomo responded. “Why didn’t you make me so I couldn’t die-“. Lomo speaks embracing the thought of it. “-I was created to create”. He excelled with a wrath of a smile gesture of pure happiness. “i didn’t make you so you couldn’t die”. Bon Bon expressed. “I want to live, I don’t want to die-“. Lomo expressed with a breath. “-I don’t want to just exist, I want to live”. He adds. Bon Bon responded with. “Destruction is a form of creation”. Lomo withdrawled all current thoughts to simmer right down to the numb of not breathing a word. Lomo’s eyes straightened up. “So, you’re saying I’m making myself die?”. Bon Bon without a word he nods instead. The brush of death brings him much closer to the feeling of a human feeling. 

Ichabod out from the reeling mind of anger skipped onto something emotional tapping out from the thought of it. Ichabod interrupted both of them with his hand into the direction for Lomo to grab. “Grab my hand and don’t ever loose it-“. He speaks in a shaken tone taking one step closer to him than Bon Bon. “-My love. They are the hunters, we are the foxes and we run-“. He expressed with a shattering sharpened bullet point of a salted tear that expressed out from his left eye socket. “-Baby, I know places we won’t be found and they’ll be chasing their trails tryin’ to track us down-“. He expressed with the tension rising of sadness. “-What is God to you, Lomo?”. He adds leaving his stern hand in front of him for Lomo still to take. He wasn’t going to give up on that. 

Lomo stepped back upon his right foot placing a bit more pressure upon it than his left. “I suspect that God is a clockmaker. He wounded the creation up and now he sits back and watches it unwind. Whether to his pleasure or otherwise its any mans guess”. “So,-“. Ichabod lowered his hand feeling that wasn’t going to go anywhere. Shame, he’d thought it would have worked. “-Whats you’re decision?”. He questioned. Lomo before him looked into the eyes of Ichabod. “It matters how this ends because what if I never love again-“. He speaks in a weighted quiet tone.That pulled the heart strings of Ichabod and the fellow gentleman and woman who stood along side him. 

In that drastic change of thought process he changed on him once again. “-I’m a qualified by feudal law to inform you that I’m a convicted-“. Lomo paused for a moment in silence before speaking. “-Killer-“. He spoke into the welted up tears of Ichabod. “-If you want to follow me, you gotta let me go-“. Lomo sees the hurt in Ichabod’s eyes. A book of words filled into the mind of Ichabod. (Sometimes you have to let people go because they are toxic to you. let them go because they take and take and leave you empty. let them go because in the ocean of life when all you’re trying to do is stay afloat, they are the anchor thats drowning you). 

Ichabod motioned his eyes more deeper into Lomo’s with a everlasting held back breath. “Either you’re with me or with them”. Lomo suddenly feels a gravitational pull to go away from him but, he stood his ground firmly to answer back. “But, where just too different, I mean-“. He expressed an exhausted breath out into the open. “-I’m dead”. He speaks not answering the question but, he new he had too. he was just giving himself some time.

A parted seem began to occur in the group. Thus, moved out Bon Bon and the elegant Alex whose had her left arm wrapped into the gesture of Bon Bon’s arm keeping her close as both of them walked back into the direction of the mansion to get into Bon Bon’s car witch was parked behind Ichabod’s car. Bon Bon step hearing nothing was being said he stopped, he faced back around to them all seeing they where all looking at him leaving with Alex, Bon Bon detached his hand from Alex and spoke. “Aren’t you coming Yatesy-“. His eyes turned to Lomo. “-Lomo?”. Yatesy before them all, he turned his attention to Ichabod. “I’m staying”. That filled Ichabod’s heart with life but, it didn’t last long. Lomo’s response was completely different. “Podraj-“. He speaks getting his attention from him making him looking into his direction. “-Aren’t you coming?”. Podraj’s un-tensed poled parts of skin began to form before his brows pushing them down. “I am not going!”. He hinged out a reeling breath of anger. Lomo in a catty response of evil laughter stepped back from him a bit. “Whoa boy,-“. He began to laugh with arched brows. “-I’m just saying”. He spoke lowering them. 

Lomo faced Bon Bon seeing he wanted him to follow. In the sights of Wes, Simone, Yatesy, Daglish, Lemon and Ichabod. Lomo removed himself from the equation with the exception of Peter and Reykjavik moving in unison with him. He walked on by everyone with his head held height, his eyes in the right direction but, once he passed the last person he halted letting Peter and Reykjavik walk on past him. His head turned into the direction of Ichabod’s eyes seeing the rippling reeling side of sadness began to wash over his absorbed eyes to fade into something more nail bitting. “This is were-“. Those words rang a violent cord in Ichabod’s turmoil of thought knowing those exact words that Lomo was beginning to speak to him. “- I leave you”. He speaks whisking his eyes back away from Ichabod and towards Bon Bon detaching all thoughts of Ichabod out from his jam-packed powerful mind into clear streaming thoughts of nothing but, hearing his intake and exhale of breath.

But, then something hit him igniting inside of his vessel bring him back to a unspoken place at the time when he was in the German Sanctuary with a fellow man called Lev. Lev brought back the words that was advanced upon Lomo in his mind. ( - Your going to do that to the one you love some day- mark my words boy). Lomo’s mind ached a little making his heart strings slightly strain with life but, once it wa had it was not wanted turning the table on his thoughts and emotion of reeling out the thought of hunger by the subtle gesture of wanting to drain that man again. It was completely ripped out of him like it never existed, the feeling of it was mutual like he’d never thought of it in the first place. 

He took his foot into the forwards direction and began to walk again unseeing the look upon Ichabod’s face. Podraj who stood before him could feel his pain that he was fuming out from his physical form. Ichabod tried to hold it all together but, he just couldn’t it was like his love was leaving him twice this time onto him. Once he battered his eyelids closed taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes up seeing before him Lomo had advanced a little bit more further away from him, he feels his left salted tear upon his cheek, he feels the warmth of his sons hand slipping into the place where they where meant to belong and he braced the point of no return speaking out the secret language where speaking was now unheard of but, once he approached the car of Bon Bon’s his yearning for that connection he had with Ichabod flashed a light in his hollowed out heart knowing he was never going to feel it again. This was the end for no return of his connected experience with Ichabod the light inside of him blew out like it had never existed.


	52. Chapter 52

STAGE 4: DEATH 

It had been five days since the since the time at the white house of Ichabod’s actual house that he’d lived in when he was at a younger age. 

On day six of the event Ichabod was in his house in Perth at Peppermint Grove. He was sitting on a chair in his dining room, the lights where dimmed casting over he pale complexion, his hair was curly like it had never been brushed before, he was clothed in dark clothing that was buttoned right up to the last hole of his long sleeved shirt that was covered with a thick layer of cotton jacket that was undone. 

Podraj, his son was over at Sauli’s tonight. Ichabod wanted to be alone tonight. He’d been struggling with being alone. Ichabod before himself upon his varnished wooden table was placed a white place with a freshly cooked slab of steak upon his plate in the centre, on the adjacent side to his stake that was on the white place placed a glass that was half full of red dense wine that had remnants of red dripping from the edge having the idea of Ichabod had just taken a sip to quench his thirst and lastly there was a white napkin upon his black covered trousered legs that where positioned side by side one another. 

Ichabod with one move of his hand it came upon the meat before him hovering over it slightly, he’d never even tasted meat when he was born and he’d thought on how would have it tasted like, he is or now was strictly vegetarian but, he wanted to try it, his piano like pale fingers that haven’t been clipped in a while but, still looked neat, soft and round with no sharp point that would snag on his clothing. Ichabod’s hand lowered upon the heavy breathing of steamed flesh before him, his hand came upon it picking it up gently into his cold grasp, he let the meat in his hand hover before his nose, his eyes darkened eyes began to wonder upon the meat seeing little pockets of the juice spill onto the plate and he leant inwards taking a needed sniff of the smell that began to circulate him. 

His nose drawn in the smell of the meat hitting a nerve of smell. It smelt good to him. Now he’d had to take a bite of it. Ichabod with a opened mouth at the ready began to slowly moved his hand with the meat in line with his mouth but, just as it reached the edges of his teeth the phone on the wall in the kitchen immediate began to ring, Ichabod’s eyes darted into the direction of the nose slightly hinging on the idea that it might have been Lomo calling him but, he’d thought it might not have been true, Ichabod’s eyes trailed back upon the meat before him, his mouth closed with a slight grump of held back breath letting his brows narrow before him, he placed the meat down back onto the white plate, with his right hand he grabbed onto his white napkin and removed himself from the seat. 

Ichabod headed over into the direction of the still ringing phone letting his right hand dangle beside him with the white cloth in hand, with his left hand he strung it up before him, he let his fingers grab a hole on the phone, pulled it off the connection device, turned the phone before him seeing a flash of the digits that where not known to him, with a push of his thumb he pressed the talk button and placed it against his ear leaning onto the side of the wall and waited patiently for the person on the other end of the phone to speaks first.   
On the other end of the phone was a doctor but, not a doctor that normal would work in a hospital. 

The yellow gloved man was on the other end of the phone, he was stood with his back facing the people that he was with at the other end of the hallway leaning up against the wall while the phone was against his right ear, his eyes stared before him through the lenses of gis glass that put focus upon the title flooring before him witch was white with black gridlines individually around each square, he opened up his rimmed moustached bristle mouth and spoke into the white phone that held in his yellow gloved hand. 

Once Ichabod heard the voice his heart shattered taking out the idea that was Lomo on the other end but, once he began to speak to him everything in his body began to weaken with a numb feeling inside. “Lomo, is in hospital. He is dying and he called for you pacifically”. Those words hit him. ‘Called for you pacifically’ slipped through the botched seams of his brain with emotion strapped to them good and tight. Lomo had wanted him for the first time. Ichabod didn’t know whether this was a lie to him but, he was going to take the chance if it meant he’d only see him one last time before he passes away. With emotion in his heart and lungs that filled his eyeball sockets with a firm rim of layered water he spoke out to the man on the phone. “I’ll be right there”. He speaks immediately in a heart racing moment placed the phone upon the device on the wall and rushed out of the house grading his car keys and leaving the meat unintended. 

Ichabod reached the hospital with a pocket of nerves attached to him wondering what Lomo would look like right now since they last met. He reached the sliding doors of the hospital, he stepped closer towards the scenes on the door, both of the sliding doors pushed away from one another letting the cold trapped air hit the face of Ichabod immediately as he stepped into the lobby of the building getting immediately aquatinted with a known cop Allen Fischer and the bright light that brightened up his focus point before him. 

Allen stood before Ichabod with a not so happy face, with his right hand running through his slicked back hair removing the strands from his face and with a unlit cigarette in his mouth he began to speak swigging the smoke to one side of his mouth. “Lomo, is in there-“. He spoke gesturing his hand down into a direction of the lit hallway that was just out of sight of them. “-He doesn’t look to well”. Allen added getting a nod from Ichabod and no word but, a look of curiosity. 

Ichabod began to walk forth into the direction away from Allen as Allen from behind him began to follow in his steps slowly, Ichabod tentatively walked near the edge of the hallway feeling the light above him shine brightly over casting his darkened clothing that he’d warn today, his eyes expanded with a inhale towards his lungs that caught the immediate attention of Yatesy, Alex, Bon Bon and the yellow gloved man who stood on one side of the wall adjacent to the room that Lomo was held in, Ichabod from the silence that acquired from his lips he began to slowly walk towards them but, once he was close enough he turned into the direction of the room, his face flushed a violent red, his eyes sees what was before him, this was no lie he thought, Lomo was dying and it was true this time. 

His mind with out a warning let the memories being of Lomo and him together slip into his mind, his cheeks began to soften, his eye sockets began to fill up with water inside again creating a breakable wall of water and his memories formed words for him to think about but, not to let out into the open but, let out into his mind that filled with happiness of the times they had both shared. ( I thought that I'd been hurt before but, no ones ever left me quite this sore-). He thought letting the imagery cut words through his vessel like a sharpened knife that had been dropped from the sky and to land straight into his head piercing it through his flesh. Ichabod took a hesitant gulp, focusing on him only but, out from his view Bon Bon’s eyes where hooked on him feeling the raw emotion that he was baring began to slightly rub off onto his form but, he’d new this day was coming but, he’d had a second thought wishing this day was not meant to be for today, he was looking on the side view of Ichabod seeing a salty bullet sized tear slip down upon his soft skin of Ichabod that pulled his heart out from its caged socket in his vessel and onto the floor mentally not physically because that would have been another disaster. 

Ichabod in in close-minded stance that was hooked on something, he took a breath in before reopening his eyes taking some words into his mind once again not knowing that he was been looked at by all now. ( -Now I need someone to breathe me back to life-). He thought breathing back out before him opening up his watery eyelids to the state of what Lomo looked like before him not hooked up to any life support. Ichabod got a sudden feeling that he was going under after this but, he knew he’ll make it out alive with him, in another world that is unspoken from the living and spoke about from the dead. He’d never quit calling him his lover, Ichabod with a blink of an eye he faced into the direction of Bon Bon that drawn his senses to feel that he was feeling the same thing he was, Ichabod opened up his shaven smoothed mouth and spoke to him with a reeling released sensation of sadness upon his lips. “I’m ready to go in”. He speaks into the direction of him seeing Bon Bon stand there in a fixated stance not moving much.

Bon Bon in his nervous stance feeling the clothing that he’d warn today began to cling into places he’d not liked that much. He flicked his wet sweating absorbed eyelids a little to pretend that he was listening he was trying to grab ahold of Ichabod’s words to his ears but, all he could think about was the pain that he was feeling for Lomo. Bon Bon in his stance, he opened up his dried mouth, he swigged out his tongue and skimmed it across his lips to make them wet before he spoke to him. “You may go in”. He speaks with a nod and the bow of his eyelid folds squish down on the reply before reopening them up again seeing in his slightly off point focus point that Ichabod began to move before him into the direction of the door walking past the big window into the room.


	53. Chapter 53

STAGE 4: DEATH 

Ichabod stood firmly but, silently before the door looking down upon the metal door handle with his left hand upon it already, he turned the handle opening up the took taking an inhaled inwards of air straight to his lungs, he took the first tentative steps into the room feeling the thick wall that just hit him exposed more areas of the room for him, he removed his left hand from the handle pushing the door from behind him hearing the door click back into its stations space behind him, his unfocused eyes upon Lomo turned into a new direction of contact, it was in the corner of the left side of the room, a man in the darkened view of him stepped out from the darkness, he walked into the light showing his full formed flesh in dashes of deep wine colour but, with a light colour of pink just under his buttoned up jacket, the man, Richard had an opened mouth that was clean shaven and was ready to speak to this man he’d never meet before who stood before him in a language he’d pick up on. “Hi my name-“. He began slinging his hand upon his covered clothed heart. “-Is Richard, I’m Lomo’s father”. 

That shocked the insides of Ichabod’s heat to drift his eyes away from him as a delayed response to this mans words Ichabod moved on further into the room looking into the direction of the bed first off seeing a chart was clipped on the end of the white bed and he began to read it in his mind. Ichabod’s dark chocolate but, a bit salty covered liquid that unfocused his view a little but, he could see clearly out of them. The words on the plastic chart said ‘Lomo Ladbroker’. Ichabod’s heart stopped beating in a controlled stop of letting the blood flow through his system, his eyes began to swell up with tears and his mind snagged on a moment in time that he’d had with Yatesy. It brought him back to the thought of Yatesy saying that someone had killed Lomo’s mother but, not the father. His heart began to strain, started to start back up again, his eyes turned back into the direction of the father of Lomo seeing he was still stood there before him wondering what was going on inside of his head with his left hand back down beside him. “Who are you?”. He spoke softly taking one step closer towards Ichabod seeing something was not quite right with him. 

Ichabod’s eyes locked into his direction with whirl wind of emotions as he spoke his name to confirm of who he was and who he was to Lomo. “I’m Ichabod-“. He spoke releasing out a uneven breath. “-I was once a very good friend-“. His throat clogged up on the last words. “-Lover“. He spoke out in a whispering tone letting his eyes drift again away from Richard’s again not looking into the direction of him not knowing his eyes had just swollen up with joy. 

Ichabod’s eyes trailed forth down upon the floor before him breathing lightly in his closed off emotional stance that was on the side a bit, Richard sees this before him so he spoke out in a happy tone towards him. “I am glade that you became his lover”. He expressed with stars in his eyes seeing Ichabod’s head lifted up back into his direction with a subtle show of a smile feeling within him his heart began to pump the right blood back into his system and he spoke back to him in a delighted manner but, a bit flushed of the comment that he’d received. “How is he doing?”. Ichabod speaks glancing at Lomo before locking his eyes back over into Richard’s ones seeing his expression turned into something more serious. “Lomo can’t see either of us, he can though-“. He spoke raising his bushy brows upwards for a flicker of a moment with the next batch of words. “-He can pick us up by smell though”. He speaks before him. Ichabod smiled once again with a flush of red cheeks facing back into the direction of Lomo, Richard followed the gaze of Ichabod, his eyes zoned in on Lomo upon the bed with a weight in his heart of what he was about to express forth into the surrounding world around him and spilled it out. “The last time he saw me, I was dead”. Ichabod stood still in his facing away stance with his back to him holding his breath back in once again with a flickering flaps of his eye lids in pure shock of what he’d just unleashed into his earring holes.

Richard moved in his stance seeing Ichabod before him didn’t move a muscle through his seeing eye, he moved on over into the direction towards the door with his back turned at Ichabod and Lomo. Ichabod slightly turned his head into the direction of the sound of the glass door open seeing vividly seeing the last of Lomo’s dad that walked out from the room, he closed the door and it had been locked. Now about this door you see, when one person goes out its still open then when another person goes out it locks itself from the inside. Now you think here, this wasn’t a set up that Bon Bon had deliberately placed them into this room he booked this before his emotions got the best of him. It cost him too. The yellow gloved man actually designed this door for the perfect moment of this even that was at hand right now. 

Richard had left Ichabod with no explanation on why he’d spoken that to him. Maybe it was too hard for him to bare the fact that his only son was a monster and he was just a scared little boy in a big grownups body fearing for his own family member might turn onto him. As he passed the people who stood nearer to the wall and Allen on the right of him. His eyes caught into the direction of Bon Bon that caught his attention. Richard’s eyes looked like they had death in them, he was true about that they both new what was going to happen today and north of them could stop it from happening. 

Ichabod let his eyes shift upon the white mountiness sheets that covered up Lomo upon his hips just above them exposing his upper tattooed half that was propped up with a white cushioned pillow at the back of him keeping him in the upright position upon the bed with his covered legs under the sheet, he looked worse for wear, his strangle strands of hair looked that it needs to be brushed but, Ichabod liked the rough look upon him so he didn’t mind, Ichabod swinger his eye socket balls up towards Lomo’s ones seeing they where closed lightly upon his eyes covering his sight in complete darkness, Ichabod’s eyes moved again towards Lomo’s stomach seeing slightly pushed up and down raises of his chest moving by the joint of Lomo. 

Ichabod moved slowly to the side of his bed near his unseen left hand that would have been there but, it was ripped off completely, his eyes moved on to see the placement of his right hand was on his chest slightly casting over his covered chest ner the exposed upper half of him, Lomo lied there torn before him on the inside, his heart gets starved everytime he took in a deep breath for the meat thinking there was something delicious beside him, by the reason for the widthed time pre-longing the urge to sink his teeth into, there was nothin worse that he could suffer from, Ichabod in a moment of wanting to interact with him, with his right hand he slung it over into the direction of Lomo’s right hand hovering upon it for a moment before he lipped his piano like fingers into the cold grasp of Lomo’s hand releasing out a nervous breath before him with a close mouth, soft eyes, he delicately began to rub his thumb back and forth in this moment letting his eyes close before him. 

A sudden struck of a feeling ignited unknowingly inside of Lomo, he could recognise him by touch alone, by smell, he’d know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. Lomo would know him in death, at the end of the world but, something thrown him off slightly. It was a smell of cooked meat that lingered into his pathway of his nostrils, Lomo’s mind began to hardwire back to reality taking a breath in bigger than the small ones that he made, Ichabod continued to stroke his hand feeling the coldness resumed upon him, Lomo out from Ichabod’s sight opened up his eyelids seeing nothing but, darkness before him, his eyeballs had both now been covered in a milky colour, he knew it was Ichabod there before him and he spoke to him letting a certain smell bring him back to him of you.

His heavy treacherous tongue held in the dread of affection of him. “I’m admiring the cut of your neck”. Those words struck a cord with the ears of Ichabod halting all interactions of connection, he took a needed gulp to clear his throat, his hand stayed in the placement upon him, his head however, moved into the direction of his face seeing more of him came into his view, Lomo was still wearing the red but, slightly dirty red clothed scarf that was tied in a knot around his neck, Ichabod’s eyes scanned upwards towards Lomo’s milky ones seeing slight twitches of his nose knowing that Lomo could smell him, smell his scent. 

Ichabod in return showed a slight smile and spoke. “Do you mind if I do the same?”. He speaks as a question letting his right hand start back up the thumb rubs upon his hand. Lomo didn’t respond to him so he carried on. “You have always liked my neck”. He speaks seeing a little smile creep up upon Lomo’s lips just under his unclipped mustache that had some strangers out of place. “I still have the meat smell of blood on my hand”. Ichabod spoke seeing a little jolt of Lomo’s eyebrows raised up at him with words this time. “You tried meat”. “Well-“. Ichabod began to laugh lightly. “-Almost I haven’t tasted it just yet”. “Then what where you doing!-“. Lomo began to laugh but, in a serious matter but, acting like a playful. “-Playing with your food!”. He speaks moving his right hand away from Ichabod’s. 

Once lomo had removed his hand Ichabod left a slight disconnection upon him witch hurt him a little bit that it enlightened him to speak this next to him changing the subject slightly. “I will always remember….-“. His voice became shallow and his sight became fogged up. “-I’ll never forget how you took my breath away-“. He spoke taking a gulp and flickering his eyelids a couple of times to clear the fuzzy vision. “-The first time we meet. No matter what happened-“. His had that was upon the bed began to slink back to the side of him not reaching out to have his hand back intertwined with Lomo’s. “-No matter what we do I’ll always remember the first time I saw you”. He finished out the words of truth. Lomo narrowed his brows and spoke back to him without a delay this time. “You where a broken glass,-“. He spoke shrugging his shoulders. “-I still touched you-“. He adds with rase brows that didn’t stay up high on there perch. “-Even though I’d new I’d get you hurt-“. He speaks with a sly smile. “-How’d you must have suffered getting accustomed to me”. He finished off leaving it at that for now feeling the tension in the room began to intensify.


	54. Chapter 54

STAGE 4: DEATH 

After a while of acquired silence in the baring sweat formed structure within Ichabod’s stance he began by striking up a convocation he’d be happy to say yes to in a heart beat. He flashed his eyes over into the direction of Lomo’s view with an opened mouth that formed a smile but, to Lomo’s eyes it became a little bit weird to him thinking Ichabod had thought of something mad that will only end in him not getting what he wants and he was right on that part. “I want to be a Vampuman just like you”. He speaks in a straightened up playful manner that caught Lomo a little bit off guard and towards to all the hearing ears of the people who where now stood up one step away from the window in a straight line and towards Lomo’s ears waiting patiently to see what he was going to say. 

“No-“. Lomo speaks shaking his head slowly keeping the people out side on there toes on the situation at play. “-You don’t know what that means-“. Lomo speaks having a gap to breath that Ichabod kindly took the chance to speak as he advanced on his steps towards him a little in a manner of pure excitement. “-Teach me-“. He butted in stringing his eyebrows upwards with an opened mouth jaw breathing deeply in and out from it. “-No blue sky-“. Lomo continued. “-No birds singing, no flowers in the sunlight just constant mayhem”. He finished with a nod. Ichabod expressed a strained breath outwards. ‘But-“. He began. “-It sounds fun to me”. He spoke in a demonic but, cheerful off tracked tone with a sly evil but, playful smile letting a little light in his mind with a singular thought. (Dating a Vampuman is a pain in the neck). His response to that thought was why on earth this man, Lomo would not want ihm to be one. He was trying to offer his services to him to carry on the Gods wishes at his command. 

Lomo cocked his head back with closed eyelids for the moment of letting his mouth open wide expressing a real laughter that wavered across the streams of tension that bounced off the body of Ichabod. Lomo eventually lowered his head back down and looked back into the direction of him feeling a bit weak knowing he shouldn’t have laughed. “You-“. He began to speak letting his right hand point into his direction while it rested upon the white sheet bed cover. “-Really wanna know-“. He spoke arching one brow. “-Huh?”. Lomo questioned sensing Ichabod was not playing with him this time around he was striked on his words. “Yes”. Ichabod responded with narrowed weltering sweat absorbed brows that held small puddles of sweat in his folded skin just above his eyebrows that formed wrinkles. 

“Well-“. Lomo began. “-How to murder, one-“. He spoke placing his right pointed finger up in the air hovering above the white sheet beneath him for a moment. “-Put the knife right in, take the knife right out, put the knife back in and twist it all about-“. His right hand moved back upon the white sheet feeling the weight of his own hand up in the air for that long began to give him pain in a bad way so he laid it to rest on the bed. “- Do the hokey pokey and hes probably dead”. Lomo speaks with total laughter at the end of it leaning once again with a slightly notched head back into the pillow cushioned bed taking the micky out of Ichabod completely. 

Ichabod was or in-fact a hard cored mother fucker of emotions packed inside of his vesseled formed body. Lomo was glad that he couldn’t see the expression upon Ichabod’s face but, he could tell that by the scenes that he was giving off he’d switched a nerve of his to be expressed into the open making it quit clear that he was having no fun at all. “Fine-“. Lomo huffed out. “-How to make love to a cannibal-“. He spoke arching his brow upwards at him. “-Rule number one, never get eaten during foreplay-“. He speaks having a little bit of a gap that Ichabod kindly took the chance to express more of his feelings towards him. 

Ichabod had enough of this. He removed either of his hands from there position and placed them on either side of Lomo’s face drawing his face into his complete direction feeing the coldness upon his skin immediately taking control of him. “Look at me”. Ichabod speaks in a undetected motion of anger that seemed to never exist before it became soft and squishy feeling opening himself more up to him. Lomo feels his hand upon either side of his cheeks warming them up slightly. “I am”. He spoke looking directly into the direction of him seeing complete blackness hearing him speak back to him. “You are the man I love Lomo.-“. He began to speak the true words to him using there term man to him because to him he was but, Lomo didn’t pick up on that so quickly. “- Nothing will ever truly keep us apart-“. He speaks lessoning the grip he hand on him and letting his fingers slip upwards a little into Lomo’s shaven sides feeling the sweat upon his hands began to connect to his palms. “-There will always be an ‘us’ we’ll just be-“. His hands upon Lomo became weak even more. “-Farther apart”. He spoke removing either of his hands from Lomo’s face gesturing himself back into his before position trying to control the anger within him by changing the subject once again but, Lomo caught it first. 

“How is Podraj going? will he live on my legacy”. Lomo speaks wanting to know the answer. Ichabod didn’t respond to him he just stood up straight more with folded arms before him still in a lessoned stance feeling his heart rate within him began to resume back to normal but, his expression was still felt with the tension in the room. “When the time comes-“. Lomo began to continue more. “-Take him to Bon Bon and he’ll know what to do with him,-“. He speaks leaning into his direction a little bit. “- He’ll take good care of him-“. lomo spoke producing a smile across his untrimmed moustached lips. “ -When its difficult for you to handle you’re own son”. Lomo added leaning back into his position. 

Ichabod lessoned his tension around his own structured formed face. “Is he going to be like you?”. Lomo instantly shook his head with narrowed brows. “I gave killing a different meaning, we are all different, he’ll react differently to me, more stronger or more weaker he won’t love either look-“. He paused in a moment of thought that soon expressed into words. “-I’m at the age of fifty three, our kind is not long lived-“. He speaks unseeing the unspoken look upon Ichabod’s face but, he could feel it gradually casting over his thought of the dead that he has to play out but, he just needed the right time to unleash it. “ -Where brought up, do the deed that God gave us to do and then where not needed anymore”. Lomo spoke letting Ichabod say any words if he needed too and he did. “So Podraj is gonna-“. Lomo nodded with added words. “-He will be short lived like me, on the other hand he won’t have the same power as what I had”. “What was yours?”. Ichabod spoke taking a step forward towards him releasing his lessoned armed strutted to either side of him feeling more of the sweat patches cling to his undershirt inside of him. “No to love that was replaced with killing triggered by anything that formed around murder”. He finished not seeing the expansion of Ichabod’s eyes that propelled into the direction of Lomo’s red clothed scarf that once was his that snagged a thought of death for him as he stood there expressing a hesitant smile at him.


	55. Chapter 55

STAGE 4: DEATH 

The silence of either ones lips acquired again but, in the moment of breakable silence Lomo let his eyes straighten up into the direction of Ichabod’s and spoke this to start the action of killing him when its at the right moment to inject his fangs into this man before him. “Will you hold me?”. Lomo speaks with a soft dusted tone knowing now this is the moment for both of them to leave the world together. Ichabod before him with those chocolate brown eyes filled with a flutter of happiness within them as he lifted them up into the direction of him with a response. “I’d really like that”. He spoke calmly. Ichabod moved closer towards Lomo with moving opening arms into his direction ready to hug him as Lomo also moved his right arm into the direction of him also with a fake smile of happiness across his lips. 

They connected together with either ones arms around each other, Ichabod had either of his arms around the shoulders of Lomo coveting his right hand too his left, he rested his head upon Lomo’s shoulder closing his eyelids for a moment breathing in the hospital scented aroma that circulated them both feeling nothing but, his own heart beat, feeling the immediate alert of feeling his bones against his in a appropriate manner like they’d never done it before, Lomo had his head resting on the adjacent side of Ichabod, his nose could smell his thick black strands of his hair, he could feel it on his cheeks, Ichabod feeling the warmth that he created upon the cold forms of Lomo’s body he snuggled his head into Lomo’s shoulder breathing the sent inwards once again and spoke out to him what he was feeling right now. “You’re not staying?”. He spoke softly snuggling harder against Lomo’s body squeezing him slightly. 

Lomo could feel this attachment that was upon him pulling him in close. Out from Ichabod’s view Lomo opened up his eyes before him starting into the direction of the space before him, he could hear Ichabod’s heart pounding in his chest and he replied back to him. “I told you”. He spoke softly towards him with a weighted even breath. “Can we negotiate?”. Ichabod spoke feeling his alive and kicking heart slipped into something more deeper than he’d ever felt before, his hear cringed to the edge of each beat waiting patiently to know what Lomo was going to say next to him but, nothing was spoken back, his mind slipped off the edge of happiness and into darkness. 

When Lomo was in the darkness, Ichabod stayed in the darkness with him to the very bitter sweet end. Lomo in his position moved back away from the comfort of Ichabod’s black cotton clothing, he let his eyes glide into the direction of Ichabod’s chocolate ones, Ichabod’s eyes faced him seeing the red clothed scarf in his view snagged on a few of his heart strings seeing something was about to be spoken and that it was his true feelings. “I told you, we can’t negotiate death its either one way or the other”. Ichabod new that was true. Lomo still didn’t want him or even like him. He was still on the meaning of crushing him every time they have been together. 

Ichabod in a sense of receiving those words into his head, a feeling of nerves came to him, his upper tooth dragged upon his bottom soft skinned lip pulling the skin towards him and he released his tooth from the friction of his skin and spoke what he’d thought about doing. “I chose the other”. He speaks in a soft tone towards him with his cheeks beginning to turn red. Lomo leaned his head in a little bit with narrowed brows and questioned him. “Other?”. He speaks back at him. “Death-“. Ichabod began toi speak his true thoughts about his intentions upon his answer. “-I, chose death”. Ichabod spoke seeing Lomo in that moment of realisation that Ichabod would die for him, things became easier for him to proceed the task even thought Ichabod knowingly or unknowingly had given him the invitation to unleash this task upon him. 

Lomo once again leaned in into Ichabod’s direction with narrowed brows. “What are you?”. He questioned towards him in a motion of wondering what the hell was he thinking of wanting to die, he had a family to look after. Ichabod lightly in the mist of his emotional brain thoughts, he closed his eyelids lightly upon him sight, making him see darkness before him for a while, he took a breath that calmed the nerves inside his head, he reopened his eyelids and spoke the truth. “I’m a Half-Blood”. Ichabod slipped the words out from his mouth seeing that Lomo had moved and inch closer towards him and he could feel his presence before him.

Lomo leant in that lead onto connecting his lips into Ichabod’s, Lomo’s eyelids closed on command softly breaking out all existence of his fuzzy unfocused lensed eyes, Ichabod’s eyes soon followed the kiss feeling Lomo’s lips upon his with the immediate feel of Lomo’s fangs that where in his mouth as there soft lips began to intertwine together in unison to one another slipping into the break of each ones breath that came out from one another. In a break that acquired a moment. Ichabod opened up his bright sparking eyes towards Lomo’s and spoke this. “What a kissable mouth you’ve got”. He spoke into the focused view of Lomo’s respond ones.


	56. Chapter 56

STAGE 4: DEATH 

In a moment of silence hearing each others breath before one another Ichabod stared into Lomo’s eyes and spoke. “You are the only man I want”. He spoke seeing a slight change upon Lomo’s expression with a slight pressure upon this mans eyebrows as he lead his eyes towards the floor pulling his focus away from Ichabod for a second. (Man, that is the first and only time where anybody had thought of me differently, not as Vampuman but, human). Lomo let his eyes lead back into the direction of him and replied back to him. “I am no man”. He speaks with truth in his own words going in back for a second kiss, he closed his eyelids pressing upon the softly closing all the darkened sight into more darkness before him, pressing out his smoothed upper and bottom lip back upon Ichabod’s ones, Ichabod before him closed his eyelids in the moment of connection feeling those soft smooth lips like he could feel the message that he was giving him but, it was an odd one. It told him to pray, pray for his life. 

Behind the tightly locked door stood a very nervous boy in a mans structured skinned form with blood and bone that secreted minuscule sweating bullets sweating like a nervous beast staring at a mean demonic creature before him, mouth open, sharpened teeth in sight ready for the kill, that was the equipped closed up Bon Bon, he stood firmly with his dark green buttoned up jacket that hugged close to his skin showing his back bone slight that dug into the bricked wall from behind him that had a light grey coloured coating of cement upon it and it felt soft to the touch. 

Bon Bon’s pounding heart began to race fuming with streams of flowing blood into different parts of his body flooding it with attached emotion, both of his left and right ringed finger were placed away from the cold heated all as his palms glued to the wall feeling the hard rock texture upon his fingers, his eyeball sockets swigged to the right side of him moving to the furtherest away from him with the light from above shining his pathway into the side view of Alex with her black thin rimmed glasses on, her hair was held up in a fashionable pony tail having all the straggle bits pulled together keeping her face clean view of hair strands, her stance was elegant and positioned perfectly. She had either of her hands before her intertwined with one another upon her covered wine deep red knee high dress and matching slip on slightly high heeled shoes that where placed beside one another. 

Bon Bon looked at her in a way of curiosity that had sparks of fear in his heart that ignited his eye pupils making them expand in there eye sockets hoping that she’d not turn into his direction knowing that he was looking at her in that way to cause another scene outside from the room, he had to think of a plan to stop this from happening but, he’d got stumped on the idea, he thought that he;d get stopped by doing this that lead his eyes over to Yatesy. Loyal Yatesy was his best man, best assistant even thought sometimes they have in the past got at each others throats with words but, they’d always found away to get out of each others minds and design a new one that suited them both. 

Yatesy who was adjacent to the left of Alex stood in the same formal structure as Alex but, in his own formal black but, unbuttoned jacket that exposed his white iron pressed white long sleeved undershirt with either od his freshly aired bare hands before him with the gold cleaned cuffs on full show, Bon Bon’s eyes elegantly followed the seems upwards towards Yatesy’s eyes seeing what they where capturing inside of them, his eyes meet Yatesy’s, he saw something unspoken in them but, he could feel the emotion that he was giving even thought he didn’t know it or not and it was an added feeling of sadness that began to cross this mans mind seeing his folded flaps of his eye wrinkles began to sag letting a little wall of water upon there glossy white eyeballs. 

Bon Bon before himself lowered his eyes away from the sight of Yatesy, his eyes diverted down below at himself looking upon his black laced up close to the skin tightly tied shoes that had a shine upon them knowing he had polished them very well today, he moved in his position a little bit feeling the other surrounding skin within him began to get close to contact with other parts of his body letting the accumulated sweat attach to his cotton fabric of clothing and his eyes moved onwards away from the floor turning his gaze upon his other assistant who does all the strong hard physical actions.

This was the yellow gloved mans, Bon Bon never known his name, the yellow gloved man at their first meeting in a unspoken location that can not be named, even the yellow gloved man gave Bon Bon directly thought the change of hands about fifty billion dollars to not speak of his name, only Bon Bon knew it, he was told to never speak it to anyone or even speak it in passing thoughts otherwise the yellow gloved man would do some unsavoury actions upon anyone who’d spoken it, even to Bon Bon

The yellow gloved man who was stood beside Bon Bon on his left side was more in a relaxed stance, either of his yellow gloved hands where beside him, relaxed in a dropping matter, his back within the white covered lab coat was buttoned up right up to the last one near his neck, his back leant an inch away from the wall, his head was focused forwards with his eyes glued onto the scene before him, he wore focused black rimmed glasses today and his beard had been clipped today slightly close to the skin but, if he rubbed his yellow gloved hand upon it he would feel the sensation of the little bristle spikes of his hair imbed into the palm of his skin. Bon Bon in the sight of the yellow gloved man’s eyes sees nothing but, he idea of waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Bon Bon before him once again lowered his head back upon the direction of the floor but, in his peripheral vision his eyes caught onto a form before him, his throat became dense and squished its skin together on one another closing the trapped air that he once held in within him. His head notched upwards into this mans direction, Bon Bon’s eyes meet the ones of this man before him that had kept silent since he came into this hospital, this man Allen Fischer, he was leant up against the wall in a casual good looking king of way, he just hugged the edges of the light that was oboe him, his hair shine upon the light that was slicked back away from his face expression was in the direction of Bon Bon with a smirk that held the unlit cigarette in the grasps of his upper and bottom lip. 

Allen had lent his skin tight black cotton clothed back up upon the wall behind him with one stretched leg forwards hooking the other on over with his right foot over in a pointed boot position with the heel up straight with his booted rimmed toe on the ground, with either of his hands that had been before hand slipped into either side of his neatly ironed pressed trouser pockets that was hoisted in with his lightish brow leather belt that had also tucked in this mans neatly fitted skin to skin black polo long sleeved shirt having the long sleeves rolled up to his elbow on either side that acquired two dark leather bounded gun holders and had two real black guns on show within them.

Bon Bon in that triggering moment of fight or flight he chose fight. He stepped forth into the direction of the glassed locked door taking everyones gase off Lomo and Ichabod onto him. Bon Bon with widened eyes and pupils not moving an inch to blink even thought he wanted too he stared straight into the direction of them both. Bon Bon right ringed hand clenched into a fist locked and loaded. He in a frantic manner opened up his parted upper rimmed moustached mouth and his bottom lip exposing a bit of teeth into his mirrored view before him, he began to reel out the sweating bullets on the side of his stretched cheeks that rolled down towards his buttoned up darkish green long sleeved shirt that began to secrete an large amount of sweat, his breath became scene by the closest man in his view witch was Allen, he could feel the heated warmth of his breath hitting the cold glassed window before him seeing it fog up on the glass before him and Bon Bon had his eyes hooked on the two men inside not taking any notice of him witch rattled the innards of his mind.

With his right fist beside him, it tightened each time he reeled out a breath of fire before him, his fist in a flickering action of performing a nose, his right fist swooshed up into the direction of the glass hitting it once and loud that he’d made sure it could be directly heard by Lomo only in side, his eyes dashed over into the direction of his right hand with a sharpened gaze upon them feeling the skin that touched the glass began to hurt seeing the glass underneath it, hearing it vibrate, his mouth in that position upon his teeth became absorbed with sweat and saliva as he dashed his eyes back over into the direction of Lomo and spoke out in German for him to hear and the people who could only understand it. "LOMO ERHALTEN SIE ASS zurück über HIER IM AUGENBLICK!- - LOMO GET ASS back over HERE RIGHT NOW!-“. Bon Bon breathed out a wrath of evil widthed breath before him. "-I FORDERN SIE ZU - -I DEMAND YOU TOO“. His right ringed hand launched backwards then of a flick of the change of pace his hand launched itself forwards hitting the glass one more time hearing it vibrate once again through the glass thick wall. 

Bon Bon’s voice became shallow, weak around the edges of his mouth, his eyes saw Lomo before him within the bed, he didn’t even glance at him he was too occupied with what was in front of him nothing but, the sound of Bon Bon anger tone that his the wall of the glassed door could tare himself away from it, Bon bon in the mind of his threatening thoughts his right ringed fingered hands began to ease of the threshold of anger, it moved into a high five upon it letting the sweat that was created hit the wall of the glass and stay upon that position for quiet a while before that time ended it began ti slip his hand off the glassed frame hearing the minuscule sound of the ring scraping across the glass before it lifted off the glass and back along the side of him. 

Bon Bon before everyone with his back turned at them he took a few clearings of the throat and a couple of folded skin swabs of his eyelids closing and reopening like nothing had happened. Bon Bon stepped back giving slight adjustments to his eyes now having a wider view of his surroundings, he stepped back into the line of people that where facing at him still not letting there attention drift into the direction of Lomo and Ichabod seeing Bon Bon stood back in his position with complete calmness in his stance. 

Everyones eyes soon resumed back over into the direction of Lomo and Ichabod and spoke nothing of what they had just witnessed from Bon Bon but, whose eyes still snagged onto this mans form was Allen, in there meeting before Bon Bon and Allen on why he was here in the first place, to the point Allen was a cop, he’d never seen this man show a flicker of weakness, until today that is. 

Meanwhile back over into the room with Lomo and Ichabod not paying any attention to his master, Lomo proceeds putting his lips towards the left side of Ichabod’s neck letting his right hand slip onto the right side holding Ichabod’s head close, upright while Ichabod paused the interaction of his own lips for a moment feeling the kisses that Lomo was giving him on his neck made him feel weak in the knees, in the silence that created death with the feeling of the brush of death brought him so much closer to life, Ichabod unclipped his eyelids from there stationed closed state, Lomo with his hand right in the position it needed to be, his hand pushed subtle upon Ichabod’s neck closer into range where his mouth was being place on the adjacent side, Lomo could feel the skin beneath his parted opened mouth that slipped across the skin into the vein beating blood pumping section where he could plant his fangs into the blood stream of Ichabod, the devils worshiper came upon him with a flick go adrenaline flicking the switch of his eyelids closing on command and reopening a pocket full of hunger that unleashed into his performing actions.


	57. Chapter 57

STAGE 4: DEATH 

Lomo first off alined his mouth to the listening ears of Ichabod. “I want a full glass of you”. He speaks into Ichabod’s ears, Ichabod heard it all even in his mind he knew then and there it was time to leave this world with Lomo by his side, this is what he was asking for because he’d never have it any other way. “Show me you’re fangs”. Ichabod speaks getting ready for the bite. “I told you what I was and now you will see”. Lomo speaks placing his fanged mouth in the hovering position back upon Ichabod’s neck reeling the with motive to bite him. Lomo began to feel the parched vacant feeling of his thirst beginning to quench his desire of blood to the point he’d never had a drop of blood since the meeting at Ichabod’s white house in the hills of Perth. 

Lomo obeyed his mouth, he opened up his mouth placing the sharpened edges of his fangs imbedding them upon the skin first in the position, he in an instinct of action jammed his fangs into the mans skin right onto the blood line of his vessel, he heard Ichabod beneath him whine in pain of the jolt of action that came upon his neck, Lomo’s lips began to cover the seal of his teeth with a thick wall of his skin, Lomo closed his eyes tightly placing a tightened grip upon Ichabod’s neck feeling the blood pump underneath them towards the direction of his mouth, out from his view Ichabod slammed his eyes shut engulfing a breath into his lungs that became trapped as he lop sided more onto the bed releasing the tension around his formed body to let his other half of him fall onto the floor and half onto the bed. 

Lomo began to draw the blood into his direction not taking a nibble. His natural formed predator, he can’t just nibble he had to have the hole thing until it takes its last dying breath, he’d have him whole. Ichabod feels the blood being drawn out of him, his eyelids slowly became open where he could no longer hold them shut anymore, he could cancel out the sounds around him but, his ears hooked on a beat, it was a heart beat that was his, it was slow not the normal pace it once was, he could feel the pressure of Lomo’s mouth upon him and his right hand upon the side of his neck to hold him in the right position. 

Lomo was drawing him out faster than he thought he could have done, his system was filling up with the full dose of him nearing to the end of Half-Blood’s life line, Lomo feels it ending, he began to slow down the pace, he opened his eyes seeing the view of the side of Ichabod’s neck with his curl black locks in his view, he removed his mouth from its placing letting the last little droplets of blood ooze out from the two wound holes, he with the rest of his stored strength, his right hand moved on over to the seems of Ichabod’s black clothed back, his fingers drawn inwards taking the cotton in his hands with him, he haled him in about three goes taking him now upon the bed, his eyes in sight of his hand see his skin for sweat upon his tattooed marks that were not so black as they used too, once Ichabod was now upon him, Lomo huffed out with an exhausted break feeling numb and tired by the pain he’d had just endured haling this blood sack upon him. 

With a blooded mouth that dripped its dense liquid from the seemed of his moustached lips dripping from above hitting its bullet sized bullets of Ichabod’s blood landing onto the place before him, his desired steaming eyes of hunger ganders downwards upon the shown pale face of Ichabod for one last time, his right hand intertwined with Ichabod’s piano like fingers feeling nothing but, a vacant vessel, no response to a life in this mans once active heart, Ichabod before him looks into Lomo’s direction seeing he hand moved him upon the bed resting upon his boned white sheet covered legs, his eyes where unfocused, his folded skinned eyelids became heavy to the weight of the call of death that drew near, his own sight lingered on the blurry vision of not return as he dwindled its direction towards the red clothed scarf away from the prying eyes of Lomo, Ichabod took out a held back breath releasing it outwards and placed his head slightly tucked in the space of Lomo before him knowing in the mist of all his last breath he knew he’d never gotten the chance to say good by to his son. 

The silence in the room acquired once again in a heart beat. Lomo in his placing, he notched his head back relaxing back into the pillow taking some steady breaths knowing now it was his time to die, he felt upon him no weight that Ichabod was baring all he could feel now was the carcass that was only skin bone and no blood left in him. The deed was done. Life felt bliss having that weight of his shoulders well, shoulder in fact. Lomo closed his poled flappy eyelids gently for one last time closing the surrounding world on him, he took his last inhale of breath keeping it in him for one moment longer before feeling his straining heart within him banished the breath of air, the air slipped through the cracks of his teeth and fangs. Lomo in a breath his body became numb and disobedient, in his had that held Ichabod’s became loosened and still. 

Lomo in his dying moment he never new who Bon Bon really was, he’d never found that out.


End file.
